


Innocence

by MikaPoki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Companionship, Ecto stuff, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Named Reader, OCs from Sparkzy's Flesh Against Bone G!Sans fanfic, Original Character(s), Possible Future Smut?, Protective Sans, Really Smart Papyrus, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sexual Tension, Slow Build?, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, Soulmates, eventual NSFW, loving sibling relationship, puns, sexual dreams, supernatural weird shit going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 135,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaPoki/pseuds/MikaPoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's vivid dreams started after finding that old leather-bound book with the strange emblem in the library basement.  Dreams about a race of strange yet kind sentient creatures trapped under a mountain.  The book had sparked and impressed upon her childish imagination so much that it was all she could think about.  She was increasingly finding herself daydreaming about the "fictional chronicles" in that book to the point it was seriously affecting her current work project.  Yet as much as she tried to focus on her work, she couldn't stop remembering every word and illustration that had planted itself in her memory.  </p><p>This was a problem.  A very BIG problem.  Her daydreaming is what made her oblivious to the car that ended up ramming into her and placing her in a coma.  </p><p>Somehow, instead of experiencing complete darkness, she somehow found herself in her vivid dreams.</p><p>"There is no way this is real. I'm dreaming... I'm having a really vivid lucid dream...RIGHT?!"</p><p>ACT I: 1-7<br/>ACT II: 8-?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping Through Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Hi! So, I've been wanting to write a fan-fiction for a long time and hopefully create something enjoyable for everyone! It's taken a while to decide what direction I wanted to take. (I'm really rusty on writing and have too many ideas swimming through my head). Since I couldn't decide how to start this off, I ended up pulling up an old story I wrote a long time ago made up of 15 poems as inspiration. Long story short, I've ended up using the poems as a sort of outline on how to go about this tale and will also be inserting the poems in this story! Hopefully its longer than 15 chapters. So...yeah! Hope its interesting enough that you will like! 
> 
> -MP

Day in. Day out.

Stress builds till we want to shout.

An escape is all we want

From our daily lives we’ve grown to know,

And label as mundane and dull.

We long for an adventure,

So wondrous and free.

To be like the heroes

We see on TV.

The picture box we stare at

For hours upon end,

Can satisfy our need

‘Till the needle reaches a specific spot,

Nothing “good” is on TV.

Children go off to Imagination,

Reliving and reinventing.

But the rest who have forgotten,

Look to video games, movies or books.

 

 

 

_What am I even doing in here?_

 

Elena wasn’t sure what drove her to go to the library.  In all honesty, she kind of hated going to the library for any extended period of time.  If she had to read or do any sort of work, she prefered to do it in the comfort of her home.  If she wanted to buy a book, she would buy it online or find the nearest book store that had it.  Technology was just so convenient nowadays that she hadn’t stepped into a library in ages!  So why was she now walking down random book isles in the library basement?  Maybe it was because the library was the nearest free air conditioned place she could take refuge from the scorching heat outside.  Maybe it was childish nostalgia, back when the library was the only place she could feed her ever hungry imagination.  Maybe it was pure boredom, seeing as today she couldn’t sit still at home, hang out with anyone or even enjoy being outside.  She hadn’t a clue. The fact was, she was aimlessly wandering through the library and had now reached the basement.

 

As she reached a corner of the library, something caught her eye.  Bending down she reached out to pull out a tattered leather-bound book.  How she had noticed it, she wasn’t sure.  It was just so… plain, other than the fact that it was seriously old and had a small white...emblem? Was it an emblem? Either way, it was not something that would even be remotely eyecatching.

 

Glancing around, her she then sat down against the wall, book in lap. Slowly inspecting the leather cover she carefully studied what she decided to classify as an emblem.

 

_Huh…. A circle with...wings?...and three triangles…. Hehehe kinda reminds me of The Wingcrest from Legend of Zelda…. How the HELL did I even find this?_

 

***COUGH COUGH***

 

Elena jumped at the sudden echoing cough, reminding her that she was not fully alone in the library basement.  Heart beating quickly from being startled she looked around again, making sure she was alone in her little corner.  Childish excitement began to bubble inside her, feeding her imagination of what this book could possibly be, causing her lips to quickly form a toothy grin.

  
_What’s your story, book?_

 

Books, books, books.

My guides and companions,

They open up a world I used to know,

Remind me what I already knew.

Words dance through my mind

Weaving stories and rhymes.

Creating a wondrous world,

Strange and hypnotic,

So melodic and chaotic.

A siren’s call from perceptual reality,

“ _What if…”_ I ask,

“ _The dream came true?”_

 

 

 

Had Elena known that she would open up the wormhole that was that old untitled book, she would have prepared better.  

_How the HELL is it freaking closing time?!_

 

Sighing she shook her head at herself.  She always seemed to lose track of time if she wasn't vigilant.  Specially when her imagination and creativity was being stimulated.  She couldn't help but giggle to herself at this thought.

 

_Who knew this out-of-the-blue library trip would end up with a really cool FREE book._

 

Ah yes, that was right. After the initial shock that she had practically spent the entire afternoon in the library reading the strange book, it turned out that the library didn't even own the book!  And since it wasn't library property, well, it was either let them throw it out or Elena keeping it.

 

_Like HELL I was going to let them chuck it out!_

 

Hugging the book into her chest, she quickened her pace to get home sooner.  

 

Again Elena found herself lose track of time, thinking about what she read.  And before she knew it, she was already home.  

 

* **WOOF WOOF!!!***

 

“Hey Boogah!!”  Bounding up to her, wagging their huge monster of a tail (and almost knocking things down), was her huge Greater Swiss Mountain Dog- Boogie.  Well, his birth certificate said Booger (and boy did he act like one), but she prefered Boogie.  

 

Setting her book and bag down, she proceeded to “pat him down”.  What’s that mean?  Essentially it’s aggressively patting Boogie’s body from sheer cuteness-overload and affection.  And boy did he love it.

 

After the ritual dog-and-owner greeting, Elena changed and made herself comfortable on the couch.  Grabbing the old leather-bound book, she opened it once again, skimming through the pages she had already read through to inspect the hand-drawn illustrations.  

 

_This… this is so cool and weird… and sad too… Monsters and humans.  This person really had an amazing imagination!  And to write this story… as if they were living it...  And these drawings! Holy cow! ….hm?_

 

Elena stopped at a page with an illustration with caption, slowly inspecting it.

 

_Boss Monster…? Huh… looks like a… cow? No, no…. Goat? Yeah, looks like a goat thing… weird… still, though this is really cool!  Well, not the whole “human’s take over the world” thing.  That sucks…_

 

Remembering a passage she had read, she couldn’t help but start to feel that tightness in her chest and throat and began to quickly and quite furiously rub her eyes.

 

_Ugh! Stop it Ellie! Don't go off and get emotional! It's just a story! A…..a really really sad, well written story! It's not real!_

 

* **awoof!***

 

Glancing down to her knees was Boogie nuzzling her so she could pet him.  Smiling she affectionately ran her fingers down his head to his snout.

  
“I'm ok Boogah-Boy. Just being silly…”  A few more soft strokes and she got up to go to bed.  

 

 

_Strange and hypnotic,_

_So melodic and chaotic._

_A siren’s call from perceptual reality,_

“ _What if…”_ She asked,

“ _The dream came true?”_


	2. First excerpt of Old Untitled Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what Elena read.

_**Day 1 of Hiding, Year XXXX** _

 

_ My name is Ilaria, Daughter of Ilyas, of the Protera Clan. We have been betrayed, and it has cost the lives of many- both Human and Monster.  My lover… he has left the mortal world.  He sacrificed his life so that I and our unborn child could survive.  I fear that his sacrifice was but in vain.  I do not know how long or if I shall be able to stay in hiding.  Knowing our enemies, they will not rest until all traces of the peace we once held with Monsterkind is erased.  My child and I are one of those they wish to erase.  And so, it is with rebellious intent- am writing here, to whomever may find this manuscript, and pass on the history of Man and Monster that will no doubt become but a story to human society. _

 

_ I admit, I am unsure how to begin this tale, nor how to write it.  Already, I realize that what I am writing seems like the ramblings of an old woman.  Perhaps the easiest mode to tell this tale is if I imagined myself telling it to my child.  Yes.  That is what I will do.  Now, where to begin… _

 

_ Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters… _

 

_ \- First excerpt of Old Untitled Book _


	3. The Start of a New Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is hooked. We also find out what her job is... -ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Just wanted to throw out this quick chapter (I know, its short. Im just too excited to share with you all!) while I figure out how I want to pace this story out. I already have the full plan of what will happen. The details of what happens in between the main evens (portrayed by the poems) is still pretty fuzzy to me. Also, not sure how in depth I want to dabble in the "Pre-Underground" era. I'm writing as I become inspired with ideas. Alrighty! Lets get on with the showwwww!
> 
> -MP

 

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters..._

 

 

_………………………….._

 

 

 

_One day, war broke out between the two races..._

 

 

 

_……………………………_

 

 

 

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious..._

 

 

 

_……………………………._

 

 

 

_They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell…._

 

 

_*********************************_   
_*****************************_   
_**************************_   
_***********************_   
_*******************_   
_**************_   
_**********_   
_*******_ _  
_ ***

  


 

 

 

_It’s official… I’m obsessing over something… again…_ **_FUCK_ ** _!!!  Great going Elena!  Must feel reeeeal good not being able to focus on your_ **_SHIT_ ** _!_ **_SHIT_ ** _that has to get done_ **_NOW_ ** _!!!_

 

For the upteenth time, you found yourself drifting off, thinking about the few pages you let yourself read in the morning.  You had set apart a few pages to read when you got back home from work to control your “book-devouring-tendencies”, but of course- couldn’t help yourself as you had your breakfast.  At least you had woken up early and went out for your early morning workout with Boogie before indulging in your current guilty pleasure.  

 

It was just so tempting! The way the book was written was so… refreshing? Different? Ah whatever, it was just _good_!  This woman- assuming the author was actually a woman, wrote this journal-type, fictional history book where humanity was unsurprisingly warring against races and claiming superiority.  It wasn’t just the plot that captivated you (though it played a huge role), it was the fact that the way it was written was just so real! Not only was the whole book hand written,  it was so full of emotion that it made your palms and fingers tingle from anxiety, excitement, and wonder. Almost as if an unseen energy was seeping through the book into your hands.  These emotions that the author fabulously portrayed on paper would lead them to timeskip in their story, jumping from past events to current events and back on a page’s whim.  The way it had been written was definitely not linear.  This outright puzzle of a timeline added to the mystique and allure that had become your current obsession.

 

Sighing you brought yourself back to reality, trying to focus back at the task at hand.  Really, it’s not like your work was boring. It was the opposite of boring, in your opinion.  You got to film things and edit the videos as you wished and you were pretty damn good at it.  It was just the clients and deadlines that had you berating yourself for getting off task.  That and that **_damn_ ** but **_beautiful_ ** book.

  
“*sigh* At least I have an office space outside of the house.  Now, back to work Ellie… Back to work…”


	4. Emblem of Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena might be starting to read a little too much into this old book. After all, its not real ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooh! Another chapter! I'm on fiiiire!!! Also... I have sketches/drawings for this story I would like to share with you all. Not sure how to properly add it on so you can see... I'll see what I can do. :)
> 
> -MP

_Day 5 of Hiding, Year XXXX_

 

_My Child… I wish and hope for nothing more but to have the chance to meet you.  To watch you grow into a loving person.  To pass on the knowledge and teach you the ways of my clan.  I find myself today in low spirits… and find it difficult to write at this moment about the events that have lead up to this genocide.  Even now… I find my heart breaking… no, my SOUL is what aches.  It aches and calls out pathetically for my lover, your father.  I had heard stories of the agony a SOUL would experience from a traumatic SOUL-BOND break.  I never thought I would experience such a thing.  I am not sure what magic your father cast on our bond to lessen the pain the first day, but it seems it has worn off.  I can no longer feel him, his magic.  The emptiness and pain I feel in my SOUL is debilitating..._

 

_But I must stay vigilant. I must stay determined, for both you- my beautiful growing child, and I.  Though I may not have the mind and will today to write of your father and his people, I will still write.  I will write of my people today.  After all, my clan… your clan, is close to extinction as well.  So then, let me begin…_

 

_We are of the Protea Clan.  We are a clan made of magically gifted humans.  Or otherwise known as Mages, in the common lay speech of non-magical Humans.  Our clan has served as the bridge between non-magical Humans, Monsters, and sometimes… departed SOULs.  My child, what I am about to share with you is even until now, uncommon knowledge within our clan.  As I wrote in a past entry, there are 8 traits a SOUL may have.  The trait determines one’s SOUL color and magical ability.  I am one of the rare few who does not fall under one of the 7…_

 

_-Excerpt of the Old Untitled Book_

 

* * *

 

 

Once again, it’s Sunday.  Exactly one week since you had found the Old Untitled Book in the library.  

 

Soft acoustic music played from your computer as you lazed on your couch, once again studying the illustrations found in the entries you had already read.  

 

You took another quick sip of your coffee before looking closer at one of the illustrations.  It was from one of the first few entries.  A carefully hand-drawn “emblem” with the caption “Emblem of The Protea”.  It was drawn with such care and precision, you couldn’t help but feel the importance of the foreign symbol.  

 

 _It looks like a flower… a lotus maybe? ….With a weird squiggle that looks like a… “U?”...”J?”... connecting two_ splotch-dots _in the middle..._

 

Curious, you gently placed the book beside you and pulled up your computer and typed in “Protea”.  Surprisingly, you got a lot of hits.

 

“Oh! So it **is** a flower…Pro-te-a: an evergreen shrub or small tree with large nectar-rich conelike flower heads surrounded by brightly colored bracts.”

 

Looking back from the images on the computer to the illustration in the entry, the flower shape was identical.  Turning back to the computer you randomly click onto a site link titled “Meaning and Symbolism of Protea”

 

_Dating back around 300 million years, the protea is among the oldest families of flowers on earth.  According to Greek legends, the Protea was named after Proteus, son of Poseidon as homage.  Proteus, a sea god, had the power to know of all things past, present and future.  He was defiant and preferred to nap on the island of Pharos rather than prophesize to those who sought him.  In order to deter seekers for his sight, he would change his shape at will.  It is said that the protea flower was named after him, as it too, presents itself in an astounding variety of shapes, sizes, hues and textures- making up more than 1,400 varieties….. interesting…._

 

From what you understood about this “Protea Clan”, it made sense now why they had this flower as their symbol.  It symbolized diversity… at least, that’s what you were able to deduce from what you knew at the moment.  This Clan of theirs was made up of different races and wanted nothing but peace between all.

 

“OH! I get it now!”

 

The squiggle and two dots kind of made sense now.  If the flower signified diversity, and the entry stated that the clan was a bridge between different people… then didn’t it make sense that the two dots could be interpreted as Humans and Monsters?  Right! Each end of the squiggle was connected to a dot.  

 

_Sooo… does that mean that the bendy part of the squiggle signifies the connection to SOULs?_

 

You furrowed your brows, carefully studying the illustrated emblem.

 

* **BeepBOOP! BOOPBeep!***

 

You jumped, startled from your thoughts.  Looking back to your computer you saw an incoming Skype Call.  Grinning to yourself you clicked the “accept call” button over a picture of a young cheeky-grinning blond, blue-eyed man.

 

“Hey Marce!!! Whats up!?”

 

“Hey Ellie!! Just thought I’d say Hi to my lovely big sister, who I love very much!”

 

“Hahahahahaha, alright, what do you want ya butt?”

 

The book lay next to you on the couch, forgotten at the moment, as you talked for a few hours with your little brother Marcello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can give me pointers on adding images I have on my computer, that would be awesome! ^_^


	5. The Logic and Principles of Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to learn a little more about Elena. Also, dreams can be weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank those who gave me really great suggestions on what I could improve! One of the big things was the amount of writing per chapter. And so, I've made it my goal to write no less than 1000 words per chapter. Also, I just made a Tumbler account, where I decided I'll be posting any sketches/drawings for this story. I'll hyperlink it in the notes section once I have my Tumbler all set up. Welp, anyways, hope you like this chapter. I promise, we are getting closer to C-day (comatose-day)! And without further ado, let us commence!
> 
> -MP

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-***

 

“Nnnnnnngggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!”

 

You groaned as you turned off the alarm on your phone. 

 

_ 5:00am. Why do I continuously torture myself like this?  _

 

You turn on your bedside lamp and proceed to roll onto your back,  sleepily blinking up at your bedroom ceiling.

 

Another week has gone by, and you are already 3/4th of the way through with the book. It's not that the book is even that huge, it's just that you have spent time rereading certain entries in order to piece together the chronological order. You had become so obsessed to the point you now had a notebook full of notes, outlines, the occasional doodle… So engrossed were you on this new “side project”, you were going to sleep later while still waking up your normal time.  Not only was this enigma of a book affecting your sleep schedule and focus during the day, it was now starting to infiltrate your dreams.  Vivid dreams that left you exhausted in the morning, feeling as if you didn't sleep a wink.  You couldn't help but let out a tired desperate groan.

 

“Hmmmmmnnnnnnn!! What is wrong with me??? ...stupid ADD… I blame you.”

 

* **JINGLE JINGLE***

 

Sighing you rolled on out of bed, knowing you wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 

 

Shuffling on out of your room, you pick up a sweatshirt you had tossed on the floor and put it on over your tank top before exiting your room.

 

Reaching the living room, you spot Boogie- nudging the string of jingle bells attached to the patio door with his snout.

 

“Morning Boogie-woogie. Hold on buddy, let me open the door for ya”

 

As you went for the door and began to unlock it, Boogie started whining and doing the doggy equivalent of a potty-time tap dance until he had the chance to bolt out into the backyard and pee.

 

Giggling you closed the door to let him pee and sniff around for a bit while you went to turn on the coffee maker.

 

Sighing you watch the coffee maker begin to drip the magical liquid in the pot. Blinking you shake the fog that had begun to caress your mind.

 

_ I'll have time to daydream later. Need to let Boogie in before he starts barking and waking up the whole neighborhood. _

 

As if on cue…

* **AWOOOOOWOOWOOWOOWOO!!!!!* *BORK BORK BORK!!!***

 

Flinging the patio door open, 

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BOOGIE!!!!” 

 

Boogie happily trotted on over to you, wagging his tail and panting. Closing the door behind him, you look down at him.  Big lovable brown eyes stared up at you. Tongue lolling out and monster tail thumping on the floor. You cracked under the pressure and started giggling. 

 

“Boogie, you big dumb fat lard!” Boogie raised his snout up, inclining his head and pushed his ears back in happiness as you lovingly pet his head. “But you’re my big dumb fat lard.”

 

And with that thought, your coffee was ready- if the beeping coffee maker was any indication.

 

Shuffling on over to the kitchen counter you poured yourself a cup of coffee.  Leaning against the counter you looked out.

 

You had an open floor plan layout- only a breakfast bar creating any distinction between the living room and kitchen. Looking beyond your nice cozy living room was the patio and small backyard.  

 

You were lucky. Lucky to be able to live in such a nice townhouse, provided to you by your main company patron- who happens to be your great-uncle.  

 

Through blood, sweat, tears, self-doubt and a lot of opposition- you finally we're doing what you loved.  It took you a lot of growing up, building self confidence and taking charge of your life in order for you to say “Screw what everyone thinks! I'm going to live my life the way I want. I'm done trying to please everyone and live up to their expectations. I'm the one who has to live with my decisions, not them.”  Even though you knew that your parents would stand by you and support you in your choices; that all they wanted for you was happiness- it had still been hard and took a while for you to make this life choice.  Even though you knew you shouldn't depend on their approval, you couldn't help but want them to just be proud of you.

 

_ But it all worked out didn't it? _

 

Smiling to yourself, you remembered the moment you made the firm decision to pursue this “financially risky” career.  It was hard, yes.  You had those moments of feeling embarrassed when old friends asked what you did.  You felt embarrassed at times that you were still dependent on your parents, unable to fully support yourself.  Embarrassed and angry at yourself that you let it get to you at times.  But then, your talents were recognized one day.  You were approached by your great-uncle, Roberto.

 

Now, here's the thing. You’ve lived a privileged life. More so than most people. But by no means was your immediate family rich. Quite a few individuals in your extended family, however, were.  Uncle Roberto was among the high-class rich people, owning a well known bank chain and a few coffee plantations.  When he approached you with a proposition, it was surreal.  You knew him.  If he didn't like you and didn't see any business gain from investing, he wouldn't have given you an offer.  

 

You now live in a wonderful three story townhouse- complete with four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a small backyard with patio, uptodate appliances, and a small walk away from the beach.  

 

* **awooooo***

 

Snapping out of your reverie, you glanced down and see Boogie sitting in front of you, giving you big “feed-me” eyes.

  
“Hehehe alright, alright.  Let's get the day started.”

* * *

 

“Uuurrrrggggghhhh!!!! This is garbage. Everything is garbage.”

You were in your office space.  The current project you had taken on was for a local business that had a really good working relation with your uncle..  They had sought him out suddenly for help and damage control.  And seeing as your uncle was helping you with your freelance business, you couldn't refuse the sudden job. But why were you grumbling? Because the previous company the business had hired, they fired.  It wasn't really your place to ask about the details of the whole ordeal.  All you knew was that the previous company had been doing a shit job and charging a lot for nothing.  Your client had given you what the other company had “created” so far… It was no wonder they had been fired. It was sloppy, low quality, utterly distasteful, and a waste of time and resources.

“Hhhhnnnnnnnnnnnngh!!!”

You dramatically lay your forehead on your desk in frustration.  You were already a little behind on two other projects. Now you had another one to worry about.

You glanced down to your backpack, fingers itching to reach for it. You had broke your own rule.  You caved into the temptation and brought the book and your notebook to work.

“I must be out of my mind…”

Before you could reach for your bag, a loud upbeat song starts to play near your ear- causing you to jump out of your skin.

“ **FUCK!”**

Fumbling, you manage to get a hold of your phone to answer.

“Heya Sis!”

Your lips quirked into a smile, affection and warmth beginning to spread through your chest.

“Hey Bro.  What are you doing up at this hour?  Isn't it like…” you glanced at the clock on your desk, reading 2:00pm.  “Its 2 AM over there!”

“Ah-yuP!”

You couldn't help but shake your head and snicker at his response. “So whats up? You never call me during the week.” You could almost see the grin your brother most likely had on the other end of the phone, if you were perceiving his tone of voice correctly.

“I  _ was _ going to text you…. Buuuuuuut I really wanted to tell you instead! I got my first gig as a DJ!  Its for a party in a club this Saturday!”

“What?! No way!!! Thats awesome!!!  ...Mom and Dad cool with it?”

"Yep!!!! S'long as I get back home around 3AM and stay safe."

 

It seemed that your little brother Marcello was following your footsteps in taking the leap of faith into an uncertain career-path.  Though, his personality was way more outgoing and decisive than yours.  Where you were naturally a worrier and thought of the multiple consequences of your actions, your brother was impulsive and threw caution to the wind most of the time.  Opposites that complimented and balanced each other quite nicely.

“So you working on your mix right now?”

“Hell yeah!!!! Wanna hear it?”

“Duuuuuuuuh!”

  
The Old Untitled Book laid untouched and safe within your backpack for the rest of day.

 

* * *

 

 

 

*

_ There is a moment when the words float _

_ And lull you to sleep. _

_ The mind takes over and begins to weave… _

_ Sewing the world of the words and your deepest desires, _

_ They form a picture… your dream… _

_ It makes perfect sense through all the confusion. _

_ A glimpse through the looking glass, _

_ Yet the key cannot be found _

_ To become submerged within the cloud. _

 

 

_**Time     TiCkS     away** , _

 

 

_ What seemed like seconds were hours of play. _

_ “ What if it all came true?” _

_ “ What I read and what my mind brewed?” _

_ * _

 

 

 

 

_**You were you… but you weren’t you at the same time.**   _

__

 

 

__

_ You sat quietly, held tightly next to your lover.  The tension in the private meeting room was deafening.  You watched as your Clan Leader and the King of Monsters clasped opposing forearms in a gesture to signify and acknowledge a reached agreement.   _

__

_ The Clan would stand by the Monsters, no matter the outcome.    _

__

_ You felt your stomach drop and heart clench.  The future was bleak.  Everything around you was quickly becoming to seem hopeless.   _

__

_ Gently placing your hand on your stomach, you stroked the growing bump.  Noticing your action,  _ **_He_ ** _ pressed you closer to his side.  You felt him gently run his fingers up and down your arm in a comforting manner.  You knew it was not only for you, but for his sake as well. _

__

~~__ ~~

__

**_You were afraid._ **

__

~~ __ ~~

__

Your eyes snap open.  Gasping you sit up quickly, heart racing.  Blood rushing in your ears, you could hear that strange static-y noise when your blood pressure would increase.  Panting, you looked around your room, searching for any indication of danger.  Letting out a relieved breath you bring up your knees to your chest, resting your check on them.

__

***sigh***

__

You couldn’t even remember what it was that had your heart pounding, apart from the obvious nightmare you had just had.  

__

_ No… it wasn’t exactly a nightmare… It was like one of those weird action-y adventure dreams I used to have a long time ago.  But… something scary happened before I woke up. _

__

Flashes of scenes, actions, and feeling of the dream you had experienced wash over you.  But trying to grasp a hold of anything and form words to describe what was in your mind to the real world was futile.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Day 10 of Hiding, Year XXXX  
_ **

 

_ My SOUL aches, my child.  I believe, that if it were not for you, I would have gladly perished the moment your father was taken from me.  You are now my world, my HOPE and DREAM.  I woke up today, deciding to face my pain and write of your father’s people.  Up until now, I have only skimmed past the current events that have transpired.  I have spoken in depth of our Clan, and of the alliance we hold with Monsterkind… Yet I have avoided speaking in depth of Monsterkind.  I will cease indulging in my own pity, for I have a duty to withhold and honor.  To pass on the knowledge and history that  _ **_They_ ** _ are so desperately trying to erase. _

_ Unlike Humans, Monsters are entirely made of magic.  They are attuned to their SOUL to the highest degree.  Because of this close link, when a monster dies, their SOUL is believed to be lost forever as their bodies turn to dust… _

_-_ __ Excerpt of Old Untitled Book _ _

 

 


	6. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting really weird, you guys. What is real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy! Wont be long now for C-Day! How I'm even managing to write so much, I have no idea! I just start turn on my playlist, open up my word document, reread a few things to get in the mindset, and then its like word-vomit comes out of my head and into this story. Its gotten to the point where I'm typing from my phone if I don't have my computer. Might as well enjoy while I have the free time :) Ok. I'll stop talking now. I hope my weird imagination is keeping you guys entertained!
> 
> -MP

**_Day 3 of Hiding, Year XXXX_ **

 

_Compared to the Protea Clan, the Mara Clan are but a babe.  Created out of  jealousy, greed, arrogance, and hate- they have quickly become dangerous.  Lead by Mages who seek more power and followed by humans who have been fed lies and false reassurances.  They are the ones that hunt us.  By the grace of the Spirits, we are in the care of sympathizers and supporters of our Clan.  Even though those fearful of magic are few compared to the masses, they are the ones who can be heard the most.  There is nothing more terrifying than to be faced with a frightened being, for they many a times cannot be reasoned with.  They will lash out and seek to destroy or hide away what they deem “unnatural”._

 

_War is among us.  If it were not by the pleas of my Lover and orders of my Clan Leader, I would have stood side-by-side with my friends and family.  It is terrifying, not to know who has survived and who has fallen… Though, I believe it will not be long until I am aware of the Fallen, for they always seek me out…_

 

_-Excerpt of Old Untitled Book_

 

* * *

 

 _You were standing in a dark place.  The darkness seemed to eternally go on forever in all directions.  But you were used to this by now, standing here in this…_ **_Void_ ** _._

_How long ago was it that you realized you were dreaming?  Once you knew you were dreaming, you were in control of what “dream” you wanted to access.  You were in control of either watching it on the outskirts as you were now, or be thrown into the dream to experience first hand.  “Dreams” would fly by like movie reels, until you chose one.  Extending your hand out, you slowed down one that had caught your eye._

_You watched the scene unfold before you.  A violent war between the Humans and Monsters.  But could it even be called a war?  Chaos and destruction.  So much unwarranted hate and death.  Lives destroyed.  Dreams crushed.  Hope quickly transforming into Hopelessness._

_Something wet tickled your cheek.  Reaching up and brushing your fingers over your cheek, you realize you were crying._

_“You remind me of my mother.”_

_Letting out a startled gasp, you quickly turn towards the direction of the soft voice.  There, standing to your right, was a young boy who looked to be around 10 years old._

_He was strange._

_The first thing you noticed were his eyes.  They were bright and youthful and a beautiful combination of blue and green- you couldn't help but be reminded of the ocean.  A kind sad smile graced his lips, where you then noticed his physique.  He was certainly not human, though he could pass for one if he was farther away.  Fins replaced what would be ears on a human.  His visible light toned skin was speckled in places with scales that sent of a soft blue glow, creating strange patterns. Black hair pulled away from his face by a bandana with what looked like to be some sort of emblem at the center.  He was dressed in clothes you could have compare to a medieval traveler… He could have very well fit into the “dreams” you were currently viewing._

“ _Who… who are you?”_

_The young boy’s sad kind smile never left his face as he then turned to view the dreams with you._

You never got an answer.  Your alarm had startled you awake before any sound came from his parted lips.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two months already since you found yourself wandering around in the library.  Your social life was seriously beginning to suffer.  You hadn't noticed how much of a hermit you were becoming until you started to have a steady trickle of text messages asking if you were alive, invitations to go hang out, etc.  

 

Even though you knew you should take the steps to snap yourself out of this “funk”, you really didn't feel like socializing.  It wasn't an uncommon occurrence.  You’ve had your phases of hermitude.  And your friends were responding the way you had asked them to if you ever “disappeared” for an extended period of time.  But again, you just weren't in the mood.  Not in the mindset, nor had the energy to interact and talk with people.

 

You were just feeling _off_ lately. You weren't depressed, you knew that much. You weren't stressed from anything going on in your life. Yet you couldn't explain the strange feelings that currently buzzed within you.  It was like there was some unseen energy charging the air around you- becoming louder and louder, making itself known to you and refusing to be ignored.  It filled you with anxiety and apprehension, making you feel very sensitive to the emotions of others and making it difficult to distinguish your own emotions from others.

 

_I'm probably just really tired and making a big deal out of nothing… I should probably go to the doctor, maybe get a blood test- make sure everything is ok.  Or maybe I need to go back on my ADD meds?  Yeah, I can set up an appointment with my doc.  But not now… I'm too tired… I need a nap…._

 

Sinking further into your couch, you pulled your blanket closer into you as you drifted off to sleep to the sound of the tv.

 

* * *

 

_You were in that place devoid of light again.  Only the passing dreams, you, and that boy, acting as a source of light._

 

_It had started to become a reoccurring thing, night after night.  Sometimes a strange tall dark being would join you both in watching the dreams.  To you, they seemed to be male.  What was strange about them was the fact that they were slightly distorted and seemed to melt at times.  They were a strange skeletal being- skull, cracked above one eye and cracked under the other; Skeletal hands with holes in the center.  Though they did not speak to you, you had the unsettling feeling they were extremely intelligent.  You would sometimes catch them intently observing you out of the corner of your eye.  The boy, however, did not seem to mind their presence at all._

 

_Currently, it was just you and the boy tonight.  You watched a dream play out.  This time of the Monsters being locked away under a vaguely familiar mountain._

 

_The boy reached out and made a swiping motion, causing the dream to wiz by quickly, another settling in place.  It seemed to be farther up in the “timeline” of the story._

 

_You couldn't seem to focus and concentrate on this new dream. Flashes of a human child with brown bob cut hair, red eyes, and a green pullover accented with a yellow strip.  Another flash of the same child with a monster child resembling a goat. Images of what you had learned where the King and Queen of Monsters came and blipped out of view._

 

_Again the boy next to you swipes the air.  The next dream is of human children, wandering through a strange world and meeting monsters.  Some would kill while others tried to befriend them._

 

_Scenes of another brown haired human child.  The only difference being their blue and purple pullover.  Always interacting with the same monsters- a yellow flower, a kind goat woman, strange skeletons, a fierce amphibian woman, a ghost, a reptile woman, a robot… The images went on and on. The child would befriend them in some scenes, while murdering them in others. Over and over and over and over… A never ending cycle of reliving the same days.  Never advancing past the exit of the mountain._

 

_Your mind was throbbing from trying to take in and understand the information flashing before you._

 

_“Who are you?”_

 

_The boy smiled at you._

 

_“Even if you knew my name, would you know who I was?”_

 

_“What?”  Why didn’t he want to tell you his name?  Who was he? Why was he showing you all of this? What was this even?_

 

_Though, he did have a point… Whether you knew his name or not, you knew jack-shit of who this kid was._

 

_“I… I just thought it would be easier than calling you ‘that boy’ in my head?”_

 

_“Hahahahaha!” His laugh was soft and mellow.  Genuine kindness and warmth radiated from him.  “Fair enough Miss!  Fair enough… My name is Mikel.”_

 

_Mikel??? What a cute name…_

_“Hi… I'm Elena… So… What… What are you doing here exactly? Wait, where exactly_ **_is_ ** _here?”_

 

 _“You are in the_ **_Void_ ** _. Or well, partially.”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_“Tell me, Miss Elena. How much do you sympathize with the Monsters? Their situation clearly upsets you... Yet, would it spur you into action? Or would you close your eyes and shut your ears when faced with their reality?”_

 

_This kid was weird. Forget the fact that he wasn't exactly human.  This kid was very articulate and had an air about him as if he had been around for a very long time.”_

 

_“Uh… I… um….”_

 

_You take a deep breath.  You could feel your emotions stirring up within you.  “It makes me sad and angry. It makes me want to scream and shout- because I just don't get it.  I don't get how someone could be so cruel and horrible to someone else when clearly, they are kind and mean no harm.  I just… Why?”_

 

_Lowering your head you then chuckle darkly at yourself. “But what does it matter anyways. It's not like I can do anything.  Besides, it's not even real.  None of this is real. I'm just dreaming.”_

 

_Mikel studied you carefully.  It made you uncomfortable.  It was as if he was staring right into your very soul, picking you apart._

 

_“Nothing can be done about the past.  To attempt to dabble with time come serious consequences.  The same could potentially be said about attempting to bring back the Fallen.”_

 

_You didn't break eye contact with him.  No matter how uncomfortable you were feeling. The need to fidget was making your skin crawl.  There was a strange energy crackling in the air around you that was setting you on edge._

 

_“What if I told you that there is a way you could help them?”_

 

_“W-what?”_

 

_“When I first appeared to you, I said that you reminded me of my mother.”_

 

_“What does that have to do with anything???”_

 

_Mikel gave you a…. relieved smile?  Why did he look so relieved?  Why was he looking at you like that?_

 

 _“I had been afraid the magic laced within her manuscript would never find the_ **_right_ ** _SOUL.  It had been calling out for so long… But then, you heard the call… You came…”_

 

 

You jump out of bed, wide awake.  Unsure of what was going on, nor what day or time it was.  Calming yourself you breath out, now with a clearer head.

 

_Right.  It’s Friday.  Need to get ready for the day and head to the office._

 

You were unsure why, but for the rest of the day you heard the phrase “ _You came…_ ” echo in your mind.

 

* * *

 

*

As I wake from my slumber

I tussle and I turn.

Light gently pools around my bed,

The Sun’s warm embrace.

A rose greets mine waking eyes,

Doth smell so sweet.

Under the protection of the double edge sword

Lays a letter sealed with gold.

An invitation is revealed,

A Masquerade Ball held by a Court.

Not any Court, but   **The** **Masked Court**!

What strange trickery is this?

I am no fool to believe

In a phantom court of bliss.

Yet as I lay in bed,

Stare up and sigh,

_Wouldn’t it be great if it wasn’t a lie?_

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! that's 3/15 poems! we reached another benchmark!


	7. I Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..... Lets get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!   
> 30 Kudos and 11 subscribers! OMG thank you so much!! Thank you for deciding to spend a small part of your day reading my story and deciding it was worth your time T-T   
> Man, this chapter was hard to write. At least, the details were really hard to write. Just starting on this chapter was frustrating because I just wasn't liking it. So I took a day off from writing, and focused on drawing and setting up my tumbler instead. Well, the break paid off, I think. I was able to write something I could be satisfied with. Lets get this show on the road!
> 
> -MP
> 
> Want some visuals for this story? Want to share your own interpretation on visuals? Don't be shy now! Come visit or follow me on [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 It’s been 3 months.

 

**_I’ve been waiting for so long._ **

 

3 months since you found that book.

 

**_I was losing Hope._ **

 

3 months of obsession over something that shouldn't matter.

 

**_I was starting to believe it was pointless._ **

 

3 months of restless sleep and waking dreams because your life now revolved around some fantastical fictional world.

 

**_A millennia… calling for help._ **

 

You were so very tired.

 

**_Finally…somebody heard._ **

 

You didn't know how much longer you could live like this.

 

**_Somebody came._ **

 

Something was getting ready to snap.  


******_You came._**

  
There was just too much tension in the air building up.

  
**_Will you take my hand?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The foggy haze in your mind was thicker than usual today.  It was making it hard to think and just function in general.  Your body felt uncomfortable- prickly and tingly, making your heart race randomly.  It was as if the air was being charged, building up, making it thick and oppressive.  And frankly, it was irritating the shit out of you.

 

_It's like my mind is in a fog.  Like I’m just floating in the clouds.  Some really heavy, floaty clouds…  Hehehe mom never gets what I mean when I describe it to her....  UUUUURRRRHHHHH!!!!!  Why are my hands all clammy and tingly!  This is FUCKING STUUUUUPID!!!  ....God, I hope I’m not getting sick or something.  That would be the woooooorst!  Well, at least I’m done with work early! Yaaaaaaaay!!!! …..ugh…. Just kill me now…. Fuckin’ stupid…._

 

You go and stuff your things in your backpack and then head out.  

 

Today was certainly a strange day.  Had you known that today would be a bad day, perhaps you would have stayed at home.

 

But its not like you could see the future.

 

How were you supposed to know that going to work today would make you more irritated and leave you feeling anxious?

 

How were you supposed to know that you would finish early today during the lunch time rush?

 

How were you supposed to know that some random guy had gotten fired from his job today and was barely paying attention to the road from his anger?

 

How were you supposed to know that this random guy was turning onto the street you were walking on.

 

How were you, while in a dazed fog, supposed to have reacted and jumped out of the way when his car made the turn around the corner…

 

* **SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*  *BAAAAAAAM***

 

Screaming…  People are screaming.  There is so much noise around you.

 

_Why am I looking up at the sky?  How did I get here???_

 

You could hear a low humming buzz in your ears.  The noise around you was starting to fade.

 

The last thing you remember was feeling a tug from within your chest.  A small blurry light seemed to flutter out of your chest.

 

_What...what is that?  It looks so pretty…_

  
The siren call of the darkness won over your will to stay awake, enveloping your mind.  Drowning you in a thick blanket of nothingness.

 

* * *

 

*

The heart defies what the mind denies…

Upon the eve of the Masked parade

I sleep with visions of diamonds, hearts, clovers and spades.

What I deemed a dream

Now feels real

As I walk through a garden,

An entrance revealed.

In my hand, the invitation,

Transforms into a Mask by my imagination.

Said Mask is the key

To enter the world of Fantasy.

Many others lay before me,

Invitees who wished to be here.

All wait for a carriage

To lead us through this wondrous mirage…

*

* * *

 

You were surrounded by darkness when you came too.

 

Dark, Darker, yet Darker.  This is what you saw.  And it was all too familiar.

 

_What the hell…?  Where am I?_

 

**Ah, so you have finally arrived.  We have been waiting for you.**

 

Gasping, you turn towards the echoing distorted voice.  To your left stands a tall dark creature, vaguely resembling a… skeleton?  Bright white pinpricks of light, resembling eyes, stare calculatingly at you from within it’s dark empty sockets.  It was unnerving, what with its foreboding and oppressive height, cracked skull, and piercing eyelights.

 

 _“_ I’ve… I’ve seen you before… _”_

 

**Ah, it seems your human does remember her SOUL memories.**

 

“ _I told you she would not forget.  Not with a SOUL like her’s.”_

 

A young humanoid boy stepped out from behind the tall skeleton creature.  Another face you recognized.  But for the life of you, you didn't know where you had seen them.

 

“Why… who are you?  Why does it feel like I know you?”

 

 **“** _It is because we have met.  On multiple occasions.”_

 

 _“_ What? Wait… where am I? Last thing I remember… OH MY GOD!!! I... I… am I dead?  Is this…”  You were suddenly filled with panic as a rush of your last memories bombarded your mind.

 

**You are not deceased.  Your body however… It is quite damaged.  Though I cannot say the Void is an ideal place for your SOUL to reside in.**

 

“Wh-what?”  You were so confused.  You were confused and scared.  Oh my god.  Your parents.  Your brother.  Your dog.  What is happening over _there_?  The pain and anguish they must be going through.  Life had been going so well.  Everything was finally falling into place; things were moving.  Hell, your brother was about to graduate from high school.  You already had your plane ticket to go for his big day.  You already had gifts for him and your parents- bought by your own hard-earned money.  You had plans to help your brother out once he graduated.  He was going to move in with you, start an internship with the local radio station, start his dream of becoming a DJ.  Now… now, that would never happen… All the future aspirations you had, you would never reach.  You would never be able to help promote and collaborate with your brother.  You would never be able to give your supportive parents a “just-because” paid vacation like you had always wanted to.  You would never get to find love- the beautiful, special love that your parents held for each other.  You would never get to find the One that complimented you- fit you and helped you grow in every way possible and vice versa.  You would never get married and have kids of your own.  Never to have the chance to be the loving, nurturing mother you knew you could be.  You had put your personal life on hold, so that you could focus on how to support yourself.  You  had grown up with the belief that love would find you, even if you were under a rock.  That actively searching for love would lead you to finding short-term solutions and not the sort of love and companionship that you so deeply and desperately craved.  Now, none of that mattered.  

 

You let out a sob, sinking down to the ground.

 

“Oh my god.  Oh my god.  I should have been more careful!  I should have paid attention!  I should have done more!  T-t-there was so much I w-wanted to do!  N-n-needed to do!  OH MY GOD!”

 

You felt someone embrace you, a hand gently rubbing your back.

 

“ _Shhhhh… shhhhh… please do not cry my lady.  A SOUL such as yours should never be dim.  It should never lose HOPE._ ”

 

You were a mess.  You hated crying so much.  It made you feel so weak and disgusting.  You were supposed to be strong and in control of your emotions- someone others could look up and talk too.  You were the one that comforted others and helped them through tough times.  You hated feeling sorry for yourself- there was no reason you should feel sorry for yourself.  Your dad had always said that feeling sorry for yourself was a bit of a waste of time.  If you don’t like your situation, then be proactive and do something about it- don’t whine and expect the world to hand you the solution.  But what could you possibly do now?  

 

“I-I don’t understand?  I’m as good as dead!  There is nothing I can do!”

 

You heard an annoyed scoff come from the skeleton creature, making you look up in his direction.  All the while, noticing that the one hugging you was the boy.

 

 **I repeat myself again,** **_Human_ ** **.  You have not died.  Your body has not expired.  Though it will be awhile until your body has sufficiently recovered.**

 

“ _I took the opportunity to call you, your SOUL, into the Void.  Our work and your influence will be more effective while you are… in this state._ ”

 

Sniffling you take in what the two have just said.  “What?  I don’t understand… What work?  What are you talking about?  And who are you two??? You said we’ve met… but I don’t…”

 

The boy in front of you is all of a sudden surrounded by an eerie turquoise glow, energy pulsing around him.  Gently he places his hand on your forehead.  You gasp as you internally feel a “click”.  A floodgate of memories rush through your mind, leaving you incapacitated for a few moments as you remember everything.  Countless nights being summoned into the Void by this boy, Mikel.  Sometimes accompanied by the still nameless skeleton creature.  Viewing visions upon visions, sometimes even participating in the visions.  This is how you knew these two.

 

“I… I remember now…”  You glazed and startled look quickly dissipated as you focused onto Mikel.  “But… this was all just a dream.  My imagination going crazy from obsessing so much over a story.”

 

Mikel continued to patiently watch you while the skeleton simply studied you.

“There is no way this is real. I'm dreaming... I'm having a really vivid lucid dream...right?.....RIGHT?!”  You could feel your heart begin to pound loudly in your ears.  Anxiety beginning to make your skin warm and clammy at the same time.  Funnily enough, you couldn't help but wonder in all of this: _If I don’t technically have a body right now, how come I feel and react as if I do… This is such a mind fuck right now…_

 

“ _Peace my lady.  Peace._ ”  Mikel’s soothing voice was magically soothing your mind and calming your nerves.  Gently he takes your head in his hands, staring into your eyes.  

 

“ _Everything you have read, everything you have seen, it is all real.  A piece of history that had been erased by the victors on the surface._ ”

 

You let out a deep breath.  Calming yourself completely.  “.....I… I guess… I guess I can’t argue that Monsters aren't real… I mean, you two clearly aren't human.”

 

**You seem to be taking this rather well all of a sudden.**

 

The skeleton walked closer to you until he was directly in front of you and Mikel.  Towering over you, curiously peering down.

 

You quickly glance at Mikel with a thankful smile before looking back up at the skeleton to respond.

“Well… This is all really weird.  Like, imagination weird.  I find it better to just accept and try not to think too much about how things work when it comes to… i guess… supernatural things.”

 

The skeleton chuckled, amused by your response.

 

**I see.  So you will accept this new world through the eyes of a child rather than try to rationalize like an adult.  You certainly are peculiar.**

 

“Yeah… I guess?  Sometimes, thinking like an adult makes simple things more complicated.  Wait a second… You’re talking!  You’ve never talked to me before!”

 

The skeleton creature had to take a moment to process your words.  It was strange, watching a slow tremble ripple through his body until it became full blown shaking- warbling his strange bodily make up.  The skeleton then released a distorted sound as he threw his head back.  Oh… OH! He was laughing!

 

**Hahahahaha! Ah, my!  What a strange adult Human you are.**

 

You felt your face heat up in embarrassment from your random topic change.  

 

 **I am Doctor W.D. Gaster.**  

 

The skele- uh, Dr. Gaster extended his hand out to you to shake.  It was solid, despite his strange distorted and slightly melty appearance.

 

 **But enough pleasantries.  Do you not agree, child?**  

 

He glanced down to Mikel, who in turn nodded his head.  You looked back at Mikel.  Right, he had said something about work to be done.

 

“So Monsterkind really is trapped under a mountain…”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“Why do you think I can help?”

 

“ _Because of your SOUL.  It has the power to end a vicious cycle of repeating and branching timelines that have overtaken the Underground for the past 5 years.”_

 

“Timelines?  I...”  You had a feeling that asking too much would leave you confused right now.  You could already feel yourself trying to logically understand what the hell was going on.   _It’s probably better if I just go with it and accept it._ With that decision, you felt your childish side begin to peek its head from the inner corners of your mind.  Childish curiosity and imagination beginning to unlock with the prospect of an adventure unfolding.

 

“Wait... What...? How... How could I help?  What am I even supposed to do?”  Seriously.  What?  Were you dreaming?  You discretely pinch your arm to check.  Nope. Doesn't look like you're dreaming.  _Is this what Chihiro felt when she was... **Spirited Away**?  Badum tsssk!  Ok Elena, not the time.  Not the time!_

 

“ _So you accept?  You agree to help free Monsterkind?_ ”

 

Memories of the Monster’s history flash through your mind.  You made your choice.

 

“Yes.”

 

You watched Mikel’s features light up in happiness.  Dr. Gaster seemed to look relieved.  How does that work?  How does a skeleton have the capability to make facial expressions?

 

“ _Then we shall guide you through the Underground.”_

 

“Ok… but what am I exactly supposed to doOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

You were falling.  Dreams, or what you now knew were timelines, whizzed by you as you fell down through the darkness.  Down and down you fell, you thought it would never end.

  
Until… it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/15 poems. Another milestone reached. Onwards! Further into the rabbit hole we go!


	8. The Underground (First Impressions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Wowie! I cant believe how many new people are popping in and deciding to stick around with me! Thank you so much! :D Its just freaking amazing and mind-boggling for me, so thank you again for the kudos and subscribing ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Check out these first sketches for Innocence: [Chapter 1 Scene and Emblems](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148214692160/i-drew-a-thing-for-an-undertale-story-im)  
> I'll be trying to sketch/draw in between writing. :) Alrighty, let get on with it!
> 
> -MP

* * *

 

_My child, what I am about to share with you is even until now, uncommon knowledge within our clan.  As I wrote in a past entry, there are 7 traits a SOUL may have.  The trait determines one’s SOUL color and magical ability.  I am one of the rare few who does not fall under one of the 7…_

 

_As such, my magical abilities… reach beyond the capabilities of normal Mages.  Because of my SOUL, I have access into the forbidden world of The Fallen.  Only a select few within our Clan as well a the King and Queen of Monsters are aware of Us-  We rare few that act as a bridge and voice for SOULs.  Many believe that SOULs disappear forever, once they have died.  That is not the case… though, it is better this way- least it inspire those twisted few to attempt to dabble in forbidden territory._

 

 _It is important for you to know what my magic capabilities are my child, for it is a possibility that you may be blessed with the same gifts as I.  With the best of intentions, I can lead the lost SOULs of Humans_ **_and_ ** _Monsters to their final resting place as well as relay the occasional message.  Even now, I can see some wandering around this settlement… I will have to be even more discreet than usual in my doings.  Though more dangerous now than ever, I must continue to tend to Fallen SOULs, least I allow corruption to consume them._

 

_Now… with the worst of intentions, I would be capable of performing one of the most vile acts against a SOUL possible- Necromancy.  Many who are familiar with the word believe it to be the ability of reanimating corpses through magic.  But that is not the whole truth.  A corpse cannot function solely on one’s magic alone.  It would be inefficient.  It needs a SOUL to operate for any extended period of time.  A SOUL that has been ripped apart, violated, and enslaved to do the wielder's bidding…  A Fallen SOUL should never be attempted to be brought back from their eternal resting place.  Regardless… regardless of how painful it may be… to be separated from loved ones._

 

_My SOUL has the power to naturally purify and heal.  My SOUL is a bright light- a beacon to light their way.  Yet, if it were to be corrupted… Now that would be a frightening thing…_

 

_-Excerpt continuation of Old Untitled Book (Day 5 of Hiding, Year XXXX)_

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that registered with your groggy mind was a sickly sweet scent that made your nose crinkle in annoyance.  The smell bothered you.  It was too strong.  Slowly opening your eyes, you find yourself surrounded in a yellowish golden glow.  Blinking, you focused your eyes and realized that you were laying on a bed of golden flowers.  Slowly sitting up, you look around, observing your surroundings.

_What.... where am I?  How did I get here?_

You were so confused.  The flowers were giving off a slightly eerie vibe to the room… no… cave?  Studying the “room”, you confirmed you were in some sort of cavern.  Broken, run down pillars with a familiar looking emblem carved into them, littered the area. Vegetation overtaking the ancient ruins.

_Whuuuuuuuuut???_

Looking up, you could see a small opening to the sky.  It was so very high up.  And… a very very long fall.  If anyone were to fall down… You didn't think it was feasible to escape without some serious bodily trauma, that is, IF you didn't die from impact.

_Did I fall?  Is that how I got here?_

You look back down to inspect yourself.  Nothing seemed out of place at first glance.  You were in the clothes you had picked out this morning.  Black high tops, black ankle leggings, white t-shirt, and a long purple plaid button down shirt.  Nothing was ripped or torn.  Nothing was dirty.  Nothing hurt.  Wait… your hair…

_What. The. Hell??????_

Picking up a strand of hair in between your fingers, you realized two things: 1) It was freaking WHITE instead of your familiar dark chocolate hair, and 2) It was now longer- as if you had suddenly had a growth spurt, solely concentrated on your scalp region (or the more feasible option- you had gotten hair extensions).

“Tha’ **FUCK**?!”

You quickly start to pat yourself down to check for any other changes.  Pulling your button down shirt off you scan your arms and then freeze.  You… there was a black, almost iridescent looking circle tattoo staring back at you.  Right there on your right palm.  Swirly vine-like designs Wrapping its way down your forearm and ending at your elbow.  Now, it’s not like you were ever against tattoos or anything.  There were plenty you had seen that were quite beautiful.  In fact, the strange tattoo that now marked your once untouched skin was quite beautiful in its own right, where you to take the time to study it.  

No, the thing that was upsetting you at the moment was that,  as far as you could tell, someone had changed your appearance.  And you had no memory of how it happened.

You were… really really confused.  You couldn’t remember anything that would have lead to you having these body modifications and waking up here.  As far as you could recall, you hadn’t gotten drunk or kidnapped.  Though your head was pounding with a huge headache.  Your body buzzed irritably as if you internally had some sort of electrical current running through you.  You were so disturbed and upset, you were now imagining that the tattoo was pulsing before your very eyes.  Ridiculous.

_Ugh!  Why do I feel so weird???  I know for sure I didn’t get drunk.  I hardly drink! …though I could have been slipped something???  No! No… I never went to get drinks or anything.  I just went to work.  And that doesn’t even explain why I just woke up here.  Like… this._

You let out a sigh to try and calm your panicked thoughts.

_Ok… ok… fine… I look different… It’s ok… it’s not the end of the world… I’m fine.  Man… what am I?  A silly Disney princess waking up in a bed of flowers?  Ha! Next thing I know, I’m going to be having conversations with talking flowers and animals! Hehehehehehehe._

You let out another sigh.  “All joking aside…”  You stood up, brushing yourself off and tying your plaid shirt around your waist.

“I should find out where I am… And should probably be feeling more concerned about where the HELL I AM?!”

Like a light switch being flipped, a suffocating negative air suddenly creeped through the room- filling up every crevice and corner it could impregnate itself into.  You froze, feeling the hairs on your arms and neck stand on end.  You saw the slightest movement out of the corner of your eye.  A shiver suddenly ran down your back, making your stomach sink and heart race.  Strange crackling static beginning to ring through your mind.

Quickly whipping around, you held your hands out in a blocking motion.  A sudden force collided against your hands, as if you had been holding a shield, knocking you back a few steps from the impact.

You hadn’t realized you had shut your eyes.  Opening them, you gasp out.  Your heart was racing a million miles an hour.  The black silhouette of a small child stood before you.  Red eyes watching you.  The red aura that surrounded the black shadow made you want to run and hide.  It was full of malicious intent.  Blood thirsty.  Hate radiating and all consuming like angry flames.  

Every fiber of your being screamed in your head one word: **_Danger_ **.

The demon sprung towards you growling.  Yelping, you jump back, closing your eyes and bringing your arms up again in hopes that it would protect you somehow a second time.  

“Stay away!!!”

You would have kept your eyes closed, had it not been for the hiss and ear piercing screech that came from the demon.  Looking back up, you saw the demon was sizzling.  It was writhing in pain from some white… spots? Holes? ...wounds that had appeared on its body somehow.  They were burning it alive.  A gross black, tar-like substance oozed out of the wounds, sizzling and turning into a disgusting toxic gas.  The demon quickly scurried away with inhuman speed. Slithering and wriggling into itself as it fled towards the bed of flowers, until it had buried itself out of view.  

Without a second thought, you book it.

_Nope Nope NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!!!!!! NOT GOING TO TOUCH THAT! NOT GOING TO MESS WITH THAT! **NOOOOOOOPPPPPEEEEEEE**!!!!! _

Turning down a corner, you slam yourself against the wall.  Gasping for breath, you try to calm yourself.

_What the actual FUCK?!  Did I just seriously see that?!?! Did that just actually happen?!?!?_

The memory of the demon disturbed you.  It made you sick, just recalling how it had inhumanely _moved…_ like one of those creepy crawly dark things that lurked within the nightmares of children.  It  made your toes curl.  

_Well… going back there is a definite negative… guess I can't do anything but move forward.”_

The cavern hallway was empty, aside from the occasional pillars.  Walking up to a pillar you inspected the emblem.

_Wait a second… this looks familiar… Haven’t I seen this before?_

A circle with wings and three triangles at the bottom had been carved into the pillar.  You couldn’t shake the feeling that you were forgetting something extremely important…

Shrugging to yourself, you continue on down the hallway until you reach an open space.

There in the dead center sat a lone, twitching, golden flower.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet little Elena! Not only do you have partial amnesia, but you just had a whole lot of NOPE after waking up! 
> 
> This is the type of gross creepy movements she witnessed (but larger and faster):
> 
>  
> 
> [via GIPHY](http://giphy.com/gifs/howls-moving-castle-G0RlK1bKTuyis)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And this is essentially sum's up Elena's reaction:
> 
>  
> 
> [via GIPHY](http://giphy.com/gifs/XKhXMQgUSZQUE)


	9. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has had enough of this baloney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Holy guacamole!! Thank you so much for even more Kudos and for subscribing to this story! :D Wowie! Please don't be shy in leaving comments! I really like knowing what ya think and feel. I hope this chapter is as entertaining for you as it was for me to write. And without further ado~
> 
> -MP
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

The cavern hallway opened up into an empty space, where dead in the center, sat a lone golden flower.  It was swaying and twitching, almost as if it were dancing to some unheard tune.  As far as you could see, there was nothing around nor any reason for it to be _moving_ .  No wind, no tremors, no _nothing_.

 

Hidden by the shadows, you cautiously watched it as it twitched and swayed.  But nothing was happening.

 

_If that flower comes to life… I SWEAR… sweet Lord baby Jesus! Please don’t let it be like that_ **_thing_ ** _back there!_

 

You let out a shaky breath out and then muttered quietly to yourself.  “It’s now or never, I guess…”

 

Cautiously, you approached the flower.  One, two, three steps… Nothing.  Four, five-

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

 

At this moment, a couple of things happened in a span of a few seconds:  First, the moment you were close enough the the flower, a pair of eyes and mouth appeared on it.  You could almost hear a cartoonish popping sound as the facial features simply popped into existence.  Second, seeing as you were already on high alert for some sort of jump-scare, flinched back.  The sudden movement causing you to fall backwards onto your butt, letting out a startled squeak.

 

Five seconds went by as both you and the surprisingly cute looking flower, or Flowey (as they had introduced themselves) just stared at each other.  You, with a startled “deer-caught-in-headlights” expression and the flower with a confused expression.

 

“Hmmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?”

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“Golly, you must be so confused.”

 

_What the_ **_fuck..._ ** _is happening? It’s talking…._

 

“Someone should teach you how things work around here!”

 

_The_ **_fucking FLOWER_ ** _is_ **_TALKING_** _!!!_

 

“I guess little old me will have to do.  Ready? Here we-”

 

“Wait!!! Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!”

 

Whatever the flower, uh… Flowey was about to do, they then stop- confusion written all over their… face?

“You… you’re a _flower.”_

 

Flowey’s confused expression quickly changes into one of unamused judgement.  “Oh really? You don’t say!”

 

The flower was back-sassing you...  ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!  A FUCKING TALKING FLOWER JUST GAVE YOU ATTITUDE!!!  Oh… you must have had some sort of expression on your face, because the flower was now looking at you like you were a complete moron.

 

“Now I **really** need to teach you how things work around here since you’re an **idiot**!”

 

Oooooooooooooohoho! No, no, no, no.  **That** . Now **that** was just uncalled for. _Oh my god Elena. You’re seriously going to start arguing with a fucking talking_ **_flower_ ** _, aren’t you?  Oh my_ **_god_ ** _! You’re really going to do it-_

 

“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Listen here **_bean sprout_ **!”  When did you get up?  You were now suddenly crouched down in front of Flowey, jabbing your right pointer finger at them angrily which seemed to have caught them off guard.

 

Now, here’s the thing.  You normally are an extremely patient and understanding person.  You really don’t like confrontational situations.  You do your best to go with the flow in situations that you don’t quite understand or have no control in the matter.  And if you have no other choice, you try and diffuse the situation as quickly and peacefully as possible.  Heck, you’ve learned to deal with nasty people insulting you and wanting to get a rise out of you.  “Kill them with kindness”, you’ve always said and lived by.  But right here.  Right now.  This was the last straw.

 

“I just woke up here a little while ago confused as **HELL** as to how I even ended up here!  I was attacked by some creepy black boogieman thing, and now, Oooooooohoho!   ** _NOW_** I’m being **_INSULTED_** by a **talking** **fucking** ** _FLOWER_**?!?!?  And what?  I’m expected to just **_let this slide_** _?!?!?!_ Are you **_serious_** right now?!”

 

Apparently Flowey hadn’t expected you to argue with them, seeing as they were at a loss for words.  Had anyone been watching from the side lines, it would have been a comically ridiculous sight.  A relatively short woman crouching down over a golden flower, jabbing angrily at it.   The tiny golden flower, desperately trying to lean as far back away from the assaulting pointer finger, folding its leaves-for-hands into themselves; all the while with wide eyes, and mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

Taking a moment for yourself- you close your eyes, retract your finger and put your hand on your forehead, letting out a sigh while shaking your head.

 

_This is all ridiculous.  Just fucking ridiculous!_

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“W-what?”  Flowey looked like they had experienced whiplash.

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you like that.  Even though what you said was rude, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

 

You move back a bit, giving Flowey their personal space again.

 

“You… you’re seriously apologizing to me?  After what I said???”

 

“Yep.”

 

“...Why?”

 

“Well… how were you supposed to know I’m not used to talking flowers?”

 

“...I...guess…?” Flowey looked to be between confused and skeptical as they stared up at you.

 

Letting out a sigh, you put up an apologetic smile on your face.  “Here, let’s try again.  Hi Flowey, I’m Elena.  It’s nice to meet you.  You said this place was called the Underground, right?  Said you were going to teach me how things work?”

 

Something shifted in Flowey.  You weren’t sure what it was, but something changed.  On the surface, they still appeared innocent and friendly enough.  It was just… you didn’t know… couldn’t quite place your finger on it.  Now having vented off your anxiety and fully aware of Flowey, there was something just really _off_ about them.  You weren’t sure if it was new anxiety starting to build up within you or what, but you were starting to feel a surge of energy rushing throughout your body- seemingly making your tattoo pulse and tingle annoyingly.

 

“Sure… sure _pal_.  I’ll teach you how things work around here.”

 

Your heart began to beat a little faster.  Call yourself paranoid or whatever, but you had a sinking feeling from Flowey’s tone of voice.

 

You gasped, pulled out of your thoughts as you felt a painful pulling sensation from within your chest.

 

“Nnnngh!”  You grimaced, clenching your hands onto your chest.

 

“Come...on! Why isn’t it coming out?!” Looking up, Flowey was making a sort of pulling motion with his leaves-for-hands.

 

“Nnnngh St-stop! What are you- Gaaah!”

 

You felt a sudden hard grip around… you didn’t know what… but it **hurt**.

 

“Urrrrggghhh! Stop. Being. So. Difficult! Just. Let. It. Happen!!!”

 

With each word, you experienced a painful pull within you.  It was like Flowey was trying to tear something out of you.  Tear you apart.  You refused to let go.  You held on even tighter to whatever it was that Flowey was trying to expose into the open.  Then, the pulling stopped.

 

Looking up, you are faced with a twisted looking Flowey.  The once friendly and innocent looking face was now replaced with a dangerously menacing look.

 

“You’re a real stubborn one, ain’tcha?  I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way!”

 

Your eyes widen as you became surrounded by a ring of white bullet looking pellets.  There was no way you could avoid them.

 

Flowey’s face morphed into a demonic looking one.

 

“You shouldn’t have trusted me.”

 

Flowey cackled as the circle  started to get smaller.

 

“Here it’s kill or be killed!”

 

Your tattoo was starting to tingle and burn.

 

“Now… **DIE**!!!”

 

You braced yourself, curling into yourself in some feeble attempt of protection from the projectiles.

 

* **WOOOOOOOSSSHHHH***

 

You felt a heated wind blow in front of you.  Realizing nothing had hit you, you slowly look up.  The place that Flowey had stood rooted was now empty.  As your eyes focused a bit more, panic began to build inside of you.  There to the far right of where Flowey had been, was now a tall and seemingly stocky figure in the shadows.

 

Oh **hell no**.  Nope, you were not going to keep on dealing with this non-sense.  Your eyes quickly begin to dart around, desperately searching for an escape route.

 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…”

 

Your panicked mind is suddenly calmed by the soothing feminine voice as it seemed to caress and steady your soul.  The figure approached you to reveal a very tall… goat… woman…?

 

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child.”

 

The goat woman kneels down to you, brushing your hair away from your face.  Wait… when had you fallen to the ground?   

 

“...I...huh?”

 

You were beyond confused.  You were utterly dazed.  Were you dreaming?  Was this real life?  

 

_Soft… warm...._

 

“Shhhh… shhhhh… It is alright my child.  You are safe.”

 

You were slowly brought out of your daze as you became aware of yourself.  She was hugging you close to her chest, stroking your hair like a child.

 

_Why is she…?_

 

You realized that you were shaking and silently crying.

 

_I’m… crying?...I guess my nerves just couldn’t take it any more._

 

“Wh-who are you?” Your voice slightly cracking from the sudden mini-breakdown.

 

Pulling away from you slightly, she brushed a few stray tears away in a motherly fashion.

 

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.  I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

 

“Fallen down?  A lot of people fall down here?”

 

“No.. You are the first human to come here in a long time.”

 

“Oh…”

 

You watch as Toriel moves to stand up.

 

“Come! Let us leave this place behind and go somewhere more comfortable.”

 

She extends her hand… uh… paw? Paw out for you to take.  Without hesitation, you place your hand in her paw and let her help you up.  That’s when you notice your right arm was devoid and empty.

 

_Wait… the tattoo… its.. Gone?_

 

You weren’t able to think too much about the disappearing tattoo, as Toriel had begun to lead you through the catacombs.

 

“This way.”

 

The shadows within the ruins loomed above you.  Cavern walls quickly began to change into what looked like brick as you proceeded deeper into the Ruins.

 

“Oh… um… Thank you… for saving me.”

 

Toriel smiled warmly down at you.  It was no wonder she thought you were a child.  She was really tall.  Well, to be fair, everyone was taller than you.  Short little you barely coming up at 5’2”.  

 

“I um… Sorry, I never introduced myself.  I’m Elena.”

 

“It is alright my child.  I understand.  You must have been very frightened.  It is a pleasure to meet you Elena.”

 

_Jesus!  This lady just oozes kindness, doesn’t she?  Mother-hen vibe to the max!_

 

You both then come to a stop in a room with a closed door.  There was a lever on the wall across from you and six platform-type things on the ground.  While you had been eyeing them, Toriel had moved ahead to stand in front of you next to the contraptions.

 

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one.”

 

_...What?_

 

“Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.”  Without another word, she walks across certain platforms before reaching the lever on the wall.  Swiftly pulling the lever, the doorway opens.

 

You stare blankly as the phrase “ _Pull the lever Kronk! Wrong lever!!_ ” echoed in your head.  You painfully pinch your arm to keep the snort-laugh that was threatening to come out.

 

“The Ruins are full of puzzles.  Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys.  One must solve them to move from room to room.  Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

 

You internally whined. _Whaaat??? I have to become Indiana Jones now?! Do I have to look out for rolling boulders and snake pits of doom??? Hnmmmmnnnghhhh!!_

 

Toriel beckoned you to follow her, which you quietly obliged.  As you passed through the doorway, you noticed a sign that said: “Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

 

_… … ... aaaaaaaalrighty then… into the snake pits I go I guess._

* * *

 

 

 

**Do you think it wise to have blocked her memories?**

 

Gaster glanced down at Mikel who was intently watching Toriel comforting your small shaking form.

 

“ _It would make this delicate situation more complicated were she to ‘know too much’_.”

 

Gaster raised a brow-bone.   **Really now?  Would it not be helpful for the Queen to know of her identity?**

 

Mikel furrows his eyebrows and frowns.  “ _No.  We cannot force this.  Lady Elena must gain their trust and friendship on her own.”  Mikel then turns to look at Gaster.  “Would your son trust her, were she to have such knowledge_?”

 

Gaster pauses and blinks.  Chuckling softly, he faces back towards the core timeline.   **No, I suppose he would not.**

  
“ _Precisely.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw geez! Why do you have to be so defenseless Elena? At least you showed Flowey you have a backbone! 
> 
> My oh my! Wonder what will happen next! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [via GIPHY](http://giphy.com/gifs/tc9Ld0k3tb5sc)


	10. Just a little bit of TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLC for an innocent soul. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by today! And thank you for all the subscriptions and kudos! Y'all are awesome! Just a nice little TLC chapter. Elena has to let her mind catch up with everything after all. And I am also in agreement with Mikel to not rush her journey.
> 
> You can come visit me on[Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I will sporadically be posting sketches for this story. Feel free to contribute if you'd like! :3
> 
> On with the show!  
> -MP

* * *

**_Day XX of hiding, Year XXXX_ ** _ , _

 

_ The Queen of Monsters is extremely gifted in SOUL sight.  Depending on the strength of one’ SOUL, she may or may not be able to see one’s SOUL color.  Though impressive, that is not as impressive as her ability to judge and sense one’s character at a glance. _

 

_ -Excerpt of Old Untitled Book _

* * *

 

The Ruins were like a labyrinth.  Well, not so much that you would get lost, per say.  More like, it was just bursting at the seams with puzzles.  Toriel lead you through the maze of puzzles like a mother would a child.  Giving praises and words of encouragement.  It would normally start to annoy you, how much she was treating you like a child.  But in all honesty, you didn't care at the moment.  You welcomed it in fact- simply happy to feel  _ safe _ .  

_ She’s just so overwhelmingly kind and sincere.  So much, it almost makes me uncomfortable… Man, how messed up is that?  I’m more used to people being insincere to me than…  _ **_this_ ** _...  _

With the amount of patience and care Toriel was taking in teaching you the basics of the puzzles, you couldn’t help but think that Toriel would be great with kids.

_ She definitely seems to have the patience of an angel.  She could have definitely been a kindergarten or elementary school teacher I would have loved. _

A fleeting memory passes through your mind.  The face of a sneering teacher looking down at you, making you grimace.

_ Yeah… Toriel would have been a teacher I would have begged to have...  _

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.”

You were quickly brought out of your thoughts, snapping your attention to Toriel.  You noticed that you were both now standing close to some sort of training dummy.

“You will need to be prepared for this situation.”

“Wait… attack me?  Why? I don’t want to fight anyone!”

Toriel seemed to pause and blink for a second at you.  It made you want to squirm as she had you locked under her intent gaze.

_ I feel like I’ve been in this situation before… like… someone is looking straight through me… straight into my soul.  It’s so unnerving. _

Toriel’s eyes then brightened as she smiled warmly at you.  

“Worry not.  When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.  While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.”

“Wait… so, what you’re saying is, all I have to do is just make small talk?”

“Yes.  Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.”

“Oh…”  You folded your left arm across your chest as your right hand went to your chin in a ‘thinker’s pose’.  “Well… that seems easy enough…”

Smiling patiently, she beckoned you towards the dummy.

“Practice talking to the dummy.”

Your eyebrow quirked upwards, giving her an incredulous look.  Blinking, you then realized she was being serious.

“Um… ok… sure…”

_ Just go with the flow Ellie.  Go with the flow… _

Walking up to the dummy, you take a moment and stare at it awkwardly.  You look back up at Toriel, face contorted into one of discomfort.

“Uuuummmm… what exactly am I supposed to say?”

“Anything you like!” Toriel happily chirps back at you with an encouraging smile and wave of her hands.

Looking back at the dummy, you awkwardly shift from one foot to the other.  This honestly shouldn’t be hard at all.  It was a simple task.  All you had to do was just talk to it.  So why on earth did talking feel like the hardest obstacle on earth?

“...Hi… I um… My name’s Elena… Nice to meet you Mr. Dummy.”

Unsurprisingly, the dummy doesn’t seem one for conversation.  Why a part of you had expected it to respond, you weren’t sure.  Regardless, Toriel seemed happy with you.

“Ah, very good!  You are very good!”

You felt your face start to heat up from her praise.  You felt silly feeling embarrassed by her heartfelt praise.  Again, it astounded you how genuine she was.  

As you both continued on through the Ruins, a frog-like monster jumped out in front of you.

“ACK!”  You fall onto your butt, eyes wide as you stare at the unnaturally huge looking frog.

“Ribbit!”  The frog thing was staring down at you as if contemplating what to do.

“U-uh!  Hi?”

Toriel steps in like a protective mother and gives a hard looking stare at the frog.  The frog then lowers their head in an abashed manner.  You couldn’t help but blatantly stare at it as it hopped away in shame.  Carefully, Toriel then helps you up and starts to check you over for any injuries.

Blushing you gently pull her paws away from you.  “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure my child?”

You firmly nod your head.  “Yes.”

Toriel studied your face until she was satisfied.  Taking your hand, she continues to lead you through.

_ Mother-hen to the maaaaaaax. _

“So… was that a FIGHT?”

“No, I did not give the Froggit time to initiate a confrontation.”  Toriel seemed to contemplate something with herself as she went quiet for a moment.  “I had been meaning to run a few errands and leave you alone for a bit.  But perhaps it would be better once I know you are safe in my home.”

You look up at her slightly confused.  “Um… sure… sounds good to me.”

Satisfied, she smiles at your response.  You both continue through more rooms and puzzles until you reach what looked like a courtyard.  A bare tree sat in the center, surrounded by a pile of red leaves.  At the far end was a cozy, cute looking house.

“Come, small one!”

For some reason, Toriel calling you “small one” made you want to start giggling insanely.  

_ Well, it is true.  I am small.  Specially next to her.  Hehehehe. _

The you were filled with warmth and nostalgia the moment you entered her home.  Thoughts of your own childhood home and family began to fill you with melancholy.

_ Will I ever see my family again?  How long have I been here? How long till they realize I’m missing? _

“You seem very tired my dear.  Here, follow me.”

You allow Toriel to lead you down a corridor with doors.  Opening the first door, you walk into a child’s room.

“A room of your own.  I hope you like it!”

You couldn’t help but smile at the happiness radiating from Toriel’s words.

“It’s perfect Toriel, thank you.  I might not be a kid, but it’s not like i’m tall either.  So this is great.”

“Oh my!  You are not a child?”

Your smile quirks to a confused frown.  “No?  I um… I’m an adult, where I come from.  I’m 25 years old.”

“Oh!  Oh dear.  I apologize!  And here I have been, treating you like a child!”

You quickly turn to face Toriel, fervently waving your hands in front of you.  “No no no! Its ok! Really! I’m pretty used to it actually!  I know I look really young, and most of the time, I don’t act my age.  People confuse my age all the time!  So really, it’s ok!”

“Well… if you insist…”

You place your hand on her forearm and look up at her.  “I do.  I really do.”

Toriel’s worried face is replaced by a kind smile.  “Alright.  Would you perhaps like to freshen up my dear?”

Thoughts of a nice warm shower makes your eyes sparkle.  “Yes!! I mean, yes please.  That would be great.”

Toriel leads you out of the bedroom to another door in the hallway, revealing a comfortable sized yet simple bathroom.  

“Everything you need should be in here.  Go on an freshen up, I will come by and leave some clean clothes for you.”

“Ok.  Thank you!”

Finding yourself alone in the bathroom, you spot some toiletries and go towards the sink.  As you go to reach for a bottle, you stop as you notice your reflection in the mirror.  Your eyes widen as you look at yourself.  

“What the fuck?” You quietly breath out to yourself.

You watch your reflection as your hands go up to your face.  You hadn’t realize just how white your hair was.  It fell down in long soft waves across your shoulders, like a blanket of snow.  Your once slightly tan skin was now a startling milky white in comparison.  Your eyes… the eyes that stared back at you were now a startling silvery-gray.  Not the caramel brown eyes you were used too.  The overall look seemed to give you a strange ethereal appearance.  Looking down and inspecting your right arm, you note that the tattoo was still gone.  


A soft knock at the door made you jump.  Toriel carefully opened the door, peering in.

“I brought you something clean to wear.”

“Oh.  Thank you.”  You smile, gently taking the offered clothes from Toriel.

“I will be gone to take care of a few errands.  Please feel free to rest while I am away!”

Nodding your head, you smile at her. “Ok.  I will.”

Once alone again in the bathroom, you take another quick glance at your reflection.

_ * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * Lets just shower and go to sleep Elena.  Shower and go to sleep.  We can deal with this later… _

_  
And shower and sleep is exactly what you do.  You go ahead and take a long warm shower, forcing yourself to not think about anything.  You didn’t have to try too hard, seeing as the shower was relaxing your tense and tired muscles to the point where you were almost falling asleep standing up.  Once dried up and dressed in a comically oversized robe, you shuffle on out of the bathroom towards your ‘new room’.  Unceremoniously tossing your dirty clothes next to the child-sized bed, you then plop face first onto the invitingly fluffy pillow.  Taking in and letting out a deep breath, you allow yourself to be whisked away into a dreamless sleep. _

* * *

 

**It seems the Queen has taken a liking to her.**

 

Gaster watched as the young woman slept.  Musing to himself if this could be considered inappropriate…

 

_ “Yes.  I believe the Queen might have sensed something in Lady Elena.” _

 

**Yes, it was quite peculiar, was it not?  I don’t believe the Queen has ever fully prevented a confrontation before.**

 

_ “Lady Elena’s SOUL is quite a mysterious and powerful thing.  Aware of its own delicate and fragile nature, it calls upon the goodness and compassion of others- placing its trust in them to keep her safe...” _

 

**And in return, those around her cannot help but oblige and protect… interesting… entrusting so much faith in another.  That is quite dangerous.**

 

“ _ Yes, it is.” _

* * *

 

You’re gently brought out of your dreamless sleep by a delicious smell.  You roll over onto your back groaning as your stomach starts to complain.  Stretching your body out like a cat, you let out a big sleepy yawn and then proceed to sit up.  Rubbing your eyes, you adjust your sight as you look around the room.  Memories of the past few hours flood your mind.

 

_ So… supposedly… I fell down into the Underground… wherever that is… I was attacked by a demon and talking flower.  And then I was saved by Toriel and brought to her home… Up until now, I’ve just been letting these things happen, but… but what’s my plan?  What am I going to do?   _

 

A loud growl brought your attention to your stomach.  Curling into yourself, you groaned.  “Nnnngggh! How long has it been since I last ate? Uuuugggghhhhhh my tummy….”

 

You quickly decided that the most important thing at the moment was finding something to eat.  Peeking your head out into the hallway, you then proceed to follow the delicious smell.  You found yourself walking through a living room and then stopping into a quaint little kitchen, where Toriel stood taking something out of the oven.  You stood awkwardly at the entrance way, reminiscent of an uncertain child, as you looked on at Toriel.

 

“Oh!  My child! Up already, I see? You seemed very tired, I did not want to disturb you.” 

 

Toriel, after having noticed your form, walked over to you.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, thank you.  I didn’t know how tired I was.  How long was I asleep?”

 

“Hmm… I believe it was around a couple of hours or so.”  

 

Your stomach suddenly started to growl again, causing a blush to grace your pale face.

 

Chuckling to herself, Toriel then went to cut a piece of what appeared to be a pie.

 

“Here you go my dear.”

 

It smelled heavenly.  You eagerly thanked her and took an enthusiastic bite.  Your eyes widened and seemed to sparkle.  “Iz Soo Googh!!!”

 

Your childish antic made Toriel laugh in delight.  She proceeded to lead you out the kitchen towards the dining table to enjoy the delicious pie.  Toriel Then grabbed herself a slice of pie and joined you at the table.

 

“Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here.”

 

You were all of a sudden having difficulty swallowing your piece of pie, as you felt your stomach sink.  Toriel’s statement was just so… sad… and lonely.  Your heart clenched.

 

“Had you been a child, I would have prepared a curriculum for your education.  This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher.”

 

You nodded your head in agreement. “Yeah! I can see that! Honestly, I thought, if you had been one of my teachers, I think I would have had a better time at school.”

 

Somehow, past all the white fur, a pink blush dusted across Toriel’s cheeks.  “Oh stop!  You flatter me, my dear.”  It was just so adorable to see this warm kind goat-woman bashfully holding her cheek and waving at you.

 

You let out a giggle. “But it’s true!  Schools need more people like you.  You’re really patient and kind.”

 

Toriel let out a contented sigh.  “I am glad you are living here, my dear.  In a short period of time, you seem to have brightened this old woman’s home.”

 

Now it was your turn to blush.  Bowing your head down and focusing on your now really interesting piece of pie.  Your heart was torn.  Logically, you knew you should probably find a way back home.  But… at this moment in time...

 

_ I guess… it's ok to just enjoy this for a little while.  I can worry about the real world later. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T goat mom I just want to hug you and make you smile!!! Please don't be sad and lonely!!!


	11. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are the siblings God never gave us. - Mencius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> First of all, thank you! Thank you all for your words of encouragement and leaving your comments down below! You have no idea how much that makes me smile, to know that some people really are sticking with me here and are interested (´⌣`ʃƪ) I was a bit doubtful on the last two chapters I had written, so yeah, not only do your subscriptions and kudos mean alot, but so do your comments! It fueled me so much yesterday, I was able to write two other chapters! Which means, I can start drawing a bit more for Innocence ɷ◡ɷ  
> Don't be shy to visit me on [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/), where I will be sporadically posting stuff for Innocence (among other things). Also, feel free to share or contribute any drawings! 
> 
> Alrighty then, now, please enjoy this chapter as I go off to watch Suicide Squad with my brother ⚈ ̫ ⚈
> 
> -MP

* * *

 

You guessed it had been around 2 days since Toriel had found you.  It was hard to tell, seeing as you had no sun or moon as a point of reference for the passage of time.  During this time, you had asked Toriel to teach you about the Underground.  She couldn’t have been more ecstatic.  She was in her element, teaching you about monsters and SOULs.  You had always believed in souls, but had never thought that they could actually be seen.  Toriel had explained as well how in monster confrontations, the SOUL would be called out.  It explained what Flowey had been trying to do, and why it hurt so much.  Your SOUL had been struggling to resist being forced out into the open.  You had questioned if that was normal.  “No, normally a SOUL would be pulled out without much resistance.  But do not worry my dear.  Your SOUL is simply trying to protect itself from harm.”  The answer had been enough for you, so you really didn’t think too much about it.  Besides, you didn’t really like the idea of having your SOUL out in the open like that.

 

“Tori?”

 

“Yes my dear?”

 

You were helping her gather some stuff from her favorite bug-hunting spot today.  She had been going on all day about wanting to bake you a snail pie.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what is that design on your robe?  I’ve seen it around here a lot.”

 

“Oh! Well… ”

 

Toriel began to wring her hands together.  A tick you had quickly picked up to signify she was slightly nervous or uncomfortable about something.

 

“Perhaps it would be best if we went back home.”

 

“Ok?”

 

Getting up, you both head back to the cozy house and into her den.  Without a word, she quickly shuffles into the kitchen and then comes out with two cups of tea.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat dear?”

 

You quirk a questioning brow at her.  “I’m guessing I’m about to have another lesson on the Underground?”

 

“Mmm something like it…”  Toriel then places your tea in front of you as you both make yourselves comfortable at the table.

 

“There must have been a moment where you had wondered, ‘Why are there monsters underground?’, have you not?”

 

“Yeah, it’s popped in my head a couple of times.”

 

“We were not alway trapped here.  We once lived on the surface, peacefully with humans.”

 

A sense of deja vu overcame you.  It felt like you knew this story.

 

“Let me guess.  Humans forced you to live here.”

 

“To put it simply, yes.  We were forced into the Underground a long time ago.  Trapped by a barrier created by their mages.”

 

“Wait. What? Mages?”

 

Toriel looks at you with confusion.

 

“You are not familiar with mages?”

 

“No!  That’s all fairy tale stuff! Or well… I guess… I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, seeing as monsters are also under the ‘fairy tale’ category.”

 

A look crosses over Toriel’s face that you couldn’t quite name.

 

“I see... so they trap us, keep us behind a barrier, and then forget us...“  She lets out a sigh and then goes to take a sip of her tea.  After a moment, Toriel turns towards you, straightening her robe to reveal the strange emblem.

 

“This is the Delta Rune.  The triangles below symbolize the monsters of the Underground.  This winged circle above-”  She points from the triangles to the circle.  “It symbolizes the prophesied ‘Angel’.”

 

“Angel?  Prophecy?”

 

“Yes.  It goes, ‘ _The Angel… The One Who Has Seen The Surface… They will return.  And the underground will go empty.’_ This prophecy has two interpretations: one where the ‘angel’ destroys the barrier and brings freedom to the monsters, and one where it is an ‘Angel of Death’ that kills everyone in the Underground.”

 

You let out a breath you had no idea you had held.   _Well… that’s a bit… moribd._ “So… this prophecy started after you were all trapped under here?”

 

“Yes.  You may find the Delta Rune throughout the Underground since it has been seen as a symbol of hope for monsters.  Hope that one day, we may see the surface.”

 

You felt like garbage.  Here was a forgotten race underground, doing their best to survive and hoping that one day they could o aboveground.  All the while, everyone above carried on their merry ways. Yup.  Complete and utter garbage.

 

“So, where exactly is this barrier?  Does... does that mean I’m trapped here too?  Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Toriel’s face seemed to harden.  You weren’t quite sure why, but that made you a little nervous- like a reprimanded child.

 

“Yes… I’m afraid so.  There is no way out.”

 

Your heart sank.  How were you supposed to go home?  Would you ever?

 

“Please do not ask me again about the barrier.  I’m afraid it holds nothing but sad memories for me.”

 

_Oh…. another touchy subject for her… guess this, along with the “do you have kids?” question is going into the “do not disturb” vault…_

  
And with that, you dropped the Delta Rune and barrier conversation entirely with her.  Though it did not mean that you were going to forget.  Your mind wasn’t about to let that go.

* * *

 

You needed some space.  For the past five days, Toriel has not let you leave her sight.  You appreciated her protectiveness over you, but there was only so much you could take of her hovering form.  And if you were going to plan out what the hell to do in your endeavor of finding a way back home, you needed to be away from her.  After all, her actions stated she was not going to help you out with that.  There just HAD to be a way.   _Where there’s a will, there’s a way..._

 

“Tori? I think I’m going to go outside for a walk.”

 

“Oh! Alright!”  She moved to get up off of her reading chair.

 

“Oh, it’s alright! You don’t have to go with me.  I thought I’d just go alone, admire the scenery?”

 

Toriel seemed to struggle with what to say next.  Letting out a sigh she then nods her head.  

 

“I suppose I have been hovering a bit, haven’t I?”  She sheepishly looks at you.

 

 _Sh-sheepish?!_ _A sheepish goat-woman?!_   You hold in a giggle at your ridiculous thought.

 

“Um…” You rub the back of your head guiltily.

 

“No no, it’s quite alright.  I forget you are an adult.  Though… here, keep this with you.  For my peace of mind.”  Toriel hands you a giant block of a cell phone.  If it could even be called that.

 

“Oooh.  Uh.. ok. Thanks.”

 

“My phone number is there.  Please call me for anything at all, and I will come find you.”

 

Nodding and giving her thanks, you leave the safety of the house.  You let out a sigh as you close the door behind.  Looking across the yard, you hear the soft voices and sounds of nearby monsters.  A grin crosses your face as childish excitement starts to build within you.

 

“What time is it? Adventure Time!”

 

Jumping off of the front porch, you quickly make your way out of the courtyard towards the hustle and bustle.

 

Peeking out from behind the wall enclosure of the courtyard you scan the area.  A few meters away were a froggit, a whimsun, and a migosp having a conversation.  They were such strange creatures.  Reminiscent of surface animals, but morphed into… well… you weren’t sure.  What you did know was that they were sentient and had magic.  Magic that you prefered not to have aimed at you.  Cautiously stepping away from the wall, you slowly begin to approach them.

 

“Um… hello-”

 

The moment you approached them and opened your mouth, they let out a few startled sounds and scattered.

 

“No! Wait! Don’t go!! I just-”

 

You were left alone in the corridor.

 

“*sigh* I just wanted to introduce myself…. Damn it…”

 

Letting out another sigh, you decided to just continue on your walk.   _Tori said monsters would try to attack me.  Not run away from me.  They were so scared.  Well… it’s not like I’m trying to look for a fight anyways, so I guess it’s for the best.  No matter how annoying that was… geez, you’d think I had the plague or something!_

 

Walking down the corridors, you kept encountering the same behavior.  It was seriously starting to get annoying.

 

_Forget the plague… this is as stupid as thinking I have cooties!! Oh my GAAWWWD!  Yeah! I see you guys peeking around the corner!  Don’t think I don’t know you’re watching me!_

 

That’s when you stop.  Right in front of you is a cartoonish looking ghost laying on top of some red leaves.  

 

_What the…_

 

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….”

 

You just stare incredulously at the ghost thing.

 

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……. are they gone yet? ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….”

 

The ghost just kept saying ‘Z’ out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.

 

_Well, this is a little awkward… should I just leave them alone?  Or should I ask them to move?_

 

Seeing as there had been nothing interesting behind you, and you had a stupidly annoying audience behind you, you decide to ask them if they could possibly let you pass.

 

“Um… excuse me…”

 

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….”

 

“Uh… sorry, but, could you let me pass please?”

 

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….”

 

“....”

 

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….”

 

“Dude…”

 

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….”

 

You were really getting annoyed now.  Not only did you have flighty stalkers in your shadow, but you were being ignored now too.  Crouching down you then go to poke the ghost, when it then suddenly floats up to face you.

 

“ACK!”   _Again with the butt falling!  You should be awarded the grace trophy of the year Elena.  Performance of the year for your lovely audience!_

 

“Oooooooooo… Ooooooo noooo…. ”

 

You felt an echo of a tug from within your chest.  Panicked, you scramble up to your feet and began to wildly wave your hands in front of you.

 

“Wait wait wait! Hold on! I-I don’t want to fight you! I just wanted to- Nnnnaaagh!”

 

A pop was heard as you felt your SOUL leave the safety of your chest.  A brief bright flash of light illuminates the room until you quickly pulled it back into you, protectively laying your hands over your chest.

 

“P-please! Don’t do that! I don’t want to fight you!”

 

“OOOOooooooo....”  The ghost started to tear up, shock and embarrassment crossing their face.  It looked like they wished they weren’t here, from the looks of it.  Incredibly, their tears seemed to have a mind of their own, as they began to kinda float around and…. BURN THE PLANTS?!?

 

_ACID! ACID TEARS?!?! D’EM ACID TEARS UP IN HERE!!!! DANGER DANGER DANGER!!!_

 

“Woah, woah, it’s ok buddy!  You don’t have to cry.  See?  All better!  No harm done!”  You gave them a nervous patient smile as you pull your hands away from your chest, revealing no SOUL (whatever that even looked like) in sight.

 

The ghost simply sniffled at you “heh…”

 

_Ok, this seems to be working… avoid acid tears at all cost!_

 

“Um… uh… oh, uh, would you like to hear a joke?”

 

“....ok….”

 

“Um…”  You quickly racked your memory for silly ghost jokes you had heard a while ago.  “What are little ghosts dressed in when it rains?... **_Boo_ ** ts and **_ghoul_ ** oshes.”  You smiled triumphantly at the ghost.

 

You watched them as their watery-frown then twitched.  “Heh…”

 

 _Alright! Looks like it’s working! Now I have to commit! Common! Think fast! What’s another one you know???_ “What color are ghosts?   **_Boooo._ ** ”

 

“Heh heh…”

 

“What did one ghost say to the other when they fell down?  I got a **booo booo**.”

 

“Heh heh heh…”

 

“What did the boy ghost say to the girl ghost?  You look **boo** tiful tonight.”

 

“Heh hehehehehehehehehe!”  By now the sad depressed looking ghost was laughing.  It was so heartwarming to hear, you had a huge toothy grin and you couldn’t help yourself with one more joke.

 

“What did the ghost teacher say to her class?  Watch the board and I’ll **go through it** again!”

 

“AHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAH!!!! Oooooooo ooooohhhh hehehehe… hehehe… heh…”

 

The ghost stood in front of you, a genuine smile crossing their face as they looked at you in all of your toothy grinned glory.

 

“Hi… I’m Napstablook.”

 

“Heya Napstablook.  My name’s Elena.  Sorry, I didn’t mean to bug you or anything.”

 

“No… it’s ok.  I usually come to the Ruins because there is nobody around…but today I met somebody nice…”  You couldn’t help but blush at their innocent compliment.

 

“Hey, wanna see something?”

 

“Sure.”  You motioned them...him? Her? Them? It? Did ghosts have genders?  Ech, whatever, you motioned Napstablook to continue.

 

“Let me try…”  Napstablook began to shed tears, that DEFIED GRAVITY?! They began to flow up above their head, forming a top hat.

 

“I call it, Dapper Blook.  Do you like it…?”  Napstablook eagerly awaited your response.

 

You blinked.  They blinked.  You blinked again.  “Oh my god.  That. Is. ADORABLE!”

 

_Oh my god! They’re blushing?!?!?!?!?!_

 

“Oooooooh… oh gee...heh…”

 

“You are so adorable!!!!!” You couldn’t help but squeal and try to hug Napstablook.  And surprisingly, you were actually able to hug them.

 

“Ooooooohhh!  You… you can actually hug me…”

 

“Hm?  Oh! Oh… right… wait… how?”  

 

Napstablook shrugs, which in turn you shrug.  Meh! Magic probably is the answer to most of your questions.

 

“I guess I’ll get out of your way then…”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to go!  Please don’t go!  I’ve been trying to talk to people all day, but everyone runs away.”

 

“Ooooooh… ok… if you want me to i guess…”

  
You were happy.  Today, you had made your first actual friend besides Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!! Ya little adorable marshmallow!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [via GIPHY](http://giphy.com/gifs/undertale-frisk-napstablook-mblLfjGT41ytq)


	12. (Carriage Ride) Trying To Find My Way Back Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> How are all my lovely peeps doing? Can you believe it? 12 chapters! 12 Chapters sans our skelebae and you guys are still around 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜 That is just freakin' awesome. You guys are awesome! I love you all so much! (platonically of course ꈍ .̮ ꈍ) Anyways, just a forewarning, I still find myself a bit confused with nonbinary identification, therefore Elena will be confused. As I research and come to understand more and more about it, so will she. This giant spectrum of identification is just a *starts music* whole new world for me, and at times, its a little hard to wrap my mind around it. This didn't even come into my radar until Undertale and started meeting some really great people who id as trans/nonbinary. So in good conscience, I want to understand, I really do. Soooooo, yeah. ALright! enough of my ranting! I think you guys will enjoy this chapter §ԾᴗԾ§ Ahuhuhuhu!
> 
> -MP
> 
> I drew some things! -> [Elena](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148509454115/sketch-of-elena-from-innocence) and [Mikel](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148510980815/rough-sketch-of-mikel-from-innocence)

* * *

 

Who knew Napstablook would be a great monster ambassador for you?  After befriending him… uh… sorry, _them_ (as Napstablook had insisted to be called, to much of your embarrassment and confusion)- anyways, after befriending them, they were quickly helping you start dialogue with the rest of the monsters in the Ruins.  Apparently, to your slight annoyance, you found out from them that Toriel had gone around on a “mom-rampage” lecturing all of the monsters there to not hurt you… or she would not be pleased.  Not that that was a bad thing.  It was great knowing they wouldn’t try to attack you- you definitely did not want to see your SOUL out in the open (even if you were a little curious as to what it looked like).  The demon hell spawn and Flowey kinda traumatized you to keep a tight grip on your SOUL.  No, what was annoying was that Toriel could be such an overprotective mother, that the monsters didn’t want to upset you in the slightest.  So… their solution was to avoid you at all costs.

 

_Oh boy…_

 

You let out a sigh, ruffling up your hair in annoyance.

 

“Oooooo it looks like Ms. Toriel really scared them…”

 

Your lips quirked as you look over to Napstablook.

 

“Mhm… You could even say she…. Spooked them!”  You just couldn’t help it.  You looked at him, with a cheeky smile. “Eh? Eh?”

 

“Hehehehehehehehehe!”

 

You fistpumped into the air from the success.  What could you say?  You just really wanted to make them smile and laugh.  You didn’t like seeing others depressed or sad.  It was like an itch you had to scratch.  You just had to do something to bring a smile to their faces- be it from being silly, a kind gesture, or just simply being there.

 

You both finally reached the entrance of the courtyard.  Turning towards each other, you both went silent.

 

Awkwardly shuffling your feet, you clasped your hands behind your back.  “Well… I guess this is my stop…”

 

“Y-yeah... “

 

Without thinking things through, you gave into a split minute impulse and quickly leaned forward to place a quick peck on their cheek.

 

Eyes widening, they stared back at you.  “OOOoooooooo.... Ooooo noooo…”  

 

_Oh my god so adorable!!!_

 

They were blushing profusely.  An adorable pink blush dusted their cheeks.  You couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Thats for being my friend.  Thank you.”

 

“Ooooooh… friend? Ooooooo you… you want to be my friend?”

 

“Of course! Um… do… do you want to be my friend?”

 

“Y-yeah!”

 

You nodded at him, signaling in finality, your new friendship status.

 

“So… see you tomorrow?”

 

“Y-yeah!  I’ll see you tomorrow Elena…”

 

Eyes sparkling, you smile at them.  “Okie dokie!  See you tomorrow then Bloo! Uh… is it ok to call you Bloo?”

 

“Oooooo… you want to give me a nickname? S-sure… could I call you Ellie?”

 

You giggled again, full of mirth.  The question was just so adorable and innocent.  “Of course! You can call me Ellie.”

 

“Oooooo ok.  Well then… see you tomorrow Ellie…”

 

And with that, Napstablook- or Bloo as you could now call them, disappeared into thin air.  Smiling to yourself, you turn to face the cute cozy home.

 

_Look at you Ellie.  Making friends already!  And none of them tried to pull your SOUL out or try to murder you! I’d say that was a win win!_

 

Happily, you skipped down the courtyard and into the house.  You could already smell the pie Toriel was baking.

 

_Looks like she’s getting ready for another Monster 101 class for me.  Man I really needed that walk.  Life ain’t so bad when you’re being proactive._

 

* * *

 

To your estimate, you had been in the Ruins for three full weeks.  Toriel seemed to have let up a bit on her “helicopter-mom” routine with you, which you were relieved about.  Your talks were mostly pleasant, full of laughter and now tons of jokes.  You both were teaching each other recipes and baking so many goods.  She really did seem to radiate happiness with you being there.  You had started to become good friends with the rest of the monsters in the Ruins each time you took your daily walk with Bloo.  You were still confused about their insistence on being called “them/they” when you instinctively referred to them as male, but meh, they had a right to be called whatever you supposed.  You guessed it was maybe a bit of a monster thing or something?  Either way, you were enjoying your time with Bloo- and it seemed they with you too.  Each day, they seemed a little less sad.  Life seeming to come back into their big eyes…

_Life coming back… ghost… I’m sure there’s a joke in there somewhere..._

Anyways, you and Bloo now had a routine of walking through the Ruins- solving puzzles, starting up conversations with monsters, and then just laying in the leaves to talk about your lives while listening to Bloo’s music and eating Spider pastries ( _made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders_ ).  Oh, thats right!  Bloo had revealed to you that they liked to create music.  In turn, you couldn’t help but tell them all about your little brother Marcello.

“You sound like you really admire and love your brother…”

“I do… I really do… he’s such a cool kid.  I’m so proud of him.  I hope… I hope I can see him again… I’m sure you two would get along so well!  I mean, I bet you two would collaborate with each other and make amazing music!”

“Ooooooo….* **blush** * oh geez...”

That was right… In these moments when you could let your mind wander, you couldn’t help but think of your family.  You weren’t really sure what to do about the whole “how do I get back aboveground?” thing.  Not only that.  Now, after making so many friends, you couldn’t bare the thought of getting out without any of them.  You wanted to share everything you knew and loved with them.  You just… you just wanted… you just wanted to help.  Make their lives better somehow.  Make a difference somehow… despite how small or insignificant it could be...

  
_I’m starting to get really antsy… I want to do something… but I don’t even know where to start or what I could even do… If anyone can hear me, please, just give me a sign or something.  Point me in the right direction or give me some sort of epiphany.  I’m open and all ears, oh mighty Universe.  But for now… I think I'll just dance to this[sick beat!](https://youtu.be/dmG5XGpqEqY)_

Turning to Bloo’s small speakers, you turn up the volume a bit.  Bloo watches you curiously as you then stand up.  Your eyes are closed, a melancholy smile gracing your lips as you are reminded of your brother.

__

_Man, it's so weird how similar Bloo’s music style is to Marce’s._

__

Your body begins softly swaying from side to side, as you allow the music to course through your veins.  Tears start to softly run down your cheeks.  Your movements becoming more confident until you are flat out twirling your body around and just moving to the beat.  At this moment in time, you are both happy and sad.

__

Some monster children, that had been spying on you two for the past couple of days, cautiously come out of hiding.  Bloo and the monster children glance at each other as they watch you “dance” around completely carefree.  Smiling to each other, they all joined in.  It was such a sweet and innocent thing.  To simply enjoy music together, despite race, despite age or gender.  It was just **nice**.  Even a migosp named Sid joined in to show off his sweet sweet moves.

__

_I have to find a way back home for everyone..._

 

* * *

 

*

Like a child,

When the world was full of magic

And everything was new,

I view through my window

Upon a strange new world.

A city made of strange shapes and combobulations,

Like a circus of colors forming a great constellation.

Day is night. Night is day.

There is no distinction for the hours of play.

The Sun and the Moon both equal in the heavens,

Paint colors together in harmony like brethren.

The marvel of this world is so great

That I did not notice we reached our stopping place.

*

 

* * *

 

“ _It’s time.”_

 

**So it is.  Care for some assistance?**

 

“ _That would be greatly appreciated.”_

  
Gaster chuckled to himself.  Opening up a tear for Mikel that would lead him into the timeline they had been watching.

 

* * *

 

You bolt up in bed gasping, heart racing from a dream… a dream you now couldn’t remember.  But something had woken you up.  Eyes darting around your room, they freeze on the soft turquoise glowing body of a humanoid looking boy.

 

_I know him…_

 

The boy stared at you for a moment, smiled, and then turned around.

 

“W-wait!”  You reach your hand out as he takes a step towards the door.

 

He stops and turns his head to glance back at you and motions for you to follow.  Then he just… walks through the door.  He literally just walked straight through the solid door...

 

Without a second thought, you scramble out of your nightgown and into your own clothes.  You open your door carefully, trying your best to not make any noise.  Peeking your head out you look around to see if the boy was still in the house.  There he was, standing in the hallway, right next to those stairs… Looking towards Toriel’s bedroom, you listen carefully.

 

_Nothing…_

 

Looking back at the boy, he was already starting to head down the stairs.  You quickly and quietly go to follow.  Down and down you went, until you reached a dark basement corridor.  Up ahead you could see the boy.  You weren’t sure how, but the boy seemed to be moving unnaturally fast.  No matter how much you tried to catch up to them, you just couldn’t reach them.  You didn’t know why, but you just had to follow him- so, you ran.  You ran down the long hallway until you finally caught up to the boy, who was standing in front of a large door with the Delta Rune.  

 

The boy looked back at you.  You watched him as you tried to catch your breath.  Looking back to the door, he held his hand out as it began to glow turquoise.  You heard some clicks coming from the door.  He was unlocking it.

 

***CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK***

 

The doorway was open.  Glancing back at you again, he motioned for you to follow before continuing again.

 

You glance back behind you, down the hallway where Toriel was surely still asleep.

 

_Tori… I’ll be right back… I promise… I just… I just know I have to do this… whatever it is I’m doing…_

 

Looking forward, you run through the doorway and into another long hallway.

 

Ahead you could see the figure of the strange boy.  You ran through an archway to reveal… a wide open space… it was there… in the center… Flowey.  You froze in your tracks.

 

“Clever.  Verrrrryyyyy clever.  You think you’re really smart, don’t you?”

 

Where was the boy?  You couldn’t see him anymore.  

 

_FUCK!_

 

You were faintly aware that your right arm was tingly.  Like a current was running through you, all the way down to your palm.

 

“So you were able to play by your own rules.  Haven’t had to FIGHT anyone.  Made a ton of friends, right? I bet you feel really great.”

 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, _pal_.  You won’t make it out there.  You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die.  Here it’s kill or be killed.  Weaklings like you won’t live long.”

 

You were bracing yourself for an attack… unaware that your tattoo had reappeared and was slightly pulsing...

 

“Even though you aren’t even supposed to be here, this is SO much more interesting.”

 

And with that, Flowey disappeared into the ground.  You hesitated for a moment on what to do.  Thankfully, the tingly sensation on your arm had disappeared.  Were you to have noticed the appearance of your tattoo before, you would have been concerned about its second disappearing act.  Your arm was clear once again.

 

You jumped as you felt the light tough of a hand on your right forearm.  Looking down, it was the boy, beckoning you to continue forward.  At that moment, it was like you were sleepwalking.  Your body just seemed to start moving on its own, being lead down by the boy.  You both stopped in front of another door.  This one larger than the last, but with the same Delta Rune.  Again the boy held his hand out and unlocked the door.  Letting go of your arm, he then passed through without a second glance at you.  

 

Taking a deep breath, you walk through the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooh man! Man oh man! We've reached another milestone, 5/15 poems! And guess what? Next chapter, we get to see our skelebae... (◯Δ◯∥)
> 
>  
> 
> [via GIPHY](http://giphy.com/gifs/finny-e8f7UmioZ4a6Q)


	13. 'Cause Its Too Cold For Me Here (And I'm Sans A Sweater For This Weather)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys... we forgot to grab a sweater. I'm freezing. -Elena 20XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> How are my lovely peeps doing? Oh man! You guys have no idea how excited/flattered/pumped y'all made me yesterday with your comments!! (ᗒᗨᗕ) EEEEEKKKKK!!! I know it shouldn't matter to me what others think, but for this story, it really does. I feel no way near the amazing skills of our beloved top Undertale writers here on AO3. Not even close. But as I keep on writing, I'm doing my best to improve my writing skills with each chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me on this side project of mine! Anyways, so from now on, I'll be switching between second POV and third POV (marked by the *****). It might sound a little weird, but it just made sense to me when I was writing this chapter. If its just way tooooo weird for enough people, I'll change it back to just second POV.
> 
> For anyone that has missed the few drawings and sketches I've made for this story:  
> you can go check them out on my [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mikapoki)☜（ﾟ∀ﾟ☜）Don't be shy! Come and visit/follow/ask me any questions!
> 
> Ok. Eeeeeeeekkkkkkk! aw man I'm so nervous!!! so much expectation! okokok, enjoy!!  
> -MP

* * *

 

It was so cold.  You had stepped into a world of snow.  You stood wide eyed, unable to comprehend how such a drastic environmental change could be possible.  A strong cold wind blew in your direction, making you fold in on yourself.  Your measly leggings and button down shirt acting as a sweater were not cutting it.  At least your hightops were keeping your feet somewhat warm.

 

* **THUD** *

 

You whipped around to see that the door had closed.

 

“Shit!”

 

You desperately claw at the crack between the door and doorway, trying to pry it open, but it had already locked.

 

“No no no no no! Shit shit shit!” * **bang bang bang** *  Your fist pounded on the heavy stone door.  “Hello?! Tori?! Tori?! The doors locked! Hello?!”

 

It was no use.  No one could hear you and the boy had completely vanished.  You even forgot to bring that  _ monstrosity _ of a cell phone!  Oh wait… No, now was not the time to make jokes.  Sighing, you slide down to the ground, raking your fingers into your hair.

 

“Hhhhhhhnnnnngggghhhh!!!! And this is exactly why you do not act on impulse Elena! For crying out loud! What are you? Your brother?!”  You let out a frustrated sigh.

 

_ Well… it’s either sit here, wait, and freeze to death  _ **_or_ ** _ move ahead, probably get attacked, and then freeze to death! _

 

“* **sigh** * I think I’ll take my chances and start moving.”  You could already feel your fingers going numb from the cold.  Glancing down to your hands, your fingers had started to become white- confirming that thought.

 

Standing up with new resolve, you begin walking down the snowy pathway.

 

It was eerie how quiet the pathway was.  Surrounded by tall dark ominous trees on both sides.  Only the crunching of the snow beneath your feet and your shivering breaths breaking up the silence.

 

_ I can’t take this silence… _  A [song](https://youtu.be/5Hqp0tai_qs) popped into your head.  


 

“All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands. I hate the beach, But I stand in California with my toes in the sand. Use the sleeves on my sweater,  Let’s have an adventure…”

 

You furiously rubbed your arms as you trudged through the snow, all the while softly singing to yourself to combat the eerie silence.

 

“Head in the clouds but my gravity centered. Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours. Me in my little high waisted shorts.  Oh, you know what I think about, And what I think about.”

 

The trees seemed to just go on and on… They were so dense, you couldn’t see a single thing past the first front row.

 

“One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing I really wanna tell you about no…”

 

You curled into yourself as another strong gust of wind tried to burn your face.

 

“ ‘Cause it’s too cold, whoa, For you here.  And now, so let me hold, whoa, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater…”

 

You froze, breath hitching.  You felt the hair-raising, prickling sensation that someone was watching you.

 

Nervously, you looked around.  But of course, it was useless.  There was just no way to see through the dense woods.  Hesitating, you then continued walking a little faster, carefully stepping over a large tree branch that was in the middle of the path.  You weren’t even ten steps away from the branch, when you heard a startling * **SNAP*** ...right behind you… right in the direction of where the big heavy branch would be...

 

**_NOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

You ran. No, you didn’t run. You bolted.  Fueled by your adrenaline, you were sprinting across the snow covered path.

 

* **THUD** *

 

Something big and heavy was definitely stalking you!

 

* **pant pant pant** *  _ A BRIDGE!!! THERE’S A BRIDGE!!! JUST A LITTLE MORE!!! ALMOST THERE!!! DONT TRIIIIIPPPPP!! GOD DAMN IT **DONT YOU DARE TRIP!!!!** _

 

One, two, three- you reached the threshold of the bridge! Now-

 

“Nnnnnggghhh!!” You were frozen in place.

 

_ I-I can’t move! WHY CAN’T I MOVE?!! _

 

* **crunch crunch crunch crunch** * 

 

There were heavy footsteps coming from behind you, getting closer and closer.  You were panicking.  Struggling to break free from the unseen force.

 

* **crunch crunch crunch crunch** *

 

_ COME ON COME ON  _ **_COME ON_ ** _!!!  _ **_WHY CAN’T I MOVE_ ** _?!?!!?!?!?!?!  _  You internally screamed.

 

* **CRUNCH***

 

The footsteps had stopped. Right. Behind. You.  


 

There was a moment of silence.  Your breaths coming out in haggard puffs as your heart raced and body shaked.  Some sweat that had started to roll down your face was now slightly beginning to burn.

 

“ **H u m a n.  D o n ‘ t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ?** ”  A deep baritone voice rumbled from behind you.  Their shadow huge and looming above and past your own.  

 

_ I’m dead.  I’m dead I’m dead I’m DEAD! _

 

“ **T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d .** ”

 

It was like your body was on autopilot.    What ever grip that had been on your body had disappeared, yet you still found yourself slowly turning around to face the tall bulky figure that was extending a hand out at you.

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

The moment your hand made contact with the shadow’s hand-

 

* **PPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT** *

 

Your mind went completely blank, unable to process anything at the moment.  You just stared at your hand that was held firmly in an abnormally large and thick skeletal hand.  Eye’s wide, you slowly look up to see a stocky built, widely grinning skeleton dressed in basketball shorts, a blue hoodie, and… pink fluffy slippers?  

 

“I… you… I…”  You kept looking from your hands to the grinning skeleton and back to your hands.  This was just absurd.

 

“Pfffffffft!!!!!!  Ha! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!”  You pulled back your hand, falling backwards onto your butt.  Laugh attack taking a hold of you due to the tightened coil of nerves that had been wound up.

 

“A-a whoopee cushion?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!”

 

The skeleton awkwardly watched you, grin straining on its face.  Were you paying attention, you would have noticed it was watching you with apprehension and caution, unsure about your presence.

 

***********

Sans was so confused right now.  Nothing was going according to script.  The kid hadn’t appeared since the last reset.  He couldn’t help but internally shiver.  Last timeline had been the  **ugliest** one yet.  The worst of the worst.  The kid had gone on a complete and total rampage.  Now?  Now they were nowhere to be seen!  They were 3 weeks late, and now someone else just up and shows?  

 

He watched as the… girl? Woman? He wasn’t sure which… whatever.  He watched the human female as she tried desperately to calm her laughter, obviously brought on from nerves and fear.

 

“heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.  i know it’s ALWAYS pretty  **humerus** …but uh, you ok there kid?”

 

*************

Gasping, you try and piece together a coherent sentence.  “I- * **gasp** * I thought for sure I was- HAHA  I was going to get attacked! But-but * **gasp** * A WHOOPEE CUSHION?!?!?!?!”

 

Aaaaand you were lost in another laugh attack, hands jolting to your racing heart, falling onto your back in the snow.

 

“OH MY GOD!”  Your hands flew up to your now flush face, trying to calm down.  “I really * **giggle** * thoUGht I was about to die!!!!”  Your voice then lowered to a high pitched whisper. “But a whoopee cushion???” 

 

After a few moments of concentrating on your breathing, you were able to get a hold of yourself.  Standing up you look at the skeleton that was awkwardly watching you, unsure what to do with you or himself.

 

_ I probably look so insane right now… _

 

“I’m sorry, I um… Name’s Elena.”  You extended your hand out towards the skeleton in a friendly manner, a sheepish look on your face from the laugh attack as you nervously rubbed the back of your head.

 

***********

“i’m sans.  sans the skeleton.”  He took her extended hand, firmly shaking it in greeting.

 

Looking into her eyes, he felt something strange.  The same strange feeling like when he had held her in place with his magic.  It wasn’t a…  **bad** strange.  It was just…  **foreign and unexpected** .  He couldn’t see any LV or EXP from her, and he couldn’t sense any ill intent.  Though, it was a bit concerning that he couldn’t clearly see her SOUL like every other human that had fallen here.  It seemed to hide within her, only showing glimmers of its existence.

 

***********

_ Sans? Like the font? Comic Sans? Wait… whoopee cushion… comic sans… does that mean he’s-  Ok Elena, I’m going to stop you right there.  Again. Not the time to joke, this is serious and we need to give a good impression! _

 

Brought out from your mini inner discussion, you fully focused on him.  He was  **huge** .  Both stocky and tall… well, taller than you that is.  You guessed he was probably around 5’4” / 5’5”.  Short in guy standards, but still a giant in your eyes.   His lights-for-eyes… eyelights? His eyelights were sharp and bright, intently focused on you.  Even though he had a seemingly relaxed grin plastered on his face and lazy sort of body language, you felt the intensity of his gaze sizing you up.

 

_ How can a skeleton be so expressive?  And how can a skeleton be stocky? _ _ Wait, am I really thinking about this?!  Right when this guy is definitely sizing me up?  Dear Lord help me… _

 

******

_ i guess i could just follow the script. keep a close eye on this human… see where this goes… first sign of things going south and i’ll just dunk ‘em. _  He didn’t want to take anymore chances.  Again, the last run had been really really bad...

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sans refocused and looked into her eyes.  “ahem… anyways, you’re a human right?”

 

*******

“Y-yeah…” You answered hesitantly.  But really, it’s not like you were going to lie.  That would have been a stupid thing to lie about.  You clearly weren’t a monster, and you weren’t about to pretend and claim to be one.  That would have just felt  _ wrong _ .

 

“that’s hilarious.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.” 

 

You felt a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach.   **_Fucking. Perfect._ **

 

“but… y’know… i dont really care about capturing anybody.”

 

_ THERE IS A GOOOODDDD!!!!!!! _ You felt your face begin to brighten at your good fortune. 

 

“now my brother, papyrus… he’s a human-hunting FANATIC.”

 

_ Aaaaaaand of course I spoke too soon.  Wait… Papyrus? Like the font? Stop it Elena. Stop it. _

 

“hey, actually, i think that’s him over there.”

 

You instantly whipped around, almost giving yourself whiplash.  Eyes wide and searching for the danger.

 

***********

Sans wasn’t sure why he all of a sudden felt so bad.  He watched as the girl’s body language instantly changed from slightly relaxed to tense and on high-alert.  Maybe it was the fact that even up until now, the only thing he could read from this girl was a harmless non threatening energy.  Against his better judgement, he felt compelled to sooth the clear rampant anxiety that had started to take a hold of her SOUL.

 

***********

“eh, don’t worry kid.  i promise, he’s harmless. i’ll even keep an eye socket out for ya too, if it makes ya feel any better.”

 

Placing his hand on your shoulder, he gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

 

“whatta ya say kid?”

 

You studied him.  You noticed, though his grin seemed to be permanently branded on his face, it was very expressive.  Well… expressive to people that could pick up on people’s moods and state of mind, like you.  Sans grin right now was one of friendly reassurance.  His guarded appearance had melted away to one of…. Like he was trying to comfort and reassure a lost child.  His eyelights seemed to be more notably expressive, changing brightness and sharpness depending on his emotions.  They were bright but soft, staring down at you. 

 

“....Ok…”

 

***********

Sans was a bit taken aback at the trust the girl had just placed in him.  He had noticed her studying gaze on him.  Gauging what to do.  But just like that, she made the split second decision to trust him.

 

“Just… one thing.”

 

“hm? whats that kid?”

 

“I’m actually an adult… not a kid.  ‘Mm 25. ”

 

“heh heh… ok buddy.  Now, here, lets go through this gate thingy.”

 

“Huh?”  Though he couldn’t get a good read of her SOUL, she was surprisingly and thankfully an open book- her face being extremely expressive, easily conveying her thoughts.  At least, as far as he could tell.  


 

***********

“yeah, go right through.  my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”  Placing a hand to the small of your back, he gently ushered you forward.

 

Without any resistance, you let him lead you across the small bridge and down the snowy path.  Trusting his word that he would keep you  _ safe _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously sways from foot to foot with hands behind back* um.... so how was that introduction?


	14. Hold Your Breath For Shits And Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to die from laughter? 'Cause consider me a gonner. -Elena 20XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Holy crap. (〇o〇；) So many new people have dropped by to read my story and left me kudos. You guys are so nice! (☍﹏⁰)｡ Anyways, get ready for some dialogue heavy chapter! (This chapter is a tiny bit longer than usual.) Oh my god. I just kept on typing and typing yesterday to the point where my bro was getting super annoyed with me for not watching the Olympics with him. Hahahahaha （⌒▽⌒）But despite his judgemental scoffing for writing my own fanfic, I finished typing up this chapter.
> 
> Check out these Supplemental Visuals for your Reading Experience:  
> (σ･ω･)σ[Elena (Named Reader)](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148509454115/sketch-of-elena-from-innocence)  
> (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ[Scene from Chapter 1 & Mentioned Emblems](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148214692160/i-drew-a-thing-for-an-undertale-story-im)  
> (σ･ω･)σ[Mikel (introduced in Chapter 6)](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148510980815/rough-sketch-of-mikel-from-innocence)  
> (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ[Scene from Chapter 8](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148594546295/rough-sketch-of-scene-in-chapter-8-innocence)  
> (σ･ω･)σ[Scene from Chapter 9](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/148594779140/rough-sketch-of-scene-from-chapter-9-innocence)
> 
> Lets get on with it, shall we?  
> -MP

* * *

 

**Incredible.**

 

Mikel watched silently as you seemed to unknowingly work your ‘magic’ on Sans.  A sincere SOUL was always an inconspicuously powerful thing.  Burrowing itself quietly; gently easing its way into the hearts of others without the slightest detection.

 

**Incredible.  Not even a few minutes, and the human has begun to lower my son’s guard.**

 

Mikel couldn’t help but smirk to himself triumphantly.  

 

“ _You wound me Doctor.  Have you so little faith in me?  Did you truely think I would summon an under qualified SOUL for such a task?”_  Mikel had a mirthful joking look on his face as he turned to look at Gaster.

 

Chuckling, Gaster responded.   **My apologies child.  I admit, I did have my doubts for a moment.**

  
Mikel turns back to watch the timeline, a small hopeful smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

It was strange, now that you thought about it.  His hands… or, well, bones had surprisingly been very warm when you shook hands.  Shouldn’t skeletons be cold?   _Well… technically he’s a monster- a living, breathing monster.  So, I guess that makes sense?  Maybe?_

 

Sans gently lead you down the pathway to stop a few feet from a wooden stand and… a lamp?

 

_What the hell is a random lamp doing here???_

 

“quick, behind that- uh… go hide behind the station.”

 

You couldn’t help but give Sans a panicked look.  “What? Why?”

 

 **************  


He could see fear rising in her eyes.  After all the shit Sans had gone through, you’d think he could care less if a human was spooked.  But for some reason, he wasn’t liking that look from her.  It made his metaphorical heart drop to the pit of his metaphorical stomach.

 

“hey now, i said i’d keep an eye socket out for ya. didnt i?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“then, trust me. you’ll be fine. i got ya. **promise** .”  


**************  


You searched his face for any sign of insincerity.  You had gotten tricked by Flowey before, so, yeah… Finding none, you nod, trusting him.  Turning, you quickly trudge through the snow towards the back of the station.  Glancing over at Sans, you saw him grin at you.  One hand in his hoodie while he gave you a playful thumbs up and a wink.

 

* **CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH** *

 

The fast approaching footsteps made you quickly duck and cover behind the stand.

 

In your crouched position, you were bombarded with the overbearing smell of ketchup.  Glancing around, you noted quite a few empty ketchup bottles as well as unopened ketchup bottles, hotdog buns, and pickles.

 

_Why?  Just… why so much ketchup?_

 

You covered a hand with your sleeve and brought it up to your nose.  The smell was just too strong.  It was going to make you sneeze.  You already could feel the scent tickling your nasal cavity.

 

_Hold it in MAN!_

 

Leaning closer to the wall of the stand, you were able to peek through a small opening.  Sans stood waiting expectantly for his brother.  Hands in his hoodie, lazily swaying on his heels, trademark lazy grin on his face.

 

_Come to think of it… I dont think that grin has left his face…. Like, AT ALL.  Is it fused?  How the hell did he even talk to me?  He never opened his mouth… right?... How…. how would he even eat?.... Ugh i better stop before I give myself a headache…. Monsters are so weird sometimes._

 

 *************  


Sans watched his little brother stomping down the path way towards him.  He only grinned wider as Papyrus stopped in front of him, hands on his hips ready to give a scolding.

 

“sup, bro?”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER!”

 

 *************  


Your body subconsciously leaned in closer to see the scene that was unfolding before you.

 

“Whoa…” You softly breathed out.

 

 _He’s_ **_HUGE_ ** _._

 

Before your very eyes was an extremely tall and lean skeleton monster.  Though, you did note that his skeletal structure was more reminiscent of a human’s skeletal structure… proportional wise.  But man… was this a skyscraper of a character or what?  He was the definition of **_larger than life_ ** , complete with what looked like a makeshift superhero suite.

 

“IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE THE LAST CHECK UP AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!!!”

 

_Why does his voice remind me of someone…?_

 

Where moments ago you had been full of fear, now were brimming with childish curiosity.

 

“YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!  WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

 

A lightbulb went off in your head.   _Skeletor…._  Your eyes widened. Sleeve covered hands forcefully pressed against your mouth as you desperately tried to keep the snort-laugh that had suddenly threatened to come out.

 

“staring at this lamp.  it’s really cool.  do you wanna look?”

 

_What the fuck is he even saying?! Looking at a lamp?!_

 

“NO!  I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!!!”

 

Your body convulsed forward.  You bit the inside of your cheek to gain some semblance of control.  Papyrus was literally stomping his foot on the ground, like a child throwing a tantrum.  Combine the childish action plus a tall superhero looking skeleton plus his loud and unique voice…

 

_Oh my god I’m going to die….  I’m literally going to die from suffocation._

 

“WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!?!  I WANT TO BE READY!!!”

 

 _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…._  You were desperately trying to breath without letting any sound come out.

 

“I WILL BE THE ONE!  I MUST BE THE ONE!  I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!  THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…”

 

 _He… he calls himself… THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!_ The amount of force you were using to bite the inside of your cheek was dangerously close to breaking skin and drawing blood.

 

“I WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!  RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Biting your cheek as a distraction tactic was working.  His voice, though jarring and startling loud, was starting to sound normal to you.

 

“PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, -FRIEND?-”

 

 _Huh?_  From your angle, you were able to see Papyrus’ facial expression turn to that of a lonely hopeful child.

 

“I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

 

 _Oh… oh you sweet… strange… skeleton…._ His tone made your heart clench.  You had to hold yourself back from running to give him a hug and revealing your hiding place.   _That sounds so saaaaad!!!_

 

“hmm… maybe my station can help you.”

 

_Say what?  WHAT DID HE SAY?!_

 

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!”  Papyrus screeched, stomping his foot more feverently onto the ground.  

 

You ducked further into yourself, preventing another bubbling laugh.  You were grinning insanely.  Witnessing Sans tease his brother was warming up your SOUL.  You could recognize when an older sibling was lovingly teasing a younger one.  The display was just filling you with the fuzzys.  

 

“ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!”

 

 _B-BOONDOGGLE?!?!?!?!??!?!_  Oh my god.  Was this the end?  Your body contorted into itself, desperately trying to gain some semblance of control.   _WHO FUCKING USES THAT WORD?!?!_ Your mind was now running rampant full of images of top hats, mustaches, and monocles.

 

“YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!”

 

“hey, take it easy.  i’ve gotten a **ton** of work done today… a skele **ton.** ”  Sans winked and somehow activated a drum rift soundtrack from some hidden speaker in his station- which you had the pleasure of discovering at that moment.

 

 _Oh… oh no…_ Your jaw clenched.

 

“SANS!!!”

 

“come on.  you’re smiling.”

 

“I AM AND I HATE IT!  SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION....”

 

“wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself…”

_Fuck no… don’t do it… don’t you fucking dare…_

 

Sans gave a lazy smug wink. “ **down to the bone**.”  ….and cue the drum rift… you were a goner...

 

“PPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA * **SNORT** * HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!”  

 

You just couldn’t hold it in any longer.  The absurdity and ridiculousness of the whole situation broke your already weak control- rolling out of the safety of the station and onto your back.  Your hands desperately grasped at your sides as your stomach muscles spasmed and clenched from the full hearty laughter that racked your body.

 

 *************  


Sans watched in surprise as the girl seemed to roll out of hiding and flop right onto her back, body spasming with genuine laughter.  He liked the sound of her laugh…  He unknowingly let another brick fall from his wall.

 

“S-SANS?!  W-WHAT IS THAT?!?  WHY IS IT LAUGHING?!?  DID WE BREAK IT?!?”

 

Sans looked over at his brother who was at a complete loss of what was going on.  Before he could reply, his attention was snatched back towards the girl.  


*************

 

Why Papyrus’ questions were so funny was beyond you.  Maybe it was his confusion or perhaps it was his concern.  Either way, a wave of your embarrassing snort-laughs overtook you.

 

_Ow ow ow! Fuck! My face! Aaaahhh my stomach!!! Make it stop make it stop!!!_

 

Biting your cheek again, you finally gained control of yourself.  Letting out a long slow breath, you sit up to face the two skeleton brothers.  Both staring at you in concern.  Well… mostly Papyrus.  Sans did look concerned, but he seemed mostly amused and gleeful than concerned.  If his ever stretching grin was any indication.

 

Shakily, you brushed the snow off of you as you stood up.  Locking in on Papyrus, you approached.  At the corner of your eye, you noticed Sans’ posture tense up.  Eyelights sharp and locked onto your moving form.

 

_Yup… that’s a big brother if i’ve ever seen one… textbook protective older sibling..._

 

You stopped in front of Papyrus and looked up at him.

 

_*whistles* Damn… this guy is skyscraper…_

 

“Hi… I’m Elena… It’s uh… nice to meet you Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus reminded you of a confused puppy as he looked between you, your extended hand, and Sans- unsure of what to do.  Your friendly smile widened even further.  Slowly reaching for his hand (mindful of the piercing gaze that was currently burning the side of your face), you gently took Papyrus’ hand in yours.  “Sorry… I mean, _The Great_ Papyrus.”

 

The magic words had been said.  Papyrus confusion melted into one of pure joy as a huge smile _somehow_ spread across his face… skull?

 

_ACK!!!_

 

 **************  


Sans watched as his brother enthusiastically began shaking her hand, dangerously close to dislocating her arm and possibly fling her around like a rag doll from his unconstrained enthusiasm.  

 

“WOWIE!!!! I HAVE A FAN!?!?! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!! OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A FAN!!!!”  


**************  


_OW OW OW!!!  ARM IN DANGER!!! SHOULDER IN DANGER!!!_

 

“hey paps, maybe you should take it a little easy…”

 

Stopping the violent hand shake, Papyrus blinked in confusion at his brother and then looked back at you.  You could only imagine the pained expression you had on your face combined with the friendly smile you were straining to keep up.  His eye sockets widened in shock.   _Oh… huh… interesting… he doesn’t seem to have eyelights..._

 

“OH!! OH NO!  ARE YOU ALRIGHT STRANGE THING? IS MY GREATNESS TOO GREAT FOR YOU?”

 

“Um…heheh… I’m ok… uh, yeah, I guess your greatness might have been a little too much for me.”  You massaged your shoulder as you looked up at him, studying his very expressive skull.

 

_Seriously… how can bones even emote emotion?  I get the eyelights, but how can bone be that malleable?_

 

Taking up a power pose, Papyrus red scarf (that you had thought was a cape) begins to blow in the conveniently well timed gust of wind. “NYEH HEH HEH!  DO NOT WORRY STRANGE THING!  I CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR BEING OVERWHELMED BY MY GREATNESS!  FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MERCIFUL!”

 

You couldn’t help but smile.  Sure, the way he phrased things could be taken as conceited and narcissistic, but his tone and… you supposed, his essence were what mattered.  He radiated complete and utter goodness.  And that stirred up the part of you that was normally reserved for your little brother.

 

“Thank you Papyrus, that means alot to me.”

 

 ***********  


Sans watched the interaction in disbelief.  Everything was **wrong.**  Well, wrong in the sense that everything was different and unpredictable.  He didn’t like it.  Not one bit.  Even more frustrating was that he kept finding himself relaxing in her presence.  This loop of becoming tense, then relaxed, and then tense again was seriously setting him on edge and making him sweat.

 

“I um… I heard you were on the look out for humans?”

 

Sans’s eyelights shot back to her, yanked out of his musing.   _what the hell? what is she doing?_  


************  


_I haven't lied yet, and i’m not going to start lying now._  Anxiety rushed through your body making your heart beat faster.  You could feel a small drop of sweat start to form on the side of your head.

 

“YES, THAT’S RIGHT!”

 

“W-well… um… c-consider this your lucky day because… I’m a human…”  You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you unwaveringly looked Papyrus straight in his eye sockets.

 

It took a few moments to sink in.  His eye sockets widened in realization at your bold declaration.

 

“H-HUMAN?!? I- I- …. SANS?!?!?! SANS IS THIS TRUE?!?!?!”  Papyrus feverently looked at his brother for confirmation.

 

You peeked over at Sans.  He simply shrugged.  “yep. looks like it.”

 

“WOOOOWWWWIIIIIEEEEE!!!!”  Your attention quickly snapped back to Papyrus, joyously beginning to jump up and down…

 

_Like a kid that just found a rare pokemon card in a pack…_

 

Facing you, he resumed his power pose, this time pointing at you as another gust of wind blew his scarf heroically.  “I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES AT ONCE, HUMAN!!!!  NYEH HEH HEH!!! CONTINUE FORWARD IF YOU DARE!! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER OF PUZZELS AND JAPERY!”

 

He then turned towards his brother.  “AS FOR YOUR WORK, BROTHER.  PUT A LITTLE MORE, **BACKBONE** INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!”  And with that, Papyrus sprinted off in the direction that he had come from.

 

You were left standing with wide eyes and mouth open.   _He… I… wait…_   


*************  


She let out a snort.  A mirthful look crossed her face and lit her eyes as she looked over at Sans.  

 

“Your brother’s great.  I like him.”

 

Sans was at a loss for words.  There had to be some sort of catch.  There was no way.  It was too good to be true.  From all the humans he had met, there was no way this was her actual personality.  It had to all be an act, **right** ?  Even the kid, Frisk, had a dark side brought upon by his endless pool of determination.  But here this girl, Elena, radiated unadulterated sincerity.   _First signs of this going south, and I dunk ‘em…_  Keeping a tight grip on his mask, he grinned at her.

 

“that was pretty gutsy of ya buddy.”  


**************  


You felt your lips form a toothy grin as you narrowed your eyes.  “That’s just because I **have** guts… unlike someone here…”

 

You smugly watched the glorious moment when Sans shock and realization transformed into unadulterated glee- if his boisterous rumbling laughter was any indication.

 

You fist pumped the air in triumph.  “HA!! YA! Got ya!! Serves you right after almost making me lose a lung and spleen from laughing, ya **bonehead**!”  You couldn’t help yourself from doing a little victory dance as Sans was overrun by another wave of his laughter.

 

 _I kinda like his laugh._ You grinned to yourself.  


*************  


Oh stars.  This was the last thing Sans had expected.   _Who the fuck is this woman?  Literally fell out of nowhere._

 

Finally getting a hold of himself, he wiped a blue tear that had gathered on the edge of his eye socket.  Straightening up, he walked over to the triumphantly grinning girl.  

 

“we oughta get going.  my bro will be waiting for you to solve his puzzles.”

 

To Sans shock and surprise, she slid her arm around his, comfortably settling herself close to him.    


*************  


If you were reading him right, he was more comfortable with your presence.   _Oh my god, I’m so fucking cold!_  Deciding to act on your impulse and try your luck, you weaved your arm around his.   _Oooooh my god!  He’s like a furnace!!!_  You subconsciously pressed your cheek into his arm, greedily taking in more of the magical warmth.    


*************  


Sans was beyond…. Well, just insert your own word here… his mind had short circuited as he stared at the woman _nuzzling_ into his arm.  A blue glow started to dust his cheeks.

 

“Onwards!  To bigger and better things!!”  She dramatically pointed off in the direction that Papyrus had taken.  Her woven arm, slightly tightening a little more around his as she leaned forward into her pointing pose.

 

Sans wanted to smack himself to snap out of the stupidly weird mental state he was in.  But he did the smoothest thing possible to avoid any embarrassing attention.  “* **cough** * ahem… sure thing buddy…”

 

_what the hell is wrong with this timeline?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡ ta-daaaa~
> 
> Poor Sans doesn't seem to know what to do with himself... 
> 
> *turns around* Elena, why did ya have to go be so impulsive? (￣ー￣)
> 
> Elena: I WAS COOOOOOLD!!! (;ﾟдﾟ)


	15. When Sans Tries To Become a Katy Perry Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's hot then he's cold and Elena ain't got time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doing? First of all I just want to say that I love ya all so much! (in a platonic way of course!) Your comments always fuel me and fill me with determination when I work on every single chapter! I have to say, this chapter, I started to realize how complex Sans' character is. Holy crap. I had to rewrite a few parts so many times! I love Sans so much- I seriously wanted to smack him for giving me soo much trouble this time 'round. He seemed to keep on trying to turn into this Edge-Lord type of person without any rhyme or reason. Ugh! He was driving me nuts! But its all good now. I finally finished writing a chapter I feel comfortable to post that makes sense. Just... damn it Sans! Be nice to Elena!!
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I post story updates and sporadically post illustrations for this story (among other thing).
> 
> (つ▀¯▀)つ Alright, and with out further ado~  
> \- MP

* * *

 

Sans was beside himself.   **EVERYTHING** was just **_wrong_ ** with this timeline.  Well… not apocalypse wrong.  It just wasn’t **_right_ **.  Everything was changing and had become increasingly unpredictable.  He and every monster were already acting differently this timeline, despite how much he tried to follow the routine he had become numb too.  It was unnerving.

 

_what did that kid do?  why is it so different this time around?_

 

He glanced down at the young woman that held his arm hostage.  Both of them had gone quiet a few minutes ago after departing from his station.  Only her puffs of breath and their crunching footsteps breaking the silence.  Why he hadn’t shortcut away like usual, he wasn’t sure.  Maybe it was out of sympathy.  He realized how cold she was when he accidentally brushed his hand against hers, all the while trying to readjust his hoodie.  He knew that humans were vulnerable in cold weather if they weren’t dressed for it.  And from the looks of it, she had had no idea she was going to be surrounded by piles and piles of snow.  Though he was feeling very uncomfortable and awkward, Sans kept a tight grip on his uncaring, lazy facade.  Rationalizing with himself that it would take too much effort to have her let go of his arm.  

 

“ahem... so uh… thanks.”

 

“Hm?”  She looked up straight into his eye lights, gaze unwavering.  Sans felt an internal shiver run through his body.  Was this what it felt like to be on the opposite side?  Though he knew she couldn’t see his SOUL nor had the ability to JUDGE, he felt inexplicably vulnerable under her gaze for some reason.

 

“thanks for humoring my bro…. he’s been kind of down lately… never seen a human before, so uh, you pretty much just made his day.”

***********  
**

You looked up ahead, an understanding smile crossing your lips.

 

“I like him… ‘sides, I get it.  You’re just looking out for your little brother.”  You glanced back up at him, catching a surprised look.

 

“how- ?”

************  
**

Sans watched as her face scrunched up into a grin.  With her arm still looped around his, she brought up her hands to shoot finger guns at him.

 

“* **giggle** * Takes one to know one.”  Her eyes were bright and full of warmth.

 

“huh?”

 

“I have a little brother too.  He’s the best…”  A sad smile replaced the playful one she had before as she returned to look up ahead.  “You’re brother’s pretty cool too.”

 

Another brick fell from Sans’ wall.

 

“heh… yeah, he’s a really cool guy.”

************  
**

_When did you get so bold Ellie?  You just up and commandeered this guy’s arm!  Since when are you all affectionate with complete and total strangers?_

 

The awkward broken conversations were starting to make you a bit uncomfortable.  It appeared that you might have met your equal in the quiet department.  It had always been a bit hard for you to start up a random conversation with new people.  Specially if they weren’t the enthusiastically talkative type.  Though it didn’t look like it, you had a bit of social anxiety when it came to meeting new people, unlike your little brother…. That social butterfly….

 

_Come on Ellie.  You can’t expect to just boldly steal warmth from someone and then completely ignore said unwilling victim.  Say something!  Talk!  Why is it so hard to freaking talk?_

 

An idea popped into your head.

 

“Hey, uh, Sans…”

 

“sup?” His eyelights shifted to your face.

 

“How much does a polar bear weigh?”

 

You watched as Sans’ eyelights began to brighten in realization, his grin twitched- slowly starting to stretch out more.

 

“mmm … dunno buddy.  how much?”

 

You grinned cheekily up at him.  “Enough to break the ice.”

 

It was a strange sensation.  You felt a slow tremor come from underneath his hoodie until his bones rattled from the laughter.  A low thunder-like rumble vibrating throughout his body.  Your grin only widened at your successful delivery.   _Elena used ICE-BREAKER!  Super lame, but surprisingly effective!  LAWL!!!_

 

“heheh good one buddy.   **icy** what you did there.”

 

You began to giggle.  Relieved that the strange awkwardness between you two had started to melt away.   _Wait… “melt away” *_ **_SNORT_ ** _*_

 

“Oh, starting up with the puns again **icy**.  Oh it’s on mister.  It is sooooo on!”  You playfully glared up at the skeleton jokester.

 

His grin seemed to widen even further.  How was that even possible?

 

“gunna have to do better than that buddy.  you’re talking to the **bone** ified king of puns here.   **snow** joking matter.”  He playfully narrowed his eye sockets at you.

 

It was soooo on.  Years of growing up and living with an abnormally funny and extremely sarcastic family had trained you to think fast and develop a bit of a witty humor.

 

“Oh! I had **snow** idea I was in the presence of **punny** royalty!  Here I **thaw** ’t you were just a **chill** kinda guy.   **Starry** about that!  I didn’t mean to get **nippy** with you…. Or did I? * **giggle** *”

 

Oh yeah!  You had been thoroughly trained in the art of quick witty thinking.  Everyone and everything had been fair game in your family and anyone that decided to come into the picture had to look out.  No one was safe. 

 

Hehehe… his face…

************  
**

Sans was surprised to say the least.  She just effortlessly and flawlessly executed six puns in four coherent sentences.  And it actually worked...

************  
**

Sans just stared at you, making your smug grin grow even further.

 

“What?  No come backs?  Did my **punny** performance make you **freeze up** ?  Or you just giving me the **cold shoulder** now?”

 

You saw the moment something clicked inside of Sans.  Bubbling laughter seemed to just boil on out of him.  He actually had to stop and bend over to regain his breath.  It was nice.  His laughter was warm and unrestrained.  Genuine.  Like the kind of laughter that was possible between very close friends.

 

You couldn’t help but pat yourself on the back.   _I think I just made myself another friend._

 

* * *

 

You both continued on your way down the snowy pathway.  The surrounding flora had transitioned from the tall looming trees into friendly looking christmas trees.  What were they called again? Firs?  Spruces?  Meh, whatever, it didn’t matter.  It was definitely less ominous-looking now, specially with your traveling companion punning off with you along the way.

The further down you both traveled, the more you came in contact with more monsters.  Thankfully, the monsters- though perhaps a bit apprehensive with your presence, chose not to attack you.  Probably due to Sans being there.  Their apprehension didn’t last long, what with all the punnery you and Sans were dishing out.  Even an aspiring comedian snowdrake jumped in on the pun fest.  Though the poor kid still had a ways to go, you still cheered him on with his jokes.

“Better not ‘snowflake’ out!”

“Haha! Good one!”  

You watched the snowdrake smile triumphantly at himself.  “See? Laughs! Dad was wrong!”

You among anyone knew how disheartening it could be to be put down for trying to do what you loved.  Not to mention, he seemed to be working to improve his skills.  You had to give props to this kid for his courage.  The teenage snowdrake left pleased with the unexpected interaction.  Pleased with his **cool** joke, one could even say.   _Heheheheh…. I’m so lame sometimes… Marce would probably slap me right now!  Heheheh!_

  
**********

Sans was impressed, more so than shocked.  Never in his life and multiple timelines had he witnessed a human effectively avoid entering every possible monster confrontation _and then_ become friends with them.  It was just unheard of!  It was _bizarre._  She seemed to intuitively pick up on their moods and personality and then would adjust the way she interacted with them- successfully avoiding a typical human-monster confrontation.  

_how does she do that?_

Sans couldn’t help but feel weary again about the new human.  Humans were prone to being cunning and manipulative afterall.  They seemed to always have an underlying motive.  And here he was going along with it.  He didn’t like that.  Sans needed to snap himself out of the strange haze he had somehow gotten himself into and needed to start acting like THE JUDGE.  He needed to dissect and pry.  He needed to know how much of a threat this woman was.

“you seem to know your way around people.”  


************  
**

“Hm?”  You turned to look up at Sans, attention back on him after waving goodbye (quite enthusiastically) to the blind sentry, Doggo.  

It took a moment for you to process his statement.  The carefree playful vibe he had had with you for the past 20 minutes had somehow done a 180.  The vibe he was giving off now was… judgemental, despite his relaxed body language.   _Aww man!!  What the hell just happened???  Did I miss something???  We were doing so well! Trust issues maybe…?_  You left that thought alone for the moment.  You needed to diffuse the tense situation that just appeared out of the blue.  You didn't know Sans well, but you had the feeling that if you let this- whatever this was- progress, it could potentially put your life in danger.  Monsters still had magic.  And when feeling threatened, they would not hesitate to use it.

“Well… I guess it’s just something I’ve picked up throughout the years- being a bit of a wallflower and all.”

“oh?”  Sans seemed to eye you, analyzing your response.

“Yeah… Not sure why, maybe it's because I was the first grandkid born on my mom’s side or something?  Living in a house full of adults for the first part of my life, I’ve always been a pretty quiet kid.  Never really spoke much, but was always watching everything around me.  Always… _feeling_.”

“feeling?”

“Heh, yeah.  ‘Feeling’.  It’s what I’ve always called the vibes I pick up from people.  Not sure if it was because I was quiet or what, but I’ve always been pretty sensitive to people’s vibes and emotions.  Anyways… by always watching, listening, and feeling, I ended up learning how to recognize the different types of people there are in the world and what makes their mind work.”

Perhaps you could have phrased that a little better somehow.  You felt Sans tense up as his eyelights bore into you.

“...what makes their mind work?”

Looking straight dead into his eyelights you gave your response.  “Yeah.  I came to understand what actions and attitudes certain type of people respond best too.  When you make the effort to understand people, understand what makes them tick- that’s when you can start to form some kind of bond with them.”

Sans was still tense.  “sounds manipulative.”

_Ouch!  Called it.  Trust issues._

You looked down at your feet.  “It is.  If you plan to always take and never give in any sort of relationship.”  Was it possible for Sans' scrutiny to intensify?  If his eyelights were lasers, he probably would have already carved a hole into your head.

You looked straight back up at him, locking him under your piercing gaze.  You had to make yourself clear.  His unspoken suspicion and judgment towards you (which you guessed was due to being biased about humans, maybe?) was starting to really annoy you.  Even until now, you haven't done anything to warrant such behavior towards yourself.  In that moment, you knew his type.  Tip-toeing would not do.  You had to put your foot down and be outright blunt.

 

“I like to understand people.  Not because I want anything from them, but because I really want to understand them- whether we become friends or not.  I’m an empathetic type of person.  I’ll try to understand another person’s condition from their perspective; put myself in their shoes and feel what they feel, ya know?  When we make the effort to understand people that are different from us- different views, morals, customs, whatever- once we understand, we can start hopefully coexisting and helping each other.  Call me crazy or naively optimistic, but I think that a lot of misguided hate and violence could be prevented if people just took the time to learn and understand one another.  If you think that me trying to befriend monsters is suspicious, then I'm sorry.  I just like to treat others the way I would like to be treated.”  


_Fuck... maybe I got a little too heated there at the end..._  


***********  
**

Sans was…. He didn’t know.  He was just not expecting that.  She had been acting so childish since the beginning, that the amount of eloquence and fire she had just displayed took him for a loop.  Not only had her statement been rather blunt, it had been so heartfelt and… _pure_ … If he hadn’t been paying attention, he would have missed the startling quick glimmer of her SOUL.  Her SOUL absolutely believed every single word she had spoken.  Try as he might, he wasn’t able to cling onto the itching suspicion that had tried to take a hold of him.

“huh…”

He would let it go for now, repeating to himself his new mantra.   _any signs of this going south and I dunk ‘em...  
_

************  
**

Before you could apologize for slightly snapping at him for being suspicious of you (probably for a really good reason you just weren't aware of), you felt Sans relax again.  It looked like you were able to maybe gain another speck of his trust.  Maybe?

_Behind that lazy act he puts up, he’s so tense.  Like… like he’s just waiting for something bad to happen… I wonder what happened to him to be so… suspicious and a bit untrusting.  ...Hm?_

You placed a hold on your train of thought as you realized that you had reached Papyrus’ first puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! *crosses arms and pinches bridge of nose* (눈_눈) Sans, seriously. I swear. Don't you dare turn into a Katy Perry song. Please... 
> 
> At least Elena put her foot down. Maybe knocked some sense into that numbskull of his. My baby, I'm so proud of her.


	16. Of Puzzles and Japes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry is pretty hard... People have alkynes of trouble.
> 
> ⚈ ̫ ⚈ where my science peeps at?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doing? You don't know how excited and happy I am! Not only have your comments filled me with determination, but now I'm seeing more people decide to pop in to read my story AND subscribe! Holy cow!!!! Thank you guys! (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Really, you guys are the best! Well, I had fun writing this chapter after yesterday's. Seriously, I was a little nervous about yesterday's- but after all the positive reactions from ya guys, I was super PUMPED! HELL YEAH! 
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mikapoki) where I post story updates and sporadically post illustrations for this story (among other things).
> 
> Alrighty, and without further ado~  
> -MP ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

* * *

**  
It was a wise decision to block her memory.  She is very open and truthful… an unusual thing to see, I believe, in human adults.  I am actually quite impressed and relieved at her tactfulness with my son.**

 

“ _Hm.  He is suspicious, as I had anticipated.  The timelines have taken a toll on his mind.   Specially the previous one.  He would have surely killed her were she not incredibly perceptive and understanding._ ”

 

**We are playing a very dangerous game…**

 

“ _We are..._ ”

* * *

  
You had stopped in front of a cleared up area shaped like a square.  

 

“OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES-   SANS!!!  THERE YOU ARE BROTHER!  AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE OFF BEING LAZY AGAIN!”  Papyrus’ annoyed look changed to a pleased one.  

 

You had to do a double take.  One second Sans was standing next to you.  Another second he was standing next to Papyrus across from you.

 

_Wait?! Whaat?! But? HUH?????????_

 

“IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TAKE SOME INITIATIVE AND ESCORT THE HUMAN SAFELY TO FACE OUR PUZZLES!  I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!”

 

_Is no one going to address this thing that just happened?!?!_

 

“heh… sure thing bro.”  Sans shrugged his shoulders, completely back into his easygoing laidback act, as if the conversation that had just occurred never happened.  As annoyed as you felt, you were going to let it go.  Holding on to that annoyance wasn’t going to help anyone.  Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to anyone if you downright took your annoyance out on them.  

 

_Alrighty… puzzles… puzzles… heh, Sans is a stupid damn puzzle.  Let it go Elena.  Just let it go…_

 

“HUMAN!”  Your attention was brought straight back to Papyrus.  

 

_Yup… I like him._  You felt your annoyance begin to fade away.  Papyrus’ flamboyantly sunny nature was quickly washing away the slight negative feeling Sans had left you with.  

 

_Yup.  Definitely like this guy.  He’s just a bucket full of sunshine._

 

“IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!  I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!!!”

 

Did Papyrus unknowingly just make a pun? Your lips quirked.

 

“FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!”

 

If it weren’t for his charmingly flamboyant personality, you would probably be shitting your pants right now.  You weren’t sure how skeleton monsters reacted to electricity, but uh… humans were definitely not supposed to willingly mess around with electricity.  

 

_Despite Sans being… weird back there, I don’t think he’d break his promise in looking out for me.  I mean, he doesn’t seem like the type to make promises easily… right?_

 

“WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB-”  He seemed to pull out a random orb from behind his scarf.

 

_Wait, what?  Where did that come from?_

 

“-WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!  SOUND LIKE FUN???  BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK.”

 

“No kiddin’...”  You muttered to yourself.

 

“OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

 

You just stared right at him.  Unsure if this was some sort of joke or trick question situation.

 

“WELL? GO ON THEN!”  Papyrus motioned for you to start the incredibly _dangerous-for-humans_ maze.

 

***********

 

Sans watched as the young woman seemed to hesitate, looking between Papyrus and the empty space in front of her, shifting from foot to foot.  Her eyebrows scrunched into a confused look as she frowned, biting her bottom lip.

 

“Uh… so, that orb will shock me if I touch the invisible walls, right?”

 

“YES.  THAT IS CORRECT!”

 

“...that very orb you’re holding in your hand… right now.”

 

“YES!  THIS VERY ONE!”

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

“Uhm… I need to be holding it.”  

 

“CORRECT!”

 

*********

 

Oh lord.  How to go about this without offending him?  How could you phrase this without making his protective older brother feel like you were downright calling Papyrus _stupid_.  By no means did you think he was stupid.  Not at all.  No, he just gave you the impression he was an extremely enthusiastic person that probably got ahead of himself most of the time.  

 

_Well… if Sans takes this the wrong way, then screw him._

 

“Ahem… well, wouldn’t I end up shocking you instead if I started walking right now?  Since you’re holding it, I mean.”  You kept your eyesight straight onto Papyrus.  Resisting the urge to glance over at Sans, who you could _feel_ was drilling laser light holes into your face.   _Jesus man!  Just chill for a second!  I’m all for the big sibling act, but oh my god!  ...Oh god… please don’t tell me that’s how I act like… gross.... It probably is._

 

A look of realization hit Papyrus that made your lips quirk in amusement.  “OH!  OH-HO!  IT SEEMS YOU HAVE SEEN THROUGH MY JAPE HUMAN!  YES!  YOU ARE QUITE PERCEPTIVE!!!  PERCEPTIVE INDEED!!  A SKILL YOU MUST HAVE IN ORDER TO ATTEMPT TO SOLVE MY COMPLEX PUZZLES!”  Papyrus then proceeded to briskly walk through the invisible maze to reach you.

 

You were reminded again of his huge stature as he looked down at you, gently placing the glass orb into your hands.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!”  He quickly shuffled on back to the other side of the maze next to his brother.

 

_Oh, you sweet sweet skeleton…_

 

Papyrus had unknowingly left his footprints in the snow, and consequently gave you the solution.

 

_Looks like I just dodged a bullet.  Or more like I just dodged a human bug-zapper._

 

Swiftly, you crossed the maze without injury and proceeded to hand the glass orb back to Papyrus.

 

“INCREDIBLE!!  YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!!  HM… YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY…”

 

You sheepishly rubbed the back of your head “heh heh heh….um…”

 

“EXCELLENT!  IT SEEMS I HAVE FOUND SOMEONE WORTHY TO FACE MY MASTERY OF PUZZLES!!”  

 

_A bucket full of freakin’ sunshine…_

 

“THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY!  IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!  YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!  I KNOW I AM!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”  And with that, Papyrus ran off again.  Enthusiastically excited as ever.  

 

You glanced over at Sans with slight apprehension.  His relaxed expression had not changed, though it seemed he wasn’t trying to do any laser surgery on your head anymore.  Cautiously you approached him.  Guilt slightly nagging at you from snapping at him earlier.  The closer you got to him, the more you could feel the awkwardness that had resurfaced between you two.   _Oh no.  We are not doing this again.  If we are going to be around each other for a while, which is what it’s looking like, I refuse for this weirdness to continue._

 

“Sorry.”

 

**********

 

“Huh?”

 

Sans was both confused and surprised.   _why is she apologizing?_  This human became more and more confusing to him.  Or maybe it was just him making something simple into a confusing thing.

 

**********

 

“Sorry for snapping at you back there.  * **sigh** * Look, I obviously don’t know what you’ve gone through in life.  But looking at the way you’re really suspicious and cautious with me, it couldn’t have been good.  I won’t ask or pry, because frankly, it’s none of my business.  But can you like, I don’t know… chill for a bit and give me a chance here?  Think we can like, start over?”

 

Time seemed to move slowly as you watched Sans process what you had just said.  Slowly, the microscopic tension on his skull, that you hadn’t noticed before, eased away.  He let out a breath and then, for the first time, gave you an actual smile.

 

“heh… sure buddy.  Sure.”

 

*************

 

Sans wasn’t sure what it was about this particular human, but he just couldn’t keep up THE JUDGE act around her.  Not after that interaction.  Instead of scrutiny, he felt himself start to view her with curiosity.

 

_just, who is she?_

 

He watched as all the tension dissipated from her.  Smiling, she nodded- pleased with the turn of events.  He faintly felt his SOUL pulse.  


*************  


Actions spoke louder than words.  Sans extended his arm out for you to hold on to.  He was metaphorically and literally extending an olive branch to you.  Your SOUL began to settle down, tension and anxiety ebbing away.  Smiling, you gratefully looped your arm around his once more, accepting the peace offering and reveling in the warmth of his magic.  Had you looked up, you would have noticed the slight blue blush on his cheekbones.  Though, this time, it was not out of discomfort.

* * *

 

You both had now fallen into a companionable sort of state as you leisurely walked down the snow covered path.  The silence that surrounded you two was thankfully, a comfortable one.  No longer drowning in a cloud of awkwardness and tension.

 

“hey… thanks.”  His eyelights moved down to you, soft and bright.  “my brother seems like he’s having fun.”

 

“Hm?  Oh… heh… no problem.  He seems like a really sweet person.”

 

You chewed the inside of your cheek.  You just had to ask the, technically dumb, question that had been nagging at you since you first saw Papyrus.

 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask… what’s up with the outfit he’s wearing?”  

 

Sans’ eyelights seemed to take a soft warm glow.  If you were reading him right, you’d say they were full of affection.  “we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party.  he hasn’t worn anything else since… keeps calling it his ‘battle body’.  man.  isn’t my brother cool?”

 

You couldn’t help but let a few giggles out- the tips of your fingers going up to your lips in a cute fashion, trying to stifle them down.  “That’s actually kinda cute, and really gutsy- walking around in his costume.  I can tell you, I am definitely not confident enough to pull something like that off on a daily basis.”

 

“heh heh… gutsy… if you haven’t noticed sweetheart, skeletons don’t have guts.”

 

_“………………”_

 

Your mind short circuited.  

 

*********  
  


_Oh… fuck!  why the hell did i just call her sweetheart?  where did that even come from??_

 

In Sans’ defense, he honestly didn’t realize what he was saying until it was already out in the open.  

 

*********  
  


_Did… did he really just call me sweetheart?_  It was the only thing your mind could seem to zone in on, completely ignoring the fact that Sans had tried to joke and tease you with the whole “gutsy thing”.  You felt a rush of warmth spread across your cheeks.  Your mind raced with all the options you had to respond to this new, honestly stupid, predicament.  Peeking a quick glance up at him, you noticed his grin was tense and frozen.  A bead of blue sweat ran down the side of his skull.   _Blue… sweat… what the hell?!_  You could tell now.  He didn’t mean anything by it.  

 

Relieving Sans from this rather stupidly awkward situation, you did the one thing you knew would work.  Ignoring your painfully obvious blush, you looked up at Sans with a serious face.  “You do have a point there, Sans my man.  But there is no denying that with the amount of confidence Papyrus has, any criticism on his wardrobe choice would simply **go right through him**.”

 

And just like that, you broke the awkwardness, replacing it with a cacophony of laughter from the both of you.  Whether your pun had been funny or not, you both jumped at the opportunity to move on and talk about other things.  Neither one of you brought up or acknowledging the fact that Sans had randomly called you ‘sweetheart’ as you continued on your way.  
  
  


* * *

 

“Here you go!”

 

“thanks nice.”

 

“Have a super-duper day!”

 

You giggled as you waved goodbye to the friendly rabbit monster that had just sold you two some ice cream, or nice cream as you had been corrected.  Why on earth he was selling nice cream when it was sooo cold was beyond you.  But you really didn’t have the heart to refuse.  Poor guy was having a tough time selling his nice cream.  

 

“Huh?” Sans was waving one of the nice cream packets in front of your face.

 

“everything alright in there buddy? not **spacing out** on me, are ya?”

 

“Ha!”  You snatched the packet from him.  “I **galaxy** what you did there.”  Opening up the packet you noticed a really nice message: ‘ _You light up the room_ !’   _Aww! That's so nice!_  “But I can’t say that your pun was **out of this world** .”  You took a big lick.   _Damn this is good!_  “Better **star** t getting to my level, Sans my man- **orbit** I’ll be taking that crown of yours pretty soon.”  Grinning you winked at him playfully.

 

*************  
  


_Daaaaaaaamn_...  

 

Sans never thought, in all of his life, he would ever meet someone that could spit a mean pun game like her.  He felt his SOUL pulse for a moment.

 

**************

 

He narrowed his eye sockets challengingly, leaning down towards you.  “you might be **meteorite** , but my only **comet** to you is that this pun war isn’t **nova** ‘til i say it is.”

 

You in return narrowed your eyes at him as you leaned up closer and smugly replied “ **Comet** me bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (≖ᴗ≖✿) NEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Ohohoho! Could that possibly be the beginning sings of some chemistry brewing? ▼ω▼


	17. The Long Doggone Day Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena: So uh... How long has it been since I left the Ruins again? Me: Its still day 1 post-Ruins. Elena: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Me: ....yup.（；^ω^）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Can I just say, ya guys are awesome! I love ya all so very very much!!!! Thank you for your constant encouragement and feedback, it honestly means a lot to me (⺣◡⺣)♡* And thank you, new readers and fellow writers, in deciding to give my story and my sweet baby Elena a chance! I just can't get over how much so many people are enjoying my own spin on SansXReader. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my lovely reader Mitsuko_Elric for sharing some fabulously nerd-tastic chemistry puns yesterday. You cheeky cheeky reader, you! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I post story updates and sporadically post illustrations for this story (among other things).
> 
> Alrighty, and without further ado~  
> -MP (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

* * *

 

How long has it been already?  It couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours since you had left the Ruins.  But it felt like forever and a day ago.  

 

Up ahead you saw Papyrus waiting for you.  

 

You swear.  All you did was blink.  And somehow, during that blink, Sans had pulled another Houdini act and was next to Papyrus.

 

_Tha fuck?  Again?????  How?????_

 

“HUMAN!  I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR… SANS!! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE?”

 

“it’s right there.  on the ground.  trust me.  there’s no way she can get past this one.”  You watched Sans look to the side as he tried to control the laugh that was threatening to come out.  You could only lift your eyebrow at him as you walked forward, finally noticing a piece of paper that was lazily thrown on the ground.

 

_Typical._

 

Picking it up, you saw it was a wordsearch for kids. * **snort** * _Okayyyyyy………._  You looked up from the paper, eyebrow raised at Sans who simply grinned wider at you.  From the looks of it, he didn’t expect you to do anything at all.  Not to mention, you couldn’t anyways considering there wasn’t a pen or pencil in sight.  Shrugging, you put the paper back down and walk over towards Sans and Papyrus.

 

“SANS!! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!!”

 

“whoops. i knew i should have used today’s crossword instead.”

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!!!  IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.”

 

“what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble?  thats for baby bones.”

 

“UN. BE. LIEVABLE. HUMAN!!! SOLVE- OH… HUMAN… ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

For some reason, watching the two brothers banter had made you aware of something you had been pushing to the back of your mind.  For the first time since you had woken up in the Underground, you realized how much you missed your brother.  You realized how much you missed your family.  You realized how absolutely _terrified_ you were at the possibility of never making it out alive.  It hit you **real** hard.  

 

“There, there human… it is quite alright… you don’t need to solve this dispute for us.”  Papyrus was kneeling down, gently rubbing your back.  You were sobbing, and Papyrus- the lovable sunshine of a SOUL had actually _lowered_ his voice and was trying to console you.  This made you cry even more.

 

********

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other confused, concerned, and unsure as to why the young woman had all of sudden started crying.  A bit at a loss of what on earth to do.

 

********

 

“I-I’m sorry Papyrus… * **gasp** * I-it’s not you.  I just * **gasp** * I just really miss * **gasp** * miss-!”

 

You felt a familiar warmth surround you.  Looking up, you realized Sans was trying to comfort you.  He was _hugging_ you. ...Well… Side hugging you.  But still….

 

“s’okay buddy.  s’okay.”

 

**********

He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to go and hug her, but that was all Sans needed to hear to understand.  She had been constantly talking about her younger brother as much as he talked about Papyrus.  It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together.  Besides… he above all could relate.

 

“hey paps.  how ‘bout we all walk together?”

 

“AH YES! AN EXCELLENT IDEA, BROTHER!!!  LET US MAKE OUR WAY TOGETHER TO THE NEXT CONUNDRUM OF A PUZZLE!”

***********

 

Maybe it was monster magic or maybe it was their genuine want to make you feel better.  Whatever it was, your tears soon came to a slow lazy halt.  Monsters are so compassionate and kind.  Why does the world try to screw over the kindest of people?  No… it’s not the world.  It’s humankind.

* * *

**_Day XXX of Hiding, Year XXXX,_ **

_My child.  I long for the day when Monsterkind has been freed from their underground prison.  Kindness among humans can be sparse and sporadic, while their friendship can often be fleeting.  There is never a day that passes where I do not mourn the loss of my friends.  For I never had to doubt that their friendship would ever die.  My wish for you my child, among many, is that one day… you may have the privilege to befriend a monster.  For their friendship is among one of the most beautiful and pure things they could offer you…_

  
\- Excerpt of Old Untitled Book

* * *

It was amazing how much you already adored the two boneheads in such a short period of time.  Maybe it was your need for companionship that made you gravitate towards them or maybe it was your need to feel safe.  Either way you were just thankful to have met them.  With every minute that ticked on by, they were proving to be great friends.  Or at least… **you** considered them your friends now.  What they thought of you... well, you weren’t really sure.  Papyrus probably saw you as a friend now.  Probably…  Sans?  There really was no knowing what he thought.  Not really.  You could read his ‘in-the-moment’ emotions.  But his thoughts?  Nah.  You had to be a mind-reader for that.  All you knew now was that you two were on friendly terms.

******

Sans watched on as Elena and Papyrus played with Lesser Dog.  Somehow, this woman was chipping away his wall at a much faster rate than he was capable of reinforcing it.  He was acting and doing thing he normally wouldn’t do.  Specially for a _human_.  But now… he didn’t really seem to care too much.  The more time he spent in her presence, the more his wall crumbled.  The more his wall crumbled, the more relaxed he felt in her presence.  Papyrus radiated cheer and optimism, while Elena…. He felt like Elena radiated a sort of peaceful and kind energy that just flowed and weaved into the hearts of others, soothing their SOULs...

“SANS!!!  INTERVENE!!!  DO SOMETHING!!!”

Sans was pulled out of his thoughts at Papyrus’ screeching.  

“ **pppppfffffffffftttttt!”**

Papyrus had somehow managed to get himself tangled up with a rather excited and stretched out Lesser Dog.  L.D. was yipping and panting excitedly, begging Elena on to keep petting him.  If he focused real hard, he could see L.D.’s little white tail wagging wildly.

************

_Um… wow?  Is that normal?  Is this supposed to happen?  This CAN’T be good for him._

Lesser Dog was trying his hardest to break you, urging you to pet him.  

“HUMAN! DON’T GIVE IN!!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!”  Papyrus cried out to you, imploring you to resist the urge from the cuteness overload.  The poor guy looked like a really weird white pretzel at this point, tangled up by L.D.’s concerningly stretched out neck.

_Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!_  Your resolve was breaking.  L.D. was really stepping up his cute game with his ultra puppy dog pout.  

“here, i got this.”  You were broken from the ‘trance’ L.D. had tried to put you under as Sans patted your shoulder.  All you could do was let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

You were exhausted and puzzled out by the time you three reached a long bridge.  

Speaking of puzzles… the puzzles Papyrus had you solve were quite interesting actually.  Many had made you pause for a moment.  Most were comprised of magic shapes on the ground which you had to step on in a certain sequence and then step on a switchboard in order to continue forward.  Step on a blue X once, and it will turn into a red O.  If you step over an O, you’ve messed up and have to restart again.  Solve the puzzle correctly and the puzzle deactivates, changing all of the red O’s to green triangles.  Had you had an aerial view, perhaps the solutions would have been more obvious to you.  You had to essentially take the puzzle field that was presented in front of you and then, in your mind, rotate the perspective to solve it.  You had to hand it to Papyrus, despite his extremely childish and flamboyant personality, he was **extremely** intelligent.  Not only did his puzzles test your ability to recognize and understand patterns and sequences, it challenged and tested your perceptual ability.  You were thoroughly impressed.

“WOW! YOU SOLVED IT!  AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP!  INCREDIBLE!!  I’M IMPRESSED!!  YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!”

“Hehehehe!  Well, I’m pretty impressed with you too, papyrus!  You definitely know your way around constructing puzzles.”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

_Oh my fuckin god… HE BLUSHES ORANGE?!!!!!  THIS IS TOO CUTE!!_

“BUT OF COURSE!!  FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  MASTER OF PUZZLES!”

“good job on solving it so quickly.  you didn’t even need my help.  which is great, ‘cause i love doing absolutely nothing.”

“So what you’re **patella** ’n me is that you’re a huge **lazy bones**?”

“YES!  SANS IS VERY LAZY!  DID YOU KNOW HE HAS RECENTLY STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION AND LEAVES---”

That’s when your pun hit them both.

“ **Pffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttt!** heheheheheh!  buddy, you really know how to tickle my **funny bone**.”

“SANS!!!!!  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HUMAN?!?!?!”

You absolutely couldn’t breath.  Between the two boneheads’ reactions, you were rolling on the ground holding on to your sides laughing along with Sans.  

All puns aside- amongst the puzzles Papyrus had enthusiastically prepared for you, you had to say that the weirdest one was this color block platform thing.  

“IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!”

This doctor person certainly had to be an interestingly complex person.  The premise was quite easy.  Step across the tiles to get to the other side.  The complicated part?  Avoid getting hurt by remembering what all the FREAKING colored tiles did.  Luckily, the machine that generated the colored tile patterns just ended up making a pathway of safe non-actiony pink tiles.  Despite Papyrus saying that the puzzle generated entirely random tiles, you had an inkling of suspicion that Sans had something to do with the resulting tile colors…  He had looked awfully fishy to you- what with the slight stretch of his grin and brightening eyelights.  You could only narrow your eyes at him in an ‘I’m watching you…’ fashion.

All puzzles aside, by now you had met all of the sentries as well.  Doggo- the blind dog-treat smoker, Lesser Dogg- the extremely excitable pup, Dogamy and Dogaressa- the married couple who strangely thought you were a weird puppy, and Greater Dog- the adorable lovable doofus of a snow poff.  

Yup, you were definitely and utterly exhausted… and hungry.

* **GROOWWWWWWLLL** *

“Hnnnnnnnnnggghhh!”  You couldn’t help but curl into yourself from the hunger pains.

Apparently, skeleton monsters weren’t used to hearing normal human stomach rumbles, seeing as the sound of your protesting stomach startled them.

“WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!  HUMAN!  DO YOU HAVE AN ANNOYING DOG UNDER YOUR SHIRT?!”

“you ok there buddy?  that didn’t sound good.”

Seriously, how were skeletons able to be so expressive?  The way their confusion and concern molded their skulls was like watching a sculptor play around with Plasticine modeling clay.  It was just so comical when you thought about it.  “Pffffffft!  Y-yeah I’m fine!  Just really hungry!  That was my stomach hehe.  It grumbles when I need to eat.”

“HOW WEIRD!  BUT FEAR NOT HUMAN!  FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALSO MASTERED THE ART OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!!”

“Friendship spaghetti?  * **grrrooowwwl** *  Hnnn!”

“YES!  IT IS THE BEST KIND OF SPAGHETTI THERE IS!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORMALLY EXTEND AN INVITATION TO SCENIC MY HOUSE- WHERE I SHALL COOK FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR YOU, HUMAN!  AND I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!  NYEH HEH HEH!!”

You couldn’t help but smile up at him.  “Sounds great Papyrus.  Lead the way.”

And with that, you were led over the bridge by the two skeleton brothers into a christmasy-looking town called Snowdin.  You couldn’t help but look around in wonder at all of the different resident monsters, most of which looked like rabbits.  Not to say that those were the only residents.  No, there were other furry mammalian looking monsters that could easily deal with the cold.  But daaaaaamn.  There were sooooo many rabbits…   _Well… You know what they say about rabbits… Oh god, Ellie!_  You had to mentally smack yourself.

Despite knowing that the monsters weren’t going to attack you (though they did throw curious glances at you), you couldn’t help but huddle in closer to the skeleton brothers as you three walked down the bustling snow covered street.

********

Sans was very aware of Elena’s presence.  Considering she was practically pressed up against his side as her wide eyes looked around in amazement.  He felt his SOUL pulse, as he felt a slight warmth creep onto his cheekbones.  To say she was a strange human was an understatement.  Before he could submerse himself further into his thoughts, he was rather abruptly reminded that he was downright staring at her.

“Uh… You ok there Sans?  Um, do I have something on my face…?”  She was blushing.  Another pulsation of his SOUL made his magic rush through his body.

“heh.  nah.  jus’ couldn’t help but notice you seem a bit **tennessine**.”  

**********

_Tenne-... What?.... Ooooooh.  Periodic table element._

You gave him an unimpressed look.  “That was just **teribum**.”

“eh.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “not all of them can be comedy **gold.** ”

“NYEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!!!  SANS!!  ALL OF YOUR PUNS ARE TERRIBLE!  YOU SHOULD JUST…. **BARIUM**!  NYEH!”  and with that, you both watched Papyrus bolt off into the direction of (you supposed) their house.

“* **snort** * Wow... I **zinc** maybe we should lay off a bit on the puns.  Papyrus has **sulfur** ed enough for today.”

“pffffft!  we can **calcium** it a day.”

“Laaaaaaame!  Your **transition** was terrible.”

“aw co’mmon!”

“SAAAANNNNSSS!!!  ENOUGH OF YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS!!!”  You both had finally reached a cozy looking two story house decked out in christmas lights.  There at the front door was and annoyed Papyrus.  Cross armed, tapping his foot impatiently.

“heh… don’t you mean in **sulf-** ”  With amazing speed, Papyrus swiped Sans up from the ground and flung him through the opened doorway and onto an old looking green couch.  Turning back around, Papyrus’ cheerful mood had returned.  In a grandeur fashion of showmanship, Papyrus stepped aside from the doorway.

“WELCOME!  TO SCENIC MY HOUSE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap-ola! I swear, next chapter will be the end of this insanely long day. I promise! (；´∀｀)
> 
> also... NEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSS!!!!!! (≖ᴗ≖✿)


	18. A Plate Of Friendship Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein this long ass day finally ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Do you know how awesome you guys are? Well, you are! Thanks you so much for your constant encouragement and feedback! Also, welcome!（☝ ՞ਊ ՞）☝ To my new fellow readers and writers! Thanks for stopping by in my own little bitty carved place in the Undertale fanfic community! Its mind boggling to me how in 2.5 weeks, I've managed to write 17 chapters- and I'm not even close to the grand finale I have planned. Anyways, enjoy this longer chapter today. I managed to write 4/7 things I had planned for this chapter, but then day 1 would never end. LOL! （ ´థ౪థ）
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I post story updates and sporadically post illustrations for this story (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

The moment you stepped through the door, you were pleasantly engulfed in warmth.  A quick scan around where you stood and you could just tell it was a ‘bachelor pad’.  Atypically neat and tidy, but a bachelor pad nonetheless.  Ahead of you was a stairway to the second floor.  You could see two doors, which you guessed led to their bedrooms.  To your right was a very simple dining/breakfast table, housing a glittered up rock.  ... _ Ok? _  Looking past the table you could see a rather simple kitchen.  To your left was a rather large flat screen tv- incredible if you think about it.  How on earth did they manage to get a tv underground?  There were a few monsters in the Ruins that were up to date on some modern technology, but even then, Toriel didn’t even own one.  And she was pretty much the head honcho back in the Ruins!  So where the hell and how did they get this tv?  


 

In front of the tv was the old looking green couch, housing a…. _Wait… is he sleeping?!?_  Sans apparently, when chucked by Papyrus, had landed on the couch in a really strange way.  How was that?  Well, he had landed on the the middle of the couch face down.  Half of his left leg was touching the ground, propped up by his knee while the other was spread along the couch.  His left arm was dangling off of the edge of the couch while his right was comfortably sprawled out.  His skull… oh man… his skull was buried under the couch pillows that had exploded from impact.  But aside all that, what surprised you was the fact that he was just too lazy to move and just FREAKIN. FELL. ASLEEP!  Before you could fully inspect your surroundings, Papyrus swiftly pulled you along for his house tour.  


 

“HERE HUMAN!  ALLOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO GIVE YOU A TOUR!”

“Hehehehe sure thing Papyrus.  I’d love a tour.”  You had thought it would be a typical house tour, but no.  This is Papyrus we’re talking about.

First stop was the dining room table on the right, which happened to be the closest thing to you.  “THIS IS WHERE WE SOMETIMES EAT OUR MEALS!  AND HERE IS SANS’ PET ROCK!  THOUGH, SANS KEEPS FORGETTING TO FEED IT-” 

_ Wait… pet rock… feed it? _

“-SO I HAVE HAD TO TAKE CHARGE IN FEEDING IT. “ 

While speaking, Papyrus proceeds to pull out a small container of glitter and twists the cap open.  “SANS CAN BE SO LAZY SOMETIMES!”  While he is facing you, he begins to * **sprinkle sprinkle sprinkle** *  “I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT ME!” * **sprinkle sprinkle sprinkle** *  Looking back at the ultra glittered rock, he nods his skull in satisfaction and then twists the glitter cap closed with a * **click** *.

You just watched him.   _ Oh...my...god.  AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  THAT WAS SO ADORABLE!!!  HAHAHAHAHA OHMYGOD! _  You internally flip out at Papyrus’ adorably innocent act, all the while keeping your face in a neutral smile, nodding you head.  You had complete and utter control of your face, like a boss. 

“Heh!  Yeah, it’s a good thing he has you, Papyrus.”  You glance behind you at the sleeping skeleton on the couch.  **_* snort*_ ** _ oh my gosh how the hell is he sleeping like that?! _

“NYEH HEH HEH!”  Papyrus then happily takes your hand again to lead you to the next stop.  “THIS IS THE KITCHEN, WHERE I, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, CONCOCT THE FINEST OF CUISINES!”

The kitchen was uh… a little strange?  It was in an L shape.  To the left was the stove top oven with a nice big counter space.  In front of you was this insanely tall cabinet with the fridge right next to it.  But where was the sink?  You must have been staring at the cabinet because Papyrus quickly pulls you over to it.

“IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK.”

_ What the-?  Wait, so the sink is up there?! How the hell am I supposed to reach it?! _

“NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT!”  

_ Bones, wait, what? _

“TAKE A LOOKSY!”  Papyrus swings open the cabinet door to reveal-  “WHAT?!?”  Inside the cabinet was a white fluffy Pomeranian dog, chewing on a long club-like bone.  The dog, apparently, had not expected to be discovered, for it leapt out of the cabinet and began to dart away from Papyrus.  “CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!”  You quickly leaped in front of the kitchen entrance, attempting to block its escape path.  Almost as if you were seeing it in slow motion, the dog leaped into the air, used the top of your head  as a springboard,  _ and then _ ran out the front door that had been left open.  “CURSES!”

There you were.  Sprawling on the brown checkerboard kitchen floor.  At a complete loss of what the hell just happened.

“* **SIGH** * FORGET IT…”  Papyrus bent down and picked you up, righting up your body and brushing off invisible dust from your shoulders.  “AT LEAST I HAVE BEEN SPARED OF SANS’ INCIDENTAL MUSIC.  LET US CONTINUE THE TOUR!”  

_ I… what just happened? _

“AH-HA!”  Papyrus enthusiastically opened the fridge.  “INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM? PLEASE PERUSE MY CULINARY ART SHOW!”  

“Uh….”  Half of the fridge is filled with containers all labeled “spaghetti”, while the other half contains nothing but an empty bag of chips.   _ Oh no.  _   “Uh… that’s… great… Papyrus… Is that all the food you have?”

“YES!”  Papyrus chirped back at you.

_ No no no no no.  This won’t do… _

Pulling you over to the stove top oven, he proceeds to go into detail of how Sans baked a cake.  Though Papyrus seemed convinced it was some sort of weird quiche from the sound of it.  

Before he could go on even further with his house tour… * **GROOOOWL***

“OH!  HUMAN!  I APOLOGIZE!  I MANAGED TO GET MYSELF CARRIED AWAY WITH THE TOUR!  YET HERE YOU ARE!  PATIENTLY WAITING FOR MY FINE CUISINE THAT IS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

He quickly ushered you out of the kitchen towards the couch, where Sans appeared to have just woken up.  “SANS!  PLEASE WATCH OUR GUEST WHILE I PREPARE THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

“* **yawn** * sure thing bro.”  Sans lazily stretched, re-positioning himself onto the couch as he sleepily grinned towards you two.  Satisfied, Papyrus turned on his heel and returned back into the kitchen.

“ya get the * **yawn** * house tour?”  You watched Sans rub his hand against his eye socket.  It was weird sometimes to see such a human-like mannerism be carried out by a monster.

“Nah.  My hungry stomach kinda interrupted the tour.”

“hehehehe.”  You felt your heart jump for a split second at hearing Sans’ deep rumbling chuckle.  You bit your cheek, willing down the blush you knew wanted to appear.   _ The hell is wrong with me? _

“while paps is cooking, did ya wanna freshen up?”

“Huh?”  You looked down at yourself.  Your once clean clothes were now very dirty and damp from the long trek.  Now that you thought about it, you felt disgustingly sticky and grimy.   _ eeeewwwwwwww… _

“Uh, yeah.  Actually that would be great.  But, uh… I don’t have any clothes?”

“SANS!  LET OUR GUEST BORROW YOUR CLOTHES!!”

  
Why Papyrus’ suggestion made you blush, you weren’t exactly sure.   _ The fuck is seriously wrong with me?  I need food and sleep.  Yup.  Food and sleep! _  
  


********  
  


Sans loved his brother.  He loved him very much.  But at that moment, he was a bit irked.  He all of a sudden felt stupidly self conscious from his suggestion.  He didn’t dare make eye contact with her.

__

“ahem… uh, yeah.. you can borrow some clothes till you can get new ones.”  

__

Without waiting for a response, he blipped out of the living room.

__

********  
  


You stared wide eyed at the place Sans had been standing a nanosecond ago.

__

_ He… he just… _

__

“here ya go buddy.”

__

“Yaaah!”  Startled, you whip around arms flailing, nearly missing Sans who had been dangerously,  _ dangerously _ close.  Unfortunately, your sudden quick spin caused you to lose balance and fall backwards.

__

“Hnnn!”

__

You were looking up, straight into a pair of bright white eyelights.  Sans had caught you before you fell.  The blush that you had been trying to push down exploded onto your pale face.  Sans’ face mirrored yours, blue replacing red.  You both quickly placed a respectable distance between each other.  

__

“ahem… uh… here.”  He quickly placed some clothes in your arms.  “bathroom ‘s over there.”  Skillfully avoiding eye contact, you followed the direction he was pointing at.  To the right of the stairway was a closed door, which you guessed was the bathroom.

__

“Thanks!”  Without needing any prompting, you quickly flitted on over the bathroom and quickly locked yourself in.  Leaning against the locked door you let out a deep breath.  “Well that wasn’t awkward at all…”    
  


* * *

  
The moment he heard the door lock, Sans let out a deep breath.  Things seemed to randomly get awkward and weird between them.  One moment they’re the best of buds (surprising, considering they had literally just met this morning), next moment there’s this stupidly weird bubble of awkwardness making him extremely self conscious.  It was just stupid.  After her talk with him- ok let’s get real here.  After her telling him off, there really was no reason for them to be dancing around each other like this.  He had already put his paranoia aside.  So, just,  **why** ????

* **sigh** * Sans rubs his face in frustration and exhaustion.   Muttering to himself “this damn timeline has gotta be messin’ with my head…” he drags himself over the the couch, plopping down comfortably as he turns the tv on.  
  


* * *

 

“Why would a pair of skeleton monsters posses shampoo and conditioner?  I get soap and all, but… shampoo and conditioner?”  You muttered to yourself as you inspected the two toiletry bottles you had found behind the mirror cabinet over the sink.  “Meh! * **shrug** * A question for another day…”  Popping open the shampoo bottle, you took a quick sniff.  Your eyes lit up in glee.   _ C-coconut?! Fucking coconut?!?  _ You wanted to start crying.  Though you couldn’t complain about Toriel’s flowery scent preference, you absolutely loved coconut.  Eagerly, you quickly turned on the hot water in the shower and started to undress.   _ Yuck! _  You are suddenly aware of how sweaty and sticky your body was as you peel away your clothes.  * **slopsh** *  Your damp clothes make a gross sound as you unceremoniously drop them on the bathroom floor.   _ Gross. _  Steam started to float from the shower, signifying it was ready.  Skin prickling with goosebumps, you swiftly patted your way into the shower.

“Haaaaaaa~”

You couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh as the warm waterfall worked its magic.  Such a simple pleasure.  The warm water cascading down your body was instantly relaxing your tense and tired muscles.  The amount of relief this shower was giving you was like when Tori- 

_ Oh… Tori… _  You let out a sigh, guilt prickling your mind.   _ I wonder how she is… _

Narrowing your eyes, you shook your head.   _ I need to finish my shower before the food is ready. _  Stubbornly, you grabbed the shampoo bottle and continued with your shower.

Once fully scrubbed, cleaned, and dried up, you examined the clothes Sans had handed you.

_ Oh, fuck… _

You had no clean bra or underwear.   _ Fucking shit!   _ You could already feel your face heating up.  Putting on your discarded under garments was down right out of the question.  “* **sigh** * Better start making a shopping list…”

To your relief, the t-shirt and basketball shorts Sans had handed you were baggy on your frame.  Though you were unfamiliar with what was “proper etiquette” around monsters (specially skeleton monsters), you didn’t want to risk advertising that you were without your essential undergarments.   _ At least i don’t have to worry about shaving… thank god I had that laser hair removal done… _

Satisfied with yourself, you exited the bathroom.  The moment you stepped out, your nose was assaulted with the smell of burnt tomatoes.

“paps, she’s done.”  You saw Sans lazily wave an arm around in the air while the couch seemed to be trying to suck him in.

“AH EXCELLENT!”  Papyrus walked out from the kitchen, skillfully balancing three plates of spaghetti.  “HUMAN, IF YOU COULD PLEASE TAKE A SEAT ON THE COUCH SO THAT WE MAY PARTAKE IN THE ENJOYMENT OF THIS MASTERY THAT IS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.”

“Um, sure.”  You quickly made your way over to the couch, sitting by an armrest.  Almost immediately, you were handed your plate.  You stared down at your plate as Papyrus squeezed himself in the middle.  It was… you suppose it was something you’d expect a college boy to cook.  The spaghetti noodles were a mixture of under cooked and overcooked, while the tomato sauce looked a little lumpy in places.  Further inspection showed the lumpy stuff was actually tomato bits, to your relief.

“OH! IT’S MY FAVORITE GAME-SHOW!”  

Looking up, your eyes widend.  The weird show on tv wasn’t the thing that garnered such a reaction from you.  No… it was Sans, who had opened his (what you had assumed to be fused together) mouth to eat the spaghetti.  No… ‘maw’ was a much better word to use here.  His parted maw displayed surprisingly sharp looking teeth and a  _ fucking blue tongue _ .  You snapped yourself back to your plate of spaghetti, feverently digging in.   _ The fuck did I just see?!   _ Taking your first bites, you were instantly distracted by the… interesting plate of spaghetti.   _ Oh… hm… Papyrus, I think we need some one-on-one time in the kitchen.   _

“HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY ARTISAN SPAGHETTI OF FRIENDSHIP!”

“Hrm?”  You looked up at Papyrus, caught mid noodle slurp, noodle hanging limply between your lips.  * **slurp** !*  “Ah, yeah, its pretty good Papyrus.  Uh, maybe we can cook together next time?  It might not look like it, but I really love cooking and baking.”  

Did Papyrus have stars in his eyes?  “NYYYYEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!! YES! THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!!  IT SEEMS MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI HAS WORKED!  FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOW BE INCREASING OUR FRIENDSHIP LEVEL BY COOKING WITH MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND!!!”

_ Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww!!! _

“Hehehe, yup, looks like it Papyrus.”

“hehehehe.  cool bro.  it’s good to explore more  **pasta** bilities.”

“SANS!!!!  DONT SPOIL THIS MONUMENTAL MOMENT OF FRIENDSHIP!!!”

Papyrus, without warning, jumps up and swipes your now empty plates away, “Nyeh heh heh-ing” into the kitchen.

“* **snort** * I was  **alfredo** he might toss you across the room again.”

“pfffffft!  nah.  he gets mad  **fusilli** reasons.”

“Pfffffft!”

“how ‘bout a movie?”

“Huh?”  Your attention was pulled towards a laidback Sans, lazily lounging across from you.

“movie?”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

Nodding, he lazily gets up and walks to the tv table stand, rummaging through the drawer.  While he is busy, Papyrus briskly walks back into the living room and proceeds to plop himself down where Sans had been.  

“OH!  SANS!  I WANT TO SEE METTATON AND THE HOLY LEGS!”

_ ….what? _

You heard Sans make a desperate sound before answering normally “sure bro.”

  
*****   
  


Popping in the movie, Sans made his way back to the couch.  Taking the open middle seat, he made himself comfortable.

Whatever it was that had happened earlier with Elena was now a distant memory- both sat comfortably next to each other.  The movie was one of the less terrible Mettaton movies in circulation.  It was actually pretty witty to Sans’ amusement.  It could just do less with the random flying rose petals and grape eating scenes.  Actually, it would do better without any of it.

Every time a joke was made, Sans couldn’t help but take a quick glance at her- rewarding him with one of her hilariously adorable snorts (which she tried to stifle down).  

*****  
  


As you watched, you came to realize that the movie was actually a weird remake of Monty Python and The Holy Grail.  A lot of the jokes seemed to be the same, but this remake was more random than the original movie.  Not to mention the weird box-calculator looking robot.   _ It be better if the robot looked and sounded like BMO from Adventure Time... hehehehe omg that would be so cute and weird! _

Slowly, you started to feel your eyes grow heavy.  The sound of the tv and Sans’ radiating warmth lulling you to sleep.  
  


*****

Maybe it was around 40 minutes into the movie when Sans felt a soft, warm weight against his right arm.  Turning his head his eyelights automatically softened.  Elena had fallen asleep.  Stray silky white hair lightly falling over her face, swaying with every tired puff of breath she let out.  His SOUL pulsed, catching himself downright staring at the woman.  * **erhm** *  Clearing his throat, he tried to skillfully move without waking her.  * **nnnnnnhhh~** * Sans cheekbones exploded with blue.  Grin tense and frozen.  Sweat starting to form on the side of his skull.  It seemed Elena’s tired unconscious body had other plans.  With the threat of losing the comfortable warmth that was Sans, Elena had cuddled up next to him and nuzzled her cheek into his arm.  Letting out a sleepy content sigh, she settled down.  Sans could feel his SOUL pulsing like crazy.  A quick glance over to Papyrus was the only consolation he had at the moment.  His little brother was so engrossed in the movie, he had been completely oblivious to yet another awkward occurrence.

_ * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * i fucking hope this isn’t going to be a daily recurring thing… _

Unable to do anything else, Sans made himself comfortable again, settling into the couch to watch the rest of the movie with his brother.

“* **YAWN*** GOOD NIGHT BROTHER…”

“night paps.  want me to read ya a bedtime story?”

“YES PLEASE…”

Sans had barely read the first page of the cherished children’s book when Papyrus was already out like a light.  With great care and affection, Sans put away the book, tucked in his brother, and then turned off the lights as he closed the bedroom door.  About to walk into his room, he paused.  Glancing down into the living room he saw Elena, curled up into a ball.  Without a second thought, he quickly grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from Papyrus’ closet.

Sans stood next to the couch slightly mesmerized.  Even though he could clearly tell she was a woman, there was no denying how child-like and small she was.  She looked so vulnerable and innocent.  More so than the few human children that had fallen down and had met.  He wasn’t sure what the norm was with human appearances, but she appeared otherworldly to him.   _ Ethereal _ .  Her shivering form snapped him out of his thoughts.  Gently, he slowly lifted her up to place the pillow under her head.  With practiced ease, he fanned out the blanket on top her petite form.  Sans took one more slight pause, taking in her sleeping form until, “nite buddy.” he blipped out of the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! The embarrassment and fluff is too much for meeee! (／≧ω＼)
> 
> Also... (≖ᴗ≖✿) NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSS!!!!


	19. Morning Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know there's no looking back  
> Glassy sky above  
> As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me."
> 
> \- Glassy Sky (Tokyo Ghoul) ~ AmaLee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Do you know how much I love you all? A whoooole bunch! It might sound silly, but whenever I get a notification that someone sent me a comment, I get sooooo excited! ꈍ .̮ ꈍ Oh! And exciting news! My bro finally go his new computer, which means he can start mixing music again! He's agreed to mix a few song that I can use for my fic. Trust me guys, its going to be epic ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ (at least I hope it comes off that way to you, hehehehe (´～｀ヾ) ). Oh yeah, and if you're wondering about the summary, its this song over [HERE](https://youtu.be/E-cvKiFf0n0). You'll understand why I picked this song. Anyways, here is another chapter!
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumbler](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I post story updates and sporadically post art for this story (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

  
You were lazily pulled out of your dreamless sleep by the faint sounds of pots clinking and food sizzling.  The smell of eggs, wafting through the air and permeating into your nose making it twitch.  “Mmmm…”  Sleepily, your eyes slowly blink open.  Eyes focusing, you become aware that you are laying down on the couch.  A soft pillow cradling your head while you are curled up in a ball, wrapped up in a nice warm blanket.  Glancing around, your eyes fall on the coffee table in front of the couch.  There laid your clean and neatly folded clothes while your shoes had been placed under the table.  All patiently waiting to be used.  Your lips quirked into a smile.   _Aww… they washed my clothes??_

 

Your attention shifted towards the direction of the kitchen as you heard a cheerful “Nyeh!” along with cooking kitchen sounds.   _I bet it was Papyrus._  You couldn’t help but feel a swell of sibling affection at the thought.   _I gotta do something for them.  They’ve been nothing but nice and welcoming… well… for the most part_ .  A memory of Sans’ buttheadedness flitting across your mind.   _Heh!  At least I nipped that in the butt!_ Grinning to your groggy self, you decide to get up and start the day.

 

Untangling yourself from your burrito prison of warmth, you got up and folded the blanket- neatly placing it on the couch with the pillow on top.  Grabbing your clothes and shoes, you swiftly made your way into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind you.

 

 _First things first._  Placing your clothes on top of the closed toilet seat (Weird right? Why would  skeletons need a toilet for?  Not that you were complaining.  It was a necessity for you.), you opened up the mirror cabinet.  Your eyes lit up.  “Ah! There it is!”  Reaching in, you pull out a new, spare toothbrush and some toothpaste.   _Wish I hadn’t fallen asleep without brushing my teeth.  My mouth tastes so grooooooosssss!!_  

 

Once dressed and fresh, you fold up the borrowed clothing.   _Huh… you’d think I’d feel embarrassed that someone saw my underwear and bra, but instead I got all embarrassed by borrowing Sans’ clothes…  That makes noooo sense whatsoever._ In all fairness, you had ADD (not to be confused with ADHD).  And with your type of ADD and personality, you tended to zone in and focus on a lot of “in the moment” things- replaying and replaying it in your mind till you went bonkers.  You figured your reaction last night had to have been the end result of accumulating too many awkward moments with Sans in the same day.

 

You closed the bathroom door quietly behind you as you reentered the living room.  Placing the folded clothes on top of the pillow, you look around.  Your eyes fall straight down to a white sock- practically a white neon light against the purple and blue wavy patterned carpet.  You quirked an eyebrow as you get closer.  It was a dirty white sock with a series of notes on it.  Crouching down, you read the sticky notes:

 

_“SANS!  PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”_

_“ok.”_

_“DON’T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!”_

_“ok.”_

_“YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!”_

_“ok.”_

_“AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!”_

_“ok.”_

_“IT’S STILL HERE!”_

_“didn’t you just say not to bring it back to my room?”_

_“FORGET IT!”_

 

“Pfffffffffftttt! Oh my god.”  Your hand went up to your mouth as your shoulders shook and eyes crinkled up in quiet laughter.  “These guys are great.”   _God this sounds so much like Marce and I!  That smartass… hahahahaha!_  

 

Standing up, you brush your hands down your leggings to straighten them out and turn back around.  Searching for anything else you had missed yesterday from your exhausted state, you spot a book on a side table.   _Hm?_  Making your way around the couch, you pick up the book.  Your lips quirk into a smirk.   _Ah, a joke book… I wonder who’s this could be, #sarcasm._ Opening it, you land on a page with- _What?_  Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  There was a quantum physics book inside.   _How…?_  Opening the physics book reveals… another joke book.  Opening that leads to another quantum physics book.  Inside that book was- * **smack** *  You quickly slam the mindfuck that was this book...books?   _I’mma just… put this back here, and uh, yeah… I’mma just leave this here._  As you straighten back up, your attention shifts over to the sound of lazy shuffling footsteps from the stairwell.  Sans was lazily making his way down the steps, trademark relaxed grin on his face.

 

*******

Sans’ eyes shot open as he recounted the previous day.   _oh…. yeah…_  they had a house guest.  An anomaly that had never been in any of the previous timelines.  Faintly, he heard Papyrus in the kitchen, bringing him back to the present.  Letting out a sigh, he lazily got up and ready to head downstairs.

 

Walking out of his room, he noticed that Elena had already woken up.  Dressed and curiously looking at his joke book.  Quirking a brow bone, he smirked and quietly made his way to the staircase railing.  Sans leaned over it casually as he watched Elena’s facial expressions with amusement.  She was extremely expressive when she thought no one was looking, he realized.  He could practically hear her thoughts when she opened up the second physics book.   _hehehehehe.... gets ‘em every time._

 

As Elena was putting the book back down, Sans decided to make his presence known.  

 

“mornin’ buddy.  sleep ok?”

 

********

 

“Oh! Morning Sans.  Yeah, sure did!”  You smiled at the jokester as he approached you.

 

“sweet.”

 

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN FRIEND!”

 

You whip around to find Papyrus coming out of the kitchen holding a simple egg breakfast.

 

“Morning Paps!”  Your eyes go wide as you realized what you said.   _Oh!  Wait!  Are we even on a nickname basis?_ You didn’t have to worry for long on that thought.  * **clatter** *  Papyrus had let a plate drop onto the table, letting it clattering unceremoniously.  He faced you, literally starry-eyed, clasping his red gloved hands to the side of his face as he wiggled around.

 

“OH HUMAN!  I AM GREATLY PLEASED THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP LEVEL HAS INCREASED!!!”

 

“Uh…”  You weren’t quite sure what to do with so much enthusiasm.  Smiling you responded “Me too Paps.  Um, you can call me Ellie if you’d like?”  

 

“AHHHHH!”  

 

_S-sparkles?  Am I trippin’?  Am I really seeing sparkles around Papyrus????_

 

“s’cuse me while **ellie** ave you two alone.  i’mma eat some breakfast.”

 

“SANS!!”  

 

“Pffffffffffftttttt Ahahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!”

 

Papyrus was fuming while both you and Sans lost composure for a bit.  


* * *

  
You three sat at the dining table, enjoying the rather simple breakfast Papyrus had prepared.  Papyrus spoke animatedly about his plans for the day while you all ate.  You couldn’t seem to fully pay attention at what Papyrus was saying, what with the older skeleton brother sitting across from you.  You kept catching yourself taking peeks over at Sans as he ate his eggs (which happened to be drowning in ketchup).   _So weeiiiiirrrrd!_  You couldn’t help but keep eyeing him every time he opened up his maw to eat.  Every time, you could see the blue glow of his tongue.

 

_Yaaaah!!!!_

 

Your eyes shot back down to your plate, pink blush dusting your cheeks as you hunched over your plate.  He had caught you.

 

********

It was painfully obvious to Sans that he was being stared at.   _hehehehe…._ Taking a big forkful of food, he opened up his maw in an exaggeratedly lazy manner.  Slowly bringing his fork up, he made eye contact with a wide eyed Elena and gave a sly teasing wink.   _ppppfffffffffftttt!  priceless!_ In an instant, Sans was rewarded with a pink faced Elena- desperately trying to pretend that she hadn’t been staring.  He couldn’t help but smirk in victory.

*********

Thankfully, your embarrassment didn’t last for long.

 

“AH! HUMAN ELLIE!  YOU SAID YOU HAD A YOUNGER BROTHER?”

 

“Huh?  Oh, yeah I do.”  You could feel your shoulders greatfuly relax as your mind could focus on something else.

 

“I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT HUMAN ELLIE’S BROTHER.”

 

*******

 

Sans’ attention was pulled straight onto Elena, brimming with curiosity.  Wanting to know more and anything about the strange human woman.  Brother included.

 

******

 

“Um, sure Paps.  What would you like to know about him?”

 

“EVERYTHING!”

 

“Uh….”   _wow… where to even start?_  It took but a moment when a fond smile graced your lips.  “Lets see… So… I’m the oldest grandkid on my mom’s side of the family.  Growing up the first few years was a bit lonely.  Sure I had my little cousin come along four years after me, but it was still pretty lonely.  I wanna say I was around 6 years old when I suddenly started telling people ‘I’m going to have a sibling!’.”

 

******

Sans studied Elena as she recounted her memory.  He felt his trademark grin soften as he watched her face.  Eyes soft and full of adoration and love.  Elbows propped onto the table, supporting her chin.  He felt his SOUL pulse.

 

*******

“See, the weird thing was- my parents hadn’t said anything about having another kid at that time.  Sure they wanted another one, but it just hadn’t been working.  Soooooo, when people started coming up to congratulate them, they were soooo confused.  It was maybe a couple weeks later that my mom found out she was pregnant with my brother.”  You couldn’t help but grin at yourself.

 

“OH! HOW DID YOU KNOW? WERE ABLE TO SEE YOUR BROTHER’S SOUL?!”

 

“Hehehe! No clue!  I just randomly woke up one day and started telling everyone I’d have a sibling soon.”

 

You let out a content sigh, sinking back into your memories.  “Anyways, I’ve always been the nurturing type.  So when my parents put my baby brother in my arms… I was so happy.  I would never be lonely anymore.  I remember promising him I would be the best big sister ever…”  

**********

Sans was incredibly focused.  As she continued, he started to see her SOUL glimmer brighter and more frequently from its hiding place.  Though, it was still very much barred from his sight.

******

You felt a slight prickle at the corner of your eye and shake your head to banish the silly tears that wanted to manifest.  “So anyways, as we grew up we’d have our fights and all.  But thanks to my mom, she made us solve our arguments with each other.  She would always tell us ‘Nope, you two figure it out between each other.  I don’t want any part of it.  When you get older, you two will only have each other to rely on.’”  You smiled at yourself.  “I’m glad our mom did that.  While a lot of other siblings drift apart, we’ve stayed super close.  A lot of people think it’s extremely weird that we’re so close.  Sure we fight and get annoyed with each other, but we seriously love being in each other’s company.  Heh!  Despite our 7 year age difference, people think we’re twins half of the time- which is hilarious!  He’s a lot taller than me!  But I guess it’s because I don’t look that old either… or act my age...eh, who knows?”

 

“HUMAN ELLIE… YOU SEEM TO LOVE YOUR BROTHER VERY MUCH, BUT… DO YOU MIND ME ASKING… WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

 

Your eyes snapped up to Papyrus’ questioning face.  “I….”  You looked down at your empty plate.  “I don’t know Paps… I just woke up here one day… and I don’t even know how I got here.”

*******************

Sans watched as her face changed into one of confusion and sadness.  

 

_so she literally just fell down here out of nowhere?_

 

“so uh… what were ya up to before we found ya?”

****************

You looked up at Sans.  His eyelights were curiously looking at you.  “Oh, well... when I woke up here, this really nice monster lady found me.  I was really scared and confused, but thanks to her- I felt safe.  I ended up becoming friends with all the monsters living in the Ruins-”

 

“OH! SO IS THAT WHAT IS BEHIND THAT GIANT DOOR?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“the door’s locked from the inside.  no one can open it from this side.”

 

“Oh… yeah… well that makes sense… Um, yeah. There are monsters living in the Ruins on the other side of the door.”

 

“sounds like you had it pretty good with that lady.  why’d you leave?”

 

“Well… do… do you guys know about the barrier?”  You felt Sans gaze sharpen.

 

“YES!  THE BARRIER IS LOCATED NEXT TO THE CASTLE IN ‘NEW HOME’, OUR CAPITOL WHERE KING ASGORE LIVES.”

 

_King Asgore?  They have a King?  Why did Tori never mention this?_

 

“Um… well…. The monster lady that was taking care of me started teaching me a lot about, well, monsters and your history.  She kinda told me about the barrier, but said that there was no way out.  But… I can’t accept that.”  You felt Sans’ gaze intensify.  You looked up.

********

Sans felt his paranoia awaken.  He intensely stared at Elena, taking in every word she said and every movement she made.   

 

“I want to go home to my brother.  My family.  But I want to bring everyone with me too.”

 

She was looking straight into his eyes.  Her grey eyes piercing his- causing his SOUL to pulse and a shiver to travel down his spine.  That’s when he felt himself relax completely.  That’s when he knew.  She would not hurt _anyone_ .

*********

“OH! HUMAN ELLIE!  I HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF LIVING ON THE SURFACE!  I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN THE ROAD AND LET THE WIND BLOW THROUGH MY HAIR!”

 

You broke eye contact, turning to smile at Papyrus.  “Heh.  Sounds like an awesome dream Paps.”

 

“uh, so… ya never answered my question.”

 

“Hm? Oh! Um, well… Something woke me up while I was asleep in the middle of the night.  So I went to go investigate and somehow found myself on the other side of the door.  Next thing I know, the door shuts and I’m locked out.  And well, here I am.”

 

“hm…”

 

“OOOOOOH!  SOUNDS WEIRD!”

 

“Yeah… I just wish that I had at least grabbed the cellphone she gave me.  I… can’t even imagine how worried she must be…”  


* * *

  
Toriel was absolutely distraught.  Her normally tidy clean pressed clothes were all deshevaled and wrinkled.  Her fur matted and tangled in places from nervously running her nails through.  Broken plates and bent books laid strewn haphazardly around her.  She sat alone in a dim lit den, hunched over in her reading reading chair.  Face resting in her hands as her knees propped up her elbows.  She was so tired.  She wanted to keep crying, but it seemed she had exhausted all her tears at the moment.  She felt so lost.  It was as if a bright light had been stolen away from her- simultaneously taking her new found hope and joy.

 

Elena had been missing for one full day with no sign of where she had disappeared.  When Toriel had woken up the previous day, she had thought that perhaps Elena had decided to take a morning stroll around the Ruins.  She had become quite frantic when lunch time had rolled around with no sign of the young woman.  

 

Toriel had gone out, searching everywhere, asking every monster if they had seen her.  But no one had seen her since two days ago.  Not even her little ghost monster friend had seen her.  The poor dear had even begun to cry at the thought of her disappearance.  

 

“It just cannot be possible… She could not have gone past the Ruins!  The doors are sealed shut with my magic.  No other magic can open them.  So where could she have gone?”  Toriel could feel the tears begin to gather again.  “Where on earth are you child?”  


* * *

  
Gaster stood fidgeting, unable to stand still as he watched Toriel.

 

“ _You seem uncomfortable doctor._ ”  Mikel was watching Gaster out of the corner of his eyes.

 

Tearing his sight away from the timeline, Gaster looks down at his Void companion.

 

**I… Even after I have spent such a prolonged time in the Void, I still manage to identify myself as the King and Queen’s royal subject.  To witness my Queen overcomed with such grief… it is rather unsettling…**

 

“ _I see… You are reminded of the tragedy that befell their children.”_

 

 **Yes.**  Gaster could not seem to decide what to do with his hands, wringing them from anxiety.

 

“ _You wish for me to block her memories.”_  It was not a question.  Mikel turned to fully face Gaster.  Deep ocean-blue eyes staring back at him.

 

**Is it possible?  Will you?**

 

“ _It is possible.  But I will not.”_

 

For the first time, Gaster felt like the roles had been reversed.  No longer was his Void companion the child.  No, this time it was he.

 

“ _Were I to block the Queen’s memories, it would undoubtedly extinguish her current greif.  Yet, what of the other monsters?  I would need to block their memories as well.  It would not end there.  I would also need to block the phantom’s memories, for he frequents the Ruins regularly.  And what will happen when Lady Elena finds her friend in Waterfall?  And what of her discovery that no one remembers her in the Ruins?  What would your son’s reaction towards this news be?  You are a scientist, doctor.  You surely must know the importance of considering every single variable.”_

 

Indeed.  In that very moment, Gaster felt like a child.  Mikel, though appeared to be 10 years of age, had been in the Void far much longer than he.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... i'll just ....i'll just leave this here and let you guys just stew in it for a bit.... (ó﹏ò｡)


	20. Bittersweet Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know our days are counted,  
> walkin towards the end,  
> look deep into my eyes and,  
> remember I'm your friend,  
> please don't cry, don't, don't,  
> please don't cry"
> 
> \- Beautiful Heartbeat (ft. Frida Sundemo) - MORTEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Wow. Just wooooOOOOOOooooooooow! Every day I get more and more comments from you guys. Both my regulars and new readers. WELCOME AND WELCOME BACK!!! I just cant get over it! (๑°⌓°๑) Its to the point my bro asks me every time he sees me grinning "you responding to a fan?" and I'm all like "yeah, and its a reader of mine." Dudes. Bros. Brahs. Yall are peaches. Gems. FUCKING TREASURES! I LOVE YOU ALL! ( ◉◞౪◟◉)
> 
> Hehehe, all enthusiasm aside, here is my music choice for today's chapter-> [boop!](https://youtu.be/AjAiibRVC9Q) You'll understand why I picked that song.
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumblr](mikapoki.tumblr.com) where I post Innocence info updates and sporadically post art for this story (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

* * *

“HUMAN ELLIE!  I AM AFRAID IT IS TIME FOR SANS AND I TO RESUME OUR SENTRY DUTIES.”  

 

“Huh?”  You turned to look down at Papyrus, attention drawn away from the sink.  After breakfast, you had insisted on helping with clean up- much to Papyrus’ disapproval.  Luckily, Sans helped you convince Papyrus to let you help.  Not to mention, he pointed out the step ladder you could use in order to reach the ridiculously high sink.  

 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY SANS OR I?  I DON’T BELIEVE IT WILL BE MUCH FUN IF YOU STAYED HOME ALONE…”

 

“Oh!  Um…”  You quickly dried your hands and began to descend the ladder.  “I was actually thinking about maybe going to the shop we passed by yesterday?  I really need to get some warm clothes if I’ll be staying here…”

 

“OH! YES, OF COURSE!”

 

“sure.  sounds good buddy.”  You looked passed Papyrus.  Sans had entered the kitchen, now ‘dressed’ and ready to leave.  “ya got any gold?  need any?”

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah!  Dont worry, I have some money...”  Your sentence seemed to die on your lips as you watched Sans mosey on over to you.  Taking his hands out of his hoodie pocket he gently took one of your hands and then placed something in it.  Looking down you see it’s a small pouch.  Your head shoots back up, giving him a questioning look.

**********

Sans couldn’t help it when his grin stretched out more.

 

“heh heh heh.  ‘s just in case.”

 

“I...uh…”  You were speechless.  You couldn’t accept this money!  It was theirs!  They had already shared so much with you!

 

“EXCELLENT!  THEN IN THAT CASE I SHALL BE OFF!  BROTHER, I EXPECT YOU TO BE AT YOUR STATION IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES.”  Papyrus began to enthusiastically bound out the kitchen

 

“sure thing bro.”  His laughing eyelights didn’t leave your face as he responded to his brother.

 

“OH!”  Papyrus’ sudden exclamation and peek into the kitchen made you jump, shifting your eyes to the kitchen entrance.  “WE SHALL BE BACK FOR LUNCH HUMAN ELLIE!  THAT WAY THERE WILL BE NO NEED FOR YOU TO FEEL LONELY!”  And with that, Papyrus was out the door.

 

Your hand was still in the air, palm up holding the money pouch.  Sans on the other hand had already hidden his hands back in his hoodie pockets.  You look up to meet Sans’ eyelights, grinning as always.

 

“I can’t take this.”

 

“sure ya can.”  He turns on his heel, lazily walking off out of the kitchen.  

 

It took you a moment to process everything until you heard the front door open.  Snapping out of it, you run out.  “Wait!  Sans- **ooph**!”  Something warm had been tossed at your face.  You reach and pull the thing that had just blinded you for a second.

 

“heh.  you can borrow that till ya get your own.”  Sans was lazily grinned at you as he leaned against the front door frame.  Looking down, you realize that Sans had thrown an old blue pullover hoodie at you.

********

Sans watched in amusement as Elena tried to process everything.   _it’s like she’s not used to people sharing and being nice… heh.  like i’m one t’ talk… i kept on trying t’ be an asshole..._

 

To be honest with himself, after hearing her talk during breakfast, he couldn’t help but see her in a new light.  He now saw her as a kindred spirit.  The amount of love and adoration she held for her brother rivaled his own for Papyrus.  There were just some things that only older siblings understood and could relate to.  Older siblings were usually so worried about taking care of everyone else, that they usually ended up neglecting themselves.  He could tell from her reaction, it’s been awhile since someone had looked out for her at such an extent as now.

 

Sans turns around to face outside and turns his head sideways to look back at her.  “So ya commin’?  Or ya wanna walk to the store alone?”

*************

Your eyes shot back up to Sans, who was giving you a sideways grin.  Remembering all the curious glances you got yesterday walking through the street, you all of a sudden didn’t really like the idea of walking alone right off the bat.  Quickly, you drop the money pouch on the ground and hold the hoodie between your thighs as you go to take off your button down shirt and tie it around your waist.  Grabbing the the hoodie from between your thighs, you pull it over your head and thread your hands through the sleeves.  

 

_Wow, this is so warm and comfey!_

 

 You carefully pull out your trapped hair and let it fan out around you.  Swooping down, you grab the pouch and securely tuck it inside a pocket.  Satisfied with everything in its place, you look back up at Sans and grin.

 

“Ready!”

*************

Sans couldn’t help but be mesmerized as he watched her.  While she situated and straightened out her outfit, he was able to get a good look at her.  Though short and petite, her hourglass body seemed quite toned.  Not buff like Undyne.  Not even close.  But it was obvious that she was no stranger to physical activity.  When she pulled her hair out, it was like watching a soft blanket of snow drift down to frame her youthful face.  Sans could feel his magic rush through his body.  He all of a sudden was feeling a bit warm around the collar for some reason.

 

“Ready!”  

 

Her eyes were bright and full of excitement.  He felt his shoulders sag down as he relaxed again.  Concentration and thoughts broken with her simple word of declaration.

 

“heh.  cool.  let’s go.”  

**********

Sans nodded his head towards the outside as he then turned back around and stepped out.  You quickly follow behind and out the door.  Your face is instantly blasted with cold, causing your cheeks and nose to become rosy from the drastic temperature difference.  You step out further, looking around curiously as Sans closes and locks the front door.

 

“ready?”

 

You twirl your body around to face an approaching Sans, hair flowing and rippling around your face at the sudden movement.  Smiling you nod “Mmh!”  

 

“here.”  He gently took your wrist and started to lead you to the side of the house, to much of your confusion.

 

“Wait, Sans.  Isn’t town that way?”

 

He simply looked down at you with a mirthful look in his eyelights and gave a toothy grin.  “trust me.  i know a shortcut.”  


* * *

_Well that’s convenient._

 

You were both now standing next to the shop and inn you remembered passing by yesterday.  “So let me get this straight.  You guys have your own personal underground igloo tunnel to get to and from the town square?”

 

“yup.  pretty handy, huh?”

 

“I’ll say…”

 

“thought i’d show you that.  ‘s just in case you don’t feel comfortable walkin’ around without us.  ya seemed a bit nervous yesterday.”

 

“Oh.”  You felt your face get a little warm at his thoughtfulness.  “Y-yeah, thanks!”

 

He nods at you smiling and starts to walk ahead towards the shop.  You quickly shuffle up next to him, wanting to stay close.

 

You both stop in front of the shop door, as Sans turns to face you.  “welp.  here it is.”  Again, for the second time this morning, he takes your hand.  With his other, he pulls out an object from his pocket and gives it to you.  “here.”  It was a cellphone.  Mores specifically, it was an old flip phone.  A startling contrast from the huge clunky brick that Toriel had given you.  “you can borrow my phone til paps and I can get you one.  paps already knows you’re borrowin’ mine.”  You look down at the phone curiously.  “his number’s there.  call if ya need anything, ok?”  

 

“Ok.”  Nodding satisfied, he then turns towards Snowdin’s entrance.  “Uh, wait!  Sans!”

 

“hm?”  He looks back at you.

 

“You… you guys don’t really have to keep doing this.  You guys already have done enough!  I mean, you both have already fed me and given me a warm place to sleep-”  You are stopped mid sentence as Sans’ places his hand on your shoulder.  You look up at him, confused and uncomfortable at the extent of their hospitality.

 

“don’t worry about it buddy.  just accept it and enjoy.  let someone else take care and watch out for ya for a bit. kay?”  

 

“I…”  With the look he gave you, you understood what he was getting at.  This conversation was not between two virtual strangers, it was between two older siblings that cared deeply for their brothers.  How long had it been since you just let someone take care of you?  It didn’t quite count with Tori- you both had initially bickered about you helping her do things.  Due to how small the Ruins are, she ended up giving in to your stubbornness.  But here with Sans and Papyrus… it looked like it was ten times bigger than the Ruins.  Here, you had to rely on the mercy and generosity of these brothers.  “Ok… yeah… ok.  But you guys have to let me at least do something for you two, ok?”

 

Grinning, he extended his skeletal hand out to you.  “deal.”  You took his hand- * **PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT***

*************

Her face was of complete and utter mortification at the offending whoopee cushion.  

 

“arghahahahahahahahaha!  classic!  never gets old!”  Sans hunched over in laughter as he wiped a small blue tear from the corner of his eye.

 

“Sans!!!!!”  Straightening himself up, he is faced with a pouting cute Elena.

 

“tha’s my name!”  Sans answers back cheekily.

 

Grumbling she then gave him a playful punch on the arm.  “Bonehead!  Go away and do whatever it is you do!”  

 

“heh heh heh.”  Sans looked at her disgruntled face.  Trying hard to appear mad, when in reality she was close to laughing.  Sans had discovered a few hours ago how satisfying it felt to fluster Elena, and so at that very moment, felt the urge to be the cause of such a phenomenon.

 

_just for shits and giggles…_

 

“whatever you want, _doll_ . * **wink** *”  Instantly, he is rewarded with a strawberry faced Elena.   _hehehehe, bingo._  And with that he blipped out of Snowdin.

***********

You are left staring, yet again, at the (deeply concerning) empty space where Sans once stood.

 

You let out a sigh and muttered to yourself, “Asshole…” as your lips twitched into a smirk.  “The dumbass got me good there.  Walked right into that one... Heh.”  

 

Straightening yourself up and with a mission in mind, you pushed open the shop door and entered.

 

You are instantly greeted by a warm cozyness and the smell of freshly baked goods.  As your eyes adjusted, you instantly locked in on the shopkeeper that was staring at you curiously.  The confidence you held when entering the store quickly starts to shrivel up, nervousness beginning to prickle the back of your neck.  

 

“Hello, traveler.”  The bunny woman gave you a curious friendly smile.  Hesitation started to dwindle as you approached her counter.  “How can I help ya honey?”

 

“Uh, hi.  I recently came into town to…. visit and stay with my friends, but I don’t have any clothes for this weather.  Do you happen-”

 

“Oh you poor dear!  Here!  Here, follow me!  And here I thought you were one of those kids trying to act rebellious!”  You had no say in the matter as the bunny woman had grabbed your wrist and was leading you towards the back of the shop.  “My name’s Loretta by the way!  I saw ya walking through town with the skeleton brothers.  Those the friends you mentioned?”  

 

Good god!  How long had it been since you had encountered a super chatty female person?  “Uh, I’m Elena and yeah.  Sans and Papyrus are my friends.”  You had now stopped in front of an area that held racks of all kinds of clothing.  

 

“That’s so nice to hear!  Well, I hope you haven’t found Snowdin disappointing.  I know it’s small, but give it a chance.  It’ll grow on ya!”

 

“Oh, uh, well…  I haven’t had a chance to explore the town yet…”  You were now completely relaxed.  Confidence creeping back into you the more you talked one on one with Loretta.

 

“Well, if ya need anything, don’t be shy and give me a holler.  Ya hear?  I’ll be over there by the counter.”  

 

You nodded at her smiling.  “Thanks Loretta.  I will.”

 

“And take your time darlin’!”  And with that, she disappeared past the racks of clothing.

 

Facing back to the daunting racks of random clothing, you furrowed your brows.  “Ok.  Let’s do this.”  Filled with determination, you began your mission to find some clothes.  


* * *

Toriel stood in front of the final door past the Ruins. Her hand lightly placed on the door as the pads of her fingers made contact with the magic stone. She stared at the gateway that so many human children had foolishly passed through to greet death with open arms.  

 

_Should I cross the threshold?_

 

Every single monster living in the Ruins were frantically searching for Elena after yesterday’s discovery.  The young woman had entered their lives, bringing forth a light- a light so bright and pure Toriel had not witnessed in _eons_.  

 

_Not since-_

 

No.  She would not think of those times.  They were just as painful as losing her children.

 

_If I crossover… I will be forsaking my duties as caretaker…. I will be forsaking the monsters I swore to protect and care for…_

 

Her fingers spread apart more as her hand began to press up against the magic stone door.  She furrowed her brows, stare hardening.

 

_If she did pass through this door… If_ **_he_ ** _finds her… I would never forgive myself-_

 

Just as she begins to call upon her magic-

 

“* **knock knock** *”

 

Toriel’s concentration is broken and is quickly brought into the present.  “O-oh!  ….Friend.  It is you…”

 

“uh, hey.  you ok lady?  sounding kinda down there.”

 

“Yes, I…. No.  No… I… A dear friend of mine has gone missing.  I have searched everywhere and have found nothing.”

 

“....”

 

“She… Friend….  Please.  Please tell me.  Have you seen a human woman pass through this door?  I assure you she is of no threat!  She is an innocent!  Please!  If she has passed through, please-”

 

“she’s safe.”

 

“....!!!!!!”

 

“found her and took her in with my brother.  don’t worry lady.  we’re watching over her.”

 

Toriel let out a breath she had unknowingly held in, leaning her head against the door as her body slumped forward.

 

“Oh, thank the stars!”  She breathed out in a whisper, eye prickling with tears.

 

“she talked about ya.  she was really worried about ya and was sorry she disappeared like that.  said somethin’ woke her up and ended up getting locked out on this side.”

 

“I- what?!  Did she mention what woke her?”  Her SOUL pulsed fervently in concern.

 

“no.  jus’ said she woke up to investigate.”

 

“I-i see… Well...  I’m relieved she is safe and being taken care of…”  Tears flowed down her face, dampening her disheveled fur.  

 

“ya want me to bring her by?  **s** **now** problem on my end.”

 

Toriel couldn’t help but let out a raspy chuckle at the pun.  “Thank you friend.  No… it is alright.  I must not forsake my duties.  This door must remain shut.  But thank you friend, for bringing this lonely woman some peace of mind.

 

“Well… if you wont open the door, ya wanna give me your phone number?  Papyrus and I are gunna get her a phone real soon.  ‘m sure you’d both like a phone call once in awhile.”

 

Toriel’s eyes watered even more, shaky smile tugging her lips.  “Yes… yes that would be wonderful.  Thank you, friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your big sistah mika heard your cries and swiftly delivered a solution Mikel could not refuse or protest to.
> 
> ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／


	21. Cold?  Drink Some Hearty Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only the pure of heart can make good soup"  
> -Beethoven
> 
> (I can't believe that this is an actual quote ఠ_ఠ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Seems like a lot of ya really loved that solution yesterday ⚈ ̫ ⚈ Good! Very good! Don't have much to say today, but I will say that pretty soon I wont be able to do the daily update. Next week my bro and I are traveling and will be getting really busy. In fact, I technically should have started packing... meh! Anyways, enjoy this slightly longer one!
> 
> You can always follow my [Tumblr](mikapoki.tumblr.com) where I post info updates on Innocence as well as sporadic art (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (・ωｰ)～☆

* * *

  
After 30 minutes of painstakingly sifting through each and every article of clothing on the racks, you had a huge pile of clothes to try on.

 

_ Nnnnnngggggghhhhhh!!!!!!  Why is this so heavy!!! _ _ And why is this pile SO. FREAKIN. TALL!!  I CAN’T SEE SHIT!!! _

 

Carefully, you maneuvered your way into the small dressing room, unceremoniously dropping the clothes on the floor.  Closing the door, you put your hands on your hips as you face the monstrous daunting pile.

 

“* **sigh** * Alrighty… where to start…”  With one quick sweep, you separated the clothes into different manageable piles.  Satisfied with the organized chaos, you grinned at yourself.  

 

“Heheh!  Let’s play dress up!”

 

How long had it been since you went to go buy yourself something?  Scratch that, how long had it been since you geekily played dress up in front of a mirror- dancing like a fool to upbeat music in the background?  Though the music in the store wasn’t something you’d pick to play dress up to, it was still nice.  It was cute and had a homey sort of feel to it.  

 

Getting right to it, you dove into your mission of searching for clothes.

* * *

  
Sans huddled deeper into his hoodie as the wind picked up.  Trudging through the snow, he lazily made his way towards his station.  Once sitting, he propped his feet up on the counter, leaning back into his chair as his arms cradled his head.  He silently watched as the snow drifted slowly down.  It was quiet.  Though thankfully, not the sort of quiet that made his magic boil and bones rattle.  No.  This was a peaceful quiet.  One he had not experienced for quite some time.  All thanks to  _ her. _

_ heh.  guess i’m not the only one she’s managed to  _ **_rattle_ ** _. _

Bringing a hand down, he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.  In lazy handwriting was Toriel’s number.  No doubt Alphys had already seen Elena through her cameras.  He had planned to go ahead and visit her later today.  See if he could get a phone set up for Elena.  How exactly he was going to go about it, he wasn’t sure.  Alphys would no doubt want to know everything about and meet Elena.  He couldn’t help but frown a bit at that thought.  A protective energy surged through him, causing his SOUL to pulse.  “hn…”  He quickly stuffs the paper back safely and resumes to stare out.  

It was strange.  Everything surrounding the young woman was simple and straightforward yet at the same time full of so much mystery.  Elena was just an absolute  _ enigma _ .  She was so open and honest about herself and her life whenever anyone asked.  Yet at the same time, more and more questions just kept on piling up.  * **sigh** *  He drags his hand down his face.  “if i keep this up, i’ll just give myself a headache…”

* * *

  
You did it.  After probably an hour of trying on clothes (and acting like a dork in front of the mirror- let’s be honest here…), you finally had some clothes you were happy with.  Two pairs of t-shirts, a tank top, a pair of shorts (not sure why you would need them since it was freezing), a nice hooded jacket, and some really really comfy sweatpants that you could use to sleep in.  Not to mention, by your lucky stars, had found a sports bra, some underwear and some socks. 

“* **sigh** * Lucky stars indeed!”

You threw all of your chosen items into a basket that Loretta had brought you while you had been trying on clothes.  You bit your bottom lip as you looked over at the pile of rejects.

_ ….I’ll just go ahead and put those away for Loretta.  She doesn’t need to be picking up after me. _

In a couple of minutes, you had cleared up your mess and had placed the clothes neatly back where they had been.  Picking up your basket, you start to make your way out of the clothes section when-

* **gasp!** *  Your right arm was prickly with pins and needles, as if it had fallen asleep.  Quickly you pull your sleeve up.

“W-what the fuck…?”  You whispered to yourself in shock and surprise.

There staring back at you was the long forgotten tattoo, slightly pulsing back at you… pulsing with a faint orange glow???  Slowly, you bring your arm up to the level of your eyes- as if it would disappear should you move any quicker.  It was there, and tingly as ever.  You turn your arm this way and that, eyes landing on your palm.  The circle was completely orange, unlike the rest of the vine-like patterns on your arm (still an iridescent black color).

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a slight orange haze where the accessories were located.  Eyes snapping up, you slowly make your way over.  Over at the corner wall that housed random accessories, was a faintly glowing glove and bandana.  Instinctively, you go to pick the items up but stop.  The (now orange) circle on your palm was glowing more steadily as the tingling feeling intensified, making your heart race and breath hitch.  Like ripping off a bandaid, you pick up the items.  Almost instantly, the tingling sensation stops and the tattoo fades away.  The same could be said about the slight orange glow that had surrounded the two items a few seconds ago. 

You just stand there dumbly.  Staring at the items in your hands.

_ “………” _

Your face furrowed as your grip tightened on the accessories.  With a swift turn, you walked back over to your basket and tossed the items in without thought.  

_ Ok… now to see about food stuff.  In good conscience, I will NOT let those two go without good home cooked food while I’m around! _

* * *

  
Toriel sighed as she slumped back into her reading chair, exhausted.  It was only mid morning and she had already done so much.  Though lonely, she was absolutely relieved that Elena was  _ safe _ .  She had quickly given her phone number to her joke-friend outside the door in a heartbeat.  Though tempted to open the door to keep the young woman safe-

_ It is better this way… _

From the way her joke-friend has spoken about the young woman, it seemed that Elena had once again won the hearts of multiple strangers.

_ Who am I to selfishly keep such a bright light hidden away.  Locked away from every single monster whose HOPE has slowly dwindled throughout the years...  who am I to deny them this spark of light? _

* **sigh** *

_ At least this good news has settled all of our SOULs…  _

After receiving the news of Elena’s safety and whereabouts, she had quickly rushed out to spread the news.  Everyone had been relieved at the news.  She was safe and being cared for.  Elena had found her way into each and every monster’s SOUL here in the ruins.  Even the little baking spider monsters had decided to write to their family past the Ruins.  To inform them of Elena, so that she may still be protected beyond the Ruins.

Where on earth had this child come from?  

“She is like an angel, sent from the stars…”

Toriel spent the rest of her morning resting and pondering, now that her SOUL had been temporarily soothed.

* * *

  
“So, what’s there to do here in Snowdin?”

Three hours, and you had finally finished your shopping.  You stood in front of the counter as Loretta checked your items out.  The clothing you had found along with a backpack ( _ That’ll be super handy! _ ) and quite a few basic essential groceries to help you start cooking for the skelebros.

“Oh, well, there’s Grillby’s if you’re hungry.  I’ll warn ya though, it’s a bar.  But don’t worry, it’s pretty safe.  Grillby doesn’t let his customers get too carried away.  Then there’s the library for information…”  As Loretta spoke to you animatedly, she neatly began packing your purchased items.  “Uh, and if you get tired of staying with your friends, there’s always the inn right next door.  My sister, Lynn, runs it.”

_ Well… glad to know I have that option… don’t want to overstay my welcome with them. _

“And if you’re bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeleton friends of yours doing their thing.”

“* **snort** ** **giggle** * They are pretty entertaining, aren't they?”  You hand her the amount of gold you owe her.

“Hahahaha!  For sure!  A few years ago, they just showed up one day and asserted themselves.  The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then.”   Loretta gently pushed your packed up items towards you over the counter.  

You smile at her gratefully.  “So has this town always been here?”

Loretta smiled as she leaned over her counter, arms crossed and propping her up.  “Think back to your history class.  A long time ago, monsters lived in the Ruins back there in the forest.”  You watched as she gave a small puff of air, blowing a strand of long fur that had fallen over her face.  “Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns  Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin.

“Oh… I see…”   _ Well, that explains why everyone here looks like ‘woodland creatures’. _

“Oh and don’t think about trying to explore the Ruins.  The door’s been locked for ages.”  Your eyes snapped back up to her.  “So unless you’re a ghost-”  Your mind instantly went to Napstablook.  “-or can burrow under the door, forget about it.”

You nodded your head.  “Mmh.  Good to know…”   _ *sigh* I guess… I guess seeing Tori again just won't be a thing… It did lock behind me after all… _  You began pulling the bags down from the counter- already planning how you were going to take all of it back home.

“So, what about your life Loretta?  I mean, what’s life like here in Snowdin?”

She shrugs at you as she comes around the counter to help situate you with the cargo.  “Life’s the same as usual.  A little claustrophobic… But… we all know deep down that freedom is coming don’t we?”  She smiles warmly at you as she reaches down to untangle your hair from the backpack straps.  You felt your SOUL pulse within you as you watched the tired sadness behind her smiling eyes.

“As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day… that’s life, ain’t it?”

You could feel the beginning signs of tears forming.  You bit your lip and smiled up at her as you nodded.  “Yeah.”  Your heart clenched.  Resolve strengthening.  

_ I need to find a way back home for everyone. _

Loretta held the door for you as you stepped back out into the cold winterland that was Snowdin.

“Bye now!  Come again sometime, ya hear?”

Turning around you gave her a big smile.  “Thanks for your help Loretta!  Don’t worry, I will!”

And with that, you made your way towards the igloo shortcut.  

_ I’ll explore the town later.  I need to get this stuff back home first and make the guys a ‘thank you’ surprise lunch! _

* * *

  
You stood in the center of the kitchen, legs apart and hands on hips in a power pose as you eyed the ingredients you had left out on the counter to make lunch.  

When you had gotten back home, you had had a small freak-out over the front door being locked.  Pulling out the cellphone to call Papyrus, you had then realized that the house key was attached to it’s  keychain.  Once inside, you had ended up plopping your new clothes against the wall and had slipped Sans’ hoodie off.  Though warm and comfy, you knew it would just get in the way and annoy you while you cooked.  

“Alrighty… let’s get this party started.”

With the ingredients you were able to find and with the limited time you had, you had decided to make a delicious hearty vegetable and… hotcat… soup.  Why the sausage-looking links were called hotcats was beyond you.  

_ Soup sounds so great with how cold it is!  Wait…   _ Your vegetable chopping slowed down as a thought crossed your mind.   _ Would… would they even be able to drink soup?  Wouldn’t it just fall through them?  Wait… no… WAIT.  WHY DID I NEVER THINK ABOUT HOW THE HELL THEY’RE EVEN ABLE TO EAT?!? _  Your eye twitched at the new mindfuck revelation.  

“Magic… I’ll just say magic and move on.  If they can eat solids, they can drink liquids.  Done. Over with.  Moving on.”  

You continued with your prep work, adding chopped vegetables, hotcats, and spices into the pot of broth.

You couldn’t help but smile at yourself.   _ * _ **_sniff_ ** _ * Ahhhhhh!  Looks like it’s coming along nicely...  Just wish I had some music… too bad I don’t have my music here to cook along to… _

Your mind started to drift back to Toriel… Napstablook… the monsters living in the Ruins… the sentries… Loretta… Sans and Papyrus… everyone you had met so far… 

  
A [song](https://youtu.be/KFc-ToicUNc) started to play in your head as you thought about them.  


_ I choked back tears today... because I can’t begin to say... _

You thought back to Toriel’s history lessons and remembered her sadness and hope for the future.

_ ...how much you've shaped this boy, these last ten years or more. _

You thought back to Loretta, who was doing the best she and everyone could do living Underground.

_...My friends we've seen it all, triumphs to drunken falls...  _

As you began to clean up, you began to hum to yourself.  

_...and our bones are broken still, but our hearts are joined until, _

Humming quickly transformed into singing as you moved around the kitchen.

“-time slips its tired hand, into our tired hands, we've years 'til that day, and so much more to say.”

You began to twirl in the center of the kitchen as you moved from the counter towards the step ladder.  

“You give the strength to me, a strength I never had, I was a mess you see, I'd lost the plot so bad, you dragged me up and out, out of the darkest place, there's not a single doubt when I can see your faces.”  

You began to wash the dirty plates as your voice became stronger with confidence with each verse.  

“My friends we've seen it all, when it made no sense at all, you dare to light my path and found the beauty in the aftermath.”

*************

Sans stood in front of the house.  From the footsteps leading out of the igloo, he could tell Elena was back home.

_ good. _

Papyrus had gone to get him at his station, signifying it was time for lunch.  Sans had then decided to mess with his little bro by blipping away from his station to the house, to Papyrus’ annoyance.

“heh.”  Sans chuckled to himself.  No doubt he would get another scolding from Papyrus for his ‘laziness’.

Opening the front door, he froze.  _huh???_  


“Let me hold you up like you held me up, it's too long to never say this, you must know I've always thought,”

Quietly, he closed the door behind him and sneaked to peek into the kitchen.  


“You give the strength to me, a strength I never had, I was a mess you see, I'd lost the plot so bad,”

There on the step ladder was Elena with her back turned as she washed dishes.

“you dragged me up and out, out of the darkest place, there's not a single doubt when I can see you.”

His eyelights darted over to a pot on the stove top.   _ she was serious about cooking? _  His sight goes back up to the young woman, unable to look away for long.

“You give the strength to me, a strength I never had, I was a mess you see, I'd lost the plot so bad, you dragged me up and out, out of the darkest place, there's not a single doubt when I can see your faces.”

The moment she finished, Sans heard the door knob begin to turn.  That was his cue to blip out of there and play it cool.

************

“HUMAN ELLIE!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED!”

You smile as you turn around, finished with the dishes, to go and greet your new found friends.

“Welcome back Papyrus!  I’m in the kitchen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh.... weird...
> 
> anyways, here's a refreshment while lunch is being made (○^ω^)_旦~~♪


	22. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein the three goofs have lunch and bug each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? So uh, here on out, my updates will become less and less. Probably will taper off to be one chapter a week. This chapter is essentially a bit of a filler, so hopefully its not sucky? Anyways, hope its at least a little entertaining!
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (´∀｀；)

* * *

  
Papyrus was setting up the table when Sans walked through the front door.  
  


“heh.  smells good.  what’s for lunch?”

 

“SANS! I THOUGHT YOU’D BE HOME BEFORE ME!!”

 

“eh, * **shrug** * had to make a quick stop.”

 

“WELL, AT LEAST YOU MADE IT ON TIME!  HUMAN ELLIE MADE US SURPRISE FRIENDSHIP SOUP!”

 

You walk out of the kitchen as you come out with a tray carrying three soup bowls.  

 

“Hey Sans!  Made it just in time!”

 

You carefully passed the try over to Papyrus before walking up to Sans with a smile.  

**********

Sans watched her, slightly confused, as she briskly walked up to him.  Without a word she quickly took his hand and placed something in his upturned palm.

 

Looking down, he saw it was the money pouch and his cellphone.  

 

“Thanks for earlier!  I was able to buy some stuff.”

 

“cool.  did ya need to use any gold?”  Sans put his phone and money in a pocket as he looked back up grinning.

 

“Nah.  I had enough, but uh, thanks though!”

 

“OH! HUMAN ELLIE!  YOU WILL NEED TO MODEL YOUR NEW CLOTHING! I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO SEE!”  

 

Instantly Sans’ eyelights shot straight towards Papyrus’ direction.  An inexplicable tension overcame him, causing his bones to become slightly rigid with a feeling he couldn’t exactly put a name to.  

*************

You face instantly exploded with warmth.  Even though you knew Papyrus didn’t mean what your brain interpreted his sentence to be- you couldn’t help but feel awkward all of a sudden.  

 

_Stop it Ellie!  He doesn’t mean it that way!  Get a hold of yourself!  Don’t make this weird!_

 

“Heh… Uh… s-sure Paps.  I can show you later what I got, or, um, both of you guys… if uh, you want...heh heh heh.”   _Niiiiiice Ellie.  Nailed it. #sarcasm._ You rush over to the table, willing for the this awkward moment to be done and over with.  “Uh, how ‘bout we eat, yeah?  Soup will get cold.”   _Phew!  Recovery from stumble: 7/10._

 

“YES! OF COURSE! SANS! QUIT STANDING AROUND AND COME EAT!”  

 

As you were sitting down, you quickly glanced over at Sans.  Your heart started to race, seeing how tense and tight grinned his body language was.   _Oh shit.  He’s really just standing there.  Oh god, don’t tell me his mind went there too!  Oh god this is so awkward!_

 

Sans made his way over, weird vibes coming off him in waves.  As he sat down, Papyrus eagerly chirped, “ELLIE WORKED HARD TO MAKE US FRIENDSHIP SOUP!”

 

“ ‘m sure it tastes great.”

 

You felt your cheeks become even warmer at Papyrus’ compliment, but not as much as the intense gaze Sans was directing towards you.  Your head quickly looked down at your soup, embarrassment starting to creep into you.  You never could fully take a compliment well, could you?   _Annnnnd now I made it awkward for myself… It be easier if Sans wasn’t staring at me like that!  What’s with that look anyways???_

* * *

  
The awkwardness luckily dies down, allowing both you and Sans to relax and enjoy the hot soup as Papyrus eagerly tells you both about the new puzzle he was working on.

You finally reach a spoonful with a bit of the hotcat, wherein you freeze up mid bite.

_W-what?  Was that a..?_  * **chew** ** **meow** *

Papyrus and Sans both stop as they notice your confused and horrified look- staring down at your soup bowl.

*********

Sans watches her slowly look up, wide eyed.

“T-there… It… It’s meowing!”

“pffffffffffffffffffffft!!!!!! heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!”  

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!”

“o-oh my stars!  buddy! heh heh heh heh!  y-you **rib** bin’ me right?! Heh heh heh heh heh!”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH! JAPES! HUMAN ELLIE YOU HAVE FULLY JAPED ME!”

***********

Your face was fully red now with embarrassment and confusion.  

“H-hey! Why are you guys laughing?!  This is serious!  I heard my soup meowing!!!”  

 

“heh heh heh!  b-buddy, that’s what hotcats do-o!”

“W-whaa?”  You quickly look down at your soup, bringing up a spoonful with some hotcat bits.  “That’s normal?”

Papyrus wiped away a small orange tear from his eye socket.  “Y-YES HUMAN ELLIE.  ENTIRELY NORMAL!”

***********

Sans grinned as he watched Elena slowly process the information.  The way her eyebrows furrowed up in thought.  The way her nose seemed to scrunch up in confusion.  It was all just so freakin’ cute and hilarious.

“So… what you’re telling me is that… hotcats… meow… and this is completely normal?”

“would we tell you a **fibula**?”

**********

You look up at Sans, his grin stretching even further as his body trembled from silent laughter.

Closing your eyes, you cover your eyes as you take in a deep breath.  * **sigh** * * **chuckle** *  Your lips tug into a smirk.  “Heh heh heh… Man… I can only imagine what kind of face I was making right now.”  You grin, looking up at the skelebros.  Both trembling with contained silent laughter, bones slightly rattling.  If they had lips, you’d bet they would be biting them to hold it in further.  

Slightly leaning over the table towards them, your eyes narrowed mischievously as your eyes shifted from brother to brother.  “And from the looks of it, you guys must have been thinking ‘you have **cat** to be **kitten** me right now!’”  Your grin began to widen into a toothy one, eyes becoming wider as you watched both brothers begin to shake and rattle more.  Hands covering their mouths, as they tried to not laugh at you.  “What?  Nothin’?  Or **cat got your tongue**?”

“pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttt!!!!! heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!!!!”

“N-NYOHHH HOH HOH HOH!  H-HUMAN ELLIE!! I DON’T MEAN TO L-LAUGH AT YOUUU!!!”

You watched in satisfaction as they both collapsed over the table with laughter.

“o-oh my stars, i’m about to crack a r-rib! heh heh heh!”

That’s when you lost it, laughter taking a hold of you at the ridiculous situation and the thought of your face.

* * *

  
Sans made eye contact with Papyrus as his brother and Elena started clearing up the table.  Papyrus nodded his head with a knowing look.  

 

“alright.  i’mma head out.  need to take care of a few things before my next job shift.  i’ll be back later.”

“ALRIGHT BROTHER.  WE SHALL AWAIT YOUR RETURN!”

“Oh!  Sans!”

Sans stopped mid walk as he turns around to face Elena.  He watches her as she quickly rushes over to a backpack (which he hadn’t noticed leaning up against the wall), picking up his blue hoodie.

“Uh, here!  Thanks for letting me borrow it!  Kept me pretty warm!”

He looks down at her and his offered hoodie.  His grin simply quirked up more.  

“keep it.”

“Huh?!  But, I got a jacket, so it’s ok-”

He gently pushes the hoodie back towards her chest.

“keep it.  i don’t use it anyways.”

“YES HUMAN ELLIE! YOU SHOULD ACCEPT IT!  OTHERWISE, IT WILL BE LOST AND BURIED UNDER THE HUGE LAZY PILE OF CLOTHING HE HAS IN HIS ROOM ONCE AGAIN!  NYEH HEH HEH!!”

Sans’ eye sockets widen in shock as they look over at Papyrus.   _paps, why?!_

“* **snort** * O-oh!”  Sans looks back down to Elena who was trying to stifle down a snort laugh at Sans’ **_dirty_ ** secret.  “Well, if you insist!  Who am I to **mess up** this moment of generosity.”  Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she looked up at him.  

He couldn’t help his grin from widening as he playfully narrowed his eye sockets at her.  “heh heh.  nope.  no **clean** way for you to back outta this **sticky** situation.”

“Pffffft!  G-guess I better **clean up** my act and **polish up** on how to be a good house g-guest.”

“y-yeah!  i **sink** you better **dust off** \--”

“NYEH!!!!!  WHAT YOU BOTH NEED TO DO IS **SWEEP THIS UNDER THE RUG** AND STOP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!!!  PLEASE!!”

You both burst out in laughter as a fuming Papyrus stomped into the kitchen with dirty plates.  A loud disgruntled “NYEH!” to punctuate his annoyance even more as you heard the sink turn on.

“heh heh heh heh heh!  that was great… heh!  never seen paps pun so much.”

“Hahahahahaa! R-really?  H-he’s a natural!”

“heh heh heh!  yeah… no but seriously, keep it.  like paps said, it’ll just get buried back under my mess.”

“Geez, how messy **is** your room?”

Sans bent down, getting awfully close to her face as he responded in a low rumble.  “wouldn’t you like to know?”

**********

Your face erupted with red once again as your heart began to race.  You knew he was teasing you (if his joking, mischievous eyelights weren’t proof enough).  He was teasing you so he could get that reaction.  Yet you couldn’t help it.  He was so close- all up in your personal space that you could even feel his warm breath against your face.   _What the fuck?!?_  You were speechless due to two things: 1) how on earth were you supposed to respond to that?  And 2) how the hell does he even have the capability to breathe???

“heh heh heh heh.”  Winning his prize, he backed away from you and started to turn back towards the door.  “see ya later buddy.”

And with that, you were left standing and gawking dumbly at the front door.

“Pfffffffffffffft!! Goddamn it! I really need to stop walking right into his traps!”  As embarrassing as that was, you couldn't help but laugh at yourself.  As you start to head towards the kitchen, a million comebacks start to flood your mind.   _ **Of course** my mind starts to work once it’s over!  Grrrrrr!  If that’s the way you want to start playing this game… then get ready bonehead.  I’m about to rock your world!  Muahahahahaha!_

* * *

  
“heh heh heh…”

Sans chuckled to himself, still reveling in the satisfaction of catching Ellie so off-guard from his insinuation.  Why he felt so comfortable to start making more adult-type jokes with her, he wasn’t sure.   _heh!  if i read her right, she’s gunna come up with somethin’ to try and out-do me… heh heh heh._  

Sans stopped as he reached the front door to Alphys’ lab in Hotlands.   _ok… now to get to business…_  Sighing, he puts on his neutral relaxed face as he knocked on her door- ready to be bombarded with endless questions.

* * *

  
You were being dragged out the door by an enthusiastic Papyrus.  After you had told him you hadn’t explored Snowdin yet, he just _had_ to show you around.

“COME HUMAN ELLIE!”  You stumbled a bit through the snow, having a difficult time trying to keep up with his long strides as he tugged you along.

“P-papyrus, should you be calling me human?  I mean, weren’t you supposed to catch me and stuff?  I mean, is me being a human supposed to be secret or something???”  That was right.  You had completely forgotten.  Why were the sentries on the lookout for humans?

Papyrus abruptly stops in his tracks, almost causing you to fall from bumping into him.

“HMM…”  He crosses his arms as he holds his chin.  “YES, I BELEIVE THAT WOULD BE A BIT OF A PROBLEM WOULDN’T IT?”  He looks down at you and smiles.  “DON’T WORRY HUMAN ELLIE!  EVERYONE IN SNOWDIN KNOWS WHO YOU ARE.  I TOLD THEM!”  

You felt your face instantly pale.   _Why does it feel like something is going to go wrong?_

“DON’T WORRY!”  He went to pat your head in reassurance.  “THOUGH I DO NOT LIKE HAVING TO KEEP OUR FRIENDSHIP SECRET FROM UNDYNE, NO ONE WILL BE ALERTING HER.”

“U-undyne?  Who’s Undyne?”

“WHY, THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD OF COURSE!”

“Oh…”   _Shit!  Captain of the Royal Guard?!  Why would they want me?!_

“NOW COME!  WE HAVE MUCH TO SEE!”  And with that, Papyrus was once again dragging you into town.

* * *

**  
Should we intervene?  The Captain has never been one to stop and talk with a human.**

_“We shall intervene if it is necessary.  Yet as you have seen doctor, everything has been playing out towards our favor.”_

**Hm…**

“ _Do not worry.  From what your sons have shown they will not allow any harm come unto Lady Elena.”_

_  
_ * _**sigh** * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ・・(o_ _)o ugh! oh god, i hope this wasn't too lame...


	23. NERDS! NERDS EVERYWHERE! And, Oh Yeah, Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a pretty good PR. Also... I vote Alphys for Shipping Fan Club President 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? I'm super excited to post this chapter! I don't know why it was so hard to type the last chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen, but meh! Whatever. I attribute it to stress and the fact that constant rain and grey skies make my mood all tired and ~meh~. What you guys should know is that under no circumstances do I even fathom the idea of giving up on this story. I plan to see this through to the very end! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ Also, I'll be traveling on Tuesday, so I don't know how my updating frequency will be after that. I think I can maybe grind out 2 more chapters after this one before then? Who knows? ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ
> 
> Anyways, you can always check out my [Tumblr](mikapoki.tumblr.com), where I post info updates on Innocence and sporadically post art for it too (among other things).
> 
> Also! Play SharaX's [Snowdin Winter](https://youtu.be/DO1awlB94Wo) Undertale Remix while reading! (I linked the super extended version so the song can last :3 but if you want the original 5min version, click [here](https://youtu.be/sP5z0T_nXog))
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (^-^)ゝ

* * *

You were both standing in front of the library, or well, the ‘librarby’ much to your amusement…

 

“Uh… do they…?”

 

“* **SIGH** * I AM NOT SURE HOW THEY EVEN MANAGED TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE.  NOR DO I UNDERSTAND WHY THEY HAVEN’T FIXED IT!  EITHER WAY--”  Papyrus’ unamused expression quickly changed to one of excitement.  Like a kid about to share some dastardly super club secrets with a new friend.  “--IT IS A PLACE FULL OF HIGHLY ACCURATE INFORMATION!  LIKE THIS DATING HANDBOOK FOR EXAMPLE!”  Papyrus proudly pulls out a dating handbook from… you don’t know where yet.  Where was he pulling stuff out of?  Pulled from your thoughts he plops the book into your hands for you to see.  

 

Curiously, you start to flip through the pages.

 

“........”   _ This… This is a joke right? _

 

You look back up at Papyrus who was eagerly waiting for your response.   _ Oh… he really thinks…?  Well… technically it’s not entirely wrong… but it never really goes by any sort of book…. _

 

“WELL???”

 

“Oh, uh… yeah… ‘s great.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!  COME HUMAN ELLIE!  LET US PERUSE AND FIND MORE VALUABLE INFORMATION IN THE LIBRARY!!”

 

_ Well… this should be interesting… _

 

“Welcome to the library.” You were instantly greeted by a bored sounding female monster.  “Yes, we know.  The sign is misspelle--”  The monster lady’s sentence died as she looked up from her book and stared at you.  

 

“AH YES, THANK YOU KIND LIBRARIAN! MY FRIEND AND I WILL JUST PERUSE THROUGH YOUR LARGE COLLECTION OF KNOWLEDGE!”

 

You were instantly hyper aware of yourself.  Every monster inside the library was now staring at you.  You could feel your anxiety rising as the stares felt like you were being stabbed from all different directions.   _ Fuck… They know I’m a human… I thought I’d never have to feel like the new kid in school ever again…  Are they suspicious?  Are they curious?  What are they?!? _

 

Whether he was aware of all the stares or not, you weren’t sure.  Either way, you stuck close to the ever cheerful Papyrus.  

 

“Uh… Paps?  Is this a good idea?  I mean… are you sure it’s ok that i’m in here?”

 

You could feel their stares burning into your back, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.   _ Fucking ADD!  WHY do I have to be so sensitive and overthink everything?!? _

 

“HM?”  You had both stopped in front of a book case.  One quick around, you saw Papyrus had taken you to a more private location of the small library.  He looks down at you as he places a hand on your shoulder.  “Friend… do you feel uncomfortable?”  

 

He had lowered his voice as he looked down at you in concern.  You felt your anxiety lessen.  You weren’t in a new place alone.  You had Papyrus there by your side.

 

“Um… just a little?”  You glanced around before whispering up at him.  “Everyone is  **staring** at me…”  

 

“Do not worry Human Ellie.  I, The Great Papyrus, will not allow anyone to harm you.  Alright?”  He gently patted your head as if you were a child.  SOUL settling, you couldn’t help but smile up at him.  He really was a ray of sunshine.  So full of charisma and compassion.   _ Yeah… as long as I stick with him, he won’t let anything happen. _  Turning towards the bookcase, you started to scan the titles.

* * *

 

“S-sans!!”

 

Sans was instantly pulled into the air conditioned lab by none other than the deathly shy Royal Scientist herself.

 

“sup alph?”

 

“S-sans!  What a-are you and P-papyrus d-doing?”

 

Calmly, Sans walked further into the lab.  Right over where the giant tv that monitored the cameras was.  Turning around he faces the nervous reptilian monster.

 

“mettaton here?”

 

“N-no”

 

Sans was able to relax a bit now.   _ good. one less thing to deal with at the moment. _

 

“S-sans… what are y-you tw-wo doing?  P-papyrus went and t-told everyone in S-snowdin that y-you two are h-hosting a h-human.”

 

_ wait, what?  * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * paaaaaaaps!   _ Bless his brother’s innocent well-meaning SOUL.  He had been hoping to minimize the knowledge of Elena being a human, but he supposed that just wasn’t in his cards now.  

 

“i’m keepin’ a promise i made.  t’ keep her safe.”

 

“T-thats… so r-romantic…”  Sans was instantly aware of Alphys fangirl mode. 

 

_ woah woah woah! no. nuh-uh. not happenin’. _

 

“alph.  this has nothing to do with whatever story you’re imaginin’ in that noggin of yours.”

 

“O-oh!  S-s-sorry!”  Sans frowned a bit at how Alphys’ embarrassment was starting to make her close in on herself.

 

“* **sigh** * look.  ya don’t have to worry about the human.  she’s not gunna hurt anyone.  so if you could keep this secret from undyne-”

 

“U-u-undyne!! O-oh n-no!  O-oh geez!  I f-forgot all a-about U-undyne!!!  H-how could I-I-I ever f-face h-her n-now?!?”  Alphys cried in desperation.

 

Placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, “alph, relax.  everything is going  **tibia** ok. ok?  trust me.  paps and I will take care of undyne.  that sound good?”

 

“B-bu-ut h-how?  I-I know the h-human i-i-is good!  I-i-i’ve been watching!  B-b-but Undyne!  Y-you know s-she w-w-won’t listen!”

 

“alph”  She looked straight up into his eyelights, away from her nervously wringing hands.  “everything is going to be ok. … does anyone else know about elena?”

 

“N-no.  Not even Mettaton.  He’s been busy with work.”  He couldn’t help but catch the side hurt glare she gave at mentioning Mettaton.

 

“* **sigh** * good.  try and keep it that way for a bit.  last thing we need is the tin-can advertising to the capital she’s here.”

 

“O-ok… Um… s-so, even though I-i’ve been watching… what’s she l-like?  She seems so nice and remindsmeofoneofthecharactersinMewMewKissyCutieandohmygosh-”

 

“alph”  She is instantly snapped out of her beginning rant.  Face turning cherry tomato red.

 

“O-oh, s-s-sorry!  Y-you pr-robably n-n-needed something, d-didn’t you?”

 

“heh.  yeah… think you could whip me up a cellphone for ellie?”

 

“S-sure--  O-oh!  Y-you call h-her Ellie?!?! * **fangirl squeal** ** **moe**moe**moe*** ”

 

To say that Sans was a bit uncomfortable now was an understatement.  Alphys literally had stars in her eyes as her body literally seemed to short circuit.

* * *

 

_ “Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing… uhhh, am I at the page minimum yet? I’m kinda sick of writing this.” _

You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit towards the end of the random school report you had found.  Searching again, you found another book.

_ “While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They’ll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card…” _

Your attention was temporarily pulled away as you notice a bashful monster tugging on a random book Papyrus had picked up.  “Oh, sorry.  I’m still writing that one.”  “OH! MY APOLOGIES! HERE YOU GO!”

Smiling to yourself, you find another book to skim through.

_ “Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city HOME. We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat… until we reached what we now call our capital. ‘NEW HOME’. Again, our King is really bad at names…?”  _

_ Heh!  I remember Tori teaching me about the monsters moving out.  But this commentary is hilarious! _  You put the book back and find another.

_ “Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueller the intention of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill… um, let’s end the chapter here…” _

Your smile was quickly wiped from your face to that of an uncomfortable grimace.  You were starting to feel slightly queazy.   _ I, um… i’ll just uh… put this back… _  That had been a bit… the information just did not settle well with you, let’s put it that way.  You pick up another book to try and chase the negative feelings the previous one had left you with.

_ “Love, hope, compassion… this is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of ‘SOUL’ is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don’t need these things to exist.” _

You frowned as your eyebrows furrowed.   _ It’s sad… how true that is… and even after all these years, we still haven’t changed, have we? _  Well that was depressing.  Thankfully, Papyrus had found whatever it was he had been searching for in the library- seeing as he was heading towards you with a couple of books in his arms.

“HUMAN ELLIE!  LET US GO AND CONTINUE!”

“Sure thing Paps.”  Without saying a word, you took his checked-out books from his arms and placed them safely inside your backpack.  Papyrus’ confused look quickly turned into one of gratitude, punctuated with a happy “NYEH!”.

“ONWARDS!”  Papyrus enthusiastically cheered as he once again took your hand, pulling you behind him.

* * *

 

Sans lounged lazily at his post in Waterfall.  It had been a bit exhausting and annoying, having Alphys try and pry information from him about Elena.  What was more annoying was her ridiculous insinuations about him and Elena.   _ tch!  like that would ever happen.  a human and monster together.  who ever heard of something so dumb?   _ Pulling out the new cellphone Alphys had made for Elena, he proceeded to enter phone numbers and assigning speed dials.   _ to be on the safe side… just in case…  _

Waterfall had always been his sort of sanctuary for him, even after all this time.  There were just so many hidden places he could go to be alone and think.  A ‘safe’ place where he could let it all out- his hopes, his dream… his anguish…  Though for a long time now, all he was able to express was his anguish.  His hopes and dreams long gone after Frisk’s first genocide run.  But… maybe… maybe now, he could start hoping and dreaming again.  Now that  _ she _ was here.  This by far has been the longest and calmest timeline.  Maybe with her around, he could start to heal… 

* **sigh** *  

  
The luminescent trickling water was starting to lulling him into a hypnotic sleep.  Yet, at this moment, his mind was fighting against his’ body’s need for sleep- buzzing with new worries revolving around Elena’s safety.  Worries of how to deal with Undyne.  Worries of how to make sure Mettaton didn’t find out without Alphys knowing.  Worries of how to keep her hidden from the Capital.  He felt like, were anything to happen to her… It was something he would never be able to come back from… it scared him as much as the thought of losing Papyrus.  ...Since when had he started getting so attached?  

* * *

 

Walking down the snow covered streets of Snowdin, you noticed the monsters stare at you.  You realized that it wasn’t that they were scared of you or… mad?… just… weary.  

_ Tch!  Not like I can blame them… they have every right after all. _

The library had been quite an invaluable source of insight.  You understood now.  You understood why they looked at you with caution and uncertainty.  They were only trying to protect themselves and their loved ones.  Maybe that was partial the reason for the sentries and Royal Guard to be on the lookout for humans?

_ No matter!  Just means I gotta show them I don’t mean any harm!  Easy peasy!  Uh… I hope… _

“OH HELLO!”  Papyrus left your side for a second, attention grabbed by a monster lady waving down at him.  You could feel your inner awkwardness creep out as you stood alone, clueless as to what to do with yourself.  Glancing around, you ended up making eye contact with a pair of monsters who ended up walking up towards you.  You could feel your heart beat faster with every step they took.   _ Be cool Ellie!  Be cool!!!  _

“So… you’re a human…”  The small bundled up pink mouse monster eyed you.  It would have been adorable (what with how the giant green scarf seemed to devour them whole) if it wasn’t blatantly judging you with their narrowed eyes.  Looking at you up and down- sizing you up.

“Um… y-yeah…”  One of your hands nervously rubbed your arm.   _ Breath Ellie, breath! _

“Huh… weird…”  The mouse folded their arms in front of their chest as they looked to the side frowning.

“Paisley!  Don’t be rude!”  The devil looking monster chastised the huffing attitude-ridden mouse.  

“I wasn’t the one who wanted to come talk to them Saffron!”  The mouse (now known as Paisley) huffed again.  

_ Woooooooow…. Major attitude... _

Looking back up to you with a sheepish apologetic grin, Saffron- as Paisley had identified them, held their hand out to you.  “Heh!  Uh, sorry… my friend here can be a bit…”  The mouse shot him a look.  You weren’t going to touch that.  Nope.  None of your business…

“Heh!  Anyways, uh, I’m Saffron!  Nice to meet you- uh…”

“Elena.”  You smiled at Saffron, taking their hand.  “My name’s Elena.  Nice to meet you Saffron.  Paisley.”  You shifted your eyes over to the mouse with a friendly smile.  

“Hmph!”

_ Daaaayyyyyuuum!  Been awhile since I’ve had to deal with attitude like that… little do they know, I don’t give up that easily… heh heh heh heh!! _

“So uh, I guess everyone here knows I’m a human, huh?”

“Yeah, your friend over there, Papyrus, he went around town earlier to tell everyone.”

“I bet you must be really mad, aren’t you?  You probably wanted to keep that a secret huh?”  Paisley looked over at you with a condescending cynical look.  You knew this game.  They were trying to get a negative reaction from you for their own satisfaction.  Trying to prove whatever weird pre-conceived idea they had about you.

“Paisley!”

“I’m not mad.”  That seemed to catch them off-guard a bit.  “If anything, I’m relieved.  I don’t really like keeping secrets.  In fact, if Papyrus hadn’t spilled the beans, I would have done it myself.”

“You… really?”

“Yup!”  You smiled at both of them.  “In fact, that’s how I ended up meeting Sans and Papyrus.  I told them from the start I was a human.”

They were both looking at you in shock and… maybe a bit of awe?

“Ballsy… I like it.”  Paisley stuck out her hand to you.  “Welcome to Snowdin’ Elena.”  You had cracked her.  Smiling, you take her offered mitten hand.   
************

Papyrus turned back around towards Elena, already finished talking to the nice monster lady.  A quick scan and he found her.  He couldn’t help but smile.  It looked like his slight interventions here and there were helping her become less anxious around the residents in Snowdin.  He hadn’t missed the way she had squeezed herself in between Sans and himself yesterday.  She was such a nice and caring human.  He couldn’t help but want to make her feel more comfortable.  The goodness he saw in her was incredibly overwhelming.  It was like looking into a bright white light.  The positive effect she had on everyone that interacted with her was astounding.  Already, he could especially tell the huge difference with his brother.  The normally lazy older brother was starting to become a bit more lively with each passing minute.  

Papyrus started walking up towards Elena, catching a part of a conversation.

“We all know the underground has problems, but we smile anyway. Why?  We can’t do anything, so why be morose about it?”

“Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crisis…   Dreariness. Crowding. Lack of sunlight. I would join them, but i’m not very funny.”

Paisley and Saffron both look past Elena.  Noticing the approaching skeleton.

“I SEE YOU HAVE MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS!  THIS IS VERY GOOD TO SEE!”

**********

You turn around when Paisley and Saffron looked past you and heard Papyrus.

“Hey Paps! Yeah.”  You smile up at him.

“WELL, I HATE TO INTERRUPT, BUT WE MUST BE ON OUR WAY AND CONTINUE THE TOUR.”

Turning around you smile at the two monster.  “I’ll see you two around.”

“Sure thing!  Nice to meet you Elena!”

“Hm… yeah, nice to meet you.”

Papyrus once again had a hold of your hand, leading you down further into town.  Along the way you both passed by the restaurant bar Loretta had mentioned- Grillby’s.

“AND THIS IS WHERE SANS LIKES TO COME ALL THE TIME TO EAT.  THOUGH I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY ANYONE WOULD LIKE SUCH GREASY OILY FOOD!  MY HOME COOKED SPAGHETTI IS FAR SUPERIOR TO THIS GREASE TRAP!”

You couldn’t help but giggle.   _ Ahh I see… so Paps is a sort of all-out health-freak.  I can respect that hehehehehe! _

Once in the town center, Papyrus brought you up to carefully decorated christmas tree.  There were quite a few presents under the tree.  If you looked closely, you could see that they were addressed from ‘Santa’ to, what you assumed, various locals.

“So… you guys celebrate Christmas?”  You looked up curiously at Papyrus.

“YES!  FROM WHAT I WAS TOLD, IT STARTED OUT WHEN SOME AWFUL TEEN MONSTERS STARTED TO TORMENT A LOCAL MONSTER.  THEY WOULD END UP DECORATING ITS TREE LIKE HORNS.  SO, TO MAKE UP TO THE POOR MONSTER, THE TOWN STARTED GIVING THAT MONSTER PRESENTS- SO IT WOULD FEEL BETTER!  AND NOW IT’S A TRADITION TO PUT PRESENTS UNDERNEATH A DECORATED TREE!  IT’S MY FAVORITE THING!  I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY ACTION FIGURES FROM SANTAAAA!!!”

Ok, so not exactly what you expected.  Either way, how would they even know about how Christmas started above ground?  Not that it really mattered… No, what got you was Papyrus’ firm belief in Santa.  Now that was cute.

“Heh heh!  That’s great Paps!”

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Uh, yo!  You’re that human, right?”

You both look down to see an armless reptile-like monster wearing a striped yellow shirt.  Was it a kid?  Was it wrong to think they were a kid for being so small and short?

“Uh… yeah…”

“Ha!  I knew it!”  The little monster started to jump up and down in the air, almost tripping themselves several times.  “Undyne always said to be careful and watch out for humans cuz they were mean and bad!  But since you came into town, I’ve been spying--”  Oh lord… that uh… you weren’t sure what to think of that… “--and you haven’t done any of the things Undyne said!  You’ve been nothing but nice and cool!”  You watched him wiggle around in excitement.  His little tail waggling and almost making him topple over from momentary loss of balance.

“Um… that’s… great?”  

“Yeah! Yeah!  I’m Monster Kid!  What’s your name?!”

“Um… I’m Elena.  Nice to meet you Monster Kid.”  You extended your hand out of habit.  “Oh! Uh…”  Without missing a beat, Monster Kid whipped around and put his tail in your hand in a ‘handshake’.   _ I don’t know how to feel about that… _

“AW MAN!  I can’t believe I just met a cool human!  I gotta go tell Undy--!”  

Papyrus had plucked the kid off of the ground, bringing him up to face him.  “NO.  UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES MUST UNDYNE KNOW YET.”

“Bu- but…?”

“NO.  SANS AND I WILL TO TELL HER OURSELVES, ALRIGHT?”

“Y-yeah… ok…”

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you had held in.   _ Papyrus, you are my favorite person right now. _

Overall, your mini adventure into town was very enjoyable.  That is, once you started feeling comfortable walking around town freely even though the residents knew you were human.  You had even met more of the ‘Bun-Bun’ people (as Papyrus had called them).  They were a little… eccentric?  Or at least, a few of them were.  You thought back to the lady walking her little brother around in a leash.   _ So fucking weird… _

Either way, you both were now headed back home.  Sans would be coming back in about an hour.  Papyrus wanted to get Spaghetti dinner started as well as see the new clothes you had bought- as you had promised him.  Not that you didn’t like playing dress up for other people… you just apparently still hadn’t quite gotten over the weirdness during lunch.  Not when Sans’ weird look kept popping up in your head.

“HOME SWEET HOME!”

_ Whatever!  Who cares?  I got cute new clothes!  I’ll be damned if I don’t proudly show them off! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ Vote Alphys for Shipping Fan Club President 2016.


	24. Underchic  (aww yeh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Papyrus and The Elegant Elena humbly present to you:
> 
> The Underchic Fashion Runway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Boy do I have a chapter for you! So for this chapter, I have 5 songs lined up for you to listen along to for a certain scene. (You'll know exactly when ⚈ ̫ ⚈) Listen to one. Listen to all. Don't listen at all. You're choice!  
> 1)[“HARD DRIVE” Determined Cover by Shadrow](https://youtu.be/qA8M_IPUfks)  
> 2)[DEATH BY GLAMOUR & METAL CRUSHER (Prometeus Remix)](https://youtu.be/7YNzOjkPTpU)  
> 3)[Rhythm Heaven Custom Remix - Undertale ~ Death By Glamour](https://youtu.be/jZXvScellKY?list=PLJSbjA9ILVQNIjDZl1iz-7g2LpYkblKid)  
> 4)[Mettaton - Death by Glamour ft. Nicki Minaj](https://youtu.be/fE-NDS5vLsk?list=PLJSbjA9ILVQNIjDZl1iz-7g2LpYkblKid)  
> 5)["They Need a Monster" - UNDERTALE SONG by MandoPony! [Ft. Mettaton EX] ](https://youtu.be/Ru-x3CFQ97E)
> 
> You can always check out my [Tumblr](mikapoki.tumblr.com), where I post info updates on Innocence as well as sporadically post art for this story (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP （〜^∇^)〜

* * *

 

You had barely closed the front door when Papyrus grabbed your hand and eagerly dragged you up the stairs.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN ELLIE!  LET ME SHOW YOU MY ROOM AS I PUT AWAY MY NEWLY ACQUIRED INFORMATIVE BOOKS!”

 

This was new.  You still hadn’t ventured up to the second floor, not seeing any need to before.  You hardly had any time to study Papyrus’ bedroom door as he quickly pulled you inside.  The only thing you had been able to see was that it was decked out with yellow caution tape, a stop sign, and a warning sign of ‘no girls allowed, unless invited’- _pfffft! Cute!_

 

The inside of Papyrus’ room was the equivalent of, what you believed to be, a little boy’s dream come true.  Both you and Papyrus stood in the dead center, on top of a purple rug bordered with what you describe as ‘hot-wheel’ flames.  Before taking a good look around, you quickly shrug off your backpack.  Kneeling down to the floor, you unzip it and take the the books you carried for Papyrus.  “Here ya go Paps!”  

 

Smiling, Papyrus took the books from you.  “THANK YOU HUMAN ELLIE!”  As he walked over to a bookcase, you look around.  You walk over to the thing right in front of you- a long table full of action figures.  Gently you pick one up to inspect it.

 

“AH, YES, ACTION FIGURES!”  You jump, whipping your head at Papyrus.  He was smiling as he walked over to your side.  “A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS.”

 

“These are pretty cool Paps.  You sure got a lot of them.”

 

“YES! YOU MUST BE WONDERING ‘HOW DO I HAVE SO MANY?’  WELL, LET’S JUST SAY THEY’RE FROM A CHUBBY, SMILING MAN WHO LOVES TO SURPRISE PEOPLE!”

 

You couldn’t help but giggle.  Grinning, you look up at him.  “Let me guess… Santa?”

 

“YEAH!  THAT'S RIGHT!  SANTA!!!!”

 

_So fuckin’ adorable!  I just caaaaaaan’t!_

 

“HERE! LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND MY ROOM!”  Gently, he tugged you over towards the race-car bed.  If you didn’t trust him nor knew his personality, you’re pretty sure all sorts of alarms would be going off in your head.  “THAT’S MY BED! IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE I’D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY.  WIND IN MY HAIR… SUN ON MY SKIN…”

 

_Oh, you sweet skeleton, you!_

 

“OF COURSE, THAT’S JUST A DREAM.  SO INSTEAD I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE.”

 

“Well, who knows Paps?  That dream of yours could come true someday.”  Smiling up at him, you comfortingly patted his arm- seeing as trying to reach his shoulder was out of the question.

 

Next was the pirate flag on the wall, next to his bookcase.  “ISN’T THAT FLAG NEATO?  UNDYNE FOUND IT AT THE BAY… I THINK IT’S FROM THE HUMAN WORLD?”

 

_Oh… uh… I guess he interacts a lot with this Undyne person…_

 

“NOW, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING. WHY WOULD A HUMAN FLAG HAVE A COOL SKELETON ON IT? WELL… I HAVE A THEORY- I THINK HUMANS MUST HAVE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!”

 

“Oh, uh…. Heh heh heh… well… I… guess that’s true???”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!!! I KNEW IT!”

 

_Well… I guess in a super weird creepy way, that could be true???_

 

Tugging you to the side, he had you stand in front of his bookcase while he pulled out a book.  “THAT BOOK’S ONE OF MY FAVORITES.  ‘ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS’.”  He had handed you the book so you could see.  Opening it, you quickly flipped through it.   _Huh… this is pretty advanced complex stuff…_  Smiling, you hand it back over to him.  “You must have studied pretty hard to get really good at making complex puzzles.

 

“NYEH!”  Taking it back, he puts it away and pulls out another to hand to you.  If you had been looking away, you would have missed the adorable orange blush on his cheekbones from the compliment.  “THAT NEXT BOOK’S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES.  ‘PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY’.  

 

It was worn and old.  Yet you could tell it had been well taken care of.  Like a prized possession, you handled it with care.

 

“THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME.”  

 

You look up at him and smile.  “Looks like it’s been read a lot of times.”  You gently give it back to him to properly put it away.

 

“YES.  EVERY NIGHT, SANS READS ME A BEDTIME STORY TO HELP ME FALL ASLEEP.  I PARTICULARLY LIKE THIS STORY THE MOST.”

 

Your eyes softened.  That was just adorable.  You already could feel your  (what you now realized) SOUL pulsing.  Loving sibling relationships always got you right in the feels.  It took you back to when your brother was little.  How many times had you helped him fall asleep and fight off his monsters?  How many times had he snuck into your bed because of a nightmare?  It had been so long ago.  Sure, he’s almost a fully grown adult, but you couldn’t help but still see him as your little baby brother- relishing in the now rare moments where Marce reverted back into that baby.  No doubt Sans experienced this every time he read Papyrus a story.

 

“Ellie?”

“Huh?  Sorry Paps, what did you say?”

 

“Are you alright?  You looked sad for a moment…”

 

“Oh! Heh, Y-yeah!  Yeah… sorry, just… I was just thinking about my brother.”

 

“Oh… well… LET US CARRY ON THEN!”  He then pulled you over to his closet to show you his neatly hung up clothes.  Silly Papyrus...

 

“AS YOU CAN SEE HERE, THERE ARE NO SKELETONS INSIDE MY CLOSET!  EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES.”

 

“Pffffft!  Paps… did you just--?”

 

“AND OVER HERE IS MY COMPUTER!”  He quickly pulled you along, obviously trying to ignore and pretend he hadn’t made a ‘faux pas’.    _Hehehehehe!  Silly…._

 

There on the computer screen was an opened browser to a social media site.  “AH, YES!     THE INTERNET!  I’M QUITE POPULAR THERE!  I’M JUST A DOZEN AWAY FROM A DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT!  OF COURSE, FAME HAS A STEEP PRICE.  A JEALOUS TROLL HAS BESIEGED MY ONLINE PERSONA.  ALWAYS SENDING ME BAD PUNS IN A GOOFY FONT…”

 

“O-oh!  T-that’s unfortunate!”  You bit your lip, trying to keep in your laughter.  Looks like Sans’ teasing knew no bounds.  Looking over towards the door, you noticed a box full of bones.   _Huh?_  “Hey Paps, what are these?”

 

“OH!  THOSE ARE MY BONE ATTACKS THAT I WOULD HAVE USED… ON… YOU…. AHEM.”

 

Oh, right.  Papyrus had first met you saying that he needed to capture you.  “Hey, uh, Paps.  Why do you need to capture me?  Actually, what does the Royal Guard want with me anyways?”

 

“OH…. WELL… I’M ACTUALLY NOT SURE… UNDYNE ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT IF I MANAGED TO CAPTURE A HUMAN AND DELIVER THEM TO HER, THE HUMAN WOULD THEN BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL.  WHAT HAPPENS AFTER, I’M NOT SURE.  BUT UNDYNE PROMISED THAT I COULD FINALLY BE A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD IF I DID!”

 

This Undyne person… you could tell there was something that was being kept from Papyrus.  This made you a bit uneasy… “So… why haven’t you told Undyne about me?  Why are you keeping me a secret from, who I can tell is someone very important to you?”

 

“I…”  You watched as Papyrus looks to the side, wringing his red gloved covered hands in nervousness.  “WELL… I… I HAVE THIS FEELING THAT… THAT IF UNDYNE WERE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU NOW, SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN.”  He looks down at you sheepishly.  “I DON’T LIKE KEEPING SECRETS FROM UNDYNE.  SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!  BUT… SOMETIMES… SHE CAN GET A LITTLE… MURDERY?”  Papyrus began to frantically wave his hands in the air when he notices your eyes becoming wider in fear.  “SHE ISN’T A BAD PERSON!  SHE JUST SOMETIMES DOESN’T LISTEN WHEN SHE BECOMES VERY FOCUSED AND PROTECTIVE.”

 

“O-oh…”

 

“E-EITHER WAY!  DON’T WORRY HUMAN ELLIE!  SANS AND I WILL SPEAK WITH UNDYNE!  WE WON’T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!  YOU ARE A VERY GREAT FRIEND AFTER ALL!  ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!”

 

Your racing heart began to slow down.  Tension beginning to lessen and relax.  That was right.  Sans and Papyrus, though you had only known them for hardly two days, had become amazingly good friends with you.  

 

Papyrus quickly ran over to his closet, shifting through a few things before pulling out a small plastic container looking box and a small neatly folded pile of clothes.  You look at him questioningly as he stood in front of you.  “HERE!”  You look down at the offered container.  “YOU CAN USE THIS TO STORE YOUR NEW CLOTHES DOWNSTAIRS!”

 

“Aww!  Thanks Paps!  Uh… what are those clothes for?”  You eyed the colorful clothing.

 

“AH!  THESE ARE SO I CAN SHOW YOU MY AMAZING ARRAY OF COOL OUTFITS!”

 

 _Oh my god… we’re really doing this._  You felt a huge grin form on your face, quickly growing into a toothy one.  Looking up in excitement you reply “Well then, let’s get this fashion show on the road!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!!!”  Papyrus quickly pulls you down the stairs and right into the living room, jumping up and down in excitement.

 

* **giggle** *  You gently place the container against the wall along with your backpack.  “So who should go first?”

 

“AS A GREAT HOST, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST INSIST THAT YOU GO FIRST HUMAN ELLIE!”

 

“* **giggle** * Ok, ok.”  Quickly, you grab the bag of clothes you had taken out of your backpack prior to the town tour.  Swiftly, you make your way across the living room and into the bathroom, all the while Papyrus “NYEH HEH HEH-ing” with glee.  Shutting the door behind you, you drop down to your knees and start pulling out your clothes.  They weren’t anything special.  Not at all.  But Papyrus’ childish excitement was quite infectious.  

 

You pause.  Through the bathroom door, you could hear an echoey show tune announcer voice along with music.   _Paps must have turned on the tv._

 

“ _And now, please enjoy your back to back voter’s music choice!  Preeeeesssseeeennnntttttiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!!!!!!   Our brightest star in the Underground!!!!!  MEEEEETTTTTTTTTAAAAAAATTTTTTTTOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!   *_ **_audience cheer track_ ** _*”_   


Loud catchy music started to play from the tv, making you grin.   _Ha!  Now that’s what I’m talking about!  Good beats for a ‘fashion show!’  Heheheheheh!_  You quickly decide to change your current bra for the sports bra, along with the new shorts and one of the fitted t-shirts.  Deciding to not put on your shoes, you open the bathroom door- instantly greeted by the sight of a dancing Papyrus.   _*_ **_snort_ ** _* Pfffffffffttttt!  Boogie-wooging Papyrus!!! Ahahahahahahah!!!_

 

Realizing you had come out, Papyrus instantly begins to blush orange.  “OH!! H-HUMAN ELLIE!!! AH….”

 

You instantly strike a sideways ‘good-job’ pose, sticking your thumb up at him.  “Nice moves Paps!  And nice music choice!”

 

“AH!  YOU LIKE IT?”

 

“Heck yeah!  It just the kind of music we need for a fashion show!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!!!”  He eagerly begins to bounce on his feet in excitement.  

 

Quickly getting into character, you put on a ridiculous pouting ‘fierce-fashion-face’ as you strike a pose.  With your right hand on your right hip, you jut your hip out and begin to bop to the beat.  You kept a steel grip on your face as Papyrus covered his mouth.  Trying so hard to keep his laughter in.  You took that as your cue to begin your catwalk.  Exaggerating poses here and there.  Twirling around, exaggerated hip sways, and then stopping in the center of the room to make an unexpected silly pose and face.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!!!”  Papyrus collapsed into the couch in laughter.  Unable to take your serious demeanor, seriously.  “N-NYEEH! HUMAN ELLIE!  MY TURN!!”  With a leap and a bound, he had locked himself in the bathroom.

 

“Pfffffffffftttt!!!! Oh my gosh! *gasp* I-I nearly lost it!!! Hahahahahaah!”  You had barely sat down on the couch when Papyrus slammed the door open- “NYEH!” making a dramatic entrance.

 

_O-OH MY GOD!!!!_

 

You were struggling to not laugh.  There was Papyrus, leaning against the doorway like one of those male models.  A serious brooding look on his face as he looked off to the side with indifference.  A serious look you would expect a stuck up male model to have.  He had a red basketball jacket draped over his shoulder.  For his main outfit, he wore an orange and yellow crop top (that you bet would be a normal t-shirt for you) that said ‘COOL BONES’ along with brown shorts that came down to mid-thigh bone ( _what were those bones called again?_ ).  For accessories, he had put on an orange skater hat (backwards, mind you- he is quite fashionable) and some sneakers.  Jutting out his hip-bone with attitude, he makes eye contact with you.   _Oh my god.  Breathe! Breathe!!!!_  The amount of sass and attitude Papyrus was channeling was incredible.  The drastic change in demeanor was making it hard to keep your composure.  

 

And with another snobby sort of “NYEH!”  He began his catwalk towards the center of the room.  Making his own exaggerated poses for you and using his jacket as a prop.  You lost it then.  But like you, he kept in character as he exaggerated even more- even making an audible “MUAH!” as he blew a ‘flirty kiss’ in your direction before sashaying away from the center.  

 

“AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! YOUR TURN HUMAN ELLIE!!”

 

And so continued your ridiculous mock fashion show for each other.  Testing each other’s ability to last before one of you busted out in laughter.

* * *

 

  
Sans was exhausted.  More so than normal.  * **sigh** * _at least the day‘s done…_  Blipping from his comedy job at the MTT Resort, Sans arrived to the front of his house.  * **sigh** * _...huh?_  He listened closely through the front door.  He could hear an annoying Mettaton song blasting in the living room.  Happy “NYEH!”s and Elena’s laughter rising above the music here and there.   _what are they…?_

 

_woah._

 

There was Papyrus- dancing in the center of the living room wearing one of his ‘COOL GUY’ outfits.  But that wasn’t what Sans was intensely staring at.  No no no.  That was not what had him blushing blue- magic rushing throughout his bones and SOUL pulsing at an insane rate.  No, his eyelights were focused on Elena who was dancing on top of the coffee table.  Wearing only a black sports bra, seafoam green sweatpants (which had been slightly pulled up to her calves), one of Papyrus’ old scarves wrapped around her neck dramatically, and Papyrus’ ‘cool guy’ sunglasses.  Her current choice in wardrobe allowed all to see her nicely toned body, yet still leave enough for the imagination.

 

Sans’s eyelights follow her movements as if he were predator and she was prey.  He watched her as she made sharp movements, punctuating the beat of the stupid song (though at the moment, he found himself not really caring that it was a Mettaton song).  He watched as she twirled and then decided to jump from the table to the couch.  The moment she leaped, their eyes made contact.  

 

“EEEEEK!”  Elena squeaked out in surprise at finally noticing Sans standing there as well as losing her balance from landing on the couch- sunglasses flying in the air.  Before she could injure herself, Papyrus caught her mid fall.  Again, Sans felt that strange tinge of emotion he couldn’t quite put a name on.

 

Her face was soooo red.  As red as Sans’ was blue.

 

“OH! BROTHER! YOU’RE HOME!  IT SEEMS YOU HAVE CAUGHT HUMAN ELLIE AND I DURING OUR FASHION SHOW DANCE PARTY!!”

************

_Holy…. Shit… Oh shit!  Get yourself together girl!  He’s caught off-guard!  NOW’S YOUR CHANCE TO GET HIM BACK!!!_

 

Blush beginning to die down, you smile up at Papyrus as you pat his arm.  “Thanks for catching me!  You can let me down now Paps.”  Smiling back at you he gently lets you down onto your own two feet.   _Werk it girl._  Making eye contact with a still stunned Sans, you slowly make your way towards him- slowly unwrapping the scarf from your neck and slightly exaggerating your hip sway, all the while never breaking eye contact.  The closer you got, the more you could see how bright and sharp his eyelights were- gazing intently at you with a look… hm… if he were human, you would say it was a ‘boner-inducing’ look (but since he wasn’t you didn’t want to think too much on it).  You noticed a bit of sweat dripping down at the side of his skull as his body stood stock still and rigid.  Tight grin included.  

 

Now right below him, you smiled up at him sweetly as you stood on your tiptoes- “Welcome back Sans. * **giggle** *” draping the scarf around his neck as you then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

His reaction was absolutely marvelous.

 

His entire skull was now blue.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!!  B-BROTHER!!!!! Y-YOUR F-F-FAAAAACCCEEEEE!!!!!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!”

 

“Ahahahahahahahahahh!!!!! * **gasp** * O-oh my GOD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!!!!! 10/10 !!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!”

 

“heh… heh heh heh… uh… huh, sure got me good buddy.  heh… nice one… guess i deserved that.”  You and Papyrus were both rolling on the floor laughing as Sans sheepishly rubbed the back of his skull.  

* * *

 

  
It was after dinner when Sans realized he had forgotten all about Elena’s cell phone.  But seriously, who could blame him for getting distracted?

 

“uh, hey, ellie.”  She was exiting from the kitchen, already finished helping Papyrus with the clean up.

 

“Hm?  Yeah Sans?”

 

“Almost forgot.”  Quickly, he  pulls out the phone from his pocket for her to see.

 

“Oh!  Awesome!  Thanks Sans!”  He quickly stops her before she could take a hold of the phone.

 

“Sans?”  She looks up at him, big grey questioning eyes.  Looking down at her, he gives her a soft grin with a wink, all the while flipping open the phone.  Pressing a number on the dial pad he holds the phone up to her as it starts to ring.

*********

You look between him and the phone, confused as to what was happening.  One more look back up at him, you then take your new phone.  Pressing the receiver up to your ear.

 

* **ring** *

 

Sans gives you a gentle shoulder squeeze and winks at you again before walking away.

 

* **ring** *

 

Your eyes furrow in confusion and concentration.  

 

* **ring** *

 

You were vaguely aware that Sans was gently and quietly ushering Papyrus upstairs.

 

* **rin---** *

 

“Hello?  This is Toriel”

 

* **gasp** *

 

You couldn’t breath.  Your body was shaking.  Hands shaking so much, they were threatening to drop the phone.

 

“Hel---?”

 

“TORI!”

 

“* **gasp** *...”  You heard her breath hitch.

 

“T-tori!  I-its me!  Tori, oh my god!”  You dropped down to your knees.  Tears suddenly flowing freely down your face.  “Oh my god Tori!!”  

 

“E-elena? * **sob** *  Oh, my child!”  You could hear her voice crack, crying on the other line.

 

“I’m so sorry Tori!  I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean to disappear!  I’m so sorry!!”

 

“H-hush child.  Hush.  It * **sob** * it is alright!  Shhhhh...”

* * *

 

  
After about an hour of reading to Papyrus (even though he had fallen asleep 10 minutes into the story), Sans decided he had given Elena enough privacy for her phone call with Tori.  Quietly making his way out of Papyrus’ room, he steps closer to the railing.  There on the couch was a passed out Elena.  Blipping down next to the couch, Sans noticed she had fallen asleep with the phone grasped tightly in her hand against her chest.  Walking to the plastic storage box Papyrus had given her, he grabs the blanket.  

 

He stood in front of her.  Quietly observing her until he splayed the blanket out and over her.  He couldn’t help but smile as she unconsciously snuggled in closer, pulling the blanket tighter into herself.  It was then he noticed her tear stained face.  Through shear impulse, he found himself reaching over to her and gently wiping away a tear trail from her cheek.  He couldn’t help himself as his hand lingered far longer than necessary- marveling at the warmth and softness of her skin.

 

“heh… night buddy…. don’t worry.  we gotcha… promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I just cant imagine Mettaton passing up the opportunity to shamelessly plug his music non-stop when he isn't airing live or playing one of his movies on tv (hence why I lined up so many songs for you to choose from). 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> 2\. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! (≖ᴗ≖✿)
> 
> 3\. s-surprise!!! *sniffle* (☍﹏⁰)｡


	25. First Communion (The Castle of Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you ever had a dream that you swore was real? like, you seriously thought it actually happened when you woke up, and then you're left the rest of the day questioning reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? So uh... guess what? Everything I had planned for this chapter? I'm having to break it up into two chapters. It's uh, because someone just up and decided to make an unexpected appearance halfway through and didn't want to leave. I don't believe anyone will be complaining though ⚈ ̫ ⚈
> 
> My song of choice today? I'm feeling in the mood for some NyxThe Sheild [music](https://youtu.be/tt4T0-FW3r0).
> 
> You can follow me on my [Tumblr](mikapoki.tumblr.com) where I post info updates for Innocence as well as sporadically post art for it (among other things). 
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (✿╹◡╹)

* * *

**_Day XX of Hiding, Year XXXX_ **

 

_The SOUL-body connection is a very delicate harmony.  It is what keeps a SOUL attached to its own body, even if it is exposed out into the world.  As a body ages, the connection begins to slowly unravel.  Like a thick string, it is strongest at birth, but slowly weakens with time- causing each strand to unravel from use._

 

_Yet.. any SOUL violently ripped from a person’s body will always leave SOUL fragments behind.  ….Human or Monster, it matters not.  The SOUL knows when it is time to let go.  It will try to cling on as much as possible to prevent a forced break._

 

_Why do you think, my child, there are so many lost SOULs walking among us?  It is because their SOUL shards have embedded themselves into whatever object was closest at time of death.  It is the reason many non-magical humans fear and shun certain items and locations that are ‘possessed’._

 

_These Fallen SOULs are trapped.  SOUL shards prevent them from reaching the world of The Fallen- never reaching peace.  It increases the likelihood for corruption to consume them, transforming a Fallen SOUL into a Lost SOUL._

 

_As I have written before, my SOUL has the power to naturally purify and heal.  It is a bright light- a beacon to light a Fallen SOUL’s way.  As for SOULs that have fragmented themselves… I am a beacon of HOPE.  Those who have not succumbed to corruption will see my light and cry out for help.  Whether in the waking world or in dreams, they will do everything left in their power to commune with me.  It is my duty to find their worldly prisons and release them._

 

_\- Excerpt from Old Untitled Book  
_

* * *

  
*  
A castle so grand and mighty

Architecture designed by imagination.

Colored in black and white

As if to reflect a human heart.

“Welcome to The Castle of Dreams…”

Beckoning us to enter through,

A greeter at the steps.

Up and up we walk and walk,

Steps floating in the sky

To enter the floating castle

By and by. By and by.

*  


* * *

You were in a familiar dark place.  You turn your head around, searching for… something…  Dark, darker, yet darker still- it was all you could see.  Yet you still squint, trying to see past the darkness, searching.  Something had called out to you...

_Hm?_

You look down to your right arm as it began to tingle.  The tattoo was back, softly pulsing orange.  Before you could inspect it, your attention shifts- catching some movement out of the corner of your eye.  

There, off in the distance, a small dim orange light flickers into existence.

Without thinking, your body begins to move on its own towards the small light.

“ _I was the kind of person who rushed firsts-first through all obstacles…”_

The light is slowly growing in size, the closer you get.

“ _Some thought me stupid… other’s thought me brave...”_

Closer and closer, a figure starts to form.

“ _I was never one for sitting and waiting…”_

You stop.  Standing in front of you was a young boy bathed in orange light.  Tan skin with shaggy brown hair, dressed in what reminded you of a Muay Thai fighter outfit.  

“You… you called out for me…?”

_“I did.”_  The young boy looks directly at you, smiling.  You are vaguely aware of your arm pulsing- surging with a foreign (yet familiar) energy.  “ _I saw your light and had to ACT.  The others will be so happy…”_

“Other’s?  Wait, who are you?”  You take a step closer, feeling a need to reach out to the boy.

He looks down, shifting from foot to foot in thought.  “ _My name… it’s been so long… I can’t remember it anymore... However,“_ Looking back up at you, “ _I’ve gotten used to being called_ **_Bravery_ ** _by the others.”_

He steps up closer to you, taking your pulsing tattooed hand in his.  You look at him questioningly as he interlocks his fingers with yours.  “ _The others will be so happy.  We can finally go home…”_

* **gasp** *

A flash goes through your mind.  You are instantly bombarded with memories that are not your own.

_A young boy, lacking discipline and self control… running away from home… falling down a hole… an Orange heart… FIGHTING monsters until they are almost defeated… showing MERCY… yet always FIGHTING and never ACTING… the flaw of the Orange SOUL, leading to this child’s downfall…_

_Their SOUL is… shattering? ...no… it has broken off in places... SOUL shards left behind as their SOUL is taken..._

You blink.  Now noticing the boy was wearing the Manly Bandana and Tough Glove you had bought.  Both items faintly glowing orange.  

“You’re trapped… you’re trapped in those things.”

“ _Part of me is trapped here.  The rest is trapped with the others.”_

“Why do you think I can help you?”

Bravery gives you a toothy grin.  “ _I called out for help and somebody came.  You heard me.”_

“Ok… so I heard you.  But how am I even supposed to help you?  I don’t even know what the hell is going on!”

“ _First… you’ll have to wake up.”_

“Huh?”

“ _Wake up.”_

You jolt up into a sitting position- * **THUNK** * instantly greeted with an explosion of pain on your forehead.  

“SHIT!”

“ow”

Rubbing your forehead, you come back to your senses.  You’re on the couch, in Sans’ and Papyrus’ house.  The thing you had bumped your head on had been Sans’ thick noggin.  Apparently he felt it too, if his wincing and rubbing his forehead wasn’t any indication.

“geez buddy, didn’t mean to **rattle your bones** there.”  

“Sans?  What…?”

“ya looked like you were havin’ a bit of a nightmare.  thought i’d wake ya up…”  He looked off to the side, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Oh… um… thanks?”  There was an awkward air starting to develop between you two.  You look around again.  It still looked a bit dark.   _What time is it?  I don’t hear Papyrus… Why is he up?  Was he watching me sleep??_ Wanting to change the subject, “Ugh… what time is it?”

“ahem… uh… ‘s about 3:30am…”  You watched him as he fidgeted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

“What… what are you doing up so early?  Paps said you usually sleep a lot?”

“heh… couldn’t sleep.  nightmare…”

“Oh…”

“ ‘s why i came downstairs, to uh, go to the kitchen… but i saw you tossing around on the couch…”  You could see the faint blue glow of his blush.  Still refusing to make eye contact with you.

“Oh…”  Swinging your legs off the couch, you make to stand up.  Moving to give you space, Sans watches you questioningly.  Smiling you look up at him as you stand.  “Tea sounds great right now.”

“oh!  uh, ya not gonna go back to sleep?”

“Nah.  To wide awake now.”

Smiling, you impulsively grab for his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

*************

Sans was not sure what to do.  He felt way too awkward to even start punning like usual.  Both he and Elena quietly stood in the kitchen.  Awkwardly waiting for the tea to finish brewing.

Sans found himself sneaking peeks over at her.  He recalled how his SOUL jumped in fear at hearing her small whimpers as she tossed and turned on the couch.  The way it settled the moment he was able to finally wake her- her eyes snapping open, away from whatever was plaguing her.  His mind vividly recalled how soft and warm her hand was against his as she led him into the kitchen.  His SOUL thrummed a little more at that particular memory.   Again he took another peek at her.  She was deep in thought.  Unable to notice his observing eyes scanning her.  He couldn’t seem to help himself as his eye lights zoned in on her lips as she bit them in thought.  
**********

_Ghosts…  ghosts are a thing…_

Your mind and SOUL were at war with each other.  Debating whether the crazy dream you just had was a real thing or… not.

_Even… even if this is actually a thing… that some dead kid attached themselves to some clothes… that for some reason, I can somehow help them move on… how the hell would I even go about that?  Like, what?_

You furrowed your eyebrows as you bit your lip in thought.  

* **fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** *

Your eyes shoot up, pulled away from your thoughts at the whistling tea kettle.

_Whatever… its too early to be thinking about this sort of stuff…_

You found yourself sitting next to Sans on the couch.  Both holding your steaming hot teas.  Both still quiet, though at least the awkwardness had gone away, leaving a comfortable silence between you two.  A thought popped into your head.

“Hey, Sans?”

“hm?”  He lazily shifted his eyelights in your direction, giving you a sideways look.

“Have kids died down here?  Human kids?”

“....”

You turn to look at him and are met with an expression you had never seen on him before.  He was stiff still, grin tight and tense, eye sockets hollow and devoid of his usual eyelights.  It was a bit creepy and unnerving, having never seen him without light.

“Um…”  Perhaps this was a touchy subject?  You look back down into your cup of tea, watching as the vapor danced and weaved through the air.  “Uh… you don’t have to ans---”

“...yeah.”  Your head shot back up.  “Yeah… the kids that have fallen down here… they’ve died…”  

There was a bit of an uncomfortable vibe between you two now.  But for some reason, you had to know more.  Your curiosity itching and gnawing at you like a motherfucker.

“They died in monster confrontations.”

“yeah.”

“...why?”

Sans let out a sigh as he set his tea down on the coffee table.  Rubbing his eye sockets before stuffing his hands in his hoodie and sinking further into the couch.  “ ‘s because we needed their SOULs to break the barrier.”

“...what?”

He turns to face you, hesitation clearly running rampant on his face.  “i assume ya know about how the barrier was made, right?”  You nod at him, signaling for him to continue.  “well… the only way to break it is by the same method.  we need 7 human SOULs to break it.”

You let out a breath, sinking back into the couch from the new heavy information.  “O-oh…”

“...yeah.”  

You both silently sat next to each other for a minute.

“...it makes sense now… why you all are on the lookout for humans.”  You caught Sans wince out of the corner of your eye.  Turning your body, you look at him.  “So… why?”

********

Sans SOUL was lurching at such an inappropriate moment.  Pulsing and lurching from...excitement?... as Elena was leaning towards him.  He could almost lose himself in her deep grey eyes if he just let go.  He could feel his body slightly twitch, itching to lean towards her and eliminate the little distance that remained between them.

“Why haven’t you killed me if you need my SOUL to break the barrier?  Why are you guys keeping me a secret?”

“i…”  

_i don’t know…_

“i’m keepin’ a promise.”  

_you came outta nowhere…_

“promised tori we’d keep you safe.”

_...i tried to act the same like every other timeline- detached and goin’ through the motions._

“said you were a good person”

_but the more i’m with you, the more i feel my HOPE trickling back..._

“and you really have been nothin’ but good”

_i feel the numbness and exhaustion starting to lessen with you around._

“ ‘sides, it’d be a shame to lose my punning buddy.”

_...somehow i’ve gotten attached....i don’t want ‘t lose you._

*********

You slightly blush and smile, looking down at your tea cup.  Lightly caressing it with your thumb.  How could you even begin to respond to that?  The monsters you have met thus far were gladly sacrificing their freedom so as to keep you safe.  All because they liked you?   _It’s not fair… I guess I see why Tori was so worried about me all this time.  The reason why she didn’t want to talk about the barrier.  If I died… well… *_ **_sigh_ ** _* but there just_ **_has_ ** _to be a way… like some sort of loop hole or alternative?? Maybe??? Please???_

“Thanks…”  You look up at Sans, making direct eye contact.  “Thanks for connecting me with Tori and keeping me safe.”

He gave a lazy grin back at you as his body visibly relaxed into the couch.  Draping an arm on the back of the couch behind you, “sure thing buddy… so, you aren’t gunna ask how i know tori?”

Smiling you set your cup down and then bring your knees up to your chest on the couch.  “Tori told me you were her ‘joke-friend’.  Passing each other knock knock jokes and puns through that big ass door.”  You look over at him, a soft smile on your lips.  “Glad to know she wasn’t completely lonely before I came along… glad she doesn't have to feel so lonely knowing we can still talk now too…”  You rest your chin on your knees as your smile drops down into a sad frown.  “...there has to be away without it ending in death… there just has to be…”

You suddenly feel a familiar warmth surrounding you. You look up, staring directly into Sans’ eyelights that were extremely close.  The arm that had been draped on the back of the couch had pulled you close to his side, allowing him to hug you close to his body.  “if there is, we’ve got your back.”  

Your body had gone slightly tense at the sudden contact- but you found yourself quickly relaxing and leaning into Sans.  The side of your head now lightly resting on his chest.  You could hear a soft hum rushing through his body, somehow quickly lulling your mind and making your eyes want to close.   _...I’ve known him only 2 days… how’s it possible to be so comfortable like this?  “_ Thanks… Sans…”  You heard and felt his soft grunt at you.  Slightly shifting his body and consequently making your position more comfortable.   _He’s made of bones… why does it feel like I’m against a non-boney body?_ You were vaguely aware that he had started to softly run his fingers through long strands of your hair.  You let out a deep breath.  It felt soooo good.   _Hair must be a weird thing for skeletons…_  Your eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open.  Slowly, your will to stay away dissipated.  Your breaths became deeper- now noticing warm pine and musk notes that made up Sans’ scent.  You slowly sank further and further- you felt protected and safe.  The last thing you heard was Sans’ quite baritone voice, “don’t worry.  i’ve gotcha.”

*********

Sans watched in bewilderment as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.  What on earth had even possessed him to pull her towards him?

_“..S-so r-romantic!”_  He made a face as Alphys’ words popped up out of nowhere.   _tch!  i just want to make sure nothing happens to her… she’s changed so much of this timeline for the better… i can’t let anyone hurt her… this could finally be…_  No, he wouldn’t jinx it.  It was already dangerous for him to have gained back the bit of HOPE Elena had unexpectedly given him.  Any more hope could possibly ruin him, were things to be ripped away without warning.  Though he never knew how Frisk had broken the barrier so many times without dying, the fact was that it apparently didn’t work.  They always ended up back underground a week later.

Letting out a sigh, he found himself closing his eye sockets.  Body relaxing at feeling her small warm body pressed against his.  His arm impulsively pulled her a little closer up against him.  

**Over his dead body** would he allow her to be delivered to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans would like to put out a formal statement, denying every assumption and accusation we may have at the moment. Everything is purely platonic.
> 
> uh huh.... suuuuuuuure....
> 
> (≖ᴗ≖✿) NEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDDD!!!


	26. Snow Poff an' Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Elena and Sans get to spend some time together >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'?! Sorry for the wait! I'll be trying to update every week/2 weeks. But guess what? Because of that, I'll try and write between 3000-4000 words 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜 So enjoy this 4000+ chapter!!!! ┌(☆o★)┘
> 
> Also, I would like to give a shout out to my AO3 + Tumblr bestie, [Sparkzy](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to use her OCs. She has a really awesome edgy apocalyptic G!Sans fic called [Flesh Against Bone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7019347/chapters/15977590). If you are looking for something new to read, go and read it NOW! (๑ÒωÓ๑)
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I post info updates on Innocence and sporadically post art for this story (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

* * *

* **poke poke** *

 

“…urgh…”

 

Something was poking him.

 

* **poke** *

 

“mrph…”

 

“Brother…* **snicker poke snicker** *”

 

Ugh!  Sans just wanted to keep sleeping.  He sleepily recognized that the person trying to wake him up was Papyrus.  And at the moment, he was way too comfortable to be bothered to get up.   _can’t paps let me sleep a little longer?_

 

“…What are you doing? * **snicker poke** *”   It appeared that Sans hadn’t yet realized that Papyrus was using his whisper-voice for some reason.

 

“…mrph…”  Sans swatted away whatever it was that was poking the side of his skull.  Turning his body away, he snuggled closer into the delicious warmth that was at his side- managing to pull the warmth closer into him.   _…so soft…_

 

“Is there anything you need to tell me? * **snicker** *”

 

What on earth was he going on about?  All he wanted to do was surrender to the warmth that was quickly lulling him to sleep yet again.

 

“…mmmh…”  He froze at the quiet little moan.  The warmth he had just snuggled into had just shifted and snuggled into him.   _what…the…f--_

 

“…Is there something I should know about? * **snicker** *”

 

Sans eye sockets shot open.

 

In the span of 5 seconds, Sans realized that somehow he had fallen asleep… with Elena… on the couch… _shit!!!_

 

Before Papyrus could say anything else, he instantly blipped out of the living room and into his room…. Which consequently woke up Elena.

**********

 _What the hell?!?_ You were so confused.  One moment you were asleep- snuggling into the comfortable warmth that was wrapped around you; next thing you know, you’re jerked awake- sans a pillow or warmth that had previously cradled you as you dreamed.  (Wait, did you just pun?  Haha!  Sans would have gotten a kick out of that!)

 

You were more confused when you looked up and saw Papyrus snickering and trying to act normal.

 

“G-GOOD M-MORNING HUMAN ELLIE!  WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST?”

 

“Um… Sure?”  You watch him continue to snicker to himself as he walks into the kitchen.  You scrunch up your face in confusion as you scratch the side of your head. _Did I miss something???_

********

Papyrus’ cheekbones were on fire from grinning so much.  How long had it been since he had seen his older brother so utterly flustered?  If anything, Sans was the one always teasing and flustering him.  Never had Papyrus had so much fun catching Sans off-guard so frequently!

 

_NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!  PERHAPS I SHOULD LET MY BROTHER BORROW MY DATING HANDBOOK?  PFFFFFFFTTTTT  NYEH HEH HEH!!_

 

Papyrus began to take the ingredients out to start cooking.  Cutting board, knife, pans, mixing bowls… pancakes and fruit sounded delicious this morning.  Hopefully Sans wouldn’t disgust Elena with his strange ketchup addiction.  A puzzle Papyrus still hasn’t been able to figure out to this day.  At least Sans has been taking it easy so far- drinking from ketchup bottles, that is.

 

As Papyrus began to mix ingredients, he thought of the painfully obvious attraction his older brother had towards their human friend.  In a span of 2 days, Papyrus had seen a drastic change within his brother.  A change not even he, The Great Papyrus, has been able to accomplish.  Was he jealous?  Not at all.  As long as his brother was happy, he was happy.

 

_PERHAPS DR. ALPHYS CAN ASSIST ME WITH THESE TWO…_

 

Papyrus had been paying close attention to not only his brother (who to Papyrus’ annoyance, was in denial), but to Elena as well.  Though it wasn’t painfully obvious like Sans, he could see the way Elena’s demeanor changed when around his brother.  She appeared to meld well with him and he with her.  Yes… Papyrus might need the assistance of Dr. Alphys…  Undyne too- at least… hopefully… if she doesn't feel murdery… oh boy… That was another puzzle he needed to solve soon if they were going to keep their human friend safe.

 

“Hey Paps.  Need any help?”

 

Into the kitchen walked a now fully dressed Elena- smiling and completely unaware of Papyrus’ calculating mind.  Gears beginning to turn in order to solve the new puzzle that had been presented unto him.

*******

* **thunk** *

 

* **thunk** *

 

Sans was in the corner of his room, bumping his forehead against the wall.

 

* **thunk** * * **groan** *

 

He had completely messed up.  He had fallen asleep with Elena on the couch.

 

* **thunk** *

 

He had fallen asleep by accident and now it was going to be hard to convince Papyrus that it was just an accident.   **Nothing** was going on!   **_Nothing_ ** .  A small waft of Elena’s scent permeated into his nasal cavity.  Her scent had embedded itself into his hoodie while they had slept.  The memory of Elena cuddling into his body, tucked safely under him caused a rush of blue to paint his cheek bones.  Nope!   **NOTHING** !    **FUCK!  
**

 

* **thunk** * * **sigh** *

 

_stars, i hope paps isn’t bugging ellie…_

 

Deciding that he had taken enough time for his self-loathing- with another sigh, he made his way out of his room and back downstairs.  Walking down the stairs, he could hear the bright cheerful voice of Elena, happily conversing with Papyrus.  Kitchen sounds and smells in the background.

 

Putting on an easy-going relaxed grin and posture, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the bustling kitchen.

 

“mornin’”

 

He felt his SOUL leap as he was greeted by the warm happy smile of Elena as she twirled around to welcome him.

 

“Morning Sans!”

 

Behind her was Papyrus… standing with his hands on his hipbones, wiggling his brow bones at Sans with a cheeky sort of grin only his little brother could pull off.

 

_ugh!!!!!!!  papyruuuuuus…….._

 

He pushed down the heat that threatened to manifest on his cheekbones.

* * *

“ _Well... This is rather... unexpected… I never took your son as someone that would be interested in Humans._ ”

 

**I… I cannot say I ever expected such a thing.  
**

 

Both Gaster and Mikel watched on… slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable?

 

“ _No matter.  This development will be quite advantageous_ .”  Mikel turns his head up to look at Gaster while Gaster gives him a side look- white eyelights meeting ocean blue.  “ _If anything, he will protect her with his life.  This is good.”_ Mikel turns to look back at the timeline.  “ _This is very good._ ”

 

**Hm… Yes, I suppose so…  
**

 

Both watch on quietly for a moment, until Gaster couldn’t help but voice the nagging question floating around in his mind.

 

**The Orange SOUL that called out to her… is she truly capable of helping them?  All of them?  You have so much faith in her abilities, yet she knows nothing.  She has neither the knowledge, skill, nor the training.  
**

 

“ _Hn… It is true.  She knows nothing.  But she does not need me to teach her.  Her SOUL knows what needs to be done.  Her instincts will take over._ ”

 

**Really?  As simple as that?  
**

 

“ _Hehehe, yes.  As simple as that._ _Her SOUL type does not need to be taught the art of seeking and purification.  It simply ‘knows’.  It comes naturally to her SOUL.  However, if another SOUL type were to try… well…_ ”

 

**Hm… I see… And to think, that Chara’s corrupted SOUL was not the only variable interfering with the Underground’s space-time and preventing the full destruction of the barrier.  
**

 

“ _Yes.  Many do not realize how the fate and actions of one individual will always affects the lives of many.  Had the children expired under natural circumstances, Frisk would have been able to free the Monsters._ ”

 

**Oh?  Are not Chara and the Prince important?  They too are variables that have greatly affected Time- are they not?  
**

 

“ _Ah, yes.  Regardless of Asriel’s and Chara’s existence, Frisk would have been able to still walk free with the Monsters… or walked out alone...”_

 

**….  
**

 

Gaster opted to not question Mikel further.  It was clear he would not share anymore.  Whatever else he said would more than likely be cryptic.  It was rather frustrating at times, having such a companion in the Void.  He supposed he shouldn’t really complain.  Back when he was still the Royal Scientist, he too would share and withhold information with his colleagues.  The elitist attitude he had garnered as the Royal Scientist now knocked down to that of his once humble assistant attitude.  Perhaps this was what the Humans called “Karma”.   **_Hmhmhmhm… Yes, perhaps this is Karma.  
_**   


* * *

“SO, HUMAN ELLIE!  WHO WAS IT YOU WERE TALKING TO ON THE PHONE LAST NIGHT?”

“Hm?”  You look up at Papyrus, fork in mouth as you savored your honey covered pancakes.   _Fucking love honey on pancakes!_ “Oh!  It was the Monster Lady I told you about!  I was able to let her know where I was and that I was ok.”  You happily chirped at Papyrus.  You couldn’t help but let your eyes slide over to Sans- eyes and smile brightening when you made contact.  Though he had a lazy posture as he winked and grinned back at you, you could have sworn his cheekbones had a slight blue tint.

“OH!  EXCELLENT!”

“uh, bro, don’t you mean **egg** cellent?”  sans pulled out a random egg from who-knows-where.

“Pfffffft!”  You covered your mouth before you could spit your pancake.

“SAAAAANSS!”

“I **bacon** your pardon Sans, but I think **you might be toast** for punning so early.”

“pfffffffft!!!”

“ELLIE NOOOO!!!”

“awwww paps!   **orange** you glad i have a punning buddy now?”

“I’m telling you dude, you should stop now before you get in a **jam**.”

“lame.”

“Eh * **shrug** *, I was going to say **pickle** , but that’s not really a breakfast food.  But seriously, you **butter** back off dude. * **smirk** *”

“pfffffftttttt!!!!!”  A bit of soggy pancake flew from Sans’ mouth? Teeth?  -and landed right in between Papyrus’ eye sockets.  Right on his nose-bone bridge.  If he had visible eye lights, you’re sure they would have gone cross-eyed.

“Pffffffffttttttt!!!! O-oh my god!”  You instantly hide your face, hair falling down and covering your face as you curl into yourself.  You really didn’t want to laugh at Paps, but holy shit!  What the hell just happened?!

“NYEEEEEH!!!”  Papyrus quickly swipes away your plates as punishment- whether you had finished eating or not- and stomped into the kitchen.  You and Sans simply turn to look at each other and burst out laughing.

“o-oh man!  b-buddy!!  my ribs are killin’ me!”

“Pffftttt!!!  Oh my god!  We sure make a great **pear** , huh?!”

You apparently caught Sans off-guard, as he spit out the glass of… ketchup(?) he was drinking.   _Gross… why so much ketchup???_  

His entire face was now blue.  

“Pffffffftttttttt!!!!! Hahahahahahahhahaha!”

Unknown to the both of you, Papyrus was quietly texting Alphys in the kitchen.  A spark of determination fueling him as he furiously typed god-knows-what.

* * *

Why did he feel so awkward?

 

“ALRIGHT!  I WILL SEE YOU TWO IN A FEW HOURS!  HUMAN ELLIE!  PLEASE MAKE SURE SANS IS DOING HIS JOB!”

 

Sans shifted from foot to foot, hands in his pockets as he watched Elena playfully put on a serious face and give a salute to Papyrus.  

 

“Yes Lieutenant Papyrus SIR!”

 

“NYEH!”  Papyrus happily takes on a power pose and then points to Sans’ direction.  “DISMISSED!”

 

Sans had already started walking off.  The uncomfortableness he felt making him antsy.  

 

_the hell is wrong with me?_

 

He heard the quickly approaching footsteps of Elena.

 

* **huff huff huff** * * **crunch crunch crunch** *

 

He felt a shiver run down his spine.  He really didn’t feel like having Elena follow him around all day.  But Papyrus had suggested- no, he had insisted for her to hang out with him today.  And guess what?  Elena eagerly agreed.  Man, when she had turned to look at him and smiled… he just couldn’t say no.  His SOUL was pulsing at an insane rate.  Magic surging through his body and making him very uncomfortable.

 

_seriously.  what the hell is up with me?_

***********

 

* **huff huff huff** *

 

“Saaaaansss!!!  Wait up!  It’s hard to run in the snow!”  

 

Sans hunched into his hoodie as he came to an abrupt stop.  

 

* **huff huff huff** * * **crunch crunch crunch** *

 

Finally, you reached him.  How the hell did he move so fast?  For a lazy bones, he was fast!  

 

“Woooh!”  You stop right next to him, bending over with your hands on your thighs as you tried to catch your breath.  “Man!  * **huff** *  I need to get back into shape! * **huff** *”

 

“heh…”

 

Righting yourself up, you face Sans.  Something… was weird… He wasn’t making eye contact with you and he seemed a bit stiff.  “Uh… you ok?”

 

“* **ahem** * yeah… **peachy**.”

 

“Pffffft!!”  You let out one of your snort-laughs.  He probably hadn’t meant to continue the breakfast puns, but uh… well, it was the first thing that came to mind.  Either way, your snort seemed to have released all of his tension.

 

“heh heh heh heh, dork.”

 

“Hey!”  You quickly fling a snowball at him, hitting him on his chest.

 

“ooph!  ooooh, buddy. you really don’t wanna start that with me.”  He gave you a mischievous smirk.

 

Giggling, you roll up another snowball and playfully toss it at him.  “Whatcha gunna do, lazy bones?”

 

You froze.  Watching in awe as his grin widened while his right eye socket went pitch black and left eye light turned blue.  You felt a buzz in the air, like a sort of charged static-y feeling.  His blue eye started to emit a sort of flame-y smoke from what you assumed was his magic.

 

“Uh….”  

 

He took his right hand out of his pocket.  Blue magic manifesting and causing the static to intensify.  

 

“Sans?”  

 

His blue magic started to roll up several pieces of snow into snowballs.  Blue magic covered snowballs stood bobbing up and down in mid air as Sans’ grin widened further.

 

“Don’t. You. fucking. Dare.”  You narrowed your eyes at him.

 

“heh heh heh heh”

 

“Saaaans.”  Your tone was a warning.  Though honestly, what would you even do?  There was like a million (ok maybe not a million) snowballs poised and ready to bury you.

 

The moment you saw the snowballs come towards you, you shut your eyes.  

 

“Oooph!!”  A small weight hit you from the side, making you fall into a random snow poff (all the while making you squeak out in surprise).

 

* **Grrrrrrrrrrrr** *  “Ellie!”  * **crunchcrunchcrunchcrunch** *

 

“Huh?”  Opening your eyes, you see a growling ball of gray fur on top of you.

 

“Grrrrr Don’t come any closer, you, you… you butthead!!”  It was a wolf pup.  A freakin’ wolf pup had decided to come to your rescue from Sans’ cheating-ass snowballs.  And the male pup was sprawled on top of your belly in an adorable protective fashion.   _Oh my god so freakin’ cute- aaaaaaaye oh man Sans looks a bit… pissed?  No… annoyed?  No… wait… no, he can’t be jealous.  That would be stupid._

 

“hey kid, we were just playin’.  so, scram.”  Sans approached you two, eyeing the pup with a displeased look.

 

* **Grrrrrrr** * * **Bark** *

 

“ey!”  Sans jerks back his hand.  He had gone to reach the pup and pull him off you, but was almost bit by the pup’s nip-attack.

 

“ok kid.  this ain’t funny anymore.  i’ll ask ya nicely one more time-”

 

“Sans, dude, chill.  Its ok.  I’m fine!  Really!”  Sans’ sight quickly shoots to your face.  He searched your face for any…. You weren’t sure what exactly he was looking for.  The pup had turned to look at you too.  

 

“Honest?  You really are ok miss human?  He isn’t bullying you right?  Cuz if he was, I’ll protect you!  After all!  I’m a guard pup in training!!”  

 

Pushing yourself up more, you gently pulled the pup off you as you giggled.  “Honest.  We were just playing.  Sans is great!  He’s been taking care of me!”  You watched as his ears and nose twitched, contemplating what you had just said.  In your peripheral vision, you noted that Sans had a suspicious blue tint on his face as he did one of those awkward uncomfortable side coughs.   _Is he ok today?_

 

“Kira!!!!”  A young feminine voice growled from the side.  All turned to face a black wolf pup who was slightly smaller than the gray one.  Shyly trailing behind the female pup was a significantly smaller pup with patches of black and gray fur.

 

“Stay away from my brother!”  The female pup had raised her hackles, glaring right at Sans.  You both felt bad and super duper amused that a couple of pups thought Sans was “the bad guy”.

 

“Echo!  It’s ok!”  The pup, now known as Kira, bounded on over to Echo.  The smaller pup was still silently hiding behind their sister, peeking out now and again.  Probably eyeing you and Sans.  Oh my god it was adorable!  You just wanted to hug them!

 

* **Grrrrrrrrrrrr** *

 

“Sis!  Chill!  Everything is good, I handled it!”  Kira replied to his sister in a confident sort of tone.  Snout in the air while wiggling his body in what you guess was a cocky fashion (or at least what you would imagine a cocky canine would do?).  Echo watched her brother circle her around as he pranced about like a big-shot, wagging his tail.  It was hilariously adorable… buuuut you were pretty sure Echo was not amused.  Not one bit.  

 

You held in the snort that was about to come out as Echo swiped her paw at Kira’s snout.  Both Kira and the small pup let out a puppy squeal-whimper.

 

“Hey!  What was that for?!”  Kira growled, rubbing his snout with his paw.

 

“Quit acting all high and mighty!”

 

“Oh! So just because you’re the oldest, you think you’re in charge?”

 

“Duh!!”  

 

* **Grrrrrrrrr** * * **scuffle scuffle** *

 

“S-sissy!!!”  The small pup curled into itself as it watched with huge scared eyes at the tumbling fighting siblings.  Sans had all the while gone to your side and picked you back up, helping you to your feet.   _Uhhhh…. Is he going to let me go???_  He had you tucked safely into him- arm wrapped securely around your shoulders and holding you close to him as you both watched the pups play-fight.  

 

“Ow ow ow ow ow **OW**!!! I give!  I give!”  Echo had won the fight by holding onto Kira’s ear.

 

“Hmph!”  Echo retreated back on over to her smaller sibling.  “It’s ok Max.”  She affectionately nuzzled the side of their face.   _Oh my god so precious!!!_  “So, you’re that human The Great Papyrus told everyone about?”  Echo looked over at you.  You felt Sans’ grip slightly tighten around you.   _Dude, seriously.  What is up with you today?_

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“I’m Echo.  These are my brothers Kira and Maximilian.  My momma says that Miss Loretta said you are a good person.”  She trots on over to you and sits down in front of you and stares at you hard.   _Ok???_

 

“Uhhh…. Thanks???”

 

Echo’s ears twitched.  Her head sharply turned in a direction while her ears went straight up.  “Momma is call us.”  Turning back at you she then smiled.  “I like you.  You’re nice.  I can tell.  We hang out over at Miss Loretta’s when it’s busy and we don’t have school.  Momma works with Miss Loretta those days.  You should come over tomorrow!  Momma really wants to meet you.”  And with that, she quickly ushered her brothers off into the direction of Loretta’s little shop.

 

“Uhhh….”

 

“heh…”  Sans hand and arm fell from your shoulders, finally releasing you- to your disappointment.  It had actually felt really nice.  How long had it been since a guy had hold you like that?   _Um… how about I not go into that train of thought?_  You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts as Sans hand had now gone to hold yours.  You were sure that your cheeks were now pink.  Slightly tugging you, he had you against his chest.  You were instantly greeted with his warmth- feeling the way his body thrummed with magic that made him.  

 

“Uh… Sans?”  You look up at him questioningly and are greeted with a cheeky grin as his left eye lights up with smoking blue magic.

 

“let’s take a shortcut.”

 

You were surrounded by the static you now realized was Sans’ magic- both overwhelmingly powerful and comforting.  You pressed yourself up even more against Sans, hiding your face into his chest.  He in turn held you tighter, making you feel more secure with the foreign feeling of having the floor ripped away from you.  You felt like you were floating in space one second- the floor ripped away from you, making you hold onto Sans further; next second you were standing on solid ground once more.  Your knees nearly buckled at the strange sensation as the static cleared and the strange floating feeling was no more.

 

“woah there.  i gotcha.”  Sans held you steady against him while you gathered your bearings again.

 

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you had held in.  “Woah… What just happened?”  You open your eyes as you lift your face from his chest and are startled to see that you were no longer on the outer parts of Snowdin.  You both were now at Sans’ sentry station close to the Ruins’ door.  “What the hell?”  You whispered out, slowly pulling further away from Sans as your head whipped left and right incredulously at your current location.

 

“heh heh heh.  told ya we were talkin’ a shortcut.”  He gives you a one-eyed (er… one-eye-socketed) mirthful look as he grins at you.

 

“But… what… How???”  Before he could answer- “Wait, stop.  Let me guess.  Magic.”

 

“heh.  you catch on pretty quick.”  Smiling at you he motions you to follow him by moving his skull- too lazy to pull out his hands from his hoodie pockets.  He reaches his station first and proceeds to quickly pull out a chair and a box crate.  “here.  you can take the chair.   **no skin of my bones**.”

 

“Hehehehe oh wow, what a gentleman!”  You giggle as you take the offered chair he pulled out for you.

 

The next few minutes were….. Awkward….

 

You both sat side by side in silence.  Both fidgeting and unsure what the hell to say or do.   _Oh my god, not this again.  Common Ellie!  Say something!  Anything!_ “So uh… those wolf pups… do you know them?”   _Well that’s a stupid question!  Of course he would know them!  They live in Snowdin!_

 

“heh yeah.  they’re the kids of a childhood friend of ours.  though, the kids always seem to want to pick a bone with me.  dunno why.  paps always plays with ‘em.”

 

“Oh… cool…”  You both fell into that awkward silence again.  That is, until Sans pulled out a ketchup bottle from under his stand and then began to drink it.  

 

Your face scrunches up in disgust as you watch him chug it.  Sans gives you a mischievous sideways look and then sets the bottle down on the stand table.  

 

“Dude… why?”

 

“whut?”

 

“Why drink ketchup?”

 

“why not?”

 

“How does that even taste good?  I mean… all by itself like that.  And at that amount.”  grinning he just lazily shrugs at you.

 

“wanna try?”  He offers you the ketchup bottle.

 

“Naaaaaaaaaah I’ll pass thanks.”  You lean away from the bottle he had pushed in your direction.

 

“suit yourself.”  He shrugs as he then takes another swig of ketchup like it were a bottle of beer or whatever.

 

After the ketchup bottle incident, the air between you two was more comfortable (thank god) as you two began to pun off.  Puns then led to you two talking about your brothers, which led into talking about your childhoods.

 

“That's cool your dad was the royal scientist.”

 

“heh… yeah… just… no one really remembers him that much now.”

 

“Wait, why?”

 

“there was an accident.  i can’t really remember what happened though.  paps and i were just a couple o’ baby bones- well, paps mostly.  i was a teen at that time.  all i remember is that something happened to him and now everyone hardly remembers him.  ‘s weird.”  He leaned back onto the side of the stand as he sat on his crate seat.  You watched his facial bone structure shift into a frowning contemplating look.  Would you ever get used to seeing bone appear so malleable?  It was like the weirdest and most fascinating thing ever.  Before you knew what you were doing, you leaned over at him and poked his cheekbone- startling him as his eye sockets widened, cheeks flushed, and eye lights brightened and focused onto you.  “uh, ellie?”

 

Realizing what you had just done, you pull away and flush in embarrassment.  “S-sorry!  I uh, I was just curious!  I’m not exactly used to seeing bone move.  The human skeletal structure doesn’t move like yours.  It’s rigid.”

 

“heh, fair ‘nough.”  to your surprise he takes your hand and presses it up against his cheek bone, grinning at you.  You felt his bones shift and move under your palm.  His bones were both soft and hard at the same time.  Hard to the touch as you expected bone to be but malleable as well to allow the movement you were witnessing.  Your eyes were wide as you looked from your hand to his eye lights.  You could feel your face flush.  This felt intimate.  And it was making your heart race.

 

You cleared your throat as you tried to get a hold of yourself.  “Um… huh… that’s… different?”  You looked off to the side shyly.  “Well, uh…”  You took ahold of his hand and brought it up to your own cheek.  “Fair is fair?”

 

It was Sans’ turn to flush a bit.  Though he didn’t say anything.  Instead he gently held your cheek and gently rubbed his thumb.  You looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.  You surely resembled a cherry tomato now.  Yup this felt super intimate… but… it felt nice.  No sooner did you think that when Sans pulled his hand away.  You couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.  You found yourself not wanting it to end.

 

“huh… thanks…”

 

Again you both sat in silence.  More comfortable than awkward, though there were hints of that awkwardness.  A couple of minutes pass when Sans shifts his eyelights to give you a sideways look.  “what did the DNA say to the other DNA?”

 

You side look him back, biting your bottom lip.  “I dunno.  What?”

 

“do these genes make my butt look fat?”

 

“PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!”

 

Everything was right as rain again.

 

Hidden behind a tree trunk, unbeknownst to Sans and Elena, was a small golden flower with narrowed eyes and gritting teeth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmhmm! purely platonic. everything is purely platonic. (≖ᴗ≖✿)


	27. MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE LIVE ACTION TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul-business is strange. Also, all hail our president overlord of the Shipping OTP Fanclub! Please help me give a warm welcome to President Dr. Alphys! *clap clap* *cheer* *whistle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How my peeps doin'? Soooo.... because I love you all, I got a bonus chapter out for you. My plan essentially is to try and get chapters out on the weekend, but if my schedule lets me, you'll get a chapter during the week as well! Alsoooo I wanted to let you know that, now that we have all been highly saturated with fluff on fluff, in 2-3 chapters, we will be getting into more explicit/mature content territory of the smutty teasing kind. If you are not comfortable with that sort of thing, its a-ok! I'll mark the chapters that have that stuff and will warn you where it starts and ends.
> 
> Now... Here are a few supplemental audio things:  
> [Alphys' voice in my head](https://soundcloud.com/user-190803338/alphys-voice-acting)  
> [Mettaton's voice in my head](https://soundcloud.com/frootie-nootie/mettaton-ex-voice-over)  
> [background music for Alphys](https://youtu.be/sUQyJ4bX7vw)  
> [music for... you'll know when you read it](https://youtu.be/Phg_AJHXwT4?list=PLBqmFdgg9Kd3_9ppNTvPYYRlxPmlQHhou)
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP ⊂◉‿◉つ

* * *

 

> **< ALPHYS> [10:15 am]:**  OH MY GOD!!! PAPYRUS!! (〇o〇；)
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:15 am]:**  WHAT?! WHAT IS IT? WHAT HAPPENED?!
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [10:16 am]:** They’re at Sans’ sentry station and they just had a really cute moment!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (≧∇≦*) OH MY GOD!!!  (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:16 am]:**  REALLY????
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [10:17 am]: ** (⊙ꇴ⊙) YESSS!!!! OH MY GOSH IT’S LIKE WATCHING A LIVE ACTION SCENE FROM MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE!!! (≧▽≦) (๑♡⌓♡๑) AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!（●＞ω＜●）
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:17 am]:**  WHAT DID THEY DO?!
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [10:17 am]:**  They touched each other’s cheeks!!! KAWAII DESU NE!!!! （●＞ω＜●）
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:18 am]:**  HMM… THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT CHEEK TOUCHING IN MY HANDBOOK…   
>   
>  **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:18 am]:**  OH! I THINK THIS FALLS UNDER PHYSICAL CONTACT! OH! THAT’S STEP 13!  THEY’VE SKIPPED QUITE A FEW STEPS!
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [10:19 am]: ** That’s ok!  We can work with this!  (ʃƪ¬‿¬)  We just have to keep getting them alone together! (●♡∀♡)
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:20 am]: ** AH, YES. GOOD THINKING!  PLEASE KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK DR. ALPHYS AND PLEASE KEEP ME UPDATED!
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [10:20 am]: ** HAI HAI!! (๑ÒωÓ๑) Sure thing!  (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ I’ll watch them like a hawk! ( • ̀ω•́  )✧
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [10:20 am]:**  PERFECT!

 

Alphys closed her flip phone with a snap, safely tucking it away in her lab coat pocket.  With giddy determination, she turned to face the giant computer monitor.  Clawed fingers danced across the control panel as the monitor flashed different camera locations.  She needed the best camera angle to watch.   _Oh my gosh!  Oh my gosh oh my gosh!_  They were just too adorable together.  It really was like watching a live action Mew Mew Kissy Cutie episode… except it wasn’t… but still!  Turning a knob, she adjusted the camera focus.

 

_Perfect… hmm… I should take a screenshot of this… This looks perfect for the manga!!!! (≧▽≦) Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

 

Pressing the correct command button combination, Alphys made and saved the screenshot.  IT WAS FUCKING PERFECT!! Perfect for a manga panel or even a chapter title drawing.  There they were… Elena was now sitting on the counter of the stand with a slight blush, animatedly moving her hands while she spoke- telling a story.  Sans was leaning forward with a hand propping up his cheek while elbow rested on his knee- grin wide and eyelights bright as they followed her movements with intrigue and…. Was that a dreamy look on his face?

 

  _(♡´艸`) OMFG STAHP!_

 

Alphys found herself slightly annoyed that she had missed the beginning of the conversion due to texting Papyrus, but this adorkable scene made up for it.  Alphys leaned forward, elbows resting on her table as she propped her head up.

 

_Oh my god, I ship this sooooo much!!!!! (￣ε￣〃)ｂ_  

 

She could feel her face begin to flush.  This was just---

 

* **SHWOOMPH** *

 

Alphys was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of her back door entrance opening.  

 

_C-CRAP! Σ(ﾟДﾟ)_  

 

Hurriedly, she switched to a different camera in the Underground.

 

* **vrrrrrRrrrRrrrRrrrr** *

 

She didn’t have to turn around to find out who had entered.  She could recognize the sound of Mettaton’s singular smooth wheel a mile away.  

 

“Hello darling~”  A honeyed-soprano of a male robotic voice purred in greeting.  

 

“O-oh!  H-hey Mettaton!”  Alphys turned around to face him.  Thank god her fidgeting wouldn’t seem strange.  She was just naturally anxious, nervous, and fidgety all the time.  At least… ever since she had been given the role of Royal Scientist… _No!  Now’s not the time to think about that…_ “I-i-it’s g-good to s-s-see y-you!”

 

“Ah yes darling.  I apologize for my absence lately.  You know how it is with showbiz!  Ha ha ha, ooh~, no one can seem to get enough of me!  The sacrifices I must make for my lovely adoring fans~”  Mettaton made grand gestures as he spoke.  Dramatically throwing his arm across his equivalent of a boxy forehead.

 

“Uh… hehe… y-yeah… s-sure… the f-fans...”  Feelings of inferiority and unwantedness started to creep into Alphys’ SOUL.  She knew she shouldn’t, but sometimes, she hated that she created a robot body for Mettaton.  Ever since he rose to fame and stardom in the Underground, he hardly came around anymore.  He only came around nowadays for--

 

“My dear, dear Alphys~  So!  I found myself with some spare time in between shoots and wanted to see how my new body was coming along!”

 

“Oh…”  She couldn’t help but wince.  Yup.  He had always dreamed big.  But with fame, he had started to change.  He had become more selfish nowadays.

 

“Oh!  Alphys, you know I didn’t mean it that way!  Of course I wanted to see you too!”

 

Undyne always let her know her own strong opinions about Mettaton.  She thought she should drop him.  Kick him to the curb- Undyne style.  But she just couldn’t.  It wasn’t that she was scared of taking a stand and putting her foot down to him… no… She had stood her ground against him at times in the past.  She had no problem telling him off- as friends that are close and comfortable with each other can often do.  No, it was that she just couldn’t let Mettaton’s friendship go.  They had so much history together.  They had become the best of friends once upon a time ago- back when they were both practically nobodies.  Back when no one knew their names and all they had were each other to confide their huge dreams with.  Alphys with her dream to invent things for the benefit of Monsterkind and Mettaton with the dream to create the illusion of a better world for his cousins and Monsterkind while they waited for Alphys’ creations.  Even now, she would find glimpses of the old sweet, caring, and emotionally sappy Mettaton she had become friends with.  That’s why she couldn’t let him go.  So, she endured it.  Mettaton and all of his acquired inflated narcissistic and selfish tendencies.  “* **sigh** * Y-yeah… I know.  Follow me…”

 

Mettaton began to prattle on about some new MTT brand products and show plans as he followed Alphys.  He was so engulfed in his own things that he didn’t notice the quick longing glance Alphys took at the computer monitor.  A glance full of so much longing, only a show addict could pull off.  Or in this case… an addict for watching real live OTPs coming together before her very eyes.

  
_The one time I really don’t feel like having Mettaton visit… *_ **_sigh*_ ** _I hope I don’t miss anything!!_

* * *

  
Sans had fallen asleep.  It was incredible.  It was like watching those gifted people that could literally fall asleep anywhere.  Trains, buses, park benches- heck you bet he could pull off falling asleep on a tightrope without a problem.

 

* **snore** *

 

“Mmph!”  You covered your mouth to stop a laugh.  You watched wide-eyed at Sans as he slept on.   _Holy Crap!  He can snore?!  Hm…_ You slowly and quietly leaned forward.  Watching him you could see his chest rising and falling as if he had lungs.   _Weird…_  Again, impulse was taking over you.   _I wonder if I could feel his breath coming out?_ Slowly, you reached out.  Your fingers were splayed out, hand getting closer and closer to his face…  Just as you were about to reach him- * **rustle** *  

 

Your impulse was broken as you felt something press up against your sides.   _OH! Crap! Thats right!_  Quietly unzipping your jacket, you reached into the inner pockets and pull out a tough glove and manly bandana.  It had been a spur of the moment decision.  As you had been putting on your jacket that morning, without a thought, you had stuffed them safely inside your inner pockets.

 

Zipping your jacket back up, you lean back into your chair and carefully study the two items, gently running your thumbs across the two fabrics.

 

_Bravery… are you really stuck in here?_

 

A soft gasp escaped your lips.  Not a second after the thought had passed through your mind, the items had started to softly glow orange- almost as if in response to your mental question.  You could see the tattoo circle slowly begin to appear on your palm (faintly aware of the tingling feeling associated with its appearance).  How was it that you kept on forgetting that that was a thing?   _Well, to be fair, it’s not like it appears constantly… It’s only come up… when…?... when I was around that creepy black shadow thing… Flowey… these items… There has to be a correlation there.  Something they all have in common.  Wow… I’m taking this rather well, aren’t I?  Like seriously… why is this a thing?  Why do I even have this thing?  And why did my hair and eye color change?  Ugghhh!!!  Magic… I’ll just say it’s magic before I make myself really anxious..._

 

You’re inner musings were halted when the items glowed a little brighter.  Your eyes widened as an orange sort of smokey mist started to form.  You watched as it shifted and danced into the wispy form of a child.  The figure beckoned you to follow.  Quickly glancing over at Sans’ sleeping form, you bit your bottom lip.   _I’ll be just a minute…_ Looking back, you stood up and quietly began to follow the figure.  It was leading you into the woods.

 

As you followed, you began to hear the child’s voice echo within your mind.

 

_“A long time ago, I died fighting a strong sentry.”_

 

The woods surrounding you began to feel strange.  The air felt thicker and buzzed with energy.  It felt… alive…

 

_“They were a dog monster.”_

 

The orange figure began to glow brighter.  The world that surrounded you became both dark and bright.  It was like you had somehow stepped into another dimension.  The trees glowed and pulsed with life and light in contrast to the darkness that surrounded them.  Specs of light floated and danced in the air around you.  With each step the figure took, they left a residual orange glow of a footprint that would quickly fade away.

 

_“In the end, I died because I couldn’t stand still.”_

 

The figure turned around to face you.  You could see their features more clearly now.

 

_“I died right here.”_

 

You slowly approached them, unsure of what to even do.

 

_They hurt… I can feel it… their SOUL hurts so much from the damage…_  Reaching out to them, you pulled them into you and held them tight.  Though damaged and broken, their SOUL still held on to HOPE.  It was very weak from the passage of time... yes… but despite that, you could still see their small pure spark of light that was their HOPE.

 

“I’m sorry…”  Your voice reverberated and echoed in the strange space.  You gently rubbed their back as they clung onto you.  “I’m so sorry…”  

 

You became overwhelmed with a wave of emotions.  Their SOUL was crying out for help.  It was crying out to you.   _I… I want to help them… I want to help stop the pain… I want them to be ok…  I want them to find peace..._

 

Closing your eyes, you rested your forehead on top of their head.  You felt a surge of energy course through your body as your SOUL began to pulse.  You shut your eyes tight and held the child close to you as the intensity of each SOUL pulse grew.  You felt the energy whip around and surround you both.  

 

Pulse by pulse.  

 

Beat by beat.  

 

You knew that your SOUL was the culprit for such intense energy.  Even with your eyes closed, the light was so bright.  

 

And with a small gasp from the child that clung onto you, you felt a release.  Everything began to settle down as the light softened and dimmed.  Slowly, you open your eyes.  

 

They widen in shock as you see the child begin to fade…. But they were smiling… _“Thank you…”_  You watched on in awe as their form condensed into two small jewel like fragments- the tough glove and manly bandana falling onto the ground.   _“I can finally be whole again…”_  And with that, the fragments pulsed- shattering the dimension that you had somehow walked into.

 

* **GASP** *

 

You fell on your butt.  Whipping your head around, there was no sign of the little orange jewel fragments.  Though, in front of you lay the tough glove and the manly bandana.  Pushing yourself forward onto your knees, you reach out and lightly touch the items.  Yet the moment you touch them, to your shock, they immediately dissolved into dust.  

 

You stare incredulously.  Mind gone completely blank.

 

From the dust, an orange flower had bloomed.

 

A small memorial for the dead child known as **Bravery**.

 

_….. I better get back to Sans… before he wakes up and worries…._

 

Getting up, you dust yourself off.  Taking one last look at the orange flower, you softly smile remembering the child’s smiling face.

* * *

  
Flowey was annoyed.  Frisk and Chara were nowhere to be seen, and this new human was messing everything up.  Sure he had been curious at first, but that was when he thought Frisk would be close behind.  What was so special about this weird female human?  

 

Better yet, where the hell had she gone?!?  One moment, he was close behind her.  Following her into the woods for who-knows-what; next moment she had flat out disappeared!  It looked like she was following something, but he hadn’t seen or heard anything that would have even caused her to go investigate.  

 

_What the hell?!  This is all so stupid!!!_

 

No sooner had he paused angrily, consumed in his own thoughts, when he saw fast movement across from him.  Diving to hide next to the tree trunk, he watched as Elena quickly ran past towards the direction of Sans.

 

Flowey narrowed his eyes at the quickly receding figure.

* * *

  
Phew!  You had made it back to Sans, and he was all none the wiser.  He was still where you had left him, dead asleep.   _Hehehehe!_ **_Dead asleep_ ** _…._  Pulling out your phone, you check the time.   _11:30 am.  Papyrus should be heading over in a little bit…_  Letting out a sigh, you take your place again on the chair.  

 

_Ugh…. I’m bored… and I don’t really want to think about the weird thing that just happened… Ha!  Like I could even talk about that to anyone! I just… man I don’t even know where to start with that… How would I even bring this up?  “Uh yeah, so I seem to suddenly have, like, psychic powers now and can talk to dead people!  What do you guys think of that?”  Pffft!  I’ll be like that sixth sense kid “_ **_I see dead people…._ ** _Oogahboogahboogah!  Super spoopy!”  Heh… the boys already have enough stuff to worry about- concerning me… *_ **_sigh_ ** _*_

 

Leaning back into your chair, you end up deciding to familiarize yourself with your phone.   _Let’s see what ringtones and apps I have…_ Though not a smartphone, you had briefly seen it had some apps installed on the mainscreen.  

 

“Hm?”   _Hello….what’s this?  UnderSpace???_

 

Opening the app, you are instantly greeted with a log in/ sign up page.   _Ohh it’s social media!  Hm…_

 

You end up opening up an account.  You could for sure distract yourself this way while Sans boringly napped next to you.

 

_Hm… username… uuuh… um… how about…_ **_LADYNOMAD_ ** _?  Ha!  Sounds perfect to me!_

 

And with that, you setup your password and began to work on your profile.

**********

_Finally!!!_  Alphys shut and locked the back entrance of the lab once Mettaton had left.  Though it had only taken around 20 minutes, it felt like forever.   _I hope they’re still there!!!_  Quickly running back to her station, she slide across the floor to a complete stop in front of the control panel.  Without missing a beat, she was already quickly changing camera locations.  

 

_Aha!  There they are!  Oh… SANS!!! (╬ಠ益ಠ) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!_  

 

There he was, asleep.  And her poor, cute little Elena was having to entertain herself with her phone. “Ugghh!! That bonehead!!”  Alphys couldn’t help but dramatically throw herself across the control panel as she pouted.  “Hm?”  Something on Elena’s phone screen caught her eye.  “Oh!!!”  She quickly focused the camera closer to get a better view.  Elena was in the Undernet!  Better yet, she joined UnderSpace!!!  

 

_O-oh my god!  OH MY GOD!!_  

 

Alphys started to feel sweaty.  Overcome with excitement and anxiety.

 

_Oh man!  What if she rejects my friend request?  џ(ºДºџ)  What if she ignores it!!  ゞ◎Д◎ヾ  OH MAN!   No, Alphys.  Its ok!  Just do it!  v(●´皿｀)o  Just…_  

 

Before she could change her mind, she sent a friend request to **< LADYNOMAD>**.  “T-there!!  I did it!!”  Turning back to the screen, she watched the nerve racking moment when Elena’s phone pinged, notifying her she had received a friend request.

 

“ _Huh?_ **_< ALPHYS>_ ** _?_ ”  Alphys blushed in embarrassment as she watched and heard Elena say her username, er… name, outloud.  She anxiously watched as Elena clicked on the notification and began to go through Alphys’ profile.  

 

_Oh my god… I don’t know if can keep watching this!!  （´皿｀；）_

 

* **ping** *

 

“Huh?”  Glancing down at her phone, Alphys couldn’t help the squeal that came out.  Elena had accepted her friend request.

*******

It was always satisfying when you found someone you instantly clicked with.  This was the case with Alphys.  When you saw the friend request notification, you had wondered if you should accept it.  Was it safe to have an online persona here?  Everyone past the Ruins and Snowdin didn’t know of your existence.  Were you putting yourself in danger by creating a profile?  Granted, you didn’t go off and say “Hi everyone!  I’m just a human woman living with a couple of skeleton brothers!  I like pina coladas and long walks in the rain!  By the way, if you want to hunt me down, I’ll be with my skelebros in Snowdin!”   _Pfffffft!  Yeah.  That would have been a perfect profile description.  10/10._  

 

“* **yawn** * whatcha lookin’ at?”  You felt yourself begin to slightly flush.  Sans had woken up and was now leaning over your shoulder, trying to look at the phone screen.  A small shiver traveled down your spine at feeling Sans’ presence so close to you.  If you focused, you could even feel his breath dance across the side of your face and neck as he leaned in closer…. **_SHADDAHP BRAIN! SHADDAHP!!!_**  

 

“* **ahem** *  Ah…. UnderSpace.  I’m chatting it up with Dr. Alphys through UnderSpace.  Sans, you never told me she actually built my phone!”   _Nice evasive maneuvers girl._

 

“oh… huh… yeah, alph is pretty cool.  uh… you talked to anyone else there?”  He was more awake now after hearing that you were signed into UnderSpace.

 

You didn’t need to wonder what Sans’ was thinking.  You could already tell he was starting to get worried about your online activity.   _Ok, if I were in a different circumstance, this online monitoring would be annoying.  Buuuuuuut, considering there’s a manhunt for humans, his concern is actually kinda sweet._

 

“No.  Besides, Alphys is the only one that’s sent me a friend request at the moment.”

 

“oh, i see… well uh, just be careful ok?”

 

You let your impulse win.  Turning your head, you give him a quick peck on the cheek in thanks.  “Hehehehe!  Yeah, yeah, I know.”  You felt a blush manifest at the realization of your own action.  

 

“Uh… heh heh… * **ahem** *”  Sans had a wide and ditzy grin- awkwardly rubbing the back of his slightly flushed skull and at a loss of what to say or do.

*******

Outside of Alphys’ lab, a loud screeching could be heard.  ….Which startled the two Royal Guards that were stationed near the lab.

 

“Holy Shit!  02, you hear that bro?”

 

“Hn. * **nod** *”

 

“You think Dr. Alphys is ok?”

 

“Probably watching one of her Mew Mew things…”

 

“Oh, heh, yeah… You’re probably right!”

********

Papyrus was finishing setting up one of his puzzles when he got a * **ping** *.  No sooner had he taken out his phone and read the newly arrived text message-  “NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!”  -when he bolted off towards the direction of Sans’ station.

 

The puzzle could wait.  Besides, it was time for lunch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... Alphys thinks in Japanese emojies when she's alone (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)
> 
> and it looks like Paps and Alph are getting their bases covered. My god. They really want this to happen!


	28. New Recruit (The Masked Court)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a mission to be successful, sometimes you need to enlist more people with certain specialties and personalities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How's it goin'? Man I can tell you this chapter was tough for me to sit down and write. Not that I had writer's block. It was the struggle of getting into the mind-space that is this Undertale world that was tricky this time around. Not to mention the piles of science homework I still have to go through... Anyways, I'd like to give a shout out to Sparkzy who helped me out a bit with our hilarious conversations! Also, this chapter introduces another one of her OC's from F.A.B.: Ember! 
> 
> Also, there is a little bit of a tease treat for all of you towards the end! ಠ‿↼ I'd rate it a PG13...
> 
> You can always follow me on my [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) where I post info updates on Innocence and sporadically post art (among other things).
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

* * *

 

“you sure ya don’t want me to stay with ya?”  You could feel him staring at the side of your face as you both walked into town side by side.

 

You gave him a closed eyed smile without turning to look at him.  “Hahahahaha!  I know what you’re trying to do.  You just wanna have an excuse to get out of doing your job!”  

 

You take a quick step ahead of him and quickly spin around, now facing him as you walk backwards.  “* **giggle** * I’ll be fiiiine!!  I’m just going to Loretta’s!  She’s nice!  Also, PUPPIES!!!”  Your voice went up a bit higher at the thought of the wolf pups.  

 

“heh heh… you really liked them didn’t you?”  He takes a quick step to reach you- placing his hands on your shoulder to then fluidly turn you back around.  

 

“Pfffft!  What was that about?  And yeah, I freakin’ love puppies and kids!”

 

“heh.  you’re gonna hurt yourself walking backwards.”  His hands were stuffed back inside his warm hoodie pockets.

 

“Nuh uh!  I can walk backwards without a problem!  See?  Look!”  You barely took two steps back when you stepped on some uneven snow.   _Fuck!_  “EEEEeek!”

*******

Without a thought, he instinctively reached for her wrist while his other hand had wrapped itself protectively around her lower back.  Time seemed to slow down.

 

Her chest rose and dropped at a slightly fast pace from the unexpected trip.

 

Bright white pinpricks of light stared at her face- her eyes still closed as her mind was still in a free-fall state.  His eyelights slid downwards.

 

Her lips looked so soft.  Soft, pink, and slightly plump.  He couldn’t help but wonder…

 

_they look so soft…_

 

His skull started to inch slowly forward…  

 

_wonder what they would feel like…_

 

He couldn’t help but imagine…

 

_on my bones… against my magic…_  

 

He stopped.  Eye sockets widening in realization.

 

_what am i doing?_

********

Sans had quickly reached out for your wrist and pulled you towards him- saving you from your habitual clumsy-butt-falling self.  You blinked.  You were now staring up at a smug looking Sans.  You narrowed your eyes at him as his cheeky smug grin widened.  

 

“you were saying?”

 

“Shaaaad-up!”  

 

Quickly righting yourself, you brush off some invisible dust and turn to look at your right.  To your disappointment, you had reached Loretta’s shop.

 

_Here already????_

*********

“Oh, how romantic~”

 

“Ech!  Gross!”

 

“Shut up Kira!  You don’t know anything about romance!”

 

“Pshhh!  Like you do, Echo?”

 

“I know more than youuuuuu!”

 

Ember’s head snaps up from her current task.  She had been laying out the new shipment of clothing that had come in earlier that morning- but now zoning in on what her children were arguing about.  Her two oldest children were by the window bickering (* **sigh** * _as always_ ).  Looking past the window, she now understood Echo’s outburst.

 

There was Sans and the human girl… Elena, she believed her name was.   _Oh my fucking stars…_  She could see, plain as day, the disgustingly cute chemistry that was radiating off the both of them.  She would know.  The way Sans was looking at the young human woman was the same look her husband Rhys, had and still continued to give her.  Man, she could smell the the chemistry and sexual tension that was rolling off the both of them- even from inside the shop.   _Holy fuck, these guys need to bone if they haven’t yet._  Her oldest pups were already running out the door to greet the approaching ‘couple’.  Looking over at the counter, she makes eye contact with Loretta.  Apparently she wasn’t the only one who could see the chemistry.  Loretta was smirking and raising a brow at her.  Grinning to herself with peaked interest, she made her way around the clothes racks and towards the counter to take her place.  

 

“M-momma!  That’s the human we met!”  Max had ran up to Ember from behind the counter and was now looking up at her, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.  She couldn’t help but smile and ruffle the top of his fur with affection.

 

“Really?  Well then, how about we go say hi?  Huh sweetie?”

 

“Y-yeah!”

*******

“ **Hiiiiiiiii!!!!** ”

 

You both turn to face the shop entrance as it burst open, revealing the two talkative wolf pups you had met yesterday.

 

“Hey there.”  You couldn’t help but smile warmly at the approaching pups that had now surrounded you two and were excitedly jumping up and down.

 

“You’re here! You’re here!”

 

“Common!  Momma wants to meet you!!”  Your jacket was being tugged at quite feverently in the direction of the shop.  Before you could make more than two steps, a strong boney hand firmly yet gently takes ahold of your bicep- holding you in place.

 

“hold on a sec…”

 

You look back at Sans with a questioning look as he digs inside a hoodie pocket and pulls out something.

 

“here.”

 

You look down at what he was trying to offer you- a pair of fingerless gloves.

 

“Oh!”  You gently take them from his grasp, gratefully.  “Thanks Sans!”

 

“heh heh… yeah, noticed you didn’t have any, and well… ya know…”  

 

You giggle as you eagerly slip them on and then glance up at him.  

 

Impulse.

 

You quickly gave him a peck on the cheek- leaving him speechless and not knowing what had hit him.

 

“Come ooooooonnnn!!!!”   Kira had gotten very impatient and was now pushing you from behind, paws on your derriere, straight into the shop.  Echo eagerly took your hand and pulled you in.

 

Laughing, you turn your head back to look at a still-stunned Sans and wave.  “See you later Sans!!”

******

“heh…”

 

Skeletal fingers lightly touched his cheekbone.  He could still feel the lingering tingle of her peck on his cheekbone.  He couldn’t help but internally wish for it to have lasted longer.  It had been too fast… too fast to have processed and fully felt her lips…

 

“heh…”  

 

He blipped out of Snowdin, unaware of the smirking wolf woman that had been watching from inside.

* * *

 

*

Wandering through this castle

A sight to be beheld

Like Alice in Wonderland

A dizzy-making spell.  


Like the Court of Versailles,

They walk around in leisure.

The Masked Court dressed in splendor

I feel plain, to my displeasure.  


A woman smiled with delight

“What beauty graces us!”

I turn to look around  


Who does she bestow such a compliment?

Turn and turn, now surrounded

That which she spoke to is…

Me…?  


Something is different, magically strange.

Like Cinderella when she changed.

Dressed in white

How did this happen?

Will I transform

At the strike of midnight?  


“Come! Come! The party will commence!”

I am pulled through the castle,

Room after room,

Hall after hall,

Till we reach the Masquerade Ball.

*

* * *

 

  
“Well hey there honey bun!  It’s so good to see you again!”

 

The shop door closed behind you as you were being pushed by Kira and pulled by Echo.

 

“* **giggle** *  Hey Loretta!  I wasn’t exactly expecting a welcoming committee!”

 

“Ha ha ha!  I’ll say!”  Loretta laughed in amusement as she approached you.  “Alright ya little rugrats!  Outta my way!  My turn!”  Pulling you away from the pups, she quickly embraced you in a warm welcoming hug.  “I see those two boneheads are treatin’ ya well!”

 

* **giggle** *  You slightly blushed at her teasing smirk.

 

“They’re the best.”

 

“From the looks of it, one of them is taking _extra_ good care of her.”

 

Your eyes quickly snap up and lock eyes with an approaching gray furred wolf woman.  Her eyes were intense and piercing.  One blue.  The other brown.  The dual colored eyes would have been intimidating if not for her cheeky mischievous grin.

 

“Ember!!!!”  Loretta laughed out in a scandalized tone.

 

“What?  I’m just stating the obvious here!”  She was now standing in front of you- probably sizing you up from the looks of it.  And of course… like pretty much everyone else… she was taller than you.  “Name’s Ember.  And from the looks of it, you’re the human that’s charmed half of the town already.”  

She stood proudly in front, assessing you.  Her pups stood next and behind her, watching their mother carefully.   _Oooooookaaaaay?  She… uh, looks friendly enough?_

 

“Uh, charmed?”

 

She gave you a sharp-toothed grin as she cheekily crossed her arms over her chest, cocking  a hip out to the side.  “Yup.  Charmed… though, I’d say the one that’s been charmed the most happens to be our own home grown comedian…  Am I right?”  Her eyes seemed to twinkle from her smug observation.  That being said, you couldn’t help the blush that erupted on your face from her insinuations.  Insinuations of attraction coming from an absolute stranger.

 

“Woah woah woah!”  You frantically wave your hands in front of your face.  “Hold up!  Sans and I are friends!  Really good friends!”

 

Loretta was behind Ember, spasming with her stifled laughter.  She couldn’t help but let a bit of her laughter escape when you gave her a pleading “help me!” look in her direction.  Ember’s raised eyebrow simply went up higher while her grin widened to reveal more of her sharp teeth in response to your reaction.   “Whatever you say, bonefucker.”

 

_What.  The.  Fuck._

 

If your face wasn’t cherry tomato red before, it was now.  And Loretta’s roaring laughter wasn’t helping you one bit.

 

“Hey m-momma?  W-what’s a… a bonefucker?” Max was looking up at his mother with big questioning eyes.  

 

Ember’s ears twitch, remembering her children were standing next to her.  You’d think at this moment in time, a parent would freak out for saying such a…. _mature_ thing when children were around.  You would think that.  

 

Without missing a beat, Ember simply lifts her paw up and points at you.  “That.” _What the ACTUAL FUCK?!?!?!_  


Loretta was literally holding onto the side of the shop wall to stop herself from falling on the ground, unable to contain herself- both appalled and dying from laughter.  You, on the other hand, were dying from embarrassment.   _I’m dead.  I’m literally dead._

 

At this point in time, the pups were now prancing around you cheering out “Bonefucker! Bonefucker!”- all none the wiser of what that even meant, while Loretta was gasping for air.  Ember watched her prancing pups proudly with the biggest shit eating grin.   _Yup.  I died.  It’s official.  Murder by embarrassment._

 

What on earth had you gotten yourself into?

* * *

 

  
“Raaaaaaah!!!  Imma get youuuuuuuu!!!”

 

“AAAAAhhhhhhhh hahahahahahahahhaha!!!”

 

“R-r-ruuuun!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!”

 

“Oh nooooo!!! The Snow Monster is going to get ussss! Hahahahahaha!”

 

You were running around outside of the shop with the pups, playing a snow version of tag.  You dodged the random snowballs they would throw your way to avoid being caught.  “OOOOPH!!!”  You weren’t paying attention and were paying dearly now.  Monster Kid, or MK for short, had hit you with a sneaky snowball from the side.  They had joined in on your little game about half an hour ago.  

 

“Guys!!! I got her I got her!”

 

“Charrrrrrge!!!!!”  Kira howls out as he makes a mad dash to start a dog pile on you.

 

“Wolf pile on Elena! Hahahahahahha!”  Echo was coming in fast behind Kira.

 

“Wolf pile! Wolf pile!”  You noticed that Max was starting to lose his stutter the more he became comfortable.

 

“Ack!!! Hahahahahahahaha!”  You had a heavy pile of fur and a monster kid holding you down in the snow.

********

“I think I can see why Sans is so smitten with her.”  Ember watched through the shop window as she swept the floor.  The girl had this kind, nurturing aura about her.  Though she’d never admit it out loud in such mushy terms, it kinda really pulled at her heartstrings.  She could tell right then and there that the girl would make a great mother.  Loretta looked up at her friend from the counter.

 

“Em… hahahaha don't you think you’ve tortured that poor girl quite enough?”

 

“Hehehehehehe!  Not at all!  Come on Lori!  Please dont tell me you didn’t see the way those two were looking at each other?”

 

“Heh!  As if anyone could miss that!  Even the pups caught on.”  Loretta leans forward, insinuating she was about to share a secret.  “But word on the street is: Sans and her are in denial.  Or, well … mostly Sans.  She seems to be the one making all the moves if ya ask me.”

 

“* **sigh** * Uggggghhhh!!!  That fucking bonehead!  UUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!”  Ember’s maternal instincts were starting to kick in.  “I don’t know Elena… but from what I’ve seen so far, I like her.  And if Sans has the hots for her, well he needs to man up!  That disgustingly sweet girl having to make _all_ the moves?!?  INSTEAD OF THAT LAZY BAG OF BONES?!?   **SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE THE FUCKING TREASURE OF A PRINCESS SHE IS**!!”  

 

“Pfffffffft!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!  B-but Em!  Don’t you hate being treated like a damsel?”  Even after years of being friends, Loretta would never grow bored of Ember’s outbursts.

 

“Pssshhhh!  Well fuck yeah.  If Rhys ever so much as thought about treating me like a damsel, I’ll knock him a good one…. Just like all those other times… * **sigh** *  I love that bastard…  Still doesn’t mean I don’t want to be part of a good romance.  Seriously Lori!  This shit is literally happening on our front yard!  When was the last time something interesting happened here?”

 

“* **sigh** * So true Em.  So true…  But what about Rhys?  And Undyne?  All the Royal Guards and Sentries?  All of them are supposed to be hunting humans.”

 

“Oh shit!  I forgot about that!  Well… from the looks of it, Sans and Papyrus have taken care of everyone here in Snowdin.  As for Rhys and Undyne… I think I’ll need to talk to the skelebros.  I can take care of Rhys.  But Undyne… now that will be a group effort.”

 

“Ha!  Good luck with that one hun.”

********

You were all now building snowmen with more of the town kids that had come out of hiding- interested and curious about the town’s new friendly resident human.  

 

“This s-snowman would look even c-cooler if I had ice powers like daddy.”  You look down at Max who was right next to you, patting down some snow to reinforce the structure of the snowman.

 

“Ice powers?”

 

“Y-yeah!  Daddy makes a lot of i-ice figures and sells them at Miss Loretta’s shop!”  Oh yeah… come to think of it, you had seen quite a few figures and sculptures that looked like crystal.   _Well that explains why they were cold to the touch!_

 

“Psssshh I don’t get why dad makes them.  It so girly!!  It’s waaaaaay cooler when he makes ice weapons!!”  Kira scoffed at Max’s mention of their father’s apparent artistic hobby.

 

“Shut up Kira!!  It’s not girly!!!  Its romantic!  Besides!  Momma thinks so too!”  Echo looked over at you.  “Momma has an ice sculpture that daddy made for her.  It’s a heart with both of them dancing inside of it.  It’s momma’s favorite thing in the whole wide world!  It’s sooooooo romantic!”   Echo had a dreamy far-off look.

 

Well, shit.  It was a little hard to imagine the wolf woman, who gave off a bit of a thug-ish kind of vibe to you, being romantic.  But damn.  That really was romantic.  Her husband had to be a hell of something to bring out the mushy side of her- if you were reading her personality right.

 

“* **giggle** * Yeah, that does sound romantic.”  You smiled back at Echo while Max shyly smiled at you and Kira made gagging sounds.  

 

“Has Mr. Sans made you a bone sculpture yet Miss Ellie?”

 

“W-WHAT?!”

 

“Come on kids!  Lunch time!”  You all turned to the opened shop door where Ember and Loretta were walking out.

 

“You too Ellie, hun!”  Loretta waved at you to come over, waking you from your minor stupor state.

 

Kids sure had a way of being blunt and say things so matter-of-factly.   _Why would they think Sans would make me a sculpture?  We’re just friends.  Yup.  Just friends!_

 

Your cheeks were rosy.  Considering how cold it was, anyone could easily mistake the blush to be due to the temperature.

* * *

 

  
The first thing you noticed was that it was quite warm and comforting inside of Grillby’s.  The lighting was warm and cozy, further enforced by the wooden interior style of the restaurant.

 

“Eeeeeeeyyyyy!  Loretta!  Ember!  Pups!”

 

“Eyyyy!!!!”

 

A plethora of monsters greeted your group.  There were so many different kinds spread across the warm, cozy, old fashioned looking bar.  The dog monsters sat around a circular table to the left of the room, while other variety of monsters sat at the booths or up at the bar stools.  As you walked further in, the dog monsters were the first to notice you.

 

“Oh!  It’s you!”  You slightly jumped, stopping right in your place as the group approached you.  LD was the first to reach you, eagerly panting in front of your face, begging to be pet.  Any tension you may have had quickly dissipated.  

 

“* **giggle** * Hey LD!  * **pat pat** *”  Of course, his neck started to grow.  His eagerness made you take a step back and almost trip if it weren’t for the big guy, GD, standing right behind you.  Looking up, you see him looking down at you panting and whining to be pet too.  Giggling you oblige, turning around and standing on your tip toes to try and reach the top of his head.  GD helped you with the distance by bending forward, receiving his reward.  * **pat pat** *.

 

“It’s so good to see you weird puppy human Ellie.”  You turn and face Dogaressa.  You can’t help but smile at her.

 

“It’s good to see you all too!”

 

“Sans isn’t with you today?”  You blush at the mention of Sans as you shift to look at Dogamy.  

 

“Haha, nooooo.  He’s working.  And I was hanging out with Loretta today.”

 

“Don’t stop moving!”  You all turn to look to the center of the restaurant.  Doggo was twitching his ears and head as the pups hopped around him giggling.   _Awwwww!  Are they playing????_

 

“Hey guys!  Mind if I steal this cutie away from you all?”  Everyone’s attention once again shifts.  Ember was next to you, gently pulling at your arm.

 

“Ah hey Ember!  GD and LD said Rhys had sent you a package.  He wanted to see if you had gotten it yet?”  Dogamy grinned at Ember.

 

“Hehehe!  That goof.  He could have called me on the phone to ask!  Yeaaaah I got the package.”  Ember was giving another one of her sharp toothy grins.  “Anyways, if you all dont miiiind~”

 

“Oh!  Uuuuuuhhh ok...  Talk to you later guys!”  You smile and wave at the dog group as you’re pulled over to a booth where the pups were now settling into with Loretta.

 

“Miss Ellie!  Miss Ellie!  Sit next to me!”

 

“No!  She’s going to sit next to me!”

 

“Nuh uuuuuh!! Me me!”

 

“* **giggle** *  Woah woah!  How about I sit in the middle of all of you?”  And so you did just that.  You sat across from Ember and Loretta while Echo and Kira sat on either side of you and Max sat on your lap.   _Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  So fucking cuuuuuuuute!!!_

 

No sooner had you all fixed your seating arrangements when you felt warm light and crackling fire approach your table.  You had to do a double take.  Standing next to your table was a living fire.  Or well, a humanoid shaped sentient fire…  From the looks of it, they appeared male- finely pressed and dressed in a bartender outfit with a pair of rectangle classes.  Though you couldn’t exactly make out any facial features, you had a feeling he was looking at you curiously.

 

Impulse.

 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way or get **inflamed** , but you’re **hot**.”

 

The bar went silent for a split second

 

….

 

…..

 

……

 

“PPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!!!!!!”  “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!”  “* **groan** * Not another one!!!”

 

You weren’t sure what had possessed you to be so bold and flat out say such a thing to a virtual stranger, but the reaction you got from the bartender was priceless.  His flaming body crackled and popped feverently.  The redish- orangy- yellow flames now danced with bits of purple and blue flames.  A hot white glow lite up where his cheeks would be located.

 

“Oh goooood!  No wonder that bonehead likes you!”

 

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?!”  You blush instantly, looking at Ember.

 

“Sup Grillbz?  This is Elena, Sans’s--”

 

“Friend!  I’m his friend!  And Papyrus friend too!  Don’t believe whatever she tells you!”  You fervently turn to face the, what you now realize, owner and bartender of the restaurant bar.  Extending your hand in greeting.  His flames seemed to have calmed down back to the normal redish glow.  He stared at you for a moment before gently taking your hand and then bringing up to where his lips would be located.   _Oooooooh~  Old fashioned gentleman vibe… *_ **_blush_ ** _*  That’s different!_

 

“...A pleasure to meet you… I am Grillby… Sans has told me about you.”

 

“W-WHAT?!”  You would rather think that your blush was once again due to the temperature to your environment, and not due to a certain punny familiar skeleton.

 

“Hahahahaha!   Well Grillbz, we’ll have the usual.  Ey, Ellie, know what you would like?”

 

“Huh?  Oh um… what are you guys having?”

 

“Burgers and fries.”

 

“Oh uh, ok yeah, I’ll have that too.”  

 

Nodding at your group, Grillby then walked away to fill the order.

 

“Oooooooh how’s it feel to be talked about?”

 

“Oh my god!  I told you already!  We are just friends!  Besides.  Friends talk about friends all the time!”

 

“Sure sure.  Whatever you say bonefucker.”

 

“Pffffffffttttt!!!  Oh stars, you two are too much!”  Loretta was hunched over the table, holding on to her stomach from laughing.

 

“But seriously, have you two boned yet?  Cuz if you haven’t, you really need to.”

 

“EMBER!!!!!”  You once again were dead from embarrassment.  


* * *

 

_*_ **_moan_ ** _*_

 

_His breath hitched a bit as he pulled her in closer into his chest._

 

_“so warm and soft… aah~!”_

 

_She was running her fingers gently across his chest.  Rib by rib.  Each touch sent jolting tingles across his body, making his magic surge in pleasure._

 

_“...fuck…”  He let out a throaty whisper as he further laid his body back into his bed, allowing her to determine his fate.  Giving in fully to her soft teasing touches._

 

_“mmph!!!”_

 

_His eye sockets widened as he sucked in a breath._

 

_Her lips were lightly trailing up his sternum.  Slowly.  Slowly.  Slowly up to his neck vertebra.  Slowly up to his mandible.  Up to the side of his skull.  He felt each puff of breath she let out.  He swore he could hear her racing heartbeat._

 

_Her hand started to slowly drag up his sternum.  Sending little tingling sparks across his bones and magic as they lightly dragged up his body.  His hands twitched.  His body begging him to release the desires that had been locked up inside him for far too long._

 

_His SOUL thrummed inside his chest.  Aching.  Aching to do something.  His instincts were kicking in.  He wanted so badly to---_

 

* **PING!***

 

* **PING PING PING!** *

 

“huh?!?”

 

Sans woke up startled, realizing his phone was blowing up with text messages.

 

The moment he reached down to take his phone out of his pocket, he realized that he had one too many bones on his person than when he had fallen asleep a while ago.

 

_what the fuck?..._

 

Scenes of the dream he had been having flood through his mind.

 

* **CLACK** *

 

He had dropped his phone.  Shaking off the current strange feelings he was experiencing, he went ahead to look at the text messages- SOUL still thrumming feverently inside his chest.

 

Man was it hot at his station?  Why did he feel like he was burning right now?

* * *

 

  
You were all enjoying your meals.  Damn was it tasty.  You weren’t sure if it was maybe due to Grillby being a fire monster, but it was all cooked to perfection.

 

“So then your husband is in the Royal Guard?”

 

“Thats right!  It’s a mystery really, how that doofus Rhys even got in… well… maybe not.  He’s one persistent bastard. * **chuckle** *”

 

“I’ll say!  He sure was persistent chasing you.”

 

“Hahaha!  He was!”

 

“Oh!!!  Momma!  Miss Loretta!  Tell Miss Ellie the story!!  Please????”

 

“Hahaha!  Alright alright!”

 

“Alright!  Well ya see hun, Em here was quite a thug back in our younger years…”

 

“Yeah, I used to do a lot of odd jobs to make some money on the side.  Even took up a food delivery gig.  But since I was small and a girl, a lot of punks around our age thought they could take advantage of me and not pay what they owed.”

 

“During that time, she had just become friends with Undyne.”

 

“Undyne?!”

 

“Yup!  The very one you’re thinking of!  Anyways, she and Undyne started training together to compensate for their short statures.”

 

“Ah Lori, you’re going a bit off topic there.  Anyways, there was this one day that I was making a delivery run for a house party that had ordered a couple boxes of pizzas.  When it came time to pay, the guy that had ordered refused.  Heh heh, let’s just say I beat his ass, changed his mind, and left with the payment.”

 

“So the guy was your husband?”

 

“Oh no!  Rhys was to the side with a group of friends, watching.  Anyways, apparently he was impressed with my little display.  He never stopped bothering me after that night.”

 

“Pffffffft!!!  I wonder what his side of the story is.  This sounds great!”

 

“Yes it is.  I got three of the best little pups a mother could have ever asked for.”

 

“Awwwww moooooooom!!!  Stop embarrassing me!!”  Kira was trying to hid his face into the booth as he tugged at his ears.

 

“Anyways, let’s cut the crap here Elena.”  Your attention quickly cut towards Ember.  “Cut the shit- you want that bag of bones, don’t you?”

 

“EMBER!!!! AHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!”

 

Would there ever be an end to your embarrassment?  Why did everyone think you and Sans were a thing or should be a thing?  


* * *

 

 

> **< ALPHAMAMA> [1:00 pm]: ** Word on the street is- you and Alphys may be trying to get Sans and Elena together.
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [1:03 pm]: ** PERHAPS!  THAT INFORMATION MAY BE TRUE.  WHY DO YOU ASK?
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [1:03 pm]: ** I want in.  
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [1:04 pm]:**  HMM… IS THERE A PARTICULAR SKILL YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO BRING TO THE TABLE?
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [1:04 pm]:**  I can get Rhys to back off hunting humans and can help you all with Undyne.
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [1:06 pm]: ** HMMMM…. I SEE…  I WILL PASS ON THE MESSAGE TO ALPHYS.  SHE WILL CONTACT YOU.
> 
>   
>  **< ALPHAMAMA> [1:06 pm]: ** Fuck yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god what even was this chapter! 
> 
> (*´艸｀)
> 
> anyways... looks like things are getting interesting.... hehehehehe... (≖ᴗ≖✿)


	29. According to Organic Chemistry, Alcohol is a Solution*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where in i decide to spice things up a bit... is it getting hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How's it goin'? Man, I am dead! But all of you guys (newcomers and my faithful followers) have really kept me determined to continue. Not to mention my bestie Sparkzy! Our conversations are always so much fun and chock full of ideas and insane scenarios. I swear... ( ՞ਊ՞)
> 
> Anyways... So uh... you see that (*) in the chapter title? So uh, that means that we've got some mature content here. I'm just going to go out and say it- I tried my hand at smutt... uh... I hope you like it??? Real juicy stuff is at the end (*ゝω・)ﾉ ....oh god...
> 
> And without further ado!  
> \- MP (≖ᴗ≖✿)

* * *

 

* **gasp** *

 

His eyesockets shot open, awoken once again from another dream- drenched in sweat.

 

Sans sat up in his bed, hunching himself forward as he tried to steady his breathing.  The nightmares that used to plague his mind at night were now steadily being replaced with the more… _mature_ type of dreams.  

 

_elena…_

 

He let out a shaky breath as he ran a skeletal hand over his face.  Images and scenes of Elena ran through his mind.  This didn’t exactly help dispel the current extra bone he had on his body…

 

_what’s wrong with me?_

 

Her smiling, bright, happy face passed through his mind.

 

_she’s just a friend…_

 

He could hear the echo of her happy giggling and laughter reverberating throughout the depths of his mind.

 

_she’s human.  i’m a monster._

 

He could feel the tingling sensation on his cheek at the memory of her much-too-brief kisses.

 

_i can’t like her…_

 

His mind opened the floodgates, allowing his previous dream to envelop him- hearing her echoing phantom moans of pleasure.  He shut his eyesockets tight as his breath hitched.

 

_fuck…_

 

Gritting his teeth, he began to work on himself to alleviate the current “discomfort” he was experiencing.

 

_this is so wrong!_

 

* **pant***

 

 ***pant** *

 

_this isn’t right!_

 

* **pant** *

 

* **pant** *

 

“ngh aah~”

 

_i...i can’t keep doing this..._

* * *

 

 

The last few days have been… a bit weird…

 

If it wasn’t Ember (who had essentially brutishly pushed her way into your life) making blunt insinuations while Sans was around, it was Papyrus’ suspiciously “faulty” puzzles getting you into potential danger.  

 

“SEE IF YOU CAN SOLVE THIS PUZZLE HUMAN ELLIE!”  

 

“Haha, sure thing Paps!”

 

“hold on.  ya sure?  this looks a little dangerous…  and ya have been having a bit of an off week paps...”

 

“EVERYTHING HAS BEEN PROPERLY CALIBRATED, BROTHER!  TRUST ME!”  Papyrus stood confidently as he discussed with his brother before turning to face you.  “GO ON HUMAN ELLIE!  IT’S PERFECTLY SAFE!”

 

He wasn’t wrong.  It was safe.  Well… considering it wasn’t fully completed…  Though it did give you, and especially Sans, quite a scare.  The whole strange contraption malfunctioned after solving the puzzle and switching the last lever, when it came crumbling down on you.  Nearly gave Sans a heart attack- had he actually had a literal heart.  Thank god for his teleporting abilities.  He got you out before you could have gotten hurt.  Well… the most you would have gotten was a good few bruises considering the contraption was mostly cardboard boxes and baskets- but still.  The box edges were hard and your dumb body tended to bruise easily.

 

You grimace at the memory of yesterday’s mishap.  Sans definitely had seemed quite livid… Though… you couldn’t shake off the feeling that something fishy was going on.  Papyrus seemed uncharacteristically unconcerned with your safety.  Well, he did act surprised and fussed over you a bit, but it just didn’t feel right.  Something wasn’t adding up.  You just couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe Papyrus’ contraption did exactly what he had intended it to do…   _What the fuck?_ You just couldn’t imagine Papyrus wanting to cause any harm to even a fly!  So what the hell?  No… if he really had planned the current “malfunctions” to happen, there had to be some other reason than causing actual harm.

 

Your mind, currently replaying the memory, seemed to pause at the look on Papyrus’ face when Sans had been fussing over you- checking you over for any forming bruises.  Your eyes widened.   _No… no fucking way… was Paps really trying not to smile?  No no no no, I’m probably remembering that wrong… Why would he even be happy that Sans--_  Come to think of it, Ember had been setting you up in a few strange situations as well… or at least it was more verbal mishaps than Papyrus’ physical ones.   _And it’s all been happening when Sans is around..._

 

* **sigh** *

 

Oh god!  That was another thing.  Sans had started acting a little weird around you again after dropping you off at Loretta’s a few days ago.  Specially in the mornings.  Yet despite having trouble making eye-contact with you at times, he was now almost constantly insisting to either accompany you or asking you to accompany him (in which Papyrus would then go on and eagerly insist as well).  Like seriously, what the hell?  But this “weirdness” between you two was much different than the “weirdness” from the beginning of your friendship.  This one was just… you didn’t even know.  All you knew was that it was fucking annoying and it fucking irritated the hell out of you.  Well… not the spending time with Sans thing… just… Oh, whatever!!!

 

“Mmmmph!”  You rubbed your temples aggressively, trying to will away the headache that was threatening to form.  You felt like you were going literally insane over something probably really stupid.   _Am I just reading into things?  I probably am.  I’m probably just making sense out of nonsense.  Probably just a bit paranoid with Ember’s incessant teasing.  God, she just weaseled her way in, didn’t she?  And the worst part is, I love her company!  Uggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!_

 

Yes, your circle of friends was quickly growing, wasn’t it?  Each person with their own unique personality, hopes and dreams.  You honestly wouldn’t trade it for the world…

 

* **CREAK** *

 

You heard a door open- breaking you from your morning reverie on the couch.  Pushing yourself up, you look up towards the balcony to see Papyrus energetically coming out of his room.  It didn’t take long for him to notice you as he came down the stairs.  You smiled up at him as he made eye-contact and enthusiastically waved at you in greeting.

 

* * *

 

Sans laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  

 

* **sigh** *

 

He could hear Papyrus’ and Elena’s chatter downstairs.  Pans and such, clattering around in the kitchen.  Something was making her laugh.  He couldn’t help but close his eyes and revel in the bubbly, dulcet tone of her laughter.

 

* **sigh** *

 

He wasn’t sure what to do.  These past few days have been strange… yet… he didn’t really mind, he supposed.  It was a nice kind of strange.  It was… normal?  His life was changing rapidly to that of a normal one.  One he would have experienced had this whole Underground Time-Space mess never happened.  But then again… if this mess had never happened, he couldn’t say with unwavering certainty that he would have ever met Elena.  Regardless, for the first time in 199 resets, he was starting to have hope- figuratively and quite literally.  To his shock the other day, his HP had risen by a fraction.  And with no signs of a reset, he was actually starting to think about his future.

 

Automatically, his mind went towards yesterday afternoon.  He and Elena had been given the task to go buy groceries by Papyrus.  While shopping, they ended up bumping into Ember and Echo.  He couldn’t really recall what conversations they had nor what really transpired between them.  The only thing that he remembered was that Echo had somehow hurt herself and Elena had rushed to make sure she was alright and calm her down.

 

“Shhh…. It’s alright kiddo, you’re ok.”

 

His SOUL had thrummed within him as it was now- recalling that memory.  The sight of her nurturing kindness towards a monster child really warmed his SOUL for some reason.  At that moment, the thought of “ _i want to bond with someone like her_ ” had passed through his mind- just as it was now.  Indeed.  Elena’s presence was quickly changing his views on the world and slowly replacing his despair and indifference to that of new found HOPE and excitement for the future.  For his future.

 

* **Knock* *Knock***

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts at someone knocking at his bedroom door.

 

“Sans?  Are you awake?  Breakfast is ready!”

 

He froze at the sound of her voice permeating through the door.

 

* **Knock* *Knock***

 

“...Sans?”

 

“y-yeah… i’m up!  be right down!”

 

He couldn’t hear the squeaky floor board outside his door to signify her departure.   _did she leave?_ Confused, he got up from bed and walked over to the front of his room.  

********

Why you didn’t leave his door, you weren’t sure.  Maybe it was the fact that he had sounded a little strange.  Like, as if you had caught him doing something private, or-  

 

Before you could finish that thought, his door opened.  You instantly felt a blush overtake your face as your breath hitched.  He was only in his shorts and unzipped hoodie- revealing his bare ribcage for all to see.  Not to mention his shorts fell in a way where the tops of his hip bones were peaking out (perhaps a bit suggestively).  His bones were surprisingly (and maybe not that surprisingly) much thicker and broader than a regular human skeleton.  Though you couldn’t help but notice that his bones seemed to be glistening in sweat for some reason… _Why do I feel so hot right now!_  You stared wide-eyed at an equally surprised, attractive skeleton.   _Wait… DID I JUST SERIOUSLY THINK THAT!?!?!_  You felt the current heat overtaking your body intensify as your blood began to pump faster.

 

“Okcoolseeyoudownstairs!!!!”  You quickly turned on your heel and swiftly made your way downstairs, thanking your lucky stars that you were spared from your clumsiness.  

 

“IS SANS AWAKE?”

 

“Yup! Mmhm! Totally awake!  Yup yup!  Mmhm!  Eh heh heh heh heh…..”   _Oh my god, Ellie!  Just shut up already!  AAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!_

 

If Papyrus noticed your strange behavior and your apparent red face (Which he probably did, because who are we kidding?  He’s one perceptive son of a gun.), he thankfully decided to ignore it.

*********

Sans had just frozen.  He felt as if he had been caught.  Like she knew what he had been doing a little earlier.  Logically, she wouldn’t know.  So why had she been blushing?  It didn’t hit him until he looked down at himself and realized- he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  Not as embarrassing as being found out over his earlier activities, but still a bit embarrassing.  Eyesockets widening, he quickly put on his discarded shirt before going on downstairs- pulling on his trademark grin to try and mask his embarrassment and slight guilt.

 

* * *

 

Undyne was deep in thought while she pulverized the boulders near her house.  Blue spears cut through the air with impressive precision and accuracy towards her training target.  

 

She was restless and irritated.  LD, GD, and the rest of the dog sentries had been acting a bit strange the last few days when it came to send her their daily reports.  She couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was, but something was just off.

 

* **KABOOOOM** *

 

She obliterated another target, and swiftly moved on to the next.  

 

It felt like they were hiding something from her.  But it wasn’t just them.  Something was going on with Ember, Papyrus, AND Alphys.  Sure they talked about the usual, but she just had a gut feeling like they weren’t telling her something.  Like she was missing something written in between the lines.

 

* **CLING** * * **CLANG** * * **SHINK** *

 

She rapidly fired one attack after another in annoyance.  

 

 _Are they keeping something from me?_  

 

She furrowed her brows as she aggressively attacked the boulder.

 

_Well, it’s time for Papyrus’ next cooking lesson.  I’ll get a chance to grill that nerd and see what’s up!_

 

“NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

* **BOOOOM** *

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **< LADYNOMAD>** **[6:30 pm]:** Aw man!  I can’t believe the ending of the last episode!  It was epic!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS>** **[6:31 pm]:**  б（＞ε＜）∂  I know right?!?!  Oh, here let me send you the anime I was talking about yesterday!
> 
>  
> 
> **< LADYNOMAD> [6:31 pm]: ** Ok!
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [6:34 pm]: **   **-video file received-**

 

Clicking on the hyperlink, you opened the video file Alphys had sent you.  

 

“ **_Ooooh~  *pant pant*  Ahhh~  *moan* S-senpai~  *squelch* T-there A-aah~!_ ** ”

 

Your face instantly flushed as your eyes widened.  You were so thrown off guard that while trying to exit out of the file, your phone fumbled in your hands and clattered onto the floor.

 

“ **_AAAHHH~ S-SO GOOD!_ ** ”  

 

The volume button had been pressed when landing on the floor, increasing the video’s volume and reverberating in the house.   _SHIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!_

 

Diving down, you grab your phone and exit out.  Your face was beat red as your blood was pumping in your ears.   _What the fuck?!?_  Alphys had mistakenly sent you hentai.  But not just any hentai.  It was hentai featuring a young woman having sex with a hot skeleton-like demon.   _WHAT THE FUCK!!!!_

 

Slightly recovered, you send Alphys a text.

 

 

 

> **< LADYNOMAD> [6:45 pm]:**  Uuuuuuuuhhh…. I think you sent me the wrong file????  You sent me some hentai…
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [6:46 pm]:**  (ʘ言ʘ╬) Oh my gosh!!! I’m soooooo sorry!!!  Oh my gosh I feel so embarrassed!!!  Here!  This is the anime!  Oh my gosh I can’t believe I did that! (◯Δ◯∥)
> 
>  
> 
> **< LADYNOMAD> [6:46 pm]:**  Heh heh, It’s ok!  It’s ok!  Ok, I’ll check it out a little later!
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [6:47 pm]:**  Hai hai! (b^_^)b

 

You threw yourself on the floor so you were splayed out on your back, letting out a breath.  “Holy shit… That was nuts.”

 

Thankfully the boys were outside the house fixing something or whatever.  You had come inside to go to the bathroom when Alphys started texting you.

 

“ellie?  whatcha doin’ down there?  don’t tell me you’ve decide to make a lifestyle change and go lazy.  * **grin** *”  

 

Tilting your head back a bit, you’re faced with the image of an upside down Sans.  Your face instantly flushes, mind going straight to the hentai that was now burned into your mind.  

 

“UUUUUHHHHHHH…..”  You quickly scramble up to your feet.  “I uh, was just ceiling gazing!  Yeah!  Ceiling gazing after going to the bathroom! Eh heh heh heh heh!!! Um….”   _Idiot… ceiling gazing?  WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN?!_

 

Before you had to deal with this stressfully embarrassing moment, you were saved by Papyrus opening the front door and coming in.  Wait, now that you thought about it- had Sans even come through the front door?  He must have teleported inside...

 

“AH!  HUMAN ELLIE!  I WILL BE GOING TO UNDYNE’S TONIGHT!  I HAVE A COOKING LESSON WITH HER THAT I CAN’T MISS!  SO, I’M AFRAID YOU AND SANS WILL NEED TO SURVIVE DINNER WITHOUT MY GREAT CULINARY ART.”

 

As he spoke to you, he was rushing through the house, gathering things into a bag.

 

“Oh, uh… ok Paps.  Um… have fun tonight?”

 

“THANK YOU!  AH YES, AND I WILL BE SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH HER AS WELL!  SO I WILL SEE YOU BOTH IN THE MORNING!  NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

 

And with that, he sprinted out of the house.   _Well… uh… this should be interesting?_  You were still feeling awkward about the video.

 

“uh… so… wanna go to grillby’s tonight?  my treat.”

 

You sucked on your bottom lip and lightly chewed on it.  “Um, sure.”

 

“cool.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **< ALPHYS> [7:00 pm]:**  Ok!  Phase One complete! (ฅ`ω´ฅ)  Elena watched a little bit of the video I wanted her to watch.  Papyrus, did you suggest for Sans to go to Grillby’s?
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [7:01 pm]:**  YES!  I DID!  AND I AM NOW WALKING TOWARDS UNDYNE’S HOUSE!
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [7:01 pm]:**  Ok sweet!  That means we can go on with Phase Two!  I’ll keep an eye on them at Grillby’s.  Papyrus, you make sure to keep Undyne occupied.  I have a feeling she might be onto all of us.
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [7:02 pm]:**  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL EXPERTLY DIVERT HER SUSPICIONS!
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [7:02]:**  I’ll keep you all posted for any outside movement. (*ゝω・)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [7:03 pm]:**  I’ll let you guys know when they’re at Grillby’s.  Knowing that lazy sack of bones, he’s gonna teleport instead of walk.  Anyways, let’s get this show on the road!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [7:03 pm]:**  EXCELLENT!  AND I SHALL LET YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT UNDYNE!
> 
>  

* * *

 

_Is this too much?_

 

Your reflection stared back at you in the bathroom as you carefully inspected your outfit choice- a cute, thigh-high dress with leggings and booties.  The very outfit Ember and Loretta had forcibly “insisted” you to get.  

 

* **sigh** * _Why am I getting so hung up over what to wear?!_

 

* **knock knock** *  “uh… ellie?  you uh, ready?”

 

“U-uum!  Y-yeah!  Just a sec!”  

 

Taking another quick look at yourself, you sighed.   _Well, can’t change my mind now.  Here we go I guess._  Opening the bathroom door, you are greeted with the sight of an unusually more put-together Sans- complete with sneakers instead of his usual fuzzy pink slippers.

*******

Sans froze, unable to look away from Elena’s wardrobe choice.  He couldn’t help but admit that, even though he thought she always looked nice, the fact that she was wearing a dress was _extremely_ nice.  Wooooooh boy… he was feeling a bit hot under the collar...

 

“* **ahem** * uh… well… if you’re ready…”  He extends his hand out towards her.

*******

You look down at his extended hand.  Without hesitation, you gently slide yours onto his.  No sooner had you placed your hand in his when his fingers curled around yours and gently tugged you towards his chest.

 

“i know a shortcut.”  You felt the rumble of his deep voice above you before the ground disappeared from beneath your feet.  Though the trip only took a matter of a few seconds, your mind seemed to slow down.  You couldn’t help but slightly gasp and press yourself into Sans for safety- still unused to the feeling of teleporting.  At the sign of your discomfort, Sans gently held you even closer into him.  And just like that, it was over.  You felt solid ground once again.  Slowly, you both separated from each other, except… Sans was still holding on to one of your hands.

 

Looking up, you both lock eyes as he grins at you.  “c’mon, let’s get some grub.”

 

“Y-yeah.”  Why did you feel so nervous right now?  Why was your heart pounding so loudly and hands tingling?

 

Sans lead you through the doors of Grillby’s as warmth and the sounds of merriment washed over you.

 

“hey, everyone.”

 

“Hey, Sans.  Elena!”  “Hi, Sans.  Hi Elena!”  “Greetings, Sans.  Oh!  Hello Elena.”  “Hiya Ellie~  Heya Sansy~”  

 

You both were warmly greeted by all the patrons as Sans, still holding onto your hand, weaved you both through the crowded establishment and towards the bar table.

 

“here, get comfy.”  Sans motioned for you to sit on one of the barstools.

******

Ember watched on from one of the booths with Loretta.   _This dumbass better not pull one of his stupid practical jokes- I swear!_  Luckily, Elena sat down on the barstool without incident.  Sans sat on his favorite seat right after.

 

“Em!  She looks great!!  Good idea on the dress!”

 

“Fuck yeah.  Bonehead can’t seem to keep his eyes off of her!”

 

“I know!  Did you see they came in holding hands?!”

 

Ember quickly pulled out her phone and started to text.  “Hehehehehe… Everything is going according to plan…”

******

No sooner had you both gotten comfortable in your seats, when Grillby walked over to you two.

 

“hey grillbz.”

 

“Hey Grillby.”

 

“...Hello you two.  I assume Papyrus is off for a cooking lesson?”

 

“yup.”

 

Grillby nods before asking for your food and drink orders.

 

“we’ll have a double order of burgers and fries.  and for drink, i’ll have my usual.”  Sans then turns to you.  “ya know what you’d like ta drink?”

 

“Um… no…”  You look up at Grillby.  “Um… anything you could recommend?”

 

“What is your tolerance and preference in taste?”

 

“Well uh… I’m lightweight.  I like fruity, I guess?  I can take dry too, just not too dry.”

 

Nodding at you he then goes off to the kitchen to start up your orders before mixing your drinks.

 

“so uh… what exactly did you do up on the surface?  i mean, job wise… don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it.”

 

“Oh! Well uh, I’m a freelance video producer and editor.  I deal with a lot of advertisement and stuff- like making commercials.  But I also have clients that want events to be filmed.  Those are the best ones.”

 

“oh?  like what sort of events?  what makes them fun?”  Sans was now fully facing you, his body leaning slightly towards you in interest.

 

“Well, a big example would be weddings.  It’s fun because I get to capture specific beautiful moments in time and then show everyone what I saw, how I saw it, and what I felt.”

 

“hm… i don’t think i understand…”

 

“Um…”  You look around the bar for a second, trying to find an example.  It usually went this way when you tried to explain to people.  You weren’t good at explaining this with words most of the time.  “Ah!”  Your gaze had been caught by the glasses and bottles of liquor on the shelves behind the bar counter.  “Look at the shelves.  What do you see?”

 

“uh…”  His eye sockets narrowed in what you assumed was a squint.  “uh...well… i just see alcohol bottles and glasses.”  He turns to look at you again.  “what exactly am i supposed to see?”

 

You smile at him, already expecting such a response.  Leaning towards him sideways, you get close enough so the side of your head is close to the side of his and point towards the shelves.  “Look at how the light bounces off the glass.  Look at how the bottles seem to twinkle with their different colors.  The vibe I get is warm.  I can already picture the transitions I’d use for a small clip.  I’d do a blur-to-focus transition.  The camera would be focused on that green bottle and then zoom out slowly so the light reflections move and flicker.  I’d decrease the volume of the crowd chatter and increase the volume on the music…”  

******

Sans SOUL pulsed quickly within his chest.  Though he hung onto every word she said, he couldn’t help but take multiple side glances towards her as well.  With each description, he saw the soft glow of the bar lighting highlighting and shading her in all the right ways.  He could see the amount of excitement and passion that flowed from her.  The everything around him, including the crowd volume seemed to dim down.  All he could see and hear was her and the music that played in the background.   

******

You smiled as you turned to look at him.  “Heh!  Sorry, that must sound really nerdy!  I just get really excited when I see stuff that would be perfect for videos.”

 

“heh… s’fine.  i like it.”

 

“Oh!  Uh.. heh heh… thanks…”  You were feeling shy all of a sudden.  You looked down at your hands in your lap, trying to will away the blush that had started to slowly creep across your face.

 

You didn’t have time to get awkward as your gaze quickly went back up from the sound of plates being placed in front of you two.  Grillby had come back with your food order.

 

“ah, thanks grillbz.”  With a quick nod, Grillby then began to mix drinks.  Your eyes widen as you watched in wonder.  Your mind already seeing the scene play before you, zoning in and picking out details.  The dim lighting of the bar brightened as Grillby called upon his magic to add to the art of creating drinks.  You could tell he had developed his own style and showmanship as he gracefully began his craft.  His flames danced in the air with his movements and seemed to spark and crackle as he continuously infused small amounts of magic in the mix of quickly changing liquid colors.  The display of glass on the shelves seemed to sparkle with every ray of light.  This was his stage.  You were his audience.  With a final graceful pour, Grillby quietly placed your drink in front of you.

 

You stared wide-eyed at the beautiful, drinkable artwork before you.  “T-thank you…”

 

“heh heh heh.  hey grillbz, looks like she **lava** your show.”

 

* **badum tsk** *  “Hahahahaha!”  “Good one Sansy~”  “LOL!”

 

Grillby simply shook his head at Sans.  You look up from your drink, still stunned.  “Wow… just… wow!”

 

Grillby cleared his throat.  “* **ahem** *  Thank you… I hope you enjoy it.”

 

“I’m sure I will!”  Grillby moves to make Sans’ more “simple” drink, as you go ahead and take a sip of yours.

 

“so… how is it?”

 

It was slightly strong, but my god!  The flavors!  The flavors just seemed to dance across your tastebuds.  

 

“This is really good!”  You look up to Grillby, who was already placing Sans drink in front of him.  “Thanks Grillby!  This is great!”  He nods silently to you in acknowledgement before moving on to attend to other patrons.

 

“so, how did you get into filming and editing?”

 

“Hm?  Oh, well, heh, funny story… or maybe not so funny…  I ended up diving into that sort of thing after a really bad breakup... so i could cope… heh heh heh...“

 

“oh… uh… sorry...”  

 

You could feel the beginning signs of awkwardness starting.  “Oh!  No, it’s ok!  It doesn’t bother me anymore when I talk about it!  In fact, I’m glad it happened.  It was one of the main catalysts that set me on my path.”

 

“oh, uh, well… mind if i ask, what exactly happened?  i uh, kinda already hate the guy.”

 

“Pfffft!  You want all the gossip and dirty details just so you can hate on him?”

 

“heh heh heh, well sure.  that way if i ever meet the guy, i can rub it in his face that he let such a cool person go.”

 

“* **blush** * Hehehehe!  Aw, I’m not that cool.  Not as cool as Paps!  Um… anyways, so uh… to start… I’ve had about three boyfriends in total.  The first two were alright I guess.  All kid stuff really.  Um, not including the intimate moments and all… The last one… the last one was um… he was really full of himself and tried to manipulate me through my emotions.”

 

Sans was quiet beside you.  Though you knew he was listening intently.  You could feel him tense up after mentioning the emotional manipulations.  “...what did he do?”  It wasn’t a question.  It was a command.  You obliged.

 

“He liked to play the victim card a lot.  Played with my heartstrings and my want to help people, so it would all be directed towards him.  Any time he would make a promise to me, he would break it.  I hate that.  I hated that he couldn’t keep his promises.  At first, I kept giving him the benefit of a doubt.  I wasn’t naive- or well, I mean, I knew what was going on.  But the silly innocent part of me wanted to still give him a chance.  I gave him so many chances, a lot of my friends wanted to slap me and block him from all the ways he could contact me.  But every time I was about to just drop him, he would pull me back in.”  You knew you were being a bit vague.  In all honesty, you couldn’t exactly remember the exact things that happened, just the feelings.  But there was one memory you couldn’t forget.  “Thankfully, he did something that made me completely break ties with him…”  Sans was hanging on your every word, motioning you to go on.  “It uh… honestly, it could have ended worse… a lot worse.”  You watched as Sans started to grit his teeth.

 

“...what did he do?”

 

“Well… one day I just had enough of him and broke it of.  I wish it had ended there… he didn’t take the rejection well.  He started stalking me all over my social media and started to show up in places where I was.  It was really creepy.  Thankfully I wasn’t living alone at the time and was at an apartment with some friends of mine.  One day, he decided to break into the apartment while my friends were away.  When I came back home from walking my dog, I found him inside.  He uh… tried to force himself on me, but thankfully my dog protected me.”

 

“fuck.”

 

“Heh, yeah…”

 

“so what happened to him?”

 

“Called the cops on him and he was charged and arrested.  Also got a restraining order on him from all the piles of proof I had, including witness testimonies.”

 

“aren’t ya scared he might find ya again?”

 

“Yeah… I am at times, but I don’t want to live my life in fear.  Anyways, the whole point of that story was that to get over him, I started dabbling in filming and editing.  And by doing that, I ended up catching footage of him stalking me.  Saved my life.  I took it as a sign from the universe to keep going… Ha!  It was kinda funny seeing my work in the courtrooms as proof.  Got a bit of a laugh from the jury at the conflicting tones- ya know, the seriousness of the court environment versus the lightheartedness of my video.”

 

“heh… well… either way... you’re safe with me.”  Sans gently placed his hand on top of yours in a protective manner.

 

“* **giggle** * I know… Thanks Sans.”  You smiled as you slightly side leaned towards Sans.

 

The night continued on as you both ate and drank, moving on to more “comedic” topics.

 

“Pfffffffffffttttttt hahahahahahahahah!!!!  Oh my god!! Sans I can’t believe you did that!  Wait, no, yes I can!  Pfffffffffft!”  God you felt so tipsy right now.  Everything was super funny to you.  And Sans was taking advantage of it.   _Man, how strong was this drink?  I’m only halfway through!_

 

“heh heh heh heh heh heh!”  

 

During your moment of distraction, Sans’ sticky fingers (uh... phalanges) swiped your basket of fries away and began to munch on them.

 

“Hey!! Those are mine!!”  You tried to reach for them, but Sans kept on pulling the away and even raising them above your head where you couldn’t reach.

 

“heh!  nope.  don’t see your name on em.  you must be mistaken.”

 

“Saaaaaanssss!!”  You sat back on your booth and began to pout- that is, until a “brilliant” idea came to you in your tipsy state.  Grinning you look at him.  He simply places another fry in his maw as he gave you a questioning look.  “If that’s the game you wanna play-”  You quickly make a grab for the top of his shirt as you then pull him towards you.  

 

* **whisles** *  “WOOOOOOOOOO!!!”  “OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!”  “YEAH! GET SOME!!”

 

You had been aiming for his cheekbone, but due to your tipsy state, you had miscalculated and ended up kissing him on his mouth… uh teeth.   _Oops… uh… oh well!_  Reason out the window, you committed and pressed your lips a little more.  Sans responded by leaning in closer.  You felt a tingle on your lips and felt the sensation of phantom lips on yours.   _This feels nice..._

 

Before you could continue further, you felt a pang of hunger- reminding you about your mission.  Pulling back, you swipe back the basket of fries and triumphantly pop one in your mouth as a stunned Sans stared back at you- flushed blue as ever.

 

“Ha!  I win!”  Before you could gloat any more, the jukebox started to play an upbeat [tune](https://youtu.be/TbsBEb1ZxWA?list=PLMEOLAYxGgsu2DLzVBqWUj4jalksajCFA).  “Oh!!!!”  You jumped off the barstool and quickly made your way to the section where patrons had designated as the “dance floor”.  * **giggle** *

*******

Sans sat on his stool, at a loss for words.  His mind was completely blank, yet his SOUL was full of so many emotions- desire at the forefront.  His magic thrummed in excitement.

 

Her lips had been so soft.  He had been able to finally savor them.  Yet the amount of time was still too short.  He felt greedy.  He wanted more…

 

“Hey!  Bonehead!”

 

“huh?”  He looks up to the side to find Ember with her arms folded over her chest.

 

“You gunna let her dance all by herself?”  She point to the side with her thumb.  Following the indicated direction, he’s filled with a surge of…. Jealousy… Sans was jealous.  Doggo was dancing with Elena.  

 

Narrowing his eyesockets, he pushes off of the barstool and walked over to the dancing crowd with his hands in his pockets.  He stops right behind Elena’s short small form (who was oblivious) as he stares down Doggo.  Though the poor canine was partially blind, he was able to pick up on Sans’ warning magic.  Putting up his paws in a non-threatening manner, Doggo walks backwards and away from Elena.

********

“Huh?  Hey Doggo!  Where ya goin’?!  * **giggle** *”

 

“* **ahem** * don’t tell me you’re bored of me already.”

 

You twirl around and find yourself face to chest with Sans.  “Hehehehe, Saaaaans!!”  You quickly grab his hand, surprising him.  “Dance with me!  * **giggle** *”

**********

“Damn Grillbz, how much magic did you put in her drink?  She’s really out there!”  Ember leaned against the bar counter as she watched the two in amusement.  Elena had gotten the lazy sack of bones to actually start dancing with her.  And he looked like he was actually having fun.

 

“...The lowest dose.”  Grillby responded while drying up a glass with his rag.

 

“* **whistle** * Holy shit.  What a light weight!”  Taking out her phone, she quickly snapped a picture before starting to text.  “Someone’s getting boned tonight!”  Ember toothily grinned at herself as Grillby simply shook his head in amusement.

 

* * *

 

“ok, i think we need to go home now.”

 

“Awwwww!!  Whyyyyyyyyy?????”  

 

She was so drunk right now.  Sans was having to physically hold her up, now that the magic alcoholic drink had taken its full effect on her.  

 

“* **sigh** * ellie… please, i need to get you home.”  He quickly scooped her up in his arms, safely tucking her head under his chin.  

 

“Awwww!  You’re no fuuuuuun…”  Though she was complaining, she didn’t put up a fight.  Instead, she thankfully made herself comfortable in his arms.   _fuck… i hope she doesn’t get sick.  i’ll have to make sure grillbz doesn’t make it so strong next time._

 

Calling forth his magic, he quickly blipped them both from Grillby’s and into their living room.

 

Gently moving towards the couch, Sans lowered Elena down.  

 

“Mmmmph!!”  She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him.  

 

“uh… ellie… you uh, need to let go…”

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

“* **sigh** * ellie… i- mmmph!!!!”  Before he could keep speaking, she crashed her lips up against his teeth.

 

The desire that had coursed through him a few hours ago was now burning brighter than ever.  Without hesitation, he responded to her kiss.  Still holding on to him, she pulled him down.  He hovered over her body as he fervently kissed her.  Encouraged even more with the small pants and sounds that escaped her lips.  Sans was completely aroused.  Slightly pulling away, he looks down and studies her disheveled form.  She was flushed and breathing heavily as she looked back up at him with lidded eyes.  Eyes that sparkled with the magic from her alcoholic drink.

 

Sans’ eyesockets widened.   _what am i doing?!  i...i can’t do this!  not like this… not when she’s…_

 

“Sans?”  Elena sleepily looked at him questioningly.

 

* **sigh** *  Getting off of her, he shuffles over to the drawer that had the blanket and pillow.  Going back to the couch he situates Elena- still drunkenly confused as to what was going on.  Leaning down, he kisses her forehead.  “Nite sweetheart.”  

 

“* **yaaaawn** * Nite Saaanns~”  

 

And just like that, she was sound asleep.  Unfortunately, Sans was still in an extreme state of arousal.  

 

Quickly blipping into his room, he yanked off his clothes as he made his way to his bed.

 

“fuck.”

 

He gritted his teeth.  He was extremely aroused.  Laying down, he began to gently stroke himself.  Hand easily gliding across his shaft from his precum.  His strokes weren’t enough.  He needed more.  

 

He began to imagine what would have happened had he not stopped...

 

_He hovered over her flushed panting body.  Slowly, he trailed his fingers down her dress- causing delicious little surprised sounds to come from her lips.  Reaching the hem of her dress, he slowly begins to pull it up.  He left a trail of goosebumps with every inch of her skin that was exposed and lightly grazed by his fingertips.  He stopped once the dress was above her chest, exposing her bra and leggings._

 

Sans took in a breath as he hissed, grasping himself harder with one hand while the other lightly rubbed the top with newly leaked translucent blue precum.

 

_Gently, he pulled down her leggings, exposing her smooth legs and a clear view of her panties.  Without hesitation and with one swift tug, he pulled the leggings completely off along with her shoes.  She breathed heavily beneath him as she watched and followed him with hooded lids.  Making eye-contact, he watched as she licked her lips.  A habit he had seen her do once in awhile.  Growling, he moves back up to her lips, hungrily claiming them for himself.  He felt her gasp against his phantom lips before pulling him against herself again and eagerly kissing him back._

 

“Aahhh~ y-yeah~”  Sans pumped himself a little more with one hand as he began to trace his ribs with the other.

 

 _Pulling away, both were panting.  He studied her face.  Carefully taking in every detail.  He began to trail his fingers from the center of her chest down slowly.  Pain stakingly slow- down... down... down…  He relished in the soft gasps she made.  Hungrily watched her as she closed her eyes and let her head tilt back a bit- mouth opening slightly to let out another soft gasp.  His hand softly began to lightly trace over her covered pelvis.  “*_ **_gasp_ ** _*  S-saaanss…”_

 

“mmmph!!!!”  Sans bucked into his hand.

 

_He growled.  “don’t worry sweetheart.  i’ve gotcha…”  He swiftly pulled her panties off, exposing her pussy.  “A-aaah~!”  Sans watched in excitement at her expressions as he gently began to rub her clit.  “fuck... you’re so wet…”  He made his point as he easily slipped a finger in, causing her to let out another delicious moan- yet this one deeper and throatier than the previous ones._

 

Sweat began to cover his body and drip down his skull as he furiously pumped himself at a faster pace.  “a-aah!  n-no!  no, p-please just a-a li-ttle l-longe- * **gasp** * uuuuunnnnnnhhhhh~”

 

Sans laid on his bed.  Spent and panting.   _fuck…  i’ve really gone off the deep end, haven’t i?_

 

* **sigh** *

 

Sans eyes began to close.  Sleepy and exhausted from his self care.  

 

_elena..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (*≧艸≦) AWWWWWW!!!!! Poor Sans... that frustrated sexy fucker... (≖ᴗ≖✿)
> 
> I wonder if Elena will remember that she kissed him... hm..... (゜Д゜;)
> 
> I wonder if this means that Sans is acknowledging his feelings and attraction... hm... (ʘᗩʘ’)
> 
> ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ


	30. Evasive Maneuvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many close calls. Serpentine! Serpentine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How's it going?
> 
> Holy crap! Just... ugh. Life, am I right? Finally had a chance to get back into the groove of writing, though I cant promise to dish out every week. I'm hoping to dish out at least once every two weeks. Aaaaaanyways, how about we get this show on the road? Hm? Enough waiting!
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP ヾ(^ ^ゞ

* * *

 

“Hnnnnnggggghhhhhh!!!!”

 

You rolled onto your side and curled into yourself, hiding under your blanket as you cradled your pounding head.   _What the hell?  Why is my head throbbing?  What did I do last night?_

 

Fighting against your headache, you willed yourself to try and summon forth your memories.  Blurry scenes and moments in time sluggishly faded in and out.  Sans inviting you to dinner… dressing up… going to Grillby’s… ordering food and drinks… talking… after that, everything felt almost unreal and dream-like.

 

Just as you were about to give up trying to recall last night’s events (due to your splitting headache), one dream-like “memory” made you stop.  Your eyes shot wide open.

 

_Kissing… I remember kissing… and… OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!?!_

 

Your eyes quickly dart down your body.  ....You were still wearing your own clothes.  

 

_Did… what… I… wait…_

 

* **Ping** *

 

Temporarily distracted, you reach from under the blanket for your phone- which had apparently fallen out of your dress pocket and onto the floor.  Flipping it open, your heart starts to race.

 

 

 

> **< ALPHAMAMA> [8:00 am]** :   **-file sent-**  GET SOOOOOOME!!!  Hope you two weren’t responsible! ;D

 

Staring back at you was a snapshot of you and Sans... kissing.... at Grillby’s.  

 

“HOLY SHI- **EEEEK!** ”

 

* **Thunk** *

* * *

 

_i almost lost control last night…_

 

That was the first thought that had greeted his waking mind.  Sans lay in bed staring up at his ceiling.  

 

* **sigh** * _guess i can’t really deny it anymore… i… i like her…_  His SOUL pulsed with his internal admission- sending nerve like tingles throughout his bones and causing an involuntary shiver.

 

He couldn’t help but wince at the reluctant self-acknowledgment.  It wasn’t that the idea of him liking her…  him- a monster, was bad or taboo in their society.  On the contrary.  From what he knew from the monster history books, there had been plenty of monster-human relationships documented.  No... it was the idea of finally placing his affections on _someone_ while a RESET was still a possibility.

 

_this timeline has gone waaay longer than the past ones and up til now, no sign of the kid… but still… they could still come back… resets aren't off the table._

 

* **sigh** *

 

_who am i kiddin’?  even if i didn’t have to worry about anymore resets, why the fuck would she even give me a chance?  heh… not like i could ever offer her anything… ‘cept my fucked up, lazyass, goodfornothin’ self… i’d just bring her down… heh, forget that, i’m not even human… why would a human want anything intimate with a monster in this day and age?   fuck, i’d want nothing to do with me if it came to anything more than ‘just friends’..._

 

Why was he like this?  Wasn’t he insanely optimistic and thinking about his future yesterday?  Why did he have to personally destroy any spec of hope and happiness he had for his own life?

 

Before he could sink further into his conflicting and self-deprecating thoughts-

 

“HOLY SHI- **EEEEK!** ”

 

* **Thunk** *

 

Sans’ eye blazed to life as he blipped into the living room without a thought.

 

Frantically looking around the living room, his SOUL settled down at the comical scene.  Letting out a relieved breath, his body quickly relaxed as he settled into his default relaxed stance.  His grin mirthful than ever, to say the least.  

 

“dreams take you on a nice **trip**?”

 

His grin widened from the hilarity of her predicament.

*********

Maybe it was the fact that you were still “low-key” freaking out.  Or maybe it was the fact that you had a killer hangover headache.  Or maybe it could even be that you were just plain embarrassed that Sans was standing right there, seeing you tangled up in the blanket while sprawling on the floor.  Either way, one or a combination of all the options prompted you to glare at him- unamused and unable to deal with his puns at the moment.

 

“I’m so glad my misery is amusing to you.”

 

“woah, looks like someone woke up on **the wrong side of the bed**.”

 

“...Sans, I fucking swear…”

 

“alright, alright.  here, lemme help you.  ya look a bit **tied up** there. * **grin** *”

 

“ **SANS!** \- Ow! Oooooowwwwww * **groan** * my head…”

 

Sans was instantly kneeling next to you, pulling the tangled mess that was you and the blanket apart.  

 

“hey, hey, you alright?”

 

He was gently brushing your disheveled hair away from your face, searching you for the source of your pain.   _I must have made a weird face… man, I must look like shit!_

 

“Yeah… yeah… sorry… I just have a killer headache-”  - _Wait a fucking minute!!!!_

 

Your eyes widened as you remembered the reason for your headache and why you were on the floor.  “Uh… h-hey Sans?  W-what happened last night?”  You felt your cheeks start to warm up as your heart began to increase in pace.

 

* **Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump***

 

“uh… * **cough** * whatta ya mean…?”  His grin broke for a millisecond as an emotion flitted across his face.  Had that been anxiety?  Uneasiness?  Embarrassment?  The emotion had been far too fast to dissect and place a name on.

 

You… you just couldn’t bring yourself to say anything.  So, instead of verbally answering his question, you pulled out your phone without making eye contact and brought up the picture of you two kissing at Grillby’s.

*******

Sans felt his SOUL pulse wildly as his eye sockets widened.  He surely had to be starting to turn a light shade of blue.

 

“ah… * **ahem** * uh… heh…”  Pulling on his trademark grin to mask his current haywire emotions, he told her the story he had decided to stick with.  “oh uh, heh, ya see, Grillby miscalculated how much magic you could tolerate with the alcohol.  don’t worry, you really weren’t that bad.”

 

Ooooooh.  Sans grimaced, instantly regretting the way he had phrased that last part.

 

“Not… not **that bad**?????!”

********

“What does that **mean** ?!  What did i **do** ?  I swear to you I’ve never gotten drunk before!  Honestly, I hate even getting remotely tipsy!  What did i **do**?!”

 

“woah, woah!  hey, it’s ok.  it’s ok!”  Sans had somehow pulled you onto his lap during your freakout and was now gently rubbing your back.  Had you been in a less “hangovery” state, you might have noticed the sudden shift in the amount of physical contact he was willingly giving you.  Had you a clearer mind, you would have noticed how… rather intimate this current position was.

 

“all ya did was get giggly and have fun.  nothin’ wrong with that.”

 

“B-but I, uh… we uh…”  You couldn’t bare to look at him as you felt your cheeks heat up even more.  God this was stupid, honestly.  It was all just so stupid.  What the hell were you even freaking out about?  You were just giving yourself more of a headache!  You were just hungover and sensitive.  You knew it was that.  It was the reason to your unnecessarily stupid reaction.  Yet your reaction wasn’t particularly unfounded.  The feeling and knowledge of losing control and not even remembering made you insanely uncomfortable.  Well… you suppose you didn’t fully forget everything.  The foggy sensory memory of kissing… it was messing with you and making your heart race.  Your lips were starting to tingle...

 

********

Oh stars.  He knew it.  He knew she would regret it if she remembered.  Why did that thought hurt?

 

“don’t worry about it.  i know you didn’t mean it.”

 

He kept his cool facade up.

********

 

“Oh…”  Why did that hurt?  You felt yourself internally deflate.   _It… it didn’t mean anything… right…_  “Ok… did… did anything else happen?”  You couldn’t look at him.   _Why do I feel like crying?_

 

“nah.  once you couldn’t stand on your own two feet, i brought ya back home.”

 

“Oh… Well um…”   _Oh god are you SERIOUS?!  I COULDN’T EVEN WALK?!  Oh my god this is so embarrassing!!_ “Thanks… for um… taking care of me Sans.”   _Trash… I am absolute trash…_ “And uh… Sorry for, um, kissing… you…”   _Yep!  Complete trash!_

******

Oh god, he could feel her anxiety and discomfort.   _fuck!  she probably feels disgusted!  and i was going to take advantage of… fuck!  trash.  I am pure disgusting trash!_

 

“hey.  course i’d take care of ya.  and seriously, it’s ok!  ya really don’t need to apologize!  it really ain’t a big deal.  i know ya didn’t really **want** to go and kiss me- ah… um...”

******

“Yeah!  Definitely didn’t want to kiss you!”  A split second flash of emotion passed his face.  You quickly wave your hands in front of your face.  “Or um!  I mean!  Not that I wouldn’t want to kiss you!”

 

“right!  right!  not like i wouldn’t want to kiss you too!  or uh… i mean...”  

 

“Yeah! Yeah!  Kissing is great!”   _Shut up shut up shut up!  WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?!?_  You could feel yourself quickly digging yourself into a grave of embarrassment.  “I mean!  I… Uh!  BATHROOM!  I SHOULD GO TO THE BATHROOM!”  Jumping from his lap you ran straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you.  

 

You leaned against the door, hand over your heart- feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through your body.  Slowly you slide down to the floor and bring your knees up to your chest.  

 

_Nggghhhh!  What the fuck?  It’s too early for this!!!  What a mess…_ * **sigh***

 

You rest the back of your head against the door, looking up at the bathroom ceiling as you began to chew on your bottom lip.  Quiet.  The quiet was good.  It was helping you calm down.  Taking a breath, you felt your mind clear and start to sort out what had just happened.

 

_I got drunk.  Sucks, but ok.  I kissed him… *_ **_blush_ ** _* Fine.  That’s a thing that happened.  He… he didn’t seem to mind?  I guess?  And I liked- ah…uh… hm... And he said nothing else happened…_  You furrowed your brows.

 

Maybe it was your impaired senses starting to come back to you, but something had sounded… a little off with Sans.  There was no way he was completely cool about all this.  He didn’t peg you as the type, in all honesty.  Although he had done a great job at appearing to be his regular almost uncaring self, it had been his voice that tipped you off.  On the surface it had sounded fine, but there was this undertone to it…  It just didn’t seem to match up with the image he had been trying to relay to you.  He had been lying.  Why was he lying?  What was he lying about?   _Did… did something_ **_else_ ** _happen?_

 

Another flash of sensory memory made you blush and burry your face into your knees.

 

_Yup!  Tooooo early for this!_

*********

_idiot.  i’m such an idiot._ * **sigh** *  

 

Sans ran his hand over his skull in annoyance.  A small sparkle in his peripheral caught his attention.  Looking sideways he saw her phone.  Snapshot still displayed on the screen.  Without thinking, he made a grab for it- pressing a few buttons and then flipping it closed before placing it neatly on the coffee table.

 

* **ping** *

 

His phone’s muffled text tone alerted him of a new message.

 

_safe keeping… it’s just for safe keeping..._

 

* **CREAK***

 

“OH!  GOOD MORNING BROTHER!  I HAVE RETURNED FROM UNDYNE’S!”

 

Placing his default grin on, he lazily got up from the floor to face his brother.

 

“sup bro?”

* * *

 

***tick* *tick***

 

***tick* *tick***

 

***tick* *tick***

 

***tick*-**

 

Undyne sat in front of her piano, one elbow pivoting on the music shelf to prop her head up.  Her eyes followed the metronome that sat on the opposite end of the music shelf- like a predator watching its prey.

 

***tick* *tick***

 

***tick*-**

 

Her brows furrowed as she frowned.

 

***tick* *tick***

 

***tick*-**

 

She was annoyed.  Her plan to make Papyrus crack had failed.

 

***tick* *tick***

 

***tick*-**

 

She _knew_ him.  She knew he was hiding something from her.  What annoyed her the most was that she knew that he _knew_ she was onto him.  And yet, he was blatantly avoiding her probing.  He wasn’t technically lying to her... but he still wasn’t telling her what was going on either.   _What’s the big fucking secret?  Why is everyone acting so suspicious?_

 

“GRRRRRRR!!!”

 

***tick* *tick*-**

 

***BANG***

 

***clack***

 

“Uh… whoops…”

 

Her “passion” filled fist bang had caused the metronome to jump off and fall onto the floor.  Reaching down, she picked it back up to place it neatly where it belonged.

 

“Wait… why am i just sitting around **waiting like a total weenie**?  Waiting to be told what’s going on?”  She abruptly jumped up.  “YOU KNOW WHAT?!  SCREW IT!!  YOU KNOW WHAT?  I’M GOING TO GO DOWN TO SNOWDIN AND FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF, UNDYNE STYLE! YEAH! FUHUHUHUHUHU!!!”  With her mind made up, she quickly grabbed her armor and bolted out the door.

* * *

 

***slurp***

 

***slurp***

 

Alphys sat at her desk watching the monitors while slurping up another cup of instant noodles.  Everything was the same.  Everything was norm-

 

***PFFFFFFTTTTTTTT***

 

Alphys’s eyes widened in panic as the waterfall camera showed Undyne sprinting past it- heading straight towards Snowdin.

 

_OH NO OH NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!_

 

Quickly scrambling to pull out her cellphone from her lab coat pocket (and fumbling with it), she quickly began to dial some numbers- eyes following Undyne’s sprinting form on the monitors.

* * *

 

Man.  You seriously had needed this breather.  You laid in the snow, looking up at the darkness above, while the pups used you as part of their snow sculptures.  Even though the awkwardness had dialed down a bit once Papyrus had come back home, you and Sans couldn’t seem to look each other in the eye yet.  So… with the first chance you got, you were out the door to get a little bit of space.  The opportunity, so it happened, took the form of the pups demanding you to go outside and play.

 

“Ellie?”

 

Max leaned into your field of view- questioning look on his face.

 

“Huh?  Sorry.  What did you say Max?”

 

“I uh… was um… asking if you were uncomfortable...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Yeah!  You were making funny faces a second ago!”  You had began to notice that Kira could never seem to pass up the opportunity of putting his two cents worth.  You imagined it had something to do with being the middle child...  

 

“Oh uh… No.  I’m fine.  Was just thinking about some stuff.”

 

“What sort of stuff?”  Echo peaked her head from the snow pile that was obstructing your vision… the snow pile that the pups had piled on top of your lower half.  

 

“Grownup stuff.”

 

“Awww!  No fair!  We wanna kno-”

 

The pups froze in place as their snouts quickly shot towards the right.  

 

“Uh… guys?”

 

***CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH***

 

They flung into action, darting around you and digging up snow.

 

“Uh… guys- HEY!”  

 

You squealed as they began to toss snow on your upper half and face.  

 

“GUYS!  WHAT ARE-”

 

“Shhhhh!!!! Undyne is coming!!!”

 

Your eyes widened as you looked at a frightened little Max.  You felt your stomach drop.   _Is this how it ends?  Found out by the Royal Captain while buried in the snow?_

 

Echo and Kira made quick work to bury you under the snow, taking care to leave an unnoticeable hole so you could breath.

 

***CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH***

 

Though your heart was racing, you tried to keep your breathing even and quiet.   _Please don’t find me please don’t find me please don’t find me._

 

You heard one definite and loud * **CRUNCH** *.  You weren’t quite expecting the voice, though muffled through your “snow helmet”, that preceded the loud and heavy footsteps.

 

“Sup dweebs!”  It was a woman’s voice- loud, strong, demanding, and rather on the more slightly husky-low end of the spectrum.  It was actually rather beautiful if you thought about it… or well… had you the luxury of thinking about it instead of trying not to be found out and die.

 

“Hey Undyne!  Nothing much!  Just making giant snow piles!”

 

“Cool!  Need any help?  I can make that pile bigger for ya dweebs!”  

 

You heard shuffling and what sounded like snow being scooped up.

 

_Oh shit._

 

“ **NO!** ”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We um, want to do it ourselves!  So we can get strong and do it like you!”

 

“Oh!  Heh!  Good thinking!  I like your drive!  Alright then, keep it up ya dweebs!  Uh, say… your mom around?”

 

“She’s over at Miss Loretta’s!”

 

“Cool!  Thanks!”

 

***CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUN-***

 

There was a moment of tension.

 

“Before I forget.  You kids haven’t seen anything weird lately, have you?”

 

“Nope!” “Not a thing!” “Nuh uh!”

 

“Hm… Alrighty then… Later dweebs!”

 

Another tense moment passed before you heard the pups let out a group sigh.  Before you knew it, you had to blink rapidly to get used to the sudden flood of light.

 

When you regained your sight, you saw Max and Kira feverently digging your lower half out of the snow while Echo quickly texted on her phone.  

 

“I let momma know what happened-”

 

* **CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH***

 

_Oh dear lord what now?!_

 

Panicked, you looked towards the direction of the approaching footsteps.  You let out a relieved breath when you could make out the quickly approaching figure as Papyrus.

 

“NYEH!  GOOD WORK LITTLE PUPS!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL TAKE IT FROM HERE!”  Without stopping, Papyrus had plucked you from the ground and had you now draped over his shoulder as he sprinted towards home.  

 

“P-papyrus?”

 

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN ELLIE!  WE ALL WILL KEEP YOU SAFE!  JUST LEAVE IT TO US!”

 

You both reached home in no time.  Safe and sound inside the cozy home.  “PHEW!  THAT WAS QUITE EXCI-”

 

* **BANG BANG BANG***

 

You both froze.  Eyes wide, you both looked at each other and then towards the door.

 

_You have got to be fucking kidd-_

 

* **BANG BANG BANG*** ****

“PAPYRUS! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE YA WEENIE!  OPEN UP OR I’LL PUNCH THE DOOR THROUGH!”

 

“Oh...Oh dear!”  Papyrus usual loud voice had gone down to an unnatural whisper.  Quickly looking around, he then took you by the wrist and tugged you towards the kitchen and in front of the kitchen cabinet.  

 

“It is the best I can do at the moment in terms of a hiding place.”  He opened the door, motioning for you to step inside.

 

* **BANG BANG BANG***

 

“PAPYRUS!!!”

 

Papyrus fearfully looked back towards the front door.  Turning back towards you, he put on a happy-go-lucky face.  “Do not worry human Ellie.  Sans will be here soon.”  

 

“W-wait!  Paps!  My stuff!  You need to hide my stuff!”

 

Giving you one last reassuring wink and nod, he closed the door.  Everything went dark.

 

Your heart was pounding in your ears.  You did your best to stay completely still.  Covering your mouth with your hands to keep any ragged breathing down to a minimum.  You strained your ears to try and hear what was going on.

 

The door had opened.  Papyrus’ usual loud happy voice boomed through the house.  The woman… Undyne… she was pretty loud too…  It was a little hard to tell where in the house she was though-

 

**_!!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

The cabinet door had started to open.  Your eyes widened as your hands muffled the startled squeak that had threatened to come out.

 

_I’M DONE! I’M DEAD! SHE FOUND ME-_

 

You let out a quiet breath.  Sans.  It was Sans.  Though he was grinning, you could tell he was a bit panicked.  He extended a hand out towards you while making a “shushing” motion with the other.  Nodding your head, you quickly take his outstretched hand.  Without missing a beat, he pulled you towards his chest as you felt the strange floor-dropping sensation that came along with teleporting.

 

The moment you felt hard ground beneath your feet, you let yourself lean into Sans.  The adrenaline rush was just too much.  You felt like jelly now.

 

“woah, easy there…”  You felt his arms circle around you, holding you close and secure.  He had started to gently rub comforting little circles on your back.  It felt nice.  You couldn’t help but let out a breath and close your eyes, resting your forehead against his chest… or uh, sternum.

 

Another breath.

 

“Where are we?”  You look up at him.

 

“in my lab.  under the house.”  

 

You raise your eyebrows in worry.

 

“dont worry.  no one can get in here ‘cept me.  she doesn’t even know this is here.  you’re safe here.  promise.”

 

* **sigh***  You buried your face into his chest, feeling safe in this position… with him.  “Good… that’s good…”

 

“you ok?”

 

You felt him begin to lightly pet your hair, not denying you this current closeness.   _That’s… new… mmmmh… how long has it been since someone played with my hair?_  You closed your eyes.

 

“Yeah… just… just a little shaky I guess.”

 

Sans replied with a sort of grunt, agreeing with you.

 

You both went silent.  It… it was a comfortable sort of silence.  The kind where you just enjoyed another’s presence and closeness.

 

This closeness… you felt like you had been this close to him before… as in… last night… You chewed on your bottom lip as you slightly pulled back in order to look up at him.  Apparently, Sans had been looking down at you this whole time.  Your eyes locked.  You felt your lips start to tingle.   _I wonder what he’s thinking about…?_ Your mind started to go a bit foggy.   _I wouldn’t mind… would he mind?... I can hardly remember what it felt like…_

 

Your eyes involuntarily kept shifting from his eyelights to his strangely malleable mouth… uh… grin… uh… whatever!

 

Had you been aware, you would have noticed he seemed to be in the same state of shifting from your eyes to your lips.

 

You were now vaguely aware that you both had started to involuntarily lean towards each other.  You could feel Sans’ physically impossible warm breath ghost over your lips.  Slowly, you closed your eyes as-

 

* **RING RING***

 

You both jump and pull apart startled.  Your cheeks burst with red as you turned around awkwardly- walking towards his desk and stupidly studying the blueprint on the wall as if you had a clue at what you were even looking at.

 

You thought you heard Sans quietly curse as he pulled out his phone.

********

He was sooo fucking annoyed.

 

“yeah.”

 

“ **S-sans!  O-oh my gosh!  Undyne is at y-y-your house!  Papyrus-** ”

 

“‘s fine alph.  i’m home.  ellie is safe and hidden.”

 

“ **Oh! Good!  Good… phew!  O-ok then… uh… b-bye then…** ”

 

“later alph.  thanks for the heads up.”

 

***click***

 

Letting out a breath, Sans looked up- focusing on Elena who was leading backwards into his desk.

 

“i uh… heh.  i guess i better go up and save paps from undyne.”

********

You were already looking at him by the end of his conversation with Alphys.  Cocking your head slightly, you gave him a closed-eyed smile.

 

“Go and take care of your brother.”

 

_Eh?!?_  You slightly jump, blinking in surprise at his sudden appearance in front of you.

 

***Tha-thump***

 

Eyes locked.  Silence.  Time seemed to go on forever, pausing this moment eternally- that is, until Sans decided to be the one to break it.

 

“i uh… heh… yeah… you’ll be safe here.  i’ll be back ta get ya once the coast is clear.”

 

You willed the blush, the current one that was threatening to blossom, down.  Man, that’s been happening a lot lately hasn’t it?  So annoying…

 

“Ok.”  

 

“* **ahem** * yeah… uh… if ya get bored or anything, uh… you can always text me- or uh…. whoever!  you can text whoever!”

 

You couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your lips.  “You mean, so I don’t get **bonely**?”

 

“heh.  good one.  yeah. * **grin** *”

 

“I’ll text you so much.  I’ll blow up your phone like a clingy needy girlfriend.”   _Did I seriously fucking_ **_just say that_ ** _?!?!?!?!_

 

“ha! heh heh heh!  looking forward to that.  welp…”  Stepping back, he gave you one last grin-wink combo before blipping out of his lab.

 

* **PHEW** *

 

You seemed to melt as your body slumped backwards on the desk, propped up solely by your elbows.

 

Your hair fell down and around your face as you slightly inclined your head forward, creating a curtain over your eyes.  The tips of your fingers absentmindedly went up to gently touch your lips.   _I...we almost…_  You sucked in your bottom lip and lightly chewed on it.  The blush that had been kept at bay finally broke through your defenses.   _I… I like him, don’t I?  Oh my fucking god… I do… I have a fucking crush on him._  Your eyes scrunched up in realization.  Letting out a breath, you sunk down to the floor.   _Fucking hell…_

* * *

 

Undyne sat stewing in annoyance at her kitchen table, tea in hand.  Her usual head-on method had failed.  

_Damn it!  I was so close to getting the answer from Papyrus!  I just know it!  If Sans hadn’t gotten back home… NGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_

Ember and the rest of Snowdin had been no help either.  Something was up.  There was no denying it.  But how to get that informatio-

**_!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

_Insider.  I need an insider!_

Quickly pulling out her phone, she dialed the one person that could be her spy.

* **RING***

***RING***

***RING***

***RIN-***

“ **Heya Boss!  What’s up?  Did ya need any more woo-ing tactics to win Alph-** ”

“Shut up.”

“ **...** ”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“ **...Sure thing Boss.  Lay it on me.** ”

“Somethings going on in Snowdin-”

“ **W H A T ?!** ”

“Calm down furball.  Your family is fine!  There’s just something fishy going on over there and the whole town is in on it.”

“ **...What do you need me to do.** ”

“Go to Snowdin.  Try and sniff out what the big secret is.  DON’T tell anyone, _especially_ Ember, why you’re there.”

“ **Sure Boss.  You can count on me.** ”

“Good.  How soon can you get there?”

“ **Early as tomorrow midmorning.  Old King Fluffybuns here needed me to finish up something over here at the Capital.** ”

“Ok.  Good.  Sounds good.  Let me know as soon as you find something.”

“ **Sure thing Boss.  I’ll keep ya updated.** ”

* **CLICK** *

* * *

 

“Here you go!  Gross coffee!”  Kira handed you a mug filled with the dark magical liquid of the Coffee god.  

 

“Hahahahahaha!  Thanks Kira.  Yup!  I love me some gross coffee!”  Taking an exaggerated sip, you smirked at him.  “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmh!”

 

“Yuck!  You’re gross.”

 

“heh heh!  ‘s what i’ve been saying.  the grossest.”  Sans took a swig of ketchup next to you.

 

“Never mind Ellie.  I forgot that Sans is the grosses.”  Kira scrunched up his face as he made his way to the couch across from yours.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!”  Papyrus laughed in amusement next to you while Sans gave a lazy wink at the pups across from you three.

 

* **sigh** *

 

Your attention immediately goes towards Ember, emerging from her kitchen and walking into her living room den with a tray full of sweets and snacks.  You held in the snort that threatened to come out.  This was just… way too funny.  It was a little jarring seeing the blatantly tough Ember be so… domestic.  

 

Setting the tray on the coffee table in the middle, “Eat up everyone!  We killed it yesterday!”, she took her seat in between her pups- pulling Max on her lap in the process.

 

“NYEH!”

 

“Yeah!”  “Woot woot!”  “Yay!”

 

“heh heh heh.”

 

You simply smiled and giggled- filled with the warmth of their love and friendship.   _How on earth did I end up in this moment in time?_

 

“Ok, so real talk.  We need to figure out what to do with Undyne.  Like, fast.  As in, two weeks ago.  You guys know she won’t stop with yesterday’s surprise visit.”

 

“yeah.  i know.  thankfully alph caught her in time to let us know.”  Sans leaned forward while taking another swig.

 

You leaned back in your seat, looking down at your cup of coffee.  You could feel that awkward feeling creeping up on you as they were pretty much talking about you.  Everyone knows that feeling.  The one where people would talk about you as if you weren’t in the room.  But as much as you hated it, it wasn’t like you could really give any real input in the conversation.  All you knew about Undyne was that she was the Captain of the Royal Guard, fucking strong, and a bit of a hot head.  You didn’t even know what she looked like!  Just her voice.  And even her voice was a bit terrifying.  

 

* **nudge** *  “hey, you ok?”

 

“Hm?  Oh!  Uh… yeah… just… just uh, kinda feeling weird with kinda being outta the loop with this whole thing.”

 

“NYEH!  DON’T WORRY HUMAN ELLIE!  YOU WILL GET TO KNOW UNDYNE SOON I HOPE! AH-!  I MEAN!  WHEN WE KNOW SHE WON’T BE MURDERY AND ALL!”

 

“Hehehehehe!  Yeah Paps.  Yeah-”

 

* **Creak* *Thump***

 

“Honey!  I’m Hoooooo-”

 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

“Fucking. Hell.”

 

Time seemed to slow down the moment you made eye contact with a black furred, green-eyed,  armor wearing wolf monster.  Even more so as his eyes narrowed, locked onto yours.  Hackles raised and fangs bared- you were frozen in fear as you watched him leap across the room to attack you.

 

* **Flash** *

 

You had changed positions.  Sans was now protectively standing in front of you, pressing your small form up against the wall in an attempt to keep you hidden from view.  From what you could see, the intimidating wolf guard had pounced on your previous position on the couch.  

 

* **GROWL** *

 

“listen here bud.   **y a  r e a l l y  d o n ’ t  w a n t  t o  t r y  m e  h e r e .** ”  The hairs on your arms began to stand on end in response to Sans’ magic starting to crackle and seep through the living room den.  You huddled closer behind Sans, who in response shifted so you weren’t visible to the wolf.

 

“ **T h e r e  i s  a  h u m a n  i n  m y  h o m e .”**

 

“N-NYEH!  N-NOW NOW RHYS!  I-I KNOW WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE!  BUT PLEASE BELIEVE US WHEN WE SAY-”

 

“ **T h e r e  i s  a  h u m a n  i n  m y  h o m e .    M Y  H O M E !    I  n e e d  t o  p r o t e c t  m y  f a m i l y  f r o m  t h i s  h u m a n  s c u m .** ”  

 

You had never felt so scared in your entire life.  Scared in a way that you may very well be torn to shreds and disemboweled at any second.  You didn’t have to see Sans to know that his eye had lit up with his magic.  You could practically feel his magic vibrating and pulsing across your skin and through your body like static.

*********

Sans’ grin was strained as he locked onto Rhys.  If Papyrus hadn’t been in the room, he would have teleported Elena back at his lab again.  He could feel a small drop of sweat glide down the side of his skull as he feverently tried to rack his head on how to diffuse the situation- before he did something he might regret.

 

Though, Sans didn’t have to do anything.  Ember had moved swiftly in front of her mate, pissed off as she flicked his nose.

 

“Rhys!  Stop being ridiculously dramatic!  She’s our guest.   **I** invited her to be here.”

 

Kira, wanting to be part of the action, had latched onto one of his father’s arms.  “* **growl** * Dad!  Stop!  She’s our friend!”  Though it didn’t seem like the protectively deadly wolf had heard or noticed him.  What he did notice was Ember.  

 

“ **G e t  o u t  o f  m y  f u c k i n g  w a y .** ”  Ember’s eyes widened in surprise as he, rather aggressively, pushed her aside.  “ **W h a t  t h e  f u c k  i s  w r o n g  w i t h  y o u ?    B r i n g i n g  a** **_h u m a n_ ** **i n t o  o u r  h o m e .    N e a r  M Y  p u p s !** ”

 

“ **S a n s ,  g e t  t h e  f u c k  o u t  o f  m y  w a y . . .  o r  I  w i l l  m a k e  y o u .** ”  In a moment of pent up rage, he had made a rather quick sort of movement with his arm to point at Sans (the very one that Kira was clinging onto), causing Kira to be flung across and go sailing through the air towards Sans and Elena.  Recovering quickly, Kira stood next to Sans protectively.  

 

“ **get outta the way kid.** ”  

 

Sans nudges Kira to the side, away from what was about to go down.  Not wanting to be left out, Kira quickly took to Elena’s side in a protective stance.

 

Seeing that one of his pups were near _the human_ made Rhys give out a rather frighteningly deep hair-raising growl.

 

“F-FRIENDS!  PLEASE!  THERE IS NO NEED TO BE LIKE THIS!”  Papyrus fervently watched from the sidelines, unsure of what on earth to do.

 

It looked like there was nothing that would distract the wolf as he took a step forward.  That is-

 

“* **whimper*** D-daddy stop.”

 

He snapped out of it for a second to look down and see Echo holding on to his leg.  She sounded and looked like she was about ready to start bawling.  A moment of frozen, tense, silence.  

 

* **Grrrrrr** *

 

With a tenderness only a father could achieve, he gently plucked Echo up and away from his leg before turning around and storm out the door.

***********

Another moment of silence until everyone went rushing out behind him- Echo at the forefront.  That is, everyone except you and Sans rushed out.

 

“S-sans?”

 

“...’s alright sweetheart.  said i’d keep ya safe, didn’t i?”

 

The moment he had turned around to face you, you had quickly latched onto his hoodie- burying your face as you were suddenly shaking.  He in return held you close in a protective embrace.

 

“S-sans.  Ember.  We need to go outside and see if she’s ok.”

 

You felt his hands grasp at the back of your shirt, fist clenching and holding you even closer as a protective response.

 

“Sans.”

 

“stay behind me.”

 

“Ok.”

********

“ **Oooooh no, you asshole!  You fucking get back here!** ”

 

Ember lunged across the snow, tackling down her mate.

 

“ **Get the fuck off me Ember.  Undyne needs to know.  The Capital needs to know.** ”

 

“ **They can fucking suck it.  How dare you.  How fucking** **_dare you_ ** **lay your hands on your own wife?!  That fucking hurt you asshole!** ”

 

Everyone silently watched from the sidelines.  The spectacle had attracted a few more spectators, who were more surprised at seeing Ember sitting on top of Rhys.  Yeah… Their current position wasn’t exactly something G rated…  Parents were already covering their kids eyes.  

 

“ _Kinky!~ *_ **hiccup** *”  A drunk bunny could be heard in the distance.

 

“I… I hurt you?”  Rhys’s rage had somehow deflated with that, eyes beginning to tear up a bit.

 

“Ch!  Yeah.  You did, ya asshole.  And how dare you call me a bad mother.”

 

“I’m sorry baby!  I-i just-!  I was just-!”

 

She leaned down to his ear and growled.

 

“You’re about this close to never seeing me in this position ever again, you got that Rhys?”

 

“Yes baby.”

* * *

 

Sans was so fucking on edge.  Even though Elena was safely and neatly tucked between him and his brother, his levels of uncomfortableness were through the roof as he sat on the couch.  

 

_how the fuck is everyone ok with this?  why are we acting like nothing happened?  how the hell is she so calm?!?!?!_  Sans glanced over towards Elena who was smiling and calmly sipping on some hot chocolate.

 

“WELL!  I THINK THAT WENT WELL!  I’M SO GLAD WE CLEARED UP THAT MISUNDERSTANDING!  IT’S SO GOOD TO ALL BE FRIENDS!”

 

“Got that right Papyrus.”  Rhys set down his cup of hot chocolate.  “And uh, sorry Elena… for uh, ya know…”

 

“almost killing her?”  Sans growled darkly at Rhys.

*******

You nudge Sans with your elbow, “Sans!  Stop it.  It’s ok now.” before turning your attention to a rather bashful black wolf.  “No hard feelings. * **smile** *”

 

“* **mumble*** no hard feelings, she says. * **mumble** *”  You dig your elbow a little harder into Sans’ side as you give out an awkward sort of laugh.  

 

“Hehehehehehehe….ugh…um… so, uh, Rhys!  Ember kinda told me about how you guys met, but I kinda wanna know your side of the story!”

 

Perking up, he began to grin at you.  “Ah, right!  My baby is one badass of a wife that can whip up amazing food, but sucks at telling stories!”

 

He quickly ducked as a pan came flying from the kitchen, almost hitting him upside the head.

 

“Hahahahaha!  I love you too baby!”  Rhys’ grin was huge and full of loving affection- as if he were oblivious to the fact that he had almost gotten hit.

 

“Well, to start… I first laid eyes on her at this party, right before I started trying out to be a Royal Guard…”

 

_“I’ll take the first girl who walks through that door to that asshole’s wedding.”_

 

_“Ha!  Rhys, I really want to dissect that mind of yours.  Seriously, what kind of thoughts do you have in there?”_

 

_“Hahahaha!  Yeah!  Common man, I don’t think the girls that come here are easy prey.”_

 

_“Ch.  I don’t care.  It’ll be even way more fun if she’s a psycho.”_

 

_Rhys and his group of friends watched and waited with anticipation for the next person to walk through the sliding doors.  They were rewarded after a few moments of patience.  The doors slowly slide open to reveal a hooded figure.  All leaned forward, straining and squinting their eyes to get a better look at who had just arrived._

 

_The snow that had landed on the hooded figure began to melt from the warmth of the building- slowly dripping dripping down their snout.  The figure, with their head still hooded and looking down, walked in carrying and slightly lugging a stack of tied up pizza boxes in one paw._

 

_The group watched intensely._

 

_Melted snow drips from their figure and flies off as they lift their head to shake off the condensation.  Water droplets seem to sparkle as they fling off._

 

_“Your pizza delivery is here!”_

 

_“*_ **_PPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT_ ** _* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!”_

 

_Rhys’ friends start to laugh as he continues to stare at the still hooded she-wolf._

 

_Finding the host, she walks over and places the pizza boxes on a table before pulling out the bill._

 

_“That’s weird.  Are you sure that you came to the right place?”  The host (who happens to be a complete and utter douchebag) eyed the rather small she-wolf._

 

_“What?  You ordered five pizzas, and I brought you five pizzas.”_

 

_“No, I’m talking about this.”_

 

_The group watches quietly as the guy rips the bill away from her and points to a section that said [Special Requests: Send your prettiest delivery girl]._

 

_“*_ **_sigh_ ** _*  That’s for requests, like ‘Please put sauce on the side.’  Or ‘Nobody’s home, so leave it in front of the door.’  Those types of things are the only things you should be writing,_ **_Customer_ ** _.”_

 

_“Says who?  You?  Or is that a law or something?  I requested that the prettiest delivery girl deliver this.  Instead i get some ugly girl like you showing up on my door.  Isn’t it only fair that I get to express how unsatisfied I am?  As the customer?”_

 

_Blatantly ignoring him, “That’ll be 184 G.”_

 

_Douchebag didn’t like that._

 

_“I can’t even eat these because I’m so pissed.  What are you going to do about this?  I can get you fired you know.  Just one phone call.”_

 

_“Quit this nonsense and pay up, while I’m still calling you ‘_ **_Customer_ ** _’.  It’s 184 G.”_

 

_“What the hell?  Are you seriously threatening a customer right now?”  Douchebag grapped the pizza boxes and tossed them to the ground in front of her.  Everyone is standing still now, watching the ordeal before them._

 

_“What?  Am I pissing you off, delivery girl?”  She looks up at him._

 

_Douchebag stares her down and pokes her forehead, pushing it back repeatedly as he cockily smirks.  “Why are you talking back so much, when you’re just some damn delivery vermin?”_

 

_She lowers her head, closing her eyes.  Paws ball up into fists as she takes a deep breath._

 

_From the sidelines, Rhys starts to move forward but is stopped by one of his friends.  “Hey, now.  What are you planning to do?  You’ll just end up having to pay hospital fees if you use your fists.”_

 

_“Who said I’d use my fists?”_

 

_*_ **_WHACK*_ **

 

_“OW!”_

 

_They all look up in surprise to see the guy fly across the air to the other side of the room.  The hooded she-wolf leaps across the air like a ninja, in order to reach the guy- Sir Douchebag.  The group stare, jaws dropped.  Standing over him, she pulls off her snow coat hood, revealing her features- beautifully illuminated by the dancing flashing party lights.  In a rather thuggish kind of action, she moves her head from side to side- cracking her neck.  Rhys blinks and stares._

 

_One of Douchebag’s friends slowly approaches her backside.  “Um, I’ll pay.  Please, let me pay.”_

 

_She pulls out the money pouch and machine to log in the delivery as if nothing happened._

 

_“Apologize for calling me ‘delivery vermin’.”_

 

_Douchebag was still sprawling on the ground in pain.  “Fine.  Sorry.  Sorry, alright?  Ah!  Ow…”_

 

_“There are so many delivery people in the Underground at this hour of the night for the sake of customers.  But you dare call us ‘delivery vermin?’  How dare you compare us to insects!”_

 

_Douchebag flinched back, expecting another hit.  “All right.  I’ll apologize for that too!”_

 

_“Stop living your life like a total douchebag.”  She turned around to face the crowd.  “Please accept my sincerest apologies for the commotion… yadda yadda yadda…*_ **_sigh_ ** _*”  Turning back around to glare at Douchebag, she makes as if she would lunge at him again (causing another satisfying flinch reaction from him) before walking out.  Rhys and his friends continued to watch her pass by them and walk out the door._

 

_“Do you think you’ll be able to bring her?”_

 

_“You doubting me, man?”_

 

_“Dude.  She’s a total thug, though!”_

 

_“Hey, common man.  I’m a wolf-monster of my word.  I’m a true monster of the Underground, and honor the promises I’ve made.  Where there’s a will, there’s a way.  Here I go!”_

 

“So yeah, after that, I caught up to her and got my ass beat.”  You stared incredulously at Rhys as he grinned happily.

 

“yeahhh, she whipped him good.”

 

* **PFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT** *

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

* * *

 

Undyne sat watching garbage fall down the waterfall abyss, trying to come up with a new plan.  Rhys had called her earlier to let her know he had come up with nothing after spending a good full day in Snowdin.

 

“ **Sorry Boss.  Everythings pretty normal here.** ”

 

Her brows furrowed as she absentmindedly chewed on the inside of her cheek.

 

“Undyne!!! Hiii!!!!!!”  

 

Blinking, she looked up to see an enthusiastic Monster Kid.  “Oh… hey Kid.”

 

She drowned out his excited chatter as she continued to stare at the chasm below.   _I_ **_know_ ** _I’m not making this up.  There is_ **_something_ ** _they are all hiding from me._

 

“-and the other day Ellie played with all us kids and we had this huge snow war!  It was super AWESOME!  And-”

 

“Ellie?  Who’s Ellie?”  Undyne quickly snapped her attention towards Monster Kid who was hopping here and there.  

 

“Oh!  Ellie lives with Sans and Papyrus!  She’s pretty cool!  Super cool for a human- oh… uh… whoops?”

 

“ **W H A T ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ”**

**********

Had Monster Kid had any hands and a phone, he would have been able to call and warn everyone that Undyne was on her way to Snowdin.  Full on rampage mode and feeling rather… murdery...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooow.... 
> 
> So many things going on here... (✿╹◡╹)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	31. A Wild Undyne Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne flashes you a menacing smile.
> 
> ᕕ(◉Д◉ )ᕗ ∋━━o(｀∀´oメ）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How's it goin'?
> 
> *takes in deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!??! ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK?!?!?!?! *giggle* heheheh.... yeah.... last chapter kinda opened the flood gates in the imagination department for me. Soooooo here's another chapter! I hope I was able to convey the scenes that played in my head to you guys!
> 
> And without further ado~  
> ( ◑ω◑☞)☞ Lights! Camera! ☜╮(´ิ∀´ิ☜╮) Action!!! (╭☞•̀o•́)╭☞  
> -MP ≖‿≖
> 
> ~Psssst! Here is your carefully selected playlist for this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [Undertale: Fallen Lullaby](https://youtu.be/AUecV0cbazY)  
> [SharaX - Battle Against A True Hero](https://youtu.be/DurGJTiMJD8)  
> [SharaX - Waterfall Death Dance](https://youtu.be/SjkHi7lEh9c?list=PLdKWggoUt0-XQoJPJOWr5ydHXyH7S5qmx)  
> [Toby Fox - Waterfall (Undertale OST) [BasslineKicker Remix]](https://youtu.be/agGPUtiEtgc)  
> [Undertale - Waterfall Orchestral Cover](https://youtu.be/Z6lQOjbMXko)  
> [Asgore, The Fallen King [Remix By NyxTheShield]](https://youtu.be/7AbK8YII0qM)  
> [Kingdom Hearts - "Dearly Beloved" | AmaLee ver](https://youtu.be/IB1NMf9Qe-Y?list=PLgYAivc85cgb9NWGbVaeBP0F6JlL4Tmbf)  
> [Memory [Undertale Remix by NyxTheShield]](https://youtu.be/CKFPlISGroA)

* * *

 

 _Hmm???_  

 

Your eyes sleepily cracked open slightly.  It was still dark… which meant it was probably early morning.  What the Underground lacked in sunlight, they had in the strange magic infused water cycle as a source of light.  Or so Sans had explained to you one day.  It somehow worked like a clock, dimming down to create their version of night and brightening up to simulate day.

 

_Yeah… its gotta be early morning, cuz i’m thinking about the dumbest things right now-  uh!?_

 

“mmmph…”  

 

You froze.  Until now did you realize that the comfy warmth around you had shifted… and was “breathing”...  Slowly, you shifted your eyes to the side to see a sleeping Sans.  

 

Right.  That’s right.  Last night, you all had decided to take it easy after all the commotion.  Papyrus had been the first to go to bed, while you two had been watching something.  You know for sure you had fallen asleep first.  

 

_Guess he fell asleep watching tv._

 

A slow small smile crept up your face as you slightly blushed.  You watched his chest slowly rise and fall.  He was dead tired after such an eventful day.  

 

_It’s kinda weird how he does that… Like… I mean, he doesn’t even have lungs…_

 

You hadn’t realized that you had started to lean in closer to inspect him until you shifted a little too much- causing Sans to shift and throw his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer.

 

_Mmmmph!!!_

 

Your eyes widened and body tensed from suddenly being pulled so close.  You were practically resting your head and hand on his chest.  As if Sans (who was completely out cold) subconsciously could feel your tension, began to gently and groggily pet your hair.  Try as you could to keep your eyes open, his gentle caresses were quickly lulling you back to sleep.

 

_I… I guess I can just… close my eyes… for a little while… before waking… Sans… … …_

*******

* **CREAK** *

 

Papyrus quietly made his way out of his room, walking to the stairs.  Not two steps down when he had to pause, grinning insanely.  Swiftly, he made his way down the stairs and quietly towards the couch.  There was Sans, leaning back into the couch, arm wrapped around Ellie who was curled up to his side.

 

* **swish** *

 

He pulled out his phone, quickly taking a snapshot before quietly retreating into the kitchen to text.

 

 

> **< COOLSKELETON95> [8:30 am]: -file sent-**  IT SEEMS YESTERDAY’S EVENTS HAVE NOT FOILED OUR PLANS!
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [8:31 am]:**  OH MY GOSH!  (⊙ꇴ⊙) YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  ⸍⚙̥ꇴ⚙̥⸌ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  I SHIP IT!  I SHIP IT SO MUCH!!!!  I’m saving this picture!  Um… for… research purposes…
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [8:33 am]: **Omfg yuuuuuuuusssssss!!!!!  And Alph?  Girl, we know you’re working on one of those comics of your’s.  Just admit it.
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [8:33 am]: **I admit nothing! ⚆ᗝ⚆ Ooh!  Which reminds me… Ember, how are things with Rhys?
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [8:35 am]:  **All clear over here.  Big lug just left a few minutes ago to head back to the Capital.  He called Undyne before that to throw her off our scent.  Even though he isn’t too happy about keeping Ellie a secret, he’s not going to say anything.  Ellie won him over in a span of 30 minutes hahahaha!  The big softie!
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [8:36 am]:  **EXCELLENT!  THIS SHOULD GIVE US A LITTLE MORE TIME TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE UNDYNE AND HUMAN ELLIE INTO FRIENDS!  WELL, I WILL MESSAGE YOU ALL LATER.  I NEED TO START COOKING BREAKFAST BEFORE HUMAN ELLIE AND MY BROTHER WAKE UP.
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHYS> [8:37 am]:** Hai hai!  (＾ω＾)
> 
>  
> 
> **< ALPHAMAMA> [8:37 am]:** Later.

 

Storing his phone away, Papyrus began the breakfast preparations.  Happily humming to himself with the occasional “NYEH’s” and a few “HEH’s” here and there.

**********

You slowly woke up to the soft glow of morning light illuminating behind your eyelids.

 

“Mmmm…”

 

Slowly shifting, you groggily began to open your eyes.

 

“mmmph…”

 

_Hmm?_

 

Slightly more awake, you slightly sit up to be greeted with an equally groggy and confused skeleton.  You both made eye contact.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“H-hey…”

 

“...hey… mornin’ * **yawn** *”  

 

He shifted a bit before comfortably laying back against the couch with a smile directed solely for you.  “guess i fell asleep last night.”

 

You couldn’t help but shyly smile back “Guess so…”  Would you test the waters?   _It… couldn’t hurt…_  You settled back down on the couch, sitting closely next to him.

 

**_*gasp* !!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

You took a small intake of breath from being caught off guard.  Sans had instantly draped his arm around you, lazily pulling you close against him.

 

… … …

 

_No one’s going to address this…?  ...Nope.  Doesn’t look like it._

 

Silence.  After a few slow seconds, you felt yourself relax and settle into his side once more.  Both quietly enjoying the other’s presence while listening to Papyrus, cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

 

“You coming Ember?”  You balanced the huge brown paper bag of groceries on your thigh as you expertly opened the shop door while looking back at your friend.  

 

“Yeah! Just need to finish this up.  You go on ahead and get started cooking for your skellyman!  I’ll catch up with you in a few minutes.”  She grinned at you while waving you off.

 

“Pffffffttttt!  Seriously?  Skellyman?  He’s not my skellyman, dude.  Besides, I’m not just cooking for him.  It’s for both Sans and Papyrus.”  Boy, Ember sure knew how to push your buttons and dial up the blush-o-meter on you.   _Revenge is best served cold… just wait… I’ll get you when you least expect it! Hehehehehehe…._

 

“Yeah, yeah!  Whatever you say bonefucker!  Now, get!”

 

“Ch!  You are soooo lucky I love you… * **giggle** *”   _just you wait…._

 

A rush of cold air hits you as you step out, quickly causing blood to rush up to your nose and cheeks.  You burrow your chin and nose further into the fluffy blue scarf Papyrus had given you the other day.   _Aaaaaalrighty… let’s get going.  I have like about an hour until the boys’ lunch break._

 

Walking through the town center, you watch as children chased each other while squealing with glee.  Adult monsters walked about chatting and going about their business here and there.  Everything was so calm after yesterday.

 

“ _are you sure you don’t want to go along with me or paps?  i mean, or i could skip off work and just hang with ya.”_

 

_“I’m fiiiiiiine Sans!  I’ll be fine!  I’m not planning to go out, other than go buy some more groceries.  Besides, Ember is gunna be with me today.  I’ve also got my phone fully charged with your number on speed dial for whatever.”_

 

_“are you sure, though?  i mean, i can pick up some grillby’s and paps can go buy groceries later-”_

 

_“Sans.”_

 

_“alright.  alright.”_

 

* **giggle***   _Sans worries too much.  See?  Everything is fine-  hm?_

 

Something had shimmered in your peripheral, catching your attention.  Stopping in your tracks, you look to your left.  You were at the intersection between Grillby’s and the library.  The one that would lead you towards Ice Wolf’s work station, the residential homes, and the ferry (though you hadn’t really ventured past the residential homes).  Your eyes slowly scan the area, straining to try and catch whatever it was that had been shimmering.

 

_Ah!?_

 

Your eyes widen in surprise as your heart began to beat faster.  There, peeking from behind the trees, was a child.  A blue glowey and slightly translucent **human** child.  The moment you made eye contact, you began to feel that strange tingling sensation run from the center of your right palm, through your arm and throughout your body.  Your body seemed to start to move on its own towards the figure.  One step.  Two steps.  Three-

 

***WOOSH * *SHING* *RIP***

 

A sharp glowing green spear zipped through the air straight in front of you, cutting through the top part of the big brown paper bag and slightly grazing the tip of your chin.  

 

***Gasp***

 

The sheer force and momentum of the spear had been to such a caliber that it had thrown you backwards, making you drop your groceries.  Time seemed to move slowly as you watched the contents of the bag go flying out everywhere.  Heck, the spear had apparently even sliced a small strand of your hair- which lightly fluttered around you before landing gently on the snow.

 

***OOOPH!***

 

Confused, you look around you to see all of your groceries strewn about the snow.  The residents that were outside had all suddenly stopped, surprised and confused- unable to fully process what was going on, same as you.

 

***CLUNKCRUNCHCLUNKCRUNCHCLUNKCRUNCHCLUNKCRUCHCLUNKCRUNCH***

 

You were too stunned to process that loud heavy metallic clunking footsteps were quickly heading your way.  

 

“ **NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

 

You dumbly watched as the approaching full armored figure launched three spears in your direction.

 

Its funny how fear can slow down time through an adrenalin rush.  It gives a person time to make split second decisions that could mean life or death.  You hear a silvery voice next you you.  

 

“ _Please!  Let me help you!_ ”

 

You feel your SOUL respond with a strong pulse. _Uh! Ngh!_  You felt the wind being knocked out of you as _something_ entered your body.  

 

You didn’t have time to adjust to the strange sensation within your body, when you feel yourself roll and jump out of the way.  Had you not, you would have been pierced by the deadly glowing green spears.

 

***Pant Pant***

 

***Pant Pant***

 

Your breath came out in quick small puffs, swirling around in front of your face before fading away.  You stared wide eyed at the spot you had been a second ago.  Three long spears stood embedded halfway through the snow before quickly disintegrating.

 

“ **NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** ”

 

The armored figure (yelling out in frustration) comes barreling towards you, tossing another spear.

 

**_*gasp* !!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

You feel your body start to move without thinking.  You realized at that moment that you weren’t in control of your body.  Not fully.  

 

“Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god.  Six.  That’s how many we have collected thus far.  Understand?  Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed.”

 

You quickly dodge the incoming spear.

 

“NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams!”

 

The residents by now had scattered in fear of being caught in the crossfire.  Hopping and twirling, you (or well, not-you) move around the spears, missing them each time by just a hair.

 

“Alphys’s history books made me think humans were cool… … with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen.  BUT YOU?  You’re just a coward!  Hiding behind the boneheads so you could avoid me!”

 

 _Ah!!!_  You slightly lose your footing as one of Undyne’s spears changes directions and rips your sleeve, grazing your arm in the process.  

 

“Your continued existence is a crime!  Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!”

 

You regain your balance.  With every spear, with all the influx of magical energy, you could feel her violently tug at your SOUL.  And with every tug, you resisted- holding tightly onto it, refusing to be exposed.

 

“For years, we’ve dreamed of a happy ending…”

 

Undyne flips her spear impatiently at you.

 

“ _I won’t be able to keep this up for much longer… We need to escape and flee.”_  The silvery voice… you now recognize it to be that of a child’s.

 

“And now, sunlight is just within our reach!  What I don’t get is why everyone here is keeping you a secret.  Why would they want to keep YOU alive?  Hah!  It won’t matter in the end anyways, because-”  

 

Undyne flashes a menacing, hair-raising smile.  

 

“ **I won’t let you snatch this chance away from us!** ”

 

You feel yourself begin to regain full control of your body- which was both great and worrisome.   _Ngh!_  Having the child phase out of your body wasn’t any better.  It gave you the sensation of falling.  That uncomfortable feeling you get at the pit of your stomach when your breath leaves your lungs and you are caught in freefall.

 

“ **NGAAAAAAAAAA-  OOOOOOPH!** ”

 

***THUNK***

 

“ **Ellie run!** ”

 

You stood stunned for a moment.  Ember had tackled Undyne to the ground and had her in a headlock.  Her helmet had popped off to reveal a terrifyingly strange and beautiful sea-creature type monster.  Long bright red hair cascaded down half of her face.  A stark and startling contrast to her teal scaley skin and the pure white snow below.

 

“ **GRRRRRRRRR EMBER!  GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!** ”

 

Ember struggled as she continued to keep the Royal Captain down.  Though she wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long.  There’s a reason as to why Undyne was the Captain.

 

Her single visible golden-eye, radiating with murderous intent, was trained on you.

 

“ **Fucking-!  Ellie!  RUN DAMN IT!  GET AWAY!!!** ”

 

That was all it took to snap you out of your stupor.  You ran.

 

“ **FUCKING SHIT! NO!! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!!  NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

 

You reached the edge of town.

 

***HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF***

 

You ran past the house.

 

***HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF***

 

Up ahead you could see an ice bridge quickly approaching.

 

***HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF***

 

A shimmer of blue light danced ahead.  You could sort of make out the child’s figure at the end of the bridge.

 

***HUFF HUFF HUFF***

 

A thick fog began to creep around you the moment you step foot on the ice bridge.  You kept running.  

 

***HUFF HUFF***

 

The child was beckoning you to follow.  You were almost there…  The… girl… she was extending her hand out to you.

 

* **HUFF HU-** *

 

Leaping over the threshold, you reached out.

* * *

 

“ **NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

 

* **SWOOSH** *

 

“FUCK!”  

 

Undyne broke free from Ember’s headlock, tossing her off as she started to sprint towards the direction of the fleeing human.  

 

“Oh no you don’t!”

 

* **fwoom** *

 

“Ah!   **GRRRRRRRRRRR** ”  Undyne hits face first into the sudden green barrier bubble Ember had summoned.  Looking back at her friend darkly, she lifts her fist up.

 

“I’m not going to let you go so easily Undyne.”  Ember took her stance, ready for a long hard session.

 

“Heh… I’ll punch my way through all of your defences.  You know you can’t keep this up forever.”  With inhuman speed, Undyne swung around and punched straight through the green barrier bubble- causing it to shatter.

 

And so the game began.

*************

Papyrus came sprinting, finally in the town.  He had been on his way back when one of the bun-bun people found him, franticly trying to tell him something.  It didn’t take long to decipher the unintelligible babbling- his friend was in danger.

 

* **CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH** *

 

_PLEASE HOLD ON FRIEND!  I AM ALMOST THERE!_

 

* **CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH** *

 

***SHWING* *SHWOONG* *SKAA* *CLANG***

 

Papyrus slid to a stop, slightly mortified to see Ember and Undyne fighting for real… or at least, Undyne was attacking while trying to head towards Waterfall while Ember blocked and blocked and blocked some more.  One of Undyne’s spears caught her off guard with its change in direction, causing a nice little slice across her forearm.

 

“Shit!”

 

Ember’s green magic quickly healed her wound as she dodged another trick spear.

 

During one of the moments that Ember blocked Undyne’s escape, she noticed Papyrus standing to the side.

 

“Papyrus!!  Don’t just stand there!  Help me!”

 

“H-HUMAN ELLIE!  W-WHERE-?”

 

“She escaped!  Now help me!  Argh!”

 

Undyne yet again broke free from the barrier.  Summoning his magic, Papyrus sent forth walls of bones.

 

“I’M SORRY UNDYNE!  BUT WE CAN’T LET YOU HURT A FRIEND!”

 

Undyne leaped up in the air, landing gracefully on top of the wall of bones.  Narrowing her eyes, she locked on to Papyrus.  

 

“Friend?  A human… your **friend** ?!?  FUHUHUHUHUHU!!!  That’s rich!  Humans are nothing but **scum**!  They’re the reason why we’re all stuck here!  They’re the reason why we lost our prince!  They’re the reason why so many of us are losing our HOPE and falling down!!!”

 

Papyrus winced at the harsh truth of their predicament.  Folding her hands over her chest, she looked down at Papyrus and Ember (who was readying another barrage of barriers).

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with everyone…” * **shing** *  Undyne summoned her spears.  “But I’ll be damned if I let you all forget what we’ve all dreamed of for so long… as your **friend**.”

 

***FOOOOOSH***

 

Undyne made the sky rain with glowing green spears- cascading down like deadly falling stars.

* * *

 

* **blink** *

 

You were in that _space_ again.  The realm that was in between.   _Kind of like... purgatory…?_  No.  There was another place that would better fit that name.  A place that was dark, darker, yet darker still… or so you felt in your SOUL.  No.  This place was the space before that darkness.  It still clung onto the realm of the living, but just barely.  This realm consisted more of pure energy.  Anything physical found here had to have an influx of… you guessed it was influx of the magical energy that bridged the living with the dead… or something like that...

 

Like the last time, the environment glowed with life.  Where in the woods, the trees glowed a vibrant white light, the water here glowed a bright blue.  Softly pulsing with life as it lazily flowed through the caverns.  You felt a gentle squeeze on your hand, instantly breaking you from your awestruck trance.  Looking to your side, you were finally able to look at the girl that had undoubtedly saved you.  Long black hair, pale skin, slim and almost coming up to your shoulders- you couldn’t help but notice the slightly glowing pieces of clothing she sported.  

 

_I guess that kinda makes sense… why she was able to move like that.  A pink tutu and ballet shoes..._

 

“ _This way…_ ”

 

Tuggin your hand, she began to lead you through the sparkling cavern.

 

“W-where are we?  I’ve never gone past Snowdin…”  Your voice echoed and reverberated through the space.

 

“ _Waterfall… my resting place… heh, well, not really… at least I died in the prettiest part of the Underground._ ”

 

“Bravery said there were others…”

 

“ **_Integrity_ ** _._ ”

 

“Huh?”

 

“ _They call me_ **_Integrity_ ** _._ ”

* * *

 

Sans fidgeted on his stool, unable to find a comfortable position.  He just felt uneasy today for some reason.  He was just itching to text her, but decided against it.

 

 _*_ **_sigh_ ** _* ellie’s right.  I worry too much…_

 

* **RING RING** *

 

Pulling out his phone, he notices the caller was Alphys.

 

“sup alp-”

 

“ **UNDYNE IS IN S-SNOWDIN!!!”**

 

His SOUL drops and pounds an influx of magic through his body.

 

“ **Ember AND P-P-PAPYRUS ARE FIGHTING HER, BUT I CAN’T FIND ELLIE ANYWH- !!”**

 

* **click** *

 

Sans blipped out of his station.

* * *

 

“Oh… Hey… wait…”

 

Integrity stops to turn around and look at you questioningly.

 

“Last time this happened… I had Bravery’s things with me… I know for a fact I’ve never seen your stuff before.”

 

Understanding flashed across her face as she smiled at you.

 

“ _You have Monster Kid to thank for that._ ”

 

“MK?”

 

“ _They found my tutu and ballet shoes a long while ago.  When they brought them together, it strengthened my fragments.  I was able to “suggest” to them as to where to hide my stuff._ ”

 

“Ooookay.  I guess that kinda explains this a little…?  But how were you even able to go into Snowdin?  Isn’t there like a range limit or something?  Not gunna lie kid, but that trick you pulled was…”

 

“ _Sorry…  Yes, there is a limit.  Normally, I wouldn’t even be able to reach even halfway through Waterfall._ ”

 

“So…. what’s different?”

 

“ _Monster Kid’s wish to help you gave me just enough SOUL magic and DETERMINATION to reach you._ ”

 

“Huh…”

 

Integrity smiled back up at you, quietly offering her hand again.  You took it.

* * *

 

Undyne hurled her spears towards Papyrus and Ember, causing them to momentarily become distracted with dodging and giving her a chance to sprint in the direction of Waterfall.

 

Her escape was short lived as Ember and Papyrus began to work together, creating intricate barriers of bones and green magic.  Undyne skillfully seemed to dance across and on top of the barriers as she avoided getting caught.  That is… until Ember created a diversion by tricking Undyne with her movements.

 

Acting quickly on Undyne’s diverted attention, Papyrus blasted a cage of bones around Undyne- where in Ember followed with an outer green barrier.

 

“ **NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!”**

 

Both Ember and Papyrus stood panting- still glowing with their magic to try and keep Undyne subdued.  A shiver runs down their spines as an influx of deadly magic seems to creep in out of nowhere.

 

“ **where is she?** ”

 

They turn around to see Sans standing behind them, dark blank creepy eye sockets staring back.

 

***CRACK* *CRICKCRACK* *CRACK* *PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

 

“ **NGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!** ”

 

Undyne broke free from the reinforced cage, shattering it into a million fractured pieces.    


“FUHUHUHU- * **bonk** * UH?!”

 

* **PHOOF** *

 

Undyne fell into a pile of snow, unconscious.  She had failed to realize that Sans was there, who ended up knocking her out with a projectile bone- hitting her upside the head.

 

Ember and Papyrus stood stock still, simply watching Sans who was deathly quiet.  They didn’t dare speak- nervous of the warbling rage powered magic they could feel coming off Sans like tendrils.

 

* **crunch crunch crunch***

 

Sans walked over to the scattered mess of groceries.  Bending down, he picks up a shining object.  It was Ellie’s phone.

 

“....”

 

“S-SANS?”

 

Papyrus nervously made his way slowly towards his brother.  The closer he got, the more he saw how tense he was.  He could very well crack the phone if he placed just a little more pressure on it…

 

“B-BROTHER?”

 

“... **she’s bleeding.** ”  Papyrus quickly glanced down (eye sockets widening when he saw a small red puddle) before looking back up at his brother.

 

Sans slowly turned around, eye sockets still creepily dark and void of light.

 

“Ugh… my head…”  Undyne was starting to wake up.

 

“ **y o u  m a d e  h e r  b l e e d . . .** ”  Sans began to take a few steps towards Undyne.  “ **y o u  h u r t  h e r . . .** ”

 

“B-BROTHER!  ENOUGH!  YES!  WE MUSTN'T HURT EACH OTHER!  WHICH MEANS YOU SHOULDN’T HURT UNDYNE EITHER!”  Papyrus was holding him in place, trying to gently diffuse the situation.

 

“Sans!  She ran into Waterfall!  If she’s hurt, you need to find her!  Not wasting time fighting with Undyne.”

 

He paused for a moment, taking in this new information.

 

Papyrus nearly toppled over from his brother’s sudden disappearance.

 

* **sigh** *

 

What a mess...

* * *

 

The further you walked, the more you saw how full of life this section of the Undergound bared- at least, in this realm.  Sparkling lights danced through the air and weaved around you like fireflies, causing the cavern walls (littered with gems) to shimmer.  The water pulsed in time with a song you could not audibly hear but, instead, felt with your SOUL.  Large blossoming blue flowers scattered the caverns here and there,  pulsing along and filling the space with quiet whispers of various emotions- past and present.

 

“ _I was the kind of person to obsess over perfection.”_

 

The further you walked, the brighter her blue light became.  Her footsteps leaving momentary glowing blue imprints before softly fading away.

 

“ _I guess it’s what happens when you take up a disciplined type of dance.”_

 

Soft, gentle whispers weaved through the air.  

 

“ _I… I wasn’t fast enough.  I felt so heavy and tired.  I couldn’t keep dodging them in the end.  When I got hit, I felt like I had failed everything.  All the discipline and technique I had learned and worked on had been useless.  It felt like… I was useless…”_

 

You both stopped.  Slowly, she turns around to face you with a sad smile.  You knew that smile… you were standing on her death site.

 

“ _Maybe now I’ll be able to reach that inner-perfection I always strove to attain._ ”

 

You gently took the girl into your arms, petting her hair comfortingly.  There was no need for words.  Your SOULs said it all.  

 

One lone tear fell to the ground.

 

* **plip** *

 

The ground began to ripple with magic.  No… no it wasn’t the ground… it was you… you were rippling with magic.  You felt it surge and course through your body as your SOUL began to pulse.  Like before, you shut your eyes tight and hold Integrity close as the intensity of each SOUL pulse grew.  You felt the energy whirl around and surround you both.

 

Pulse by pulse.

 

Beat by beat.

 

The light was so bright- so much brighter and stronger than before…

 

**_*gasp*_ **

 

Release.  Everything began to settle down as the light softened and dimmed.  Slowly, you open your eyes.  And like with Bravery, Integrity began to fade away with a smile on her face.   _“Thank you!”_  Her silvery voice, now laced with happiness reverberated in your SOUL.  You watched on as her form condensed into two small blue crystalline fragments- the pink tutu and ballet shoes discarded on the ground.   _“Perseverance is in Waterfall too!  Please find them!”_

 

“* **nod*** Don’t worry.  I will.”

 

And with that, the fragments pulsed- shattering the dimension she had spirited you away into.

 

* **Gasp** *

 

_Again with the butt falling…_

 

Whipping your head around, you realize you were in a very closed off section of Waterfall.  The only things around were a bench and a giant whispering flower.   _Great… and I have no idea how to even get- OH!  MY PHON- …. I lost my phone… *_ **_sigh_ ** _* perfect…_

 

Seeing as there was nothing you could do at the moment, you got up and went to go sit on the lone park bench.  

 

* **sigh** *

 

Bending forward, you shift your gaze to Integrity's items just as they begin to disintegrate into dust.  You softly smile as a small lone blue flower sprouts from the dust.  

* * *

 

“ **I-i-i’m sorry Sans!  I c-c-can’t see her!  She has to be h-h-hiding in a blind spot.** ”

 

“just… just look harder!  she has to be here!  ember said she ran to waterfall!”

 

Before Alphys could answer back, he angrily hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.  He’d been teleporting through Waterfall for at least 20 minutes, and he still couldn’t find her.  He paused for a momentary break next to one of the chasms.

 

_what if she… no.  no.  she’s still alive…. and hurt._

 

Frowning, he blipped out of the current area to another.

* * *

 

“I swear, you try and take her SOUL or go tell Asgore and I will ruin you.”

 

Undyne gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at Ember as she sat in the snow.  Stupid Sans had whacked her head hard enough it was taking a long time to gain her balance.  She just kept on falling on her butt every time she tried to stand up.

“You wouldn’t dare…”

 

Ember smirked, raising one eyebrow at her.  Papyrus stood fidgeting to the side, watching his two friends anxiously.

 

Ember dug around in her pocket until she pulled out her phone.  Shooting Undyne a cocky little smirk, she flipped it open and lazily began to scroll through it.

 

“Ember…”  Undyne growled.

 

“Hm… Leeeeet’s see… ah, here we go… Alphys…”

 

“You don’t have the balls…”

 

“Oh?  Hm… * **click** * Oh! It’s ringing!”

 

Undyne’s eyes widened as she began to sweat with panic.

 

“Ember.”

 

“Shh!  I need to tell her.”

 

“Ember, I fucking swear!”

 

“Hmhmhm!  Hmmm I wonder why she hasn’t picked up yet…”

 

“Ember!  I- **fine!  I swear!**  I won’t kill her!  I won’t go telling Asgore!  Fuck!  Don’t you fucking tell her that I lik-”

 

“ **H-h-hello?** ”

 

* **click** *

 

Ember lowered her phone with a smug look on her face.

 

“I knew you’d see reason.”

 

“Fuck you.”

* * *

 

“ _~~I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility~~.” _

 

The blue flower next to you whispered in anguish in a never ending cycle of echoing despair.  It… it was sad.  It made you want to start crying.  Though you had realized that the whispers of the strange flowers were actually audible memory- memory saved from the passage of time, you wanted to sooth the sad voice somehow.  Pushing off of the bench, you step over to the flower.  

 

“ _~~I just wasn’t ready….~~ ” _

 

You sit down cross legged.

 

“ ~~...~~ _~~wasn’t ready for the…~~ ” _

 

You reach out to lightly touch it’s petals.

 

“ ~~_...just wasn’t *_ **_sob_ ** ~~ _~~*...~~ ” _

 

“One day you will realize, The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you...”

 

The flower’s whispering began to quiet down.

 

“But will you ever let it shine from within, And cast all of your fears aside?”

 

The flower fell silent, almost as if it was listening to you.

 

“You’ll see the light, but until that day comes...”

 

You smiled to yourself as you closed your eyes.

*********

Sans stopped in his tracks as he heard someone singing.  Their voice was reverberating through the cavern, bouncing off the walls.  

 

“ _My Dearly Beloved, Be strong, I shall be there Always here beside you.  So, keep your head held high, The shadows of this world Will try to steal you away into their arms But you beling in mine…_ ”

 

_ellie!_

 

“ _We are one within a dream, So hold me close and count the stars with me.  All our scattered memories, I will find the pieces, one by one…”_

 

He was getting closer.  Or… wait, was he?  It made it difficult to pinpoint where her voice was coming from.

 

“ _Ocean wave drift over me.  I’ll keep you in my memory…”_

 

No, her voice sounded softer here.  He was heading the opposite way.

 

“ _This dream that lives within your eyes…”_

 

Yes!  He was getting closer.  Her voice sounded stronger in this area.

 

“ _I wish to see it come to life.”_

 

Yes.  She was definitely in this part of Waterfall.  But finding where exactly was turning out to be  difficult.

***********

As you sang, the flower began to repeat your words- overlaying and blending with your voice.

 

“A thousand blades ( ~~_My Dearly Beloved_ ~~ ) unto the sky ( ~~_Be strong, I shall be there_ ~~ ) Reach out and ( ~~_Always here beside you_ ~~ ) link your worlds, ( ~~_So, keep your head high,_ ~~ ) yours and mine.  Let the ( ~~_The shadows of this world_ ~~ ) tide rush over you. ( ~~_Will try to steal you away into_ ~~ )  And one day ( ~~_their arms_ ~~ ) I know ( ~~_But you belong_ ~~ ) we shall meet ( ~~_in mine_ ~~ ) again, My Dearly Beloved…”

 

* **crunch* *crinkle** *

 

_Uh?!_

 

Quickly turning around, you hardly have any time to understand what’s going on as you are quickly engulfed by warmth.

 

“ellie!  fuck!  are you ok?!  no, thats stupid!  of course you’re not!  fuck!  you were bleeding!  let me see!”

 

“S-sans?”

 

As you pull away, he begins to feverently search you for the apparent wounds you hadn’t noticed you had gotten.  You watched his face contort into a scowl as he gently touched your face, moving it this way and that.

 

“she cut you.  thankfully it was just a little nick.”

 

“Is she…?”

 

“paps and ember are dealing with _her_.  if it were up to me, she’d be getting more than just a slap to the wrist...”

 

You didn’t like the dark glower he had on his face.  “She was just doing what she thought was right…”

 

“hn.”

 

He gently took your arm with the ripped sleeve to inspect the damage.  

 

“doesn’t seem to be bleeding anymore… nothing a little monster food and maybe a little healing magic can’t fix.”

 

“So I won’t be needing any stitches doctor?  I’m going **tibia** ok?”

 

“huh?”

 

He looked back up at you caught off guard.  Slowly, the scowl melted into a soft grin.  “nah.  say, ya aren’t trying to make this serious situation into something **humerus** are ya?”

 

“* **giggle** * What if I am?  You gunna pick a **bone** with me?”

 

“heh.  not you.  undyne.  not gunna lie sweetheart, but I have a huge **bone** to pick with her for nearly scaring me shitless.”

 

You felt yourself slightly blush.   _He called me sweetheart…_

 

* **ping** *

 

Sans pulled out his phone to check the text message.

 

“common, let’s get back home.  looks like the coast is clear.”

 

“Undyne?”

 

“not gunna talk any time soon, or at least, that’s what ember texted.  probably blackmailed her.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“oh yeah… here.  ya seemed to have dropped it.”

 

You smiled at him as you reached to grab your phone.  Taking his hand, he surprised you as he pulled you up to your feet and held you close to his body before teleporting you both out of Waterfall.

* * *

 

 _“Two SOULs SAVED, six more to find.”_  Mikel watched on as Elena was spirited away by Sans.

 

 **Six?  Do you not mean four?**  

 

Mikel looked up at Gaster and simply flashed him a set smile.  Perturbed, Gaster stared at his Void companion.  

 

**_Only six children out of the seven fallen, fragmented their SOULs.  How could there be eight SOULs to SAVE?_ **

 

Gaster really hated feeling like an assistant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence! Drama! Romance! Mystery!...and uh... I cant remember the other stuff Mettaton values in his shows (〃´∀｀)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	32. Troubling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we cant always keep a lid on our emotions and pretend that everything is ok. sometimes they just have to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Grrrr AAAAArrrrrgggghhhhh!!!! LIIIIIIIFE!! Am I right? (눈_눈)
> 
> So I broke this chapter into two parts. Second part will hopefully be out this weekend! Now, excuse me while I go back to studying for some finals (yuck). Toodles!
> 
> And without further ado~
> 
> -MP (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

* * *

 

* **sigh** *

 

You finally allow a few quiet tears to escape.  Your emotions had been bubbling and spilling over your threshold of tolerance.  It had taken immense willpower to ignore it while everyone was around.  With the quietness of night, you could finally allow yourself this small moment of vulnerability and weakness.

 

* **ga-***

 

You quickly shift the blanket up and cover your mouth to stifle down your hitched uneven breath.  Squeezing your eyes shut, you try to take in a quiet deep breath through your nose in hopes of controlling the volume of your little breakdown.  After all, no need to alert Sans over something so stupid as this…

 

***snore***

 

_Right…_

 

You quietly turn over so you face the back of the couch and away from Sans, who had insisted on camping out on the floor next to you.  He hadn’t left you any room to argue about this arrangement.  After today’s near death experience, everyone (especially Sans), had been reluctant to leave you alone.  The moment you had teleported back home, Sans had gently placed you on the couch as Papyrus quickly jumped to your aid- healing up your cuts and bruises.  Sans had appeared within seconds with some (kinda gross… really gross) sea tea, insisting it was good for you.  And Ember?  While you reluctantly sipped on the salty “tea” (though you were convinced it was actually hot water mixed with ungodly amounts of salt), Ember had been there to fill you in about what happened.  Her kids were there telling their own versions of the ordeal with excitement and reassured you that you had nothing to worry about.

 

_I… I could have died…_

 

Right… Had it not been for some supernatural intervention, there was no way you would have survived that.  Hell, there was no way you would have held on before Ember arrived.  Yeah… this revelation hadn’t hit you until all had become quiet.

 

_“_ **_Your continued existence is a crime!  Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!_ ** _”_

 

Undyne’s words echoed in your mind.

 

***snore***

 

Half of you wished you were alone- so you could just cry away the storm of emotions that ran rampant in your mind.  The other half was glad Sans was there- not really wanting to be left alone.  But these emotions had to come out sooner or later...

 

_At least it’s dark…_

 

_“_ **_For years, we’ve dreamed of a happy ending…_ ** _”_

 

Your body shook with small silent tremors.  You bit your bottom lip as you tried to concentrate on your breathing.  Eyes still shut tight as you felt your tears stream down your cheeks, falling and dampening the pillow under you.  

 

_J-just have to *_ **_sniffle_ ** _* r-ride this wave out…_

 

_“_ **_I won’t let you snatch this chance away from us!_ ** _”_

 

You felt your SOUL being squeezed with guilt.  According to Undyne, your SOUL was what was standing in the way of every monster’s freedom.  Of course you wanted everyone to be free!… but... what about you?  What about your freedom?  What about your hopes and dreams?

 

_Is there really no way out of here without someone dying?  Does someone really have to die?  ...Am I being selfish?_

 

Curling into yourself, you pull your hoodie around and blanket closer into you to muffle any uneven breathing or sniffle that could and probably would escape you.  

 

_Y-yeah… j-just have to let these emotions g-go an- *_ **_gasp_ ** _* -nd i’ll be better-_

 

“ellie?”

 

Your eyes shot open in a panic.  Body tensing and going completely still.  You held in your breath as you heard Sans shift around on the floor.  You shut your eyes and feign sleep as you felt the couch cushion dip slightly.  He was hovering above you.  

 

_Ngh?!?!_

 

With the lightest of touches, you felt a tear being brushed away from your cheek.

 

“ellie… what’s wrong?”

 

_Please go back to sleep… please go back to sleep…_

 

“* **sigh*** ellie… i know ya ain’t asleep… common…”

 

You felt fingers gently run through your hair in a soothing manner.  When had your hood come off?

 

“tell me what’s wrong…”

 

_*_ **_sigh_ ** _* guess the gigs up…_

 

Opening your eyes, you slowly turn to lay on your back- making eye contact with a pair of glowing white lights.  Now that he had your attention, he pulled his hand away from you (much to your reluctance…)

******

He had to hold in the breath of relief when he saw her open her eyes and look at him.  He had to fight himself even more when he found himself wanting to pull her into him at the sight of her dewy tear-filled eyes.  It made his SOUL clench with desire to make -whatever it was- better.

 

_why is she crying?  what happened?  does something hurt?_

 

Without a word, Ellie shifted and sat up- bring her knees up to her chest to curl into herself.  Understanding her silent invitation, Sans took his place next to her on the couch (but not without quickly pulling her close to him).

*******

_Ngh!?_

 

Despite you feeling crappy, you couldn’t help the slight blush that had started to dust your cheeks.  Biting your lip, you will yourself to try and relax within Sans’ comforting embrace.  

 

* **sigh** *

 

You rest your head into the crook of his neck, closing your eyes as you concentrate on the hand that gently rubbed your hoodie-covered arm.  You felt your stomach begin to slightly flutter as the warmth that radiated from the gesture caused goosebumps to rise on your skin, leaving a residual tingling sensation.  You couldn’t help but lean further into him, welcoming the unique feeling of safety that only he seemed capable of providing you.

*******

He wasted no time in pulling her closer unto himself as her body began to slowly relax- her tremors lessening with each passing moment.  He wasn’t sure why he had awoken.  Normally, he’d sleep through anything.  But tonight, the moment he heard her soft uneven breaths, he woke up.  He had laid still and quiet until he realized she was quietly crying.  

 

His SOUL was still drowning in the overwhelming feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness from earlier.  His arm slightly twitched and tightened around her at the brief mental flash of Undyne’s threatening image.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

Her soft voice pulled him away from his thoughts.  Eye lights quickly trained on her small huddled form- at attention, he inwardly mused, to grant whatever she may ask of him.   _she has no idea how much and hard i’ve fallen..._

 

“hm?”

 

Her voice came out in a raspy whisper.  It was a little unnerving.  So unlike her.  Or well… unlike the person she normally presented herself as.

 

“I’m scared Sans.”

 

Eye lights still focused on her, he blinked for a second.  Before him was a small, weak and vulnerable version of her.  His SOUL pulsed and slightly ached as she looked up at him with anxious fearful eyes.  He couldn’t stop himself as he reached up to brush away the new stream of tears that began to fall.

*******

You instinctively leaned into his hand- pressing your cheek into his palm as he gently brushed your tears away.  You closed your eyes and bit your lip in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.  You hated showing this weak side of yourself.   _Stop fucking crying Ellie!  Ughhhh!!!  Now you’re just gunna make Sans worry because of your stupid little breakdow-_

 

“Nghuh!”

 

Your eyes shot open, startled at your sudden movement.  Sans had picked your small frame up and placed you onto his lap to hold you closer.  The sudden tension quickly melted away as he began to run his fingers through your hair.

 

“...i was scared too.”

 

You felt his low baritone voice reverberate in his chest.

 

“i was scared and angry… still pretty pissed…”

 

You felt him slightly tighten his grip around you, as if trying to become your protective cocoon.  You couldn’t help but bury yourself into his chest.

 

“...She… she was just doing what she believed she needed to do…”

 

Sans simply responded with a noncommittal grunt, clearly still peeved with Undyne.

 

Shifting, you look up at him.  Yeah, he was still peeved- if the tension and frown on his face was any indication.  At least he wasn’t raging like earlier, spouting death threats.  At least, you hoped he wasn’t...  You bit your lip and looked back down, squashing the thought that had nearly been voiced.   _I should keep my mouth shut.  It’ll just upset him..._  

 

“hey.”

 

He gently took your chin so you would look up at him.

 

“tell me.”

 

You shifted your sight from him as you again chewed on your lip.   _It’ll just upset you…_

 

“hey…”  You felt your resolve break at the sound of his soft concerned (slightly pleading) voice.

 

“...Am… am I selfish for wanting to live?”

 

Silence.   _You fucking did it again, IDIOT!  Now he’s gunna be upset and I’ll only have myself to blame!_  You’re sure it was only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes before he spoke up.

********

Sans SOUL thumped.

 

_she… she couldn’t possibly be thinking about… no.  it’s not gunna happen.  i won’t let it happen._

 

“yeah… but that ain’t a bad thing… every living thing wants to live and has the right to live.”  

 

_...everything except... except the ones that don’t want to stop doing horrible disgusting things…_  Sans grimaced at the morbid thought.

 

“i promised i’d keep you safe.  i’m not about to let you die on me… freedom be damned...”

*********

You let out a shaky breath, feeling slightly better… though... you couldn’t shake the heavy feeling of guilt.  The guilt of your life versus the lives of so many others.

 

You weren’t afraid of death.  Not really.  But that didn’t mean you wanted to die either.  There were so many things you still wanted to do.  Yet… if there truly was no way out of here without dying… _How can I justify my selfish wants while everyone here-_

 

“stop.”

 

You were yanked out of your thoughts.

 

“whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

 

Silence.

 

_How did he…?_

********

For a moment, he was able to somehow catch a glimmer of her SOUL.  And in that moment, fear prompted him to break whatever train of thought she had been on.  The rare illuminating light that he had been able to catch a couple of times had suddenly dimmed a significant amount.  It scared him.  A dimming SOUL always lead to…  No.  He refused to think about it.  He couldn’t let it happen.  He wouldn’t let it happen.  Call him selfish or whatever.  Traitor to his kind even!  But he’d be damned if he let her die.  She had become far too precious to him to let her go.

 

* **sigh** *

 

“just… just trust me ok?  trust... us to keep you safe...”

 

There was a few seconds of silence before she softly whispered a reply.

 

“Ok…”

 

He couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh.  He knew it was all he could ask of her at the moment.  He could be satisfied with that.

********

You snuggled into him.  Exhausted and spent from the whirlwind of emotions.  Closing your eyes, you felt him shift you both to lay on the couch before pulling the blanket over your bodies.  Once again, he was running his fingers through your hair.  You let out a soft breath as you relaxed into him- drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

* **ring ring** *

 

Sans watched Elena from his bedroom window as she helped Papyrus build a snowman.  Despite the puffiness and slight dark circles under her eyes, she looked better compared to a couple hours ago.  

 

* **ring ring** *

 

He let out a deep breath, leaning his forehead against the cool window.  Eyelights refusing to let her out of his sight.

 

* **ring rin-** *

 

“Hello?  This is Toriel!”

 

“h-hey tori…. it’s sans…”

 

“...Sans?  What- ?”

 

“before i say you anything else, just know that elena is ok.”

 

“.........What happened?”  All traces of the normally kind motherly voice had become icy and stern.  Like that of an authoritative figure demanding details.

 

* **sigh** *

 

_welp… no going back from this…_

 

He looked on towards Elena and Papyrus as he began to recount yesterday’s events.

*************

You were tired.  Even though you didn’t exactly get a good night’s sleep, you couldn’t help but feel grateful that Sans had been with you.  You were thankful that he had made you talk, or well… at least acknowledge outloud what you were feeling.  But despite him slightly soothing your worries, you still felt that sinking feeling at the pit of your stomach.  That particular feeling that (once awoken) liked to linger in the dark recess of your mind, waiting.  Anticipating for the moment when you would need to make some sort of serious decision.  

 

“HUMAN ELLIE?  DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?”

 

“Huh?”

 

You blinked in confusion, shifting your gaze up at Papyrus.  Oh… You had spaced out for a bit.  Mind hazy and groggy from everything.  It was hard to focus today.  You look back towards your hands.  Right, you had been patting down the snowman and _guess I paused longer than normal._  You pulled your hands away, already starting to feel numb from the prolonged contact with the snow.

 

“Sorry Paps.  What were you saying?”

 

He studied your face for a few moments.  Searching for… you weren’t sure what.

 

“WHY DON’T WE GO INSIDE?  I THINK SOME HOT CHOCOLATE WOULD BE NICE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!”

 

You couldn’t help but give him a small smile.  “Sure Paps.  Sounds good.”

 

_Man… even my voice sounds out of it._

 

And because of that, you took no offence as Papyrus gently guided you by the shoulders into the house.  Sitting you down at the kitchen table, you watched him (in your hazy state) as he got to work on the hot chocolates.  You swore you only blinked.  You looked down at the huge mug of steamy hot chocolate (complete with a jumbo marshmallow bobbing up and down), unable to recall when Papyrus had finished and served you.  

 

* **SQUEEK** * * **SCUFF** *

 

Your head jerks up at the sound of Papyrus pulling out his chair.  Taking the seat across from you, he sinks down comfortably with a sigh- mug in hand.

 

“* **INHALE** * AHHHHH! NOTHING LIKE SOME HOT CHOCOLATE TO WARM UP YOUR BONES!”

 

Taking that as your cue, you lightly blow away some of the steam and take a sip from your mug.

 

“Mmm...”

 

There was an internal warmth that instantly spread throughout your body, causing your cheeks and nose to turn a slight pink.  Letting out a small sigh, you felt your body relax and loosen.

 

“Ellie.”

 

Eyes shot straight up, alerted at Papyrus’ unusually _quiet_ voice.

 

“Ellie, I…”

 

You watched him as he began to (nervously?) fiddle with his mug this way and that, brow bones knitting as he seemed be concentrating on what he wanted to say.  You start to feel your mental fog lessen as you took note of his blatantly unusual subdued behavior.

 

“Please believe me when I say that Undyne… she isn’t a bad person.”

 

_Oh… he..._

 

Leaning forward, you place your hand on top of his gloved one.  Gaining his attention, you gave him a small smile.

 

“I know Paps.  I don’t hate her… even if Sans says I have every right too and should…”

 

“My brother… Sans… you…”  He turned his hand so it now gently held yours.  “You have become someone very special and important to him.”

 

_I...wait..._ You felt your heart beat a little faster, suddenly unable to respond.

 

“You have become someone very special and important to me and everyone else here.  So…”  His other hand let go of his mug, opting to clasp your hand with both of his.  “So whatever troubles you may have, please don’t face them alone.  We are your friends…”

 

_Oh Papyrus..._  

 

“As GREAT as I am, I must admit that I don’t know the details of how humans can help open the barrier… Sans says that once a human goes to the capital, they have to go away and never come visit or talk to us ever again.”  

 

You watched him as his brows knitted further in clear worry.   _Paps…_

 

“I know for a fact that neither I, nor Sans, nor any of your new friends here want you to go away.  We will find an alternative way to open the barrier.  There must be a way… after all, there is no puzzle too big or complex that I cannot solve, for I am THE GREAT PAPYRUS!-  Hm?”  

 

You gently pulled your hand away from his.  Standing up, you walk over and hug him.  “I’m sorry Paps.”   _I need to get out of this funk._  “I’m sorry for making you worry.”   _This state of mind isn’t helping me or anybody._  “Sometimes… sometimes I forget I have friends that can help me… and sometimes I forget that asking for help isn’t a bad thing.”   _I just need to focus on the present right now and stop worrying about the multiple future possibilites…_

 

Papyrus gently pulls away from you, opting to make eye contact.  “All we ask is that, as your friends, you let us all solve this together.”

 

“Sure Paps.  I will.  Promise.”

 

“hey…”  You both look up to see Sans lazily walk into the kitchen.  “i didn’t know there was gunna be a hot choco and hug party in the kitchen.  where’s my- uh!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!  NO NEED TO GET JEALOUS, BROTHER!”

 

Sans stood stark still, sporting a nice blue hue on his entire face as you hugged him.

 

* **giggle** *

 

“uh…heh heh heh…”  Nothing like an embarrassed skeledude to pull you out of your mind and into the present.  Sans scratched the back of his skull.  “aw… common you guys…”  You couldn’t help but giggle and press into him further, enjoying his embarrassment as well as trying to hide your now pink face.

* * *

 

Undyne gritted her teeth as she feverently pounded the piano keys, losing herself to the aggressive crescendo of her current piece.  Riding the emotionally charged intense wave it created.

 

* **BANG** * * **PINGpangBONG***

 

She angrily looked down at her fist, which she had brought down angrily on the piano keys.  She flexed her fist open and close, trying to somehow relieve the balled up tension.

 

“GRRRRRRRRRR”

 

Undyne rubbed her face in frustration.  Smashing half of the rocks around her house had not dispelled her anger.  Training had not quelled her fury.  Hell, not even playing her piano- what was normally therapeutic for her- did a thing.  She was just so **fucking** _furious_.  

 

_They’ve been lying to me…_ **_ALL_ ** _of them.  Keeping a_ **_human_ ** _right under my nose!  What the actual fuck?!_

 

* **ping** *

 

Undyne glanced over at her blinking phone.

 

_...Alphys…_ ”Ch!”  Narrowing her brows, she gets up- ignoring what was probably the 20th text message she had received today.

********

Alphys stared down at her phone.  

 

_Undyne…_

 

Staring back at her was a series of text messages that laid unopened from her friend.  Feeling her eyes starting to prickle with tears,she quickly and furiously began to rub them with the sleeve of her labcoat.

 

_Garbage… I’m nothing but trash… Why did I ever think someone as amazing as Undyne would like me..._

* * *

 

“Um… so uh… why are we at your station?”  You look around the moment he let you pull away.  “And why did you want me to pack my backpack?  Where are we going?”  You look up at Sans questioningly.

“heh, you’ll see… follow me.”  Taking your hand, he gently begins to lead you towards the Ruins.

“Sans…?”

“so uh… listen… ellie…”

You felt your stomach inexplicably drop.   _What’s going on??  What’s with that look?_

“* **sigh** * so… i uh, called tori earlier and uh, told her what happened… and we agreed that it might be a good idea if you stay with her-”

“Wait, what?”  You pull your hand away, making you both stop in your tracks.  You suppressed the urge to twitch your eye in annoyance at suddenly being treated like a child.  A child that was being hauled here and there.  “I thought the door was sealed shut!  And what do you mean?”   _I’m nothing but trouble for them.  Maybe Undyne is right.  I’m probably better- Shut up!  Don’t think like that!  They’re your friends!  They just want to keep you safe!  You promised them you’d trust them, remember?_

“ellie… i-it’s just until we can sort out this whole undyne thing!  i swear!”  Reaching out, he cupped your chin.  His face was full of worry.  You could see it in his eye lights.  “i’m… we’re just trying to keep you safe…”  You didn’t pull away, opting instead to close your eyes with a sigh.

“No… you’re right… It’s probably best I lay low…”   _But I don’t want to go… I want to stay with you… and everyone in Snowdin…_

Sans let out a sigh of relief, nodding and taking your hand again.  This time, tucking it in the pocket of his hoodie with his.

* **blush** *

You were so caught up focusing on the way his thumb methodically rubbed over your hand that you hadn’t noticed you had reached the door.

Pulling out his “unoccupied hand” from his pocket, he reaches out.

* **knock knock** *

“knock knock”

“...Who is there?”

Your ears perk at the muffled sound of the unforgettable feminine voice.

“goat.”

“* **snicker** * Goat who?”

“ **goat** someone special with me ya might wanna see.”

* **chuckle** *

And just like that, the large heavy door began to scrape open.

“My child…”

You met no resistance when you pulled away from Sans and into Toriel’s warm awaiting embrace.

“Tori!”

“Oh!  Sans, you do not have to leave right away!  Please!  Come in!”

You quickly pull away to look back at Sans, catching him starting to head back.

“oh! uh, i-”

Making a grab for his hand, you pull him towards you.

“Don’t go.”

********

Sans stared down at her, SOUL thumping in his chest.

_you have no idea what you do to me…_

“ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (≖͞_≖̥) aw geez...


	33. Parental Supervision Advised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori... TORI! TORIIIII!!!!!! ( ՞ਊ՞) OMG TORI!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> As promised! Second part! Yay! I dont know if i'm just tired or what, but I was laughing half of the time I was typing this chapter out. Also, when having slight writer's block- hot showers. Hot showers solve everything. Its like... I get showered by complete scenes that I must write afterwards... Anyways...
> 
> Without further ado~
> 
> -MP (｀ω´)

* * *

 

**_Day XXXX of Hiding, Year XXXX_ **

 

_ My child, as I watch over you while you sleep, I could not help but take this opportunity to write.  Today, you asked me how I knew I belonged with your father and he with I.  I could simply say that we just simply knew, but that would be veering from the truth.  Truth be told, we were both comically oblivious and blind, always dancing around each other.  Teetering between the line that defined our relationship as merely a strong friendship or something more…  _

 

_ The Queen… it does not surprise me that she possesses a plethora of special gifts related to SOULs.  She is the Queen after all.  Apart from the ability to occasionally see SOUL colors and be an extraordinary judge of character, she can see SOUL bonds.  These bonds range from those formed between family members, friends, and lovers.  She admitted to me one day, back when I was still oblivious to the bond your father and I had begun to create, that her favorite bonds to watch were those between human and monster paramours.  She described them to be like delicate translucent thin tendrils of string reaching out from the two SOULs.  Weak and fragile at first- yet full of so much strength and desire to complete the connection.  Once the strings connect, the link can only become thicker and stronger. _

 

_ I miss our talks and strolls through the Royal Gardens.  She was one of my most dearest of friends... _

 

**_-Excerpt from Old Untitled Book_ **

* * *

 

Toriel had to blink to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.  It was like watching a pair of thin waving spider threads catching light.  Invisible at first, but with the right viewpoint and perfect lighting, it could be seen for a brief moment.  The moment Elena reached out to the young skeleton monster, Toriel saw the beginning stages of a special type of bond.  The type of bond she had seen so so long ago and never thought she’d ever witness again.  

_ ….How long has it been, my friend? _

Blinking again, she studied Sans now with a more careful, scrutinizing gaze- sizing up her “friend”, who had (to her surprise) become attached to her faux child.  

_ Hm.  This is not exactly what I expected when he said she was being cared for... _

Shifting her expression to a more welcoming motherly one- “Why don’t we head inside away from the cold?  I have tea and pie ready!”   _ And perhaps it will allow me to study this “friend” a little more closely... _

Despite the sudden annoyed and protective feelings brewing in her SOUL, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips and warmed up her SOUL as Elena turned around- eyes sparkling like a child at the mention of what had become one of her favorite “Toriel Treats”.

“Butterscotch Cinnamon?!” 

“* **chuckle** * Of course my dear!”

*******

Sans froze, unsure as to what to do and was starting to get really uncomfortable.  Because Elena had been facing away from Toriel, she hadn’t caught the strange look he got from Toriel.  It made him want to start sweating buckets and a-scram.

_ what the fuck was that look she gave me?  what the hell is this feeling?  why do i feel so nervous?! _

He simply held tighter to his nonchalant facade as he looked back down at Elena.  No need to stress her out over nothing. 

“Oh my god Sans!!  You seriously have to try her pie!!!  You’re gunna love it!  Trust me.”

“heh.  i’m sure you’re right.”   _ that pie  _ **_is_ ** _ pretty good.  jus’ hope this weird air between tori and i goes away.  seriously, this is… weird… could she be mad that ellie got hurt?  is that it?  she sounded fine over the phone when i hung up… * _ **_sigh_ ** _ *  _

Though Sans could not think any further as Elena pulled him through the closing doorway.

********

It was just as warm and cozy as you remembered.  Instantly greeted by the delicious warm sweet aroma of butterscotch cinnamon pie, you couldn’t help but give out a happy sigh as you took the last step up to the main floor.

“My dear, why don’t you go ahead and put your things away?  Sans, you can help me serve the tea and pie.”

“Okay!”

“uh… sure…”

********

If Sans had skin, he was certain it would be comically shivering from the weird vibes he was getting from Toriel.  Cautiously, he followed her towards where he assumed was the kitchen- but not without giving a quick glance back towards Elena who disappeared behind the first door to the left.

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm~”

He stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen shifting from one foot to the other as Toriel grabbed a pair of oven mitts- unsure of what to do there or what even to do with himself.  He had to do something.  Anything!  Anything to understand why Toriel was acting so weird with him right now.  Never had he experienced this side of her.

“* **cough** * uh… tori, i uh-”

“Miss Toriel is fine.”  She cut him off with a curt tone that made his metaphorical stomach drop with anxiety.  He could already feel sweat starting to form on the side of his skull.

“uh… miss toriel… listen, i know i promised you that i’d keep ellie safe and-”  

“How attached have you become with Elena?”  She had paused as she was bent over, pulling out the pie from the still warm oven.  Voice completely devoid of warmth- replaced with a dangerously icy tone.

“i-? um-? huh?”

“I am aware that I am not her mother and that she is quite capable of making her own adult decisions…”  She straightened up as she took out the pie, beginning to cut nice large slices.  “However... I hope nothing brash and reckless has happened between you two.  Not while lacking the education of what exactly it is you both are doing right now.”

Sans froze in his spot as Toriel’s head sharply looked back at him with a dangerous gleam in her eye.  “If you continue down this path blindly and hurt her, you will not like what will be greeting you at the end.”

* **gulp** *

“* **inhale** * Aw man!  That smells great!”  Toriel turned around, making a complete 180 as she resumed her kind, sweet, motherly role as Elena walked into the kitchen to stand next to him.  

“* **chuckle** * Come!  Let us sit at the table to enjoy!”

As Toriel passed him, that was when Elena noticed his dark blank sockets, tight smile, and stark still body frozen in place.

“Uh… * **poke** * Sans?  You… ok?”

A small drop of sweat ran down the side of his skull.

“fine.”

*******

You raised an eyebrow at him. (translation:  _ Dude. _ )

He simply widened the uncomfortably tight grin of his as he gave you a thumbs up. (translation:  _ i’m fine! _ )

You folded your arms over your chest, rolling your eyes at him (translation:  _ Whatever dude! _ ) before turning around and pulling his sleeve with you towards the dining table.

It didn’t take long for Sans to come out of that weird… whatever that was.  With the happy chattering and jokes flying between you and Toriel, Sans eventually relaxed and joined in the conversation.  Though… he hadn’t touched his tea or pie.

_ That is an absolute crime!!!! _

Impulsively without thinking, you got a piece of pie on his fork and put it up to his teeth.  It was already too late when you realized what you were doing.   _ AAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!?!?! _

“Open up Sansy!  No way can you not have a bite of this amazing pie.”   _ AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!- at least my voice sounds normal but- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!! _

Sans gave a nervous cough and glance at Toriel before taking the world’s quickest bite of the offered pie.  Seriously.  One moment it was on the fork, next moment it was gone and he was chewing.

“heh heh heh heh ‘s great. uh… i think i can feed myself now…”  

There was no saving yourself from the rush of red on your face.  Not to mention, Tori was now guffawing into her napkin at your expense.

“* **ahem** * Um… so uh… Tori!  Do you remember the friend I would go on walks with?”

“Ah, the small, shy little ghost monster? * **sip** *”

“Mmhm!  Napstablook.  I was wondering how they were doing.”

“Oh… I’m afraid I have not seen them since… since when we had no idea where you had gone.  I have not even been able to tell them that you had been found, I’m afraid.”

You felt your face fall in disappointment.  “Oh…”

“wait… you were friends with napstablook?”

“Yeah?  Wait, you know them?”   
  


“yeah.  they live in waterfall.”

“Waterfall?  Isn’t that where Undyne lives?”

“ahyup.  * **chuckle** * don’t worry, i’ll take ya there once we’re sure the  **coast** is clear… we can  **trout** and  **sea** in a week.”

“PFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!!!!!!”

And just like that, everyone burst out into laughter as the punning gates had opened.

* * *

 

You weren’t sure if you seriously had actually forgotten or if you had refused to think about it, but now it was time to face facts.  You were brought to Toriel’s for a reason.  What should have been one to two hours max, turned into Sans staying for the whole entire afternoon through late evening.  And now, he had to go home to Papyrus…

_ What the fuck is wrong with me?  You’re being dramatic!  Besides, it’s not like you’re being barred from everyone… _

“welp… guess i better go… paps will be waitin’ for me...”

“Right… You’ll need to let him know what’s going on, huh?”

“oh uh, paps already knew i was bringing ya here…”  He guiltily rubbed his arm avoiding your eyes.  Narrowing your own you walk up to him and poke his forehead.  

“Numbskull.”

“heh… yeah, guess i am.”  You both shyly smiled at each other, knowing full well that you both were simply stalling.

********

Toriel watched from the archway as Sans and Elena said their goodbyes.  

* **sigh** *

_ It is like watching my dear friend once again…  _

She studied the two, catching another quick glimpse of the thin floating threads lazily trying to connect to one another.

* **sigh** *  _ And if she is anything like  _ **_*******_ ** _ , apart from her strikingly similar appearance, her SOUL will be restless from this separation…  I should have taught her more about SOULs and the risks that come from forming bonds… Well, no matter.  That is easily remedied.   _

********

He was filled with an overwhelming desire to kiss her as she looked up at him.  Eyes pleading for him to either stay or take her with him.   _ aw man… i need to leave now… before i can’t. _

“so uh, just text me if ya need anything, * **wink** * i’ll pop in no matter what.”

“Really?  No matter what?  Heh heh, what if you’re at work or something?”

“don’t matter.”

*******

And with that, he gave you a quick wink-grin combo and blipped out of the foyer.

“...”  

You stared at the spot he had been standing not even a second ago.  You felt… empty… like something was missing.   _ Guess… I guess ripping it like a bandaid was a good idea… We were being ridiculous and stalling.  My fucking god, the hell has happened to me?  I don’t remember ever being so… clingy?  Needy?  Dramatic- _

“Well now!  I believe I shall head off to sleep now.”

“Huh?”  You look up at Toriel, walking out from the den and into the hallway.  “Oh, ok.  Yeah I should probably too… night!”

“* **chuckle** *  Good night my dear.”

* * *

 

Sans walked down the dimming streets of Snowdin, lost in his thoughts as snowflakes quietly floated down.  The town was slowing down in its daily bustle as many residents headed on home to end the day.

* **crunch crunch crunch** *

* **sigh** *

“jus’ temporary…”  He could already feel the startling emptiness from her absence.  She was like a light he never knew he needed.  And now… He resisted the temptation of pulling out his phone.  

“ **Saaaaaaaannnnnssssssss!!!!!!!** ”

* **CrunchCrunchCrunchCrunchCrunchCrunchCrunchCrunch** *

“huh-?  ooph!”

His eye flickered to life for a moment until he realized that Ember had been the one to knock him.

“oh.  sup em?”  Lazily getting up, he dusted off the snow and started walking back towards home- not really in the mood to wait for an answer.

“ **Sans!  What the fuck?!  Papyrus told me you took Ellie back to the Ruins!!!** ”

“oh.  he told ya that huh?  yeah.  it’s true.”

He stopped in his footsteps- Ember stood blocking his way.

“ **Why?!  I KNOW for sure, she wouldn’t want to be sent back!** ”  He stared at her unimpressed and lax as she growled at him angrily.

“ain’t it obvious?  t’ keep her safe.”  Sidestepping Ember, he continued on his way home, leaving her behind.  “she agreed that it was a good idea.”

“ **GGGRRRRRRR!!!!  Sans!  You can be such a FUCKING numbskull!!!** ”

* **crunch crunch crunch** *

“heh…”

* * *

 

* **sigh** *

You turned over in your bed for what was probably the 100th time.  

“Ugggghhhhh!”

* **flop** *

You laid on your back, opening your eyes to stare up at the dark ceiling.  

* **sigh** *

_ It’s like the bed is just  _ **_too_ ** _ comfortable.  Guess I got too used to sleeping on the couch… {Really Ellie?  Really?  You sure that’s what’s got ya restless?} _  You could just see another you talking to you in your head.  Smirking and wiggling her (um… your?) eyebrows at you.   _ Fine!  Fine! _  You could mentally see yourself throw your hands up in the air.   _ Fine!  I miss everyone in Snowdin! _  { _ Heheheh!  Ya sure it’s not  _ **_Sans_ ** _ you’re missing?} _  You felt yourself physically narrow your eyebrows as you argued with yourself.   _ I don’t have to say anything to you! _  { _ Hehehehe, you’re right.  You don’t have to say anything to me because I’m you, and I know exactly what you feel and think.}  Uh...SHUT UP!  {* _ **_giggle_ ** _ *} _

* **sigh** *  “I need to stop arguing with myself.  This is getting weird…”  Shifting your gaze, you glance over at the nightstand that held your phone.  Grabbing it, you flip it open and scroll down to Sans’ name.

“...”

* **click click click click click click click** *

The phone screen shines softly on your face as you stare back at the message you had typed.

“...”

You can feel your heart start to beat a little quicker and starting to make you lose your nerve.

“...”

Bitting your inner cheek, you take a deep breath and press send.

_ Hoooooooo boy… I just sent that…  Heh, well, I mean, it’s not a weird text!  It’s totally not a weird text!  {Yeah!  Now if you had texted “Sans!  I miss you!!!!! OMFG ALKSEJOFISNLDKJLSEKLKASIJMN!!!”  Now  _ **_that_ ** _ would have been a weird text!  Hahahahaha!}  Oh my god… shut up me… just, shut up.  {* _ **_cackle_ ** _ *} _

* **knock knock** *

“Hm?”

You sit up at the sudden quiet knock at your door.   _ Tori? _  Swiftly moving across the room, you reach your door.  You have to stifle yourself from letting out a surprised yell when you open the door.  There standing rather awkwardly was Sans.

“* **whisper** * SANS?!?!?!”  Looking around feverently in the hallway, you then quickly grab Sans and pull him inside your room before quietly closing your door.

“What are you doing here?!”

“heh…”  He gave you a lazy grin as he pulled out his phone, showing you the screen.

> **< LADYNOMAD> [11:30 pm]:**  I can’t sleep.

You looked back up at him confused.  “Yeah?  That doesn’t explain why you’re here?”

“heh heh, i couldn’t sleep either.  so i thought, ‘hey, why not keep each other company in not being able to sleep?’ ”

“Soooooo, your solution was to come over.  Not text....”  

He simply gave you a long lazy wink as his grin widened.

_ Sans can be so weird sometimes.  {Hey.  Don’t kick a gift horse in the mouth.}  Yeah.  Guess you’re right.  {Duh!}  I seriously have to stop arguing with myself like this... _

* **sigh** *  Smiling, you took his sleeve, pulling him over to your bed.  In all honesty, you were filled with some sort of thrill and excitement- like, as if you were a teenager, sneaking in a boyfriend.   _ And this is where I put a halt to my weird thoughts. _

He takes his place next to you on the bed as you both lean against the wall.  You immediately began to feel more relaxed from having Sans shoulder to shoulder with you.

“oh yeah.  i can see why you’d have trouble sleeping.  this bed is waaay to comfy.  hm… if ya want, we could trade places. * **grin** *”

“Pffft!”  you playfully bump his shoulder.   “Stupid.”

“heh heh heh”  And just like that, he smoothly (yet lazily) pulls his hand out of his pocket to hold yours- effectively making you blush.  

_ That smooth mother fucker… {I’m telling ya, he’s throwing all kinds of signals at ya!} _  Ember’s voice all of a sudden echoed in your head “ _ Bonefucker! _ ”  You were tired, and when you got tired, you knew your mind went places you’d rather keep tucked away.   _ Nope!  Not thinking about it!  Not thinking about this! _

“heh… don’t worry.  i’ll just stick around till you fall asleep. ‘sides, don’t think tori would appreciate me being here in the morning...”

“* **giggle** ** **nod** * Sounds good…”

Gently letting go of your hand, he shifts in order to lazily drape his arm around your shoulders.  Smiling, you welcome the motion and rest the side of your head near the crook of his neck.

“...How long do you think it’ll take?”

“to be honest, not really sure.”

“Oh…  … * **giggle** *”

“what?”

“You got  **bonely** without me, didn’t you?”  You look up at him with a sly smile, catching Sans eyelights become small and bright.  You were positive he was blushing.

“psh!  what about you?!”

* **blush** *

**********

Toriel stood quietly at Elena’s door as she heard the soft murmurs, whispers, and stifled giggles and chuckles of Elena and Sans.

_...I will most definitely need to speak with her in the morning.  They are far more attached than I thought. _  Soundlessly moving away, she made her way back to her bedroom.   _ * _ **_sigh_ ** _ *  For her sake and Sans, I hope their future does not end in pain and anguish...  _

* * *

 

Sans stared down at her sleeping form, slowly and rhythmically breathing in and out.  He couldn’t help but gently stroke the side of her face.  She had already been asleep for an hour… but he just didn’t want to leave yet.  “ _ just a little bit longer _ ” was his thought every time he pulled out his phone to check the time.  Which reminded him…

_ 4:35 am.... * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * i  _ **_really_ ** _ need to get going now….  paps ‘ll be awake soon. _

Quietly and without disturbing her sleeping form, he got up.

“Mmm…”

He froze as she slightly moved in her sleep and seemed to reach out to him.

Letting out a soft breath, he let the impulse in him take over as he bend over her and softly kissed her lips.   _ so soft… _  Reluctantly, he slowly pulled away- face hovering over hers to memorize this moment in time.  “* **whisper** *  i’ll be back.  promise.”  Straightening up, he took one more longing look at her before blipping away.

* * *

 

You blankly stared at your food, moving it this way and that with your fork.

_ I didn’t even feel when he left… * _ **_sigh_ ** _ *  Is it too early to text him?  Would he be awake right now after staying up that late? _

“Do you like him, my dear?”

“Huh?”  You look up at Toriel who sat across from you, sipping her morning tea.

“He is quite taken with you.  Sans, I mean.”

“Oh!  Uh…* **blush** * heh, yeah right… yeah… i like him… I mean!  He’s my best friend and all!”   _ Yeah!  We’re just friends!  ...right?... {Is he now?  Is he really?  Common, we both know that with half of the stuff you two have done, there is no way it could be called ‘friendship’} … _

“* **chuckle** * Elena,”  You look back up at her again.  “There will be a time when Sans will probably ask your permission to… deepen your… relationship.  Do you remember what I have told you about monsters and their SOULs?”

“Uh, yeah.  Monsters have magic because they are literally manifestations of their SOULs.”

“Yes, that is correct.  You must also know that because of this, we are also able to form SOUL bonds.  The bond level depends on whether it is between friends, family and partners.”

“Ok…”

“Monsters also have the capability of forming these bonds with humans.”  You blinked at her, not wanting to interrupt.  “Elena, whether it be Sans or any other monster for that matter, you may be offered the gift to form a bond with them.  When the time comes, you must be certain- for bonds are such an incredibly sacred and intimate rite.”  Setting down her cup, she reached out to take your hands.  “I understand that, unlike monsters, humans have difficulty making such definitive decisions when it comes to SOULs.  But to break a bond wounds and damages both SOULs.  Do you understand my dear?”

“Yes… I do…”

“* **smile** *  Do you wish to go back?”

“Hm?!” 

“Do you wish to go back?”

You look down, chewing the inside of your cheek as you furrowed your brows.  “...It’s safer if I stay here…”

“I did not ask what is the most logical course of action, I am asking you if you wish to go back to Sans… back to your many friends past the Ruins.”

“I… * **sigh** *”  She catches your troubled look.

“Please do not worry about me, my dear.  I can assure you that my feelings will not be hurt.  In fact, I was considering…. Perhaps it is time for me to keep the doorway open…  I am quite certain that the...  **danger** I had been keeping out centuries ago, has far long given up on finding me.  Besides, it shall allow you to come visit me whenever you wish!  We could even set up some days for afternoon tea, or any other meal for that matter, and you can bring your friends along!”

You wanted to start tearing up.   _ God bless this lonely, beautiful goatmom! _

“That sounds amazing Tori.  I’d really like that.”

* * *

 

* **huff huff huff huff** *

* **crunch crunch crunch crunch** *

You ran down the worn path through the snow.   _ Man I hope he’s at his station! _

* **huff huff huff huff** *

* **crunch crunch** *

_ He should be there, right?! _

Passing over the wooden bridge, you could see Sans’ sentry station in the distance.  And if you squinted enough, you could just barely make out a sleeping mass of blue.

“Sans!!”

You were rewarded with a startled skeledude almost falling backwards off his stool.  

* **huff huff** *

* **crunch crunch** *

_ Almost ther- _

The moment he realized you had woken him up, you had already lept and thrown yourself at him- this time successfully making him fall backwards from is stool.

“e-ellie?!?!”  He slightly pulled you away from himself, bewildered.  “w-what are you doing here?!”

* **giggle** * 

You gave him a cheeky smile.  “Change of plans!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* Sans better watch it and be a gentleman! ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ
> 
> Oh Tori... do you even know how to deal with this sort of stage of a parent-child-relationship? Well... at least you can experience it now!!!! ಠ‿↼


	34. When Love Comes Knockin' At Your Door (Enchanted Ballroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I know that you've been hurt before  
>  But don't you be afraid no more.  
> Throw off the chains that bind  
> And leave the past behind;  
> When love comes knocking at your door...
> 
> -The Monkees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Holy crap you guys! I cant believe we've made it this far! We are almost reaching the end of ACT II!!! Wooooo boy, do I have some stuff planned for all of you (｀ω´) Anyways, how about we get on with it?
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (⌒∇⌒)
> 
> >>>>>>CHAPTER WARNINGS: allusions of suicide and prenatal death<<<<<

* * *

 

“1:30…”  Sans looked around the vicinity of his hot dog stand, searching for any more customers.  Today was rather a slow day, making time seem to pass painfully slow.  “eh, close enough.”  Shrugging to himself, he pocketed his cell phone as he closed up shop.  It’s been around five days since Undyne had discovered Elena’s existence.  Where exactly they had messed up, he wasn’t sure.

 

“ _ She was bound to find out about me sooner or later.  It’s probably better she found out now. _ ”

 

Her, rather optimistic, voice echoed in his head.   _ heh…  _ Good or bad, that was irrelevant now.  What was done, was done- and now Sans had to think of another way to keep her safe.  Despite being thrilled with having Ellie close by once again, he couldn’t help but worry about her safety.  He knew Undyne was honorable enough to keep her end for the time being.  But what about when that time ran out?  What then?  What if another royal guard decided to pop in?  He wasn’t confident that they’d get lucky a third time.  The Underground was really crowded after all.  Information tended to travel fast.  Something had to be done.  And if having her stay with Toriel indefinitely was no longer an option, then… then…

 

_ ugh.  _

 

* **sigh** *

 

Things felt more complicated than when Frisk did a run.  Probably because he himself was actually taking action now…

 

Yup.  This timeline was definitely off its rails.  Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he blips back home into the living room.  He is instantly greeted by the warm sweet smell of cookies baking.

 

_ hm? _

 

Walking to the kitchen, he stops at the archway as he’s greeted with the sight of Elena in an apron.  It was just so… domestic.  His SOUL fluttered for a moment.

 

She hadn’t noticed him yet, too engrossed with whatever it was she was looking at on her phone.  He couldn’t help but study her in this light.  Hair up in a bun, loose hairs fell down her face in slight wavy ringlets.  She must have been baking all day seeing as she was still in her “lounging” outfit, as she often put it.  Tank top, calf-high sweat pants, and striped socks- he couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to wear that all the time.  Now that apron- accentuating her waist and body shape-  _ now if that isn’t the icing on the cake... _

 

He watched her brows furrowed in concentration as she simultaneously chewed the inside of her cheek.  His grin dropped a fraction.  Something was bothering her.  

 

_ hm... _

*********

One week had already passed since the whole Undyne ordeal.  But it was not Undyne who occupied your thoughts and worried you at the moment.  No.  As you stood in the kitchen, waiting for the cookies to finish baking and while staring at your text messages- it was Alphys who was in your thoughts.   _ There’s something wrong… _  Her texting patterns and social media habits (which you had quickly come to know very well) had suddenly become unfamiliar to you, leaving you rather uneasy.   _ Something’s not right… she seems…  _ **_off_ ** _ … ever since the whole Undyne incide- _

 

* **poke** *

 

“Eeeeeek!”

 

“pfffffffffttt!!  hahaahahahahahahahaha!”

 

“Sans!!!!!”  You whip around, heart racing from the sudden ‘poke rape’ on your sides.  “Whyyyy?!?!?!?!”   _ God damn it!  Why did he have to find out I’m ticklish?! _

 

“eh, what can i say?  you make funny sounds when i poke y-.”

 

* **psstpsst** *

 

“yaah!  what the-?!?!  paps?!”  Sans whirls around at suddenly being drizzled in water.  Papyrus, who had walked into the kitchen, had sprayed Sans with a spray bottle full of water.

 

“DID I DO IT RIGHT HUMAN ELLIE?”  He looks at you quite excitedly, almost unable to contain himself from jumping.

 

“Pfffffffffffffffffffffttttttttt!!! BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”  You curl into yourself, doing your best to hold yourself up on the counter.  “O-oh my god I- HA!  I’m gunna pee!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!”

 

“why…?”  God he looked so torn between being confusion and annoyed.

 

“WHY DID I JUST SPRAY YOU WITH WATER? OH WELL THAT’S SIMPLE, BROTHER!  HUMAN ELLIE HERE TOLD ME THE OTHER DAY OF HOW HUMANS SOMETIMES CORRECT MISBEHAVING PETS!”  Turning from his brother towards your still spasming self, “SO DID I DO IT RIGHT?!”

 

“H-HA! Y-yeeeeeeh!”  You straighten up, still slightly trembling from the unexpected and trying your hardest to quit snickering, seeing as Sans didn’t seem to find the humor in the situation (if his grumbling wasn’t obvious enough).

 

* **ding** *

 

“Oh!  Sweet!  Cookies are ready!”  Trying your best to not make Sans feel any worse, you move to the oven while slipping on a pair of oven mitts.  “Just wait till you guys try these little guys!”  You take the tasty sheet of morsels out of the oven, letting them cool a bit before transferring to the cooling rack.  “These are a family recipe and tradition!  Once you eat one, you can’t stop at just one.  * **giggle** *  One of my friends even started calling them ‘crack cookies’, they’re that addictively delicious!”

 

“what’s crack?”

 

“Uh… it’s an addictive drug that’s really, really, reeaaaaally bad for humans.”

 

“so, these are bad for you?”

 

“Well, if you eat a ton of them and still keep going, you’ll get fat.  So… kinda, yeah?  They’re a hybrid between a shortbread cookie and a sugar cookie.  Sweet, but not too sweet and with the perfect amount of crunch and texture in every bite!”

 

“OH FRIEND!  THEY SMELL HEAVENLY!!”  

 

Papyrus was at your side in an instant- orange sparkles seeming to dance around his skull out of nowhere.  You placed a hand on his reaching hand.  “Not yet Paps.  You have to let them cool first.  

 

“OH!  OH, FORGIVE ME HUMAN ELLIE!  I SEEM TO HAVE GOTTEN AHEAD OF MYSELF FROM EXCITEMENT.”

 

“Hehehehehe, no worries Paps.”

 

“so uh, how long we gotta wait?”  Turning over to see Sans approaching you, you couldn’t help but notice that he was magically dry and in a new shirt.   _ Teleportation powers… man that’s gotta seriously be pretty handy. _

 

“Mmm… give it like 10 minutes.”

 

“sweet.”

**********

Though he was still slightly annoyed that he had gotten wet, he guessed it had worked in his favor.  She was smiling again.   _ wonder what’s bothering her so much… did undyne get her number?  is she texting her? _

* * *

You all sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and eating the infamous ‘crack cookies’, watching another one of Mettaton’s weird shows.  

“Hey… Sans?”

“hm?”  He shifted his gaze from the the tv to you.  You felt a wave of shyness overcome you under his sight.  You were both sitting so close to each other.  You could already imagine him with his arm lazily draped around your shoulders as you two drank the hot chocolate.  A plate of cookies would be balanced on his leg as you two enjoyed each other’s closeness-

“ellie?”

Oh fuck.  You had started to daydream while talking to him, hadn’t you?  Pushing down the immense urge to blush, you focused on what you were about to say.  “Can… can we go see Alphys?  I’m worried about her.”

“huh…”  You watched as he lifted his head up to the ceiling in thought, scratching his chin.  “i don’t see why not.  sure.  we could go right now if ya want.”  

Smiling you jump up, startling both Papyrus and Sans at the sudden couch shift.  “Awesome!  Oh!  I i’ll go pack a box of cookies for her!  I mean, you can’t just show up at someone’s house for the first time without bringing a gift!”

“YES!  EXACTLY!  YOU SEE SANS?  HUMAN ELLIE UNDERSTANDS!”

You were too preoccupied thinking out loud to hear Papyrus.  “I hope she likes cookies… I hope she doesn’t get offended we show up out of nowhere.  Should I call her before hand?  I should probably call her.  She seems like the type to-” 

********

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he watched a flustered Elena run around the house, getting things together.   _ so that’s what she was worried about?  heh… come to think of it, alph has been acting a little strange.  i’m sure she’ll ‘preciate a new friend. _

* * *

 

Laying on her bed, Alphys stared up at her steril white block ceiling- though, she might as well be in Waterfall’s dump… staring over one of the dark bottomless drop offs.  Bringing up her hands, she can only tremble as she inspects them.  

_ Everything I do is wrong…  I ruin everything… I’m no better than a piece of garbage… I’m so pathetic… I’m such a coward… I can’t even... _

She flinched into herself as she pictured pulling back from the edge of the chasm.  How many times had she stood in front of that abyss?  How many times had she considered letting herself fall into it- letting it just… take her… out of this world all together.  Out of this reality.  Remove her from this entire world and maybe take her somewhere no one would know her.  Somewhere further than here that she could possibly imagine.  She could be taken from this existence… and exist… somewhere else… maybe even… as something else.  Anything else…  A memory flashes through her mind- Undyne smiling warmly and extending her hand down at her.  * **sigh** *  “I can’t even disappear right…”  She could feel her eyes begin to prickle with tears.  

* **ring ring** *

She jumps startled as her phone begins to ring.  

“H-h-hello?”

“Hey Alphys!”

“E-ellie?!”

“Hey girl!  I just baked some cookies and wanted to share a box with you!  Is it alright if Sans and I drop by?”

“W-what?!  I… Uh… Um… s-s-sure?”

“Sweet!  Can’t wait!  See you soon!!”

* **click** *

“I-uh-um-WHAT?!!”

Her prior thoughts had been quickly stored away with the current pressing matters- clean up and find an outfit to wear in record time.

“C-c-crap!!!”

* * *

 

Within 15 minutes, Elena was dressed (to his slight disappointment- though he couldn’t complain about her current wardrobe) and ready to go.  

“You said it’s hot where she lives right?  These shorts and tank ok?”  

“yeah, you’re fine.  just take a sweater or something, just in case.”

_ I need to get a hold of myself. Fuck! _  Sans averted his eyelights elsewhere as he found his sight drifting down to her  _ derriere _ as she bent down to pick up his- er, her hoodie.

“SANS?”

“y-yeah bro?”  Stars, he hoped his face wasn’t blue.

“PLEASE DO TELL DR. ALPHYS THAT IF SHE NEEDS ANYTHING, HER FRIENDS ARE HERE TO HELP!”

“heh.  sure thing bro.”

“Ok!  Now I’m ready!”

Extending his hand out to her, she quickly took it without a thought.  Gently pulling her to his chest, he wrapped his other around her before lowering down to her ear.

“hold on tight.”

********

You felt your breath leave you in a gasp.  Though it takes no more than a second, teleportation is a very jarring and startling experience.  It was like falling and having everything rush around you- rematerializing to Sans’ will.

“hey, you alright?”

The rush of air around you had stopped.  You were “stationary” again.  “Y-yeah.”  You slowly pull away from him.  “It’s just really weird.”

“heh.”  You locked eyes.  “eh, you get used to it after a while.”  You had to look away, or risk giving in to the shyness that was creeping up on you again.   _ Can I not, please?  Jesus!  Get a hold of yourself woman! _

Snapped out of your mind by a bead of sweat trailing down the small of your back, you realize how absolutely  **hot** it was.  You look around, startled at the stark difference in environments.  “Wow.  You weren’t kidding.  Is… Is that  **fucking LAVA?!?!?!** ”

* **chuckle** * “yep.”

You could only imagine the look on your face.  Probably resembling a cartoon with their jaws touching the floor with big white saucer eyes.  “* **whisper** * What the fuuuuuuuuck???”

“* **snicker** * c’mon.”  Taking your hand, he led you down a short pathway towards a white block of a building.  You looked up at the “Lab” as it was so blatantly labeled.  It seemed kinda… lonely?  So out of place with nothing but lava, rocks and steamy heat around.  You look up at Sans’ questioningly.  He simply gave you a wink in response before stepping up to the handleless shut doors, ringing the doorbell.  You swear you heard a shriek (or was that a squeal?) along with fumbling and some crashing behind the closed doors.  

You fiddled with your loose backpack straps as you shifted from one foot to the other.  You felt a creeping nervousness growing within your belly.  You were about to meet Alphys IRL- before you could start diving inside your mind, you’re brought back to reality by Sans’ hand on your shoulder.

“Huh?”  You look up at him.

“don’t worry.”  He gave you a warm encouraging grin.  You felt your SOUL settle down- a warmth beginning to gently spread within you.  A warmth you could only describe as trust.   _ Yeah.  Everythings ok. _

* **shink** *

Your heads snap back to the entrance as the doors suddenly open with a mechanical whirr, revealing a yellow figure about the same height as Sans.  The person that stood before you was a yellow dinosaur-lizard-like monster.  She wore a pair of red shorts along with a gray anime t-shirt, topped with a white lab coat, oval glasses, and a red bow headband.  The only thought that went through your head was “ **_adorable_ ** ”.  She fidgeted at the doorway before she broke the silence.

“S-sorry!  Oh.  My gosh.  I didn’t expect you two to show up so soon!  Uh- u-um, H-hi!”

********

“Hey…”

_ Oh my gosh… she’s… she’s so cute!  AND SHE’S SHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! _  Alphys was filled with an explicable confidence at seeing Elena unexpectedly shy.  Shy!  Can you believe it?!  Feeling less awkward and more sure of herself, she begins to fall easily into the host role- moving aside and gesturing excitedly inside.  “H-h-hiya!  I’m Dr. Alphys!  P-please! Please come in!”  

They walk inside, Elena looking around curiously while fiddling with her backpack straps.  Alphys slightly jumps as Sans places his hand on her shoulder.  “Thanks Alph.”  

“Ehehehehe, S-sure.”

Shuffling quickly back in front of her guests, she leads them to a small sitting area she set up in front of the giant computer monitor.  She couldn’t help but give a quiet sigh of relief, glad that she was able to bring down her furniture transformation cube downstairs before they came.  “P-please, have a s-seat!”  She felt an involuntary smile stretch across her lips.  Her SOUL thumping in excitement.  “H-how about some coffee?”

“Sure, sounds good.” 

Alphys watched as Elena (still a bit shy) settled down onto the makeshift couch- Sans sitting down comfortably next to her.   _ Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!!! AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!!!!   SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! _

********

You smiled at Alphys as she moved quickly to her kitchenette.  Your eyes shifted towards Sans as you felt him relax into the couch, lazily throwing his arm behind your headrest.  Taking your backpack you zip it open and take out the box of cookies you had prepared for Alphys.  Honestly, you weren’t sure what to expect with Alphys.  Not even what she even looked like.  But from what you could see right now, she was adorable and nice, and you just had the urge to hug her.  

Alphys walked back with a tray of hot tea, setting it on top of a box being used as a table.  You waited until she took her seat across from you two on a pink beanbag chair.  “U-um… here!  These are for you!”  Why on earth you were so nervous, you weren’t sure.

“O-OH!  T-THANK YOU!!”

Alphys began to blush red, as she bashfully took the box from you.  Opening it carefully, you swore she had hearts in her eyes.  “O-oh my gosh… these… these smell so good…”  Tears seemed to gather at the corners of her eyes.  Looking up at you, you noticed her eyes really had misted over a bit.  Gently setting the box on the table, she stood up and made her way towards you.

You were startled at the sudden hug- startled at her trembling body.  “T-thank you…”  You hugged her back, resting your cheek against her’s as you rubbed her back.  Confused at what was going on, but fully aware that something was going on with her.  She definitely needed some company.  “You’re welcome.”  All sense of nervousness left you, leaving behind feelings of concern and compassion.  You wanted to make her feel better.

“S-sorry!”  Alphys pulled away from you in embarrassment.

“Hehehehehe!  No worries girl!  It’s pretty surreal finally meeting each other IRL, huh?”

“Ehehehehe I… I guess you could say that…”

*********

Sans watched as Elena seemed to calm and bring Alphys out of her shell.  It was actually kind of surprising to see Elena so shy, to be honest.  Though she had told him of her more prominent introverted shy personality, he hadn’t believed her.  Either way, he couldn’t help but grin as he watch the two build up their conversation momentum while drinking tea and eating more cookies.

Two hours had quickly passed before they decided to set up a second hang out day.

“P-p-perfect!  Friday night h-hang out it is!”  Alphys stood by the door, holding on to Elena’s hands excitedly.

“Squeeeeeee!!! Yuuuuuuusssssss!  Ohmygod!  I can’t wait!”

***********

Alphys waved excitedly at her OTP as they smiled and waved back at her in farewell.  Watching them start to walk off, she had to hold in another squeal as Sans took a hand out of his pocket and drape it across Ellie’s shoulders.  _ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOOOOSH!!!!!! _  Slamming the automatic doors shut, she let out the loudest fangirl scream she could muster up.

***********

You jumped, startled at the loud pitched squeal coming from the Lab.  Sans chuckled next to you.  “What?”

“good call on coming to meet alph.  i think she really needed it.”

“Hehe… yeah…”

“say… how about we take the scenic route home?”

You look up at him, surprised that he wanted to actually  _ walk _ .  “Huh?  Wait.  You mean like, go through Waterfall?  Like, actually walk through?”

“yeah.  well, more like jump through.”  You must have given him some sort of look, because he was now sheepishly looking at you and rubbing the back of his skull.  “heh heh heh.  what??  waterfall residents don’t know you exist yet… at least not all of them.  we still need to be careful about who knows about you until we can settle the whole undyne thing.”   _ Oh… right. _  “but anyways, you said you wanted to go visit, right?  we’re already here, so why not?”

You felt your heart beat a little faster.  

“Ok.”

Smiling, you took his offered hand, the rush of teleporting flooding your senses once more.

* * *

 

Ember had been feeling really really weird today.  Tired and exhausted, she had practically spent the entire day in bed, sleeping.   _ Thank the stars the pups are still at school and I didn’t have a shift today… not that Lori would mind if I called in sick. _  Come to think of it, she had started to feel like she was getting sick the past few days- but it wasn’t until now that she payed attention to it.  Groaning, she shifted to laying on her back when something caught her eye.  Blinking, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief.  

“I-!  What?!”

There, glittering back at her, was the beginning formations of a new little SOUL- growing in her uterus.  Her paws automatically come up to her mouth.   _ I...WHAT?!  But… I… _  A flash of memory passed through her mind- a night of passion; their SOULs becoming one.  “Oh my stars… our SOULs… we let them touch… I… I… I have to call Rhys!”  Her SOUL thumped with nervousness in her chest as she fumbled to grab her cellphone from the nightstand.  Licking her lips nervously, she waited for Rhys to pick up-

“Hey Em!  Miss me alre-”

“Rhys.”

“Em?  Baby?  What’s wron-”

“I’m pregnant.”

“....”  She heard him take a shaky breath.  “...I’m sorry baby, what?  I… I don’t think I heard you right.”

“Rhys.  Baby… I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant.”  Another shaky breath.  “...wow… I… huh… pregnant.”

Ember began to feel more agitated with anxiety as the line went silent on his end.  “Rhys?  Baby, are you still there?”

“Y-yeah.  Sorry baby, yeah I’m still here.  Wow… pregnant.  Another pup… we’re having another pup!  Wow.  Ok, ok.  I won’t be able to go back home till about two more weeks.  Take the pups and stay with Lori, ok Em?”

She let out a shaky breath.  “Ok… yeah, ok.”

“I love you baby.  Stay safe ok?”

“I will.  I will.  I love you too.”

* **click** *

Deep, shaky breath out.  Looking down at her stomach, she found herself lifting her hand and rubbing it lovingly.  She really did need to be careful.  The first part of a monster pregnancy determined whether the child would live or… well… let’s just say, before her three beautiful pups, Rhys and Ember had experienced false hope and immense heartache…

“Wow… pregnant…”

She watched in awe at the unexpected little twinkling light.

* * *

 

_ * _

_ Majestic doors open to reveal _

_ A grand stage of dance. _

_ Lead down the palatial staircase _

_ Into a sea of fine masks and sparkling silks _

_ Floating through a mist of color. _

_ So intoxicating it does feel _

_ To be surrounded in the surreal. _

_ While on the floor they dance and dance _

_ Chandeliers host jester acrobats. _

_ Phantom music playing from thin air, _

_ Painting a picture strange and fair. _

_ * _

* * *

 

* **giggle** *  “Saaans!!  Hahahaha!  Where are you leading me?”  You couldn’t help but laugh at the childish action of him covering your eyes from behind.  Yet at the same time, your heart was beating fast as your SOUL fluttered.

__

“heh heh heh.  almost there-”

__

“E-ellie?”

__

You froze.  That quiet sad voice.  You knew that voice.  Sans slowly took his hands away as he stepped back.  Blinking, your eyes came into focus and rest upon a small floating lonely ghost.

__

“B-bloo??”

__

“Ellie!!”

__

Had the little ghost had any weight to them, you probably would have been knocked down from the speed it took them to launch themselves on you.

__

“Bloo!!!”  You both hugged each other, Napstablook starting to quietly cry- in turn making you tear up.  Looking up, you make eye contact with Sans who was calmly standing back with his hands in his pockets- watching the tender little reunion.   ***Thank you!***  You mouthed to Sans.  He simply gives you a nod with a wink.

__

“Oooooooooh… oooh no… Please, please come inside.  I’m sorry for the mess…I… I wasn’t expecting this.”  Taking you by the hand, he started to lead you towards one of two funny looking blob-like houses.  A quick glance back and you saw Sans fall into step behind you two.  Upon entering the house on the left, you quickly realized how simple it was.  A fridge, tv, and desk with computer opposite from the entrance, while a stack of CDs rested against the wall next to the entrance.  The home looked like where a stereotypical attic ghost would live.  “It’s not much, but make yourselves at home.”  

__

Oh poor baby... You instantly knew he was feeling really awkward as he floated nervously in front of you two.  Letting out a breath, you lower yourself down on the floor and take a seat.  Sans follows your example and sits next to you.  And Bloo?  He simply floated down to “sit”.   _ Good thing I had packed extra cookies _ .  Pulling your backpack off, you quickly unzip it and pull out a small cookie box.  “Here!”

__

“O-oooooooooooh…. F-for me??”

__

You gave them a closed-eye smile as you nodded.  “Mmhm!  Freshly baked by yours truly!”  Oh god.  Were those tears on the poor baby????

__

“T-thank you…”  They took the box from you, opening it as they softly smile at the cookies.  “Are… are these…?”

__

“Yup!”

__

“...Wow…”  Taking out a cookie with care, you couldn’t help but enjoy the joyful expressions that danced across Bloo’s face as they savored each bite.

__

“Ellie… what happened?  That nice goat lady said you had disappeared.”  

__

“I uh… I somehow got on the other side of the Ruine door and couldn’t get back in.”

__

“Does she know where you are?”

__

“yeah, she knows.  and now she’s keepin’ the door open so ellie can go visit whenever she likes.”

__

“Oooooooh… well… I’m glad you’re ok.” 

__  
  


“Awwww!  Bloo!”  You couldn’t help but go over to them and hug them tightly, warranting a cute little blush to appear on their face.

__

Unlike at Alphys’ place, your visit only took around half an hour of catching up.  “Bye Bloo!  See you around!”

__

“Y-yeah!  Have a safe trip back home!”  They floated next to their door as they waved happily at you two.

__

As you begin to walk away, Sans puts his arm out to you.  “ready for the next stop?”

__

“Hehehehehehe!  Where, oh where are you taking me now Mr. Tour Guide?”

__

“heh heh, you’ll see.”

__

Giggling, you take his arm and instantly pulled safely into him.

__

* **wooosh** *

__

That falling feeling again.  It always made your stomach drop.  It was like a split minute rollercoaster or like when there’s that second of turbulence on a plane…

__

You’re pulled from your thoughts at hearing the sad lonely notes of a music box play and echo within the cavern walls.  Opening your eyes, you slowly pull away from Sans again as you turn your head.  You both are standing in a pathway in front of an old stone statue resembling a sitting horned monster.  Someone had left an umbrella over it, shielding it from the * **drip drip driping** * from above.  The music seemed to be coming from the ancient relic.  

__

“What is this…?”

__

“heh… it a memorial for the dead prince… or at least… that’s what I was told as a tyke.”

__

You lean in into his side as you stare on at the statue, feeling Sans automatically wrap an arm around you as he went on.

__

“story goes that after the prince died, the kingdom was in mourning.  as a show of respect, a group of the most skilled monsters gathered together to build this memorial for not only the king and queen, but for other monsters to visit.  the song that plays is an old song of memory- huh?  ellie?”

__

You looked on at the statue as tears involuntarily began to fall from your eyes.  Bringing up your arm, you make to wipe them off.  “Sorry.  It’s just…”  The music, you could feel it reverberate throughout your body and SOUL.  With every note, it struck you to your core.  You could feel and hear the pain and anguish.  You could feel the heartache.  And at the same time, you could feel the small bit of bittersweet hope- hope that all the loss, all the pain, all the sorrow will one day lead to better things.  After all, what is happiness without sadness?  How can one cherish these moments without knowing what the meaning of sorrow is?

__

“hey… hey…”  You felt him reach down and cup your cheek.  Looking up at him, you smiled as a few stray tears fell on their own accord.  “Sorry… I just… everything you said, I can hear it in the music.  I can feel it.  It’s beautiful and sad… And it makes me feel…”

__

“bittersweet.”

__

“Yeah.”

__

“heh.  yeah.  i know what ya mean.”

__

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

__

“huh?  but … it made you cry.”

__

“It’s ok.  I still like it- as sad as it is.  It’s still a really special place.”

__

“heh… ready for the last place?”

__

Smiling at him, you nod- taking your place close to him once again before being whisked away through space and time.

__

“ok.  open your eyes.”

__

You are instantly greeted by the twinkling light of stars.   _ Wait… those aren’t stars… _  You realize that what you see are millions upon millions of sparkling twinkling crystals.  “W-wow…”  You let out a shaky breath.

__

“welcome to the wishing room.  we obviously don’t have real stars, but this is the closest thing.”  Stepping away from him, you look up all around you in utter awe.  Amazed that such a natural marvel existed on this earth.  “we monsters like to make wishes in here… uh… hence why we call it the wishing room.”  

__

“This is beautiful.  Have you ever made a wish here?”

__

“heh.”  Your head snaps from the ceiling to him as you hear him approach you.

__

“yeah.”

__

You look up at him, feeling a blush creep up on your face.  Oh god.  He… he was very close to you, wasn’t he?  You could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.  You find yourself trapped within his eyelights.  They were bright and focused solely on you.  Your heartbeat was racing as you began to realize his face seemed to be drawing closer and closer to yours-

__

“YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP!”

__

“Eeeeeek!” 

__

“wwwaaaah!”

__

You both jump away as a white little pomeranian comes running through, in between you two- yip yip yipping along the way.

__

_ O-oh my god… we were… we were about to-! _  It began to dawn on you that perhaps this tour around Waterfall could/might potentially fall under the “date” category…  _ Oh my god... _

__

“uh… heh heh.. how about we head home?  paps is probably waiting for us.”

__

“Y-yeah.  Yeah good idea.  Let’s go home.”

__

Had you not been trying to avoid eye contact and looked up, you would have noticed the bright blueberry blush on Sans’ face.

* * *

 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!!!!”

“Hehehehehehe… yup.  We’re uh, having another pup.”

“Ember!!! Oh my god!!!”  You threw your arms around her neck as you hugged her tight on the couch.

“THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI!  I SHALL GO GET STARTED! NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

“congrats em.  rhys must be pretty happy.”

“Yeah. He is * **chuckle** *”

“You guys excited?”

“Yeah!!!”  “Yes!”  “Uh huh!!”  The pups rolled around on the floor as they looked away from the tv.

“I can’t wait for a baby sister!”  Echo began to jump up and down.  

“Whaaaat?!  What makes you think it’s a girl?!  It’s definitely a boy.”  Kira folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

“Nuh uuuuh!”  “Yeah huuuuuh!”

“G-guys!  Stop f-fighting!”  Max scurried to hide in Ember’s embrace as his siblings began to tussle around on the floor.

“em, ya know that if you guys need anything, anything at all, we’re here ok?”  

“Thanks guys.  Yeah.  Lori should be coming around a little later.  We’re staying with her until Rhys comes back home in two weeks.”

You couldn’t help the warm feeling that began to swell within your SOUL.  You felt happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⺣◡⺣)♡* *sighs dreamily* 
> 
> Part of this chapter was inspired by this [Alphys + Undyne animation](https://youtu.be/mQRboZwDrOI?list=PLy6rZwOs5oSbWXjygx6lGXcdGKAMGoGc9) (which I deem CANON). I love it so much. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Expect more future scenes that refer back to this amazing piece of work.
> 
> Want to follow or chat with me? Here's my [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	35. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screaming intensifies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Holy crap, I had this chapter written out and ready to go hours ago, but couldn't post due to broken internet. But it's all good now. I got some hot chocolate and some cookies as I post this. Internet is working. My phone has internet service again too... Life is gooooooood.
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (≖ᴗ≖✿)
> 
> Hm... I'm in the mood for this music:  
> [Rainer + Grimm - Do It Right](https://youtu.be/FUtZ73oYdHI)  
> [Astrid S - Hurts So Good (Rytmeklubben Remix)](https://youtu.be/t_nt4MD6bCs)  
> [Undertale - Memory (Remix Orchestral)](https://youtu.be/W7_GBQCg0kQ)  
> [Alessia Cara - Wild Things (feat. G-Eazy) [Young Bombs Remix]](https://youtu.be/IWcVIXUg2G4:>Alessia%20Cara%20-%20Wild%20Things%20\(feat.%20G-Eazy\)%20%5BYoung%20Bombs%20Remix%5D</a>)

* * *

Sans mindlessly moved his fries from one side to the other, lost in his thoughts.

 

“...Something, or someone on your mind?”

 

“huh?”  Sans jumped, startled at Grillby’s smooth quiet voice.  While he had been going around in circles in his head, he hadn’t noticed Grillby move to stand in front of him.  

 

“heh… guess you could say that…”  Taking a ketchup drenched fry, Sans leans into the counter while pointing it at Grillby.  “heh heh, nothing gets p **ash** you, does it grillbz?”  He grins in triumph as Grillby sighs, continuing to dry up some glasses.

 

“Am I correct in assuming that this has to do with Elena?”

 

God, how obvious was he?  Could everyone tell?  He could already feel his skull warming up.  “heh…”

 

Setting the rag down, Grillby leans forward against the counter.  “What troubles you my friend?  Is everything alright?”

 

One quick glance around, his nerves are settled.  With the bar empty, he could relax and freely confide in his long-time friend.  “* **sigh*** yeah… yeah… everything’s fine…”

 

Grillby raises a flame brow.  “But…?”

“* **sigh** * i dunno… i just… i just- ugh!  i like her, ok?  i like her!”

 

“* **chuckle** *  I know you do Sans.  Everyone does.”

 

“i- what? really?”

 

“Sans.  Ever since you and Papyrus brought Elena into Snowdin, everyone has seen a significant change in you.”  He lowered his face in a smirk, his glasses glaring from the light of his flames.  “I suppose you could say- there is a noticeable **spark** in your eyes.”

 

“heh!  good one.”

 

“But in all seriousness, we have all noticed how happy she makes you.  So, please help me understand- what is it that troubles you?  Does she not reciprocate your feelings?”

 

“i…* **sigh** *  i dunno grillbz… i-”

 

“Have you expressed your feelings to her?  Is she aware?”

 

“no?  or well… i mean… i don’t… know?”

 

Grillby patiently watched him, allowing him to articulate and sort out his thoughts.

 

“uggghhh...”  Sans sinks further on the counter, burying his skull in his hands.  “* **sigh** * we’ve gotten really… comfortable with each other.  she… i know she likes me... i just don’t know if she likes me as more than a friend. ugh…”  He rubbed his eye sockets, annoyed with the thoughts swirling around his mind.

“...”

 

“there’s been a couple of times where we’ve almost… ya know- but then somethin’ happens and i just, **ugh** , i just lose my nerve!  and i mean, what if she doesn’t want that?  i mean, i couldn’t blame her.  she’s a human after all-”  Grillby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, stopping Sans mid ramble.  

 

“Has she indicated at all that she does not want these advances?”

 

“...”  Memories flash behind his eyes- Elena seeking out his company.  Elena snuggling closer into him while they watch tv.  Elena laughing, in that adorkable way of hers, at one of his lame jokes.  Her blushing, shy face whenever she became aware of how close he was to her.  ...her smile… the one (he’s noticed) she seems to reserve only for him… Racking through his mind, not once could he recall a moment where she expressed disgust towards him.  Not once has she tried to move away from him.  Hell, she came running out of the Ruins and practically **flung** herself at him.  “no.”

 

“Then what is stopping you?”

* * *

 

Sans looked at his phone for the hundredth time as he waited for Elena to come out of the Ruins.  Though he could have easily made his way up to Toriel’s house, he didn’t really want to be under her scrutinizing gaze.  He was already pretty agitated from nerves after talking with Grillby.  And it was only intensifying with every second he waited for her to come through the doorway.  

********

“Bye Tori!  Love ya!”

 

“Take care my dear.  You let me know if you need anything, alright?”

 

You pocketed your phone as you began to descend the stairs.  “Will do!”

 

The moment your feet touched the cavern floor, you quickened your pace.  Sans had sent you a text that he would be waiting for you at the doorway.   _Wonder why he didn’t come up…_

 

The temperature began to drop as you got closer to the end of the hallway.

 

“Sans!”  He jumped at your voice, turning around and catching your eyes.  His eyelights sharp and bright seemed to become a little fuzzy and warm as you approached.  His usual grin had melted into a smile, his body visibly relaxing in front of you.  You came to a stop.  Your stomach suddenly jumping with butterflies as a wave of shyness crept up your back.  “Sup?”

“nothin much. you?”

 

“nothin much.”  

 

“heh heh heh heh.”

 

Your breath had quietly and involuntarily hitched as you felt a wave of rippling goosebumps prickle your skin in response to his low chuckle.  You stood dumbly in front of him as he reached out to touch you.  Your eyes dilated from the rush of sudden adrenaline, every millisecond becoming increasingly aware of Sans and yourself.

 

_Huh?!_

 

…. His hand had landed on your shoulder…. What... the fuck?  He had had that same look from when you two were in Waterfall.  You swore you thought he was going to… _God.  God, I’m so stupid.  I’m making up stories in my head and assuming things again, aren’t I?_

 

“ready to head home?  ya got that hangout thing with alphys a little later, right?”

 

“Y-yeah.  Yeah, she said to come around 3.”

 

“cool.”  Taking his offered arm, you fought down the frown that wanted to appear, hiding your face into his chest.

 

_He’s just a friend… don’t be so stupid._

* * *

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!??!?!?!?!”

 

Alphys wailed in frustration as she watched, yet another, perfect moment ruined before her very eyes.  “Uuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!”  She dramatically bopped her forehead against her monitor control panel.  “Ow.”  Lifting her head, she began to rub the sore spot while propping her head up with the other hand.

 

* **sigh** *

 

_First in Waterfall, now this?  You’re killing me Sans!_ “* **sigh** * Well, better get back to c-cleaning!”

 

Straightening herself up, she shuffled back to the boxes she had dropped a few moments ago due to the… _distraction_.  

 

She couldn’t help the ever present smile on her face as she got ready for Elena’s arrival.

 

* * *

 

“uggggh!”  Sans tossed a bone attack into a pile of snow in frustration.  He did it again.  He let his nerves get to him.  

 

“BROTHER?”

 

Head shooting up, he noticed his brother peeking from behind the shed.  “hey paps.  sup?”  He stuffed his hands back into his pockets, pulling up his lazy facade.  

 

“Brother?  Are you alright?”

 

“‘ ’m fine.”

 

“...Is everything alright with you and Human Ellie?”  His grin falters for a moment at the mention of her name.  “I see…”

 

Sighing, Sans’ shoulders slump in defeat.  There really was no use in denying it.  “heh… everyone does, apparently…”  God!  Since when was he sooo easy to read?  He felt like he was 10 again as he looked down and began to kick the snow.

 

“She likes you, you know...  More than just a friend.”  

 

Sans pauses for a second before continuing.  “yeah?”  He feels his magic surged through his bones as his SOUL began to pulse quickly within his chest.  ”she tell you that or somethin’.”

 

“No.  But there is little to nothing that can get past the expert observational skills of The Great Papyrus.”

 

“...” Kneeling down, Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans in a hug.

 

“Sans, you have taken care of me and done your best in filling my life with happiness.  But… I feel that in doing so, you have come to neglect yourself.  As your brother, I only want you to be happy… Please don’t deny yourself this happiness, Sans.”

 

To Sans’ surprise, he realized that Papyrus was serious.  “she... hasn’t said anything though…”

 

Pulling away, Papyrus flashes him a knowing sort of grin.  “Have you considered that perhaps, Human Ellie might be waiting for you?  That perhaps she may be confused with what you want from her?”

 

His mouth twitched and grew into a grin as he warmly looked at his little brother.  “heh… when did you stop being such a babybones paps?”  

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

* * *

 

“Uhhh…. So what kind of short cut is this?”  You walked beside Sans, trying your hardest to ignore the fact that he was holding your hand “hostage” in his pocket while your other held onto his arm.

 

“it’s the ferry short cut.  thought i’d show you incase there’s a day paps or i can’t take you to visit alph or napstablook.  ya know?  so ya don’t have to depend on us all the time.”

 

“Ooh”  You bite your lip.   _That’s… that’s so thoughtful…_  “So… so this ferry, it can take me directly to them?”

 

“yup.  eh, well, for napstablook’s place, it would take quite a bit more walking… but to get to alph’s place, they practically drop you off right outside her place.”

 

“They?”

 

“Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?”

 

You both came to a halt.  Looking forward, you realize there is a wooden boat with a figurehead in the shape of a dog.  Standing at the front was someone completely covered and cloaked in black.  “sup river?  we wanted to catch a ride to hotlands.”

 

You watched the… person with curiosity as you approached the boat.

 

“Watch your step.”  Their wispy sing-song voice greeted you as they extended a black gloved hand.  Taking it, you thank them before situating yourself and sitting down.  

 

“Tra la la~  Please hold tight.”

 

Your stomach leaps as the boat float up and begins to move.  You quickly whip your head at sans as he chuckles.  “heh heh heh heh heh.  pretty neat huh?”  You welcome the arm that holds you closer to him, feeling a little more secure and not like you were going to fly off this weird ass dog boat.

 

“Y-yeah. Just caught me off guard.”

 

“heh heh heh.”  He tightens his hold on you slightly.  “don’t worry.  i’ve got ya.”  You relax into him in silent thanks.

 

“Tra la la~ Tri li li~ Tre le le~” River person quietly hummed to themselves as you and Sans quietly watched the environment change in a blur of colors before your very eyes.  It must have been around 20 minutes until the boat slowed down to a complete stop.

 

Climbing out of the boat, you look back one more time.  “Thank you River.”  Giving you a silent nod, the hooded figure departed from the dock.  It wasn’t until they were gone from sight that you noticed the temperature change.  “Holy crap!”  As you take off your hoodie, you look at Sans with a stink eye.  “How does the heat not bother you?”  

 

He simply looked back at you with a long lazy wink.  “heh… guess you could say that it **goes right through me**.”

 

You stop in the middle of wrestling your hoodie off your head.  “Wha-?... Pfffffft!  Dork.”  Relieved from the extra layer of clothing, you start moving while tying the hoodie around your waist.  “Hm?”  You stop, realizing that Sans hadn’t made a move to walk with you.  “Sa-....”   _O-oh… wow… uh…_   Upon turning around, he had appeared right in front of you.  It was in these moments of closeness that you realized how positively short you were.  But you felt even tinier at the moment… enclosed between him and the rock wall behind you.  

 

Your eyes dilated as you felt the rush of adrenaline.  Heart beat pounding loudly in your chest as you both locked eyes.  You watched in your peripheral as his hand slowly came up to cup the side of your cheek, his thumb leaving a residual tingling sensation in the areas he brushed.

 

You tried to keep eye contact, but found yourself drifting down to his mouth.   _I wonder what…_

 

“Mmm!”  Lost in momentary thought, you softly grunt in surprise.  Your mind tries to scramble and comprehend the current situation.   _K-kiss… kissing-!_  You focus in on the sensation of his phantom lips against yours, testing… waiting for your answer.  Tilting your chin up, you press into his soft kiss- timidly responding to his unspoken question.  Your lips slowly moved against each other, carefully gauging each other’s reactions.  The tension that had built up between you two the past few months… you wanted to shatter it.  

 

You grasp the front of his hoodie, clinging onto him as you rose up on your tiptoes.

 

You wanted it to crumble.  

 

You feel him loop his arm around the small of your back, supporting you while he drew you in closer.

 

It was a wall that was blocking you both.  

 

Your hands slide up his chest.

 

You didn’t care about the danger of willingly casting the most intimate part of your heart to him.

 

You feel the hand on your cheek move to cradle the back of your head and deepen the kiss as you weaved your arms around his neck.  

 

God, you just wanted more...

 

The moment you let your thoughts be known to him… God… it was like… it was like you were each other’s oxygen.  The initial innocent kiss had become hungry… desperate… like you were both dying to breath.  

 

But you both had to pull apart.  Your foreheads rested against each other.  Panting as you both tried to catch your breaths.  “...you should get going… alph is waiting.”  You felt yourself shiver at the sound of his now husky voice.  “R-right… Alphys.”  Your foggy mind starts to clear up a bit at the thought of your friend.  Though… with him right here… you were having trouble pulling away.  Tempted to kiss him again.

 

He must have noticed your internal struggle as he gently took your hands from him and moved back a bit to give you space.  Rubbing his thumbs over your hands, he gave you a warm smile.  “just go up the steps and take a right.  you’ll see the lab.”

 

“Ok…”  God, it was so hard to concentrate right now.

 

“text me when you’re ready to head back home.”

 

“Ok-”

 

Leaning forward, he took your lips in a brief chaste kiss.  You swore you felt your breath leave your body.  Pulling back he looked at you in that warm way you had never really noticed… not until now.

 

“see ya.”

 

“Y-yeah.  See ya.”

 

* **blip** *

 

You stare blankly at the spot he had been a second ago.  You lightly touch your lips with the tips of your fingers.  It takes a moment for your mind to catch up to you again.  Letting out a huge shaky breath, you lean against the rock wall as your body starts to feel wobbly from your realization.

 

“Wow.”

* * *

 

_*  
Against a wall clad in gold_

_Upon a throne and in eccentric robes_

_Sat the King, young, not old._

_“Welcome to my home.”_

_He said, regal and benign._

_“Please, enjoy yourselves in festivities.”_

_Sipping his cup, ring glittering, His Royal sign._

_Bow down to His most gracious host,_

_Sovereign of dreams,_

_Who invited thee into His home,_

_A world of Fantasy._

_“Leave thy troubles behind for the night,_

_For this world is a dreamer’s delight.”  
*_

* * *

 

Rhys was able to easily locate the King.  As predicted, he was in the throne room- tending to the golden flowers that had grown and overtaken the floor, covering the ground like a fragrant golden carpet.

 

“Hmm hmm hmm~”

 

“King Asgore.”

 

“Hm?”  Loose golden flower petals flew up in the air at the giant boss monster’s sudden movement.  His large purple cape rustled and flowed around him, revealing the magnitude of his intimidating height and stature until it settled back down around him.  His eyes brighten at the realization of company.

 

“Ah!  Rhys, my boy!  Howdy!”

 

Nodding his head, Rhys finally approaches.

 

“What can I do for you?”  

 

“* **ahem** * I-”  A momentary glint behind the towering monster catches his eye.   _The Queen’s crown._  He had taken the crown out of it’s box… It appeared that their poor, miserable King was having one of those days… Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea-

 

“Come my boy.  It seems there’s something on your mind.  Why don’t we sit and chat over a cup of tea?  Hm?”

 

He didn’t have the heart to deny his King.  Taking a seat, he gratefully accepted the offered cup of tea.

 

“Now tell me,”  Asgore sat back on his seat, stroking his golden beard in contemplation.  “What weighs so heavily on your mind my boy?  So much that you considered sparing me?”

 

“Heh.”  To many, the King might have been seen as a pushover.  Maybe even an idiot (much to Rhys’ annoyance), as implied by the lack in creativity for naming things.  And then to others- a monster, thirsty for revenge.  But because of his position, he saw how absolutely superficial those opinions of were.  Asgore had a keen eye- picking up details and information at a split second.  All while putting on that goofy happy-go-lucky facade of his.  Though he did not have the opportunity to utilize that skill of his in politics nowadays, it was quite useful when dealing with his subjects on a personal level.  If anything, Asgore was a great confidant.

 

It was true, the King had done things in the past that Rhys is now having a harder and harder time accepting, but as a father… As a father he could understand why.  The thought of losing his children, his precious children… there was no doubt in his mind that he would see red and…

 

“Rhys?”

 

“Ember and I are expecting.”

 

“O-oh!  Golly!  What… What wonderful news!”  Rhys watched as the King’s face faltered for a moment before springing back to it’s happy carefree mask.

 

“Y-yeah.  Yeah it is.”  He set his cup down, unable to drink anymore.  It had started to taste bittersweet.

 

Asgore lowered his head as he began to twiddle his thumbs- a sad smile gracing his lips.  “You will need to go back home and care for her.”  Lifting his head back, he gave him a joking wink.  “Least I need to drag you away from work and carry you all the way back to your wife.”

 

Both men began to chuckle as each relaxed back into their seats.  “I will do what you ask of me my King.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two as they lose themselves to their private thoughts.  Rhys’ ears twitch as Asgore lets out a melancholic sigh.  “When a star falls from the sky, a child sees the light of day.”

 

As much as he felt for his King, he guiltily admitted that he was glad that he would never have to know the pain of losing his wife and children.  Breathing out through his nose, he gave the customary response to the King’s blessing.

 

“May this child light our way.”

* * *

 

* **KSHINK** *

 

Alphys stood stone still, silently staring at the computer monitor.  A broken plate scattered in pieces on the ground.

 

… … … … Alphy’s mind finished computing.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

In a manic state of mind, she dashed around the lab- her feet pitter pattering against the tile floor, unable to decide what to do, until she made a U-turn and headed out the door.  She didn’t have to go too far though.  Elena was already walking towards her, lost in thought in a derpy sort of daze.

 

“ELLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Ooph!”

*********

You’re smacked out of your daze as Alphys clung to you for dear life.

 

“SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! YOU KIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSED!!!”

 

“I- huh?! H-how do you know about that?!” Your face erupts in a fiery display of scarlet.

 

“O-oh… uh… I uh s-s-saw you two on… my… monitor?”

 

“Monitor?”

 

“Y-yeah! As the Royal Scientist, I’m in charge of m-m-monitoring certain points in the Underground.” You made a silent “O” with your mouth. “C-come on! Let’s go back to my p-p-place so we can t-talk.” Taking your hand, she quickly led you into the comforts of her home.

 

Perhaps it was the nice cool air conditioning of the lab, or maybe the adrenaline was wearing off. Either way, your mind started to clear up. Instead of sitting by the monitor, she led you upstairs to what you could tell was her bedroom. Plopping on her bed, she pat the seat next to her. “T-t-tell me everything!!”

 

How long had it been since you just gossiped on a friend’s bed? How long had it been since you squealed and talked about guys and dorky, nerdy stuff with someone? Ember was great and all, but you couldn’t fully connect with her like you had with Alphys. Ember was like an aunt to you, maybe even an older cousin. Either way, there were a lot of things you couldn’t relate with her being a mother. Alphys, she got you- even more so now that you two have met in real life.

 

Smilling, you walk over to her bed and dramatically plop down.  

* **giggle** * Alphys giddily giggles at your childish antic. Grinning up at her, you stretch your body out before folding your arms behind your head. “Hooooo boy… where do I even start?”

 

Alphys lays on her stomach, kicking her legs in the air as she keeps her head propped up. “How about from the moment you two met?”

 

You blow a piece of hair out of your face. “Holy crap… uh… ok… well, I guess you could say that first impressions… he scared me **right out of my skin** and **nearly half to death**.”

 

“ O-oh my- * **snort** * Eyyyyyy!!!” You both shot each other finger guns in perfect synchronization before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

 

“Bye Ellie! See you soon!”

 

“By Alphys!” You waved back at her as you started moving towards the meeting point Sans had texted you he’d be.

 

“Speak of the devil.” You smirked as you muttered to yourself.

 

Sans pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against as he saw you approach, flashing you a grin. You grinned back, stomach full of butterflies. “Hey.”

 

“hey yourself. guessin’ alph saw?”

 

“Heh, what gave it away?”

 

“she’s got a pair of lungs on her, doesn’t she?”

 

“* **snicker** * Now if that wasn’t an understatement…” You come to a halt in front of him.

 

“ready to head home?” His voice had lowered as he leaned a little closer to you, extending his hand out for you to take.

 

Chewing your bottom lip, you smiled up at him as you took his hand. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

“GOOD NIGHT YOU TWO!” Papyrus waved at you and Sans as he headed up to his room.

 

“Night Paps!”

 

“ya want me to come up and read ya a bedtime story?”

 

Papyrus waves him off. “I AM FAR TOO TIRED TONIGHT. BUT THANK YOU BROTHER! GOOD NIGHT!” * **SLAM** *

 

The tv continued to play as you two sat silently on the couch. That is, until Sans shifted over and draped his arm over your shoulders, bring you closer to his side. Biting your lip, you bashfully laid the side of your head against his chest. _Why am I so nervous? This isn’t any different then the other times… right? RIGHT?_ You look down at your lap as Sans picked up one of your clenched hands. Smoothing it out, he gently held it as he lazily drew circles with his thumb. You felt your body begin to relax. His hand shifted to allow him to weave his fingers with yours. You automatically closed your fingers on his hand.

 

“you ok? with this, i mean?” He lifted your held hands.

 

Your lips quirked up in a smile. “Yeah.” Shifting your body, you sat up and faced him. “If I wasn’t ok with this, I would have made it loud and clear.” You watch as his eye lights quickly dart down and up from your eyes to your lips. “Besides,” You feel yourself automatically starting to lean in. “I don’t make it a habit to kiss and run.”

 

He watched you with half-lidded sockets, voice becoming low and breathy. “oh, yeah?”

 

You breathed out in a whisper. “Yeah.”  

 

You close your eyes as you softly press your lips against his mouth. You felt him reach up and hold the back of your head- threading his fingers through your hair. But just like that, it ended. “heh… i’m such a **numbskull** … to think i was worried ya didn’t wan’t…”

 

“Hehehehe. If you’re a **numbskull** , then I’m a **bonehead**. Guess we make quite a pair, huh?”

 

“heh.”

 

Repositioning himself on the couch, he pulled you down to lay snuggly next to him.

 

***giggle** *

 

This felt so right.

 

“Hey… Sans?”

 

“hm?”

 

“Does this make me your **verte** bae?”

 

* **snort** *

 

Lowering his mouth to your ear, “what ever you want, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys: *running around in circles* ε=٩(●❛ö❛)۶ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Me: *puts on shades* (▼∀▼) eat your hearts out.
> 
>  
> 
> I took inspiration for writing Asgore from these two comic dubs:  
> ["That's rough, buddy {COMIC DUB}"](https://youtu.be/mY-bBEGtsuc)  
> ["Undertale comic- Undyne and Asgore "](https://youtu.be/B0ofK6i2UMg)
> 
> Wanna ask me anything? Here's my [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	36. Vanity and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ack! The fluff is strong in this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Man I'm like pumped to write these chapters! I'm going to try an see if I can get at least one more out before I leave for vacation. Love you all!
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (⺣◡⺣)♡*

* * *

 

You found yourself being lulled to sleep.  Between the soft droning of the tv program and Sans’ soft caresses, you were quickly losing the battle to keep your eyes open.  With your ear pressed against his chest, you could hear the constant hum of what you assumed was his SOUL and magic- similar to a human’s heartbeat and blood pressure, yet still distinctly different.  It was like listening to faint music.  Music that was distinguishably and could only be described as _Sans_.  Music that made your SOUL flutter with excitement and be soothed with a sense of security...  You could stay like this forever...

 

“sweetheart?”  

 

Your eyes flutter open at the sound of his low voice.  “* **yawn** * Hmm?”  You sleepily blink furiously as you try and focus up at him.  Sharp bright eye lights warmly stare down at you as he continues to gently caress your arm.

 

“wanna go sleep upstairs?”  He points with his chin towards the stairs.

 

“Hm?”  You pull your hand out of its warm confines to rub your eyes.  “Upstairs?”  You find yourself more awake than a few seconds ago.  What did he say?

 

“more room?”  He grins down at you as he sweeps his hand over your bodies to point out the limited space on the couch.

 

“...Ok.”  You watched as his pinpricks of light seemed to brighten before shifting and bringing you into his lap.  “Nngh!”  Your stomach dropped for a millisecond, blinking rapidly before you realized- you two weren’t in the living room anymore.  Instead, you two were surrounded in darkness with only the soft glow of the snow outside seeping through the small window.  The soft light illuminated the room enough for you to conclude that you both were now in a bedroom… his bedroom.  Pulling yourself up from his lap, you were feeling a little more awake now.

 

There was a moment of silence between you two, as you sat on his bed.  His fingers lightly caressing your face, trailing along your skin.  You were convinced he was absolutely fascinated with the feeling of your skin and hair- noting how much time and care he liked to pay attention to you this way.  Impulsively, you reach up and place your hand on top of his, pausing him in his actions.  Your eyes lock as he watches you curiously.  Lifting your hand up to hover over his, your fingertips begin to lightly move over his carpals.  A small visible tremor overcame him as you pushed his sleeve up while trailing up his arm, lightly brushing against his radius and ulna.  His eye lights never leaving yours, as you curiously touched him.  Though hard and a little rough from age and usage, they surprisingly felt like rough skin to you.  His bones radiated heat like what you would expect from human skin.  Reaching up to his shoulder, you make your way up to his neck.  A shiver caused his bones to slightly rattle, bringing you out of your musings.  He gently pulls your hand away- seemingly out of breath all of a sudden.

 

“Sans?  S-sorry!  Is-”

 

“ ‘s- ‘s fine...”  You watch him carefully as he takes in a deep breath and settle himself.  “bones are jus’ sensitive.”  Realization hits you as you’re overcome with embarrassment- your face starting to warm up.

 

“O-oh!  R-right!  Duh…”

*********

The sensations she was causing him were starting to be too much.  If he wasn’t careful, he could very well scare her with the amount of desire he was filled with at the moment.  Her taking the initiative to curiously explore his bones with care... taking her time… it was exciting him.  So much to the point that he begrudgingly had to stifle and burry it by momentarily stopping her.  He knew she wasn’t ready- if her timidness wasn’t any indication.  He didn’t want to rush this either.  He would hold himself off until she was ready and took that leap.  But stars… now that she was here, with him… now that he knew she accepted him and reciprocated these feelings… he couldn’t be anything else other than ecstatic.

*********

“Mmm…”  You close your eyes as his phantom lips pressed against yours.  You inch closer to him as you begin to move yours against his, clinging on to his now exposed shirt.  Looping his arms around you, he pulls you close and onto his lap.  You thread your arms around his neck as you hungrily press your lips a little harder.  You are surprised at the sudden feeling of something soft and wet run alongside your bottom lip.  It took a moment to dawn on you that what you felt was his tongue, begging you entrance.  Heart racing, you grant him access.  You immediately find yourself excited with want as he eagerly began to explore your mouth, occasionally wrestling with your tongue for dominance.  A shiver runs down your spine towards your core, causing a soft moan to slip.  

 

You gasp at suddenly finding yourself parallel to the bed, Sans trapping you under his body as he let out a low grunt- attacking your neck with soft sensual kisses.  Your heart rate shoots up as he found your pulse point, hot breath brushing against your already sensitive skin, causing a wave of goosebumps and excitement.  

 

A momentary lapse of reason punches a hole into your desire ridden self.  It was too soon.  As much as you wanted it right now, it was too soon.  Though you trusted him with your life, you still had to protect your heart.  You knew that once you took this path, there was no coming back.  You would become completely and utterly attached.  For all the men you had dated, you had given them your heart pre-maturely and allowed yourself to become completely vulnerable.  And each time, you ended up hurt because of your carelessness.  You needed to make sure this time.  

 

“S-sans!”  You grasp at his shirt, torn between nudging him away and pulling him closer.  “S-sans… w-we can’t do this n-now- * **gasp** *!”

 

You felt him tremble as he forced himself to stop.  Your heart clenched as you could feel him struggle to gather his bearings.  Letting out a shaky breath, “y-you’re right…”

 

“Sorry… I-”

 

“no… it’s fine.”  He moves off of you as he goes to lay on his back.  You turn to your side to watch him.  “you’re right… too soon...”  His sockets close as he lets out another breath.

 

“I just… it’s not that I don’t want it, I just…”

 

“sweetheart.  It’s ok.”

 

“No, let me explain.”  You pull yourself up to move to his side, resting your chin on his sternum as you make eye contact.  “I’ve just… every time I’ve gotten involved with a guy, I end up giving myself to them too soon… too fast…”  You feel him wrap an arm around you, beginning to run his fingers up and down your lower back in a soothing motion while looking down at you.  “I just… I just want to wait for a little bit…”  You bit your bottom lip, breaking eye contact.  

 

“ellie.”  You look back at him as his hand comes up to brush your hair out of your face.  “it’s ok.  this can wait.  i can wait.  we can take things slow- take our time until you’re ready.  there’s no rush.”  He cupped the side of your face in affection.

*******

“You’re… you’re ok with this?”  Was he ok with this?  After living his life in an endless loop of the same few days.  After living in constant fear of losing everything good at any given moment.  After believing that everything had lost meaning and was pointless… was he really ok with this?  Taking things slow?  Taking his time?         ... _yeah… yeah i am_.

 

He guided her chin up so he could reach her, giving her a soft kiss.  Stars... he didn’t think he would ever tire of how incredibly soft they were.  Moving back from her, he pulled her up to lay securely against him as he whispered “yeah.”

********

Mind at ease, you easily felt yourself quickly being lulled back to sleep in his arms as he pulled the covers over your bodies.

 

Never had you felt so completely and utterly safe in the arms of a man than you did with Sans.

* * *

 

Papyrus sleepily made his way down the stairs, rubbing his eye sockets with a glove covered hand.

 

“HM?”  A quick glance at the couch made him pause.  The tv was still softly playing, while the couch lacked the presence of a certain human and a certain skeleton.  In fact there was no sign of Elena having slept on the couch.  Narrowing his sockets, he quietly made his way back up to the second floor.  Tiptoeing across the carpet until he reached Sans’ door.

 

* **knock knock** *

 

“Sans?”

 

….. No response.  With furrowed brow bones, he quietly turned the knob and cracked open the door.  

 

**_OH!!!_ **

 

There in the corner of his brother’s room, snuggled under the blankets of the bed, were Sans and Elena.  Sans held Elena while she was comfortably curled up against him.  Pulling away from the crack of the door, Papyrus quietly shuts it.  Stepping away, he calmly makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  It wasn’t until he finally stepped foot into the kitchen that he had to grab the kitchen apron and bite it to contain a strangled squeal, all the while quietly hopping from foot to foot and flailing one of his hands.  

 

_O-OH MY GOODNESS!  OH! OH!  I MUST TELL THE OTHERS!  OH MY GOODNESS!!_

  
Pulling out his phone he began to furiously text the group chat as he excitedly “NYEH HEH HEH!”-d.

* * *

 

The soft glow of morning light trickled in through the window as it lazily made its drifting way onto Sans’ face.  Slowly, he begins to wake, sleepily blinking away the morning dream fog from his mind- amazingly having the best sleep in years.

 

* **yawn** *

 

“Nnnh…”  

 

Slightly more awake, he takes a quick breath in as his SOUL begins to flutter within his chest- immediately aware of his still sleeping companion.  He studied her features as her mind was still lost within her dreams.  Body slowly raising up and down rhythmically with each deep steady breath she took.  He watched as she let out a soft puff of breath, causing a strand of hair to momentarily flutter in the air before settling back down.  

 

Reaching forward, he carefully brushed the hair that had wound up obstructing her features while they had slept, now fully revealing her face.  His bones tingled at the sensation of her soft skin underneath his fingertips.  Her skin seemed to possess a glow of its own, an illusion courtesy of the soft rays of morning light that illuminated her body.  He gently tightened his arm around her, feeling the rush of _life_ that ran and coursed through her body.  Shifting his body so he was now facing her completely, he began to run his fingers through her hair.  Whether she knew it or not, she had become a beacon of hope and light for him… A beacon that represented a long gone promise of the future.  

 

“Nnnh...?”

 

He watches as her brows furrowed before her eyes slowly fluttered opened, unfocused and foggy with sleep.  He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he cradled the back of her head.

 

“Mmm...* **yawn** * Sans?”  He felt his SOUL, yet again, jolt within his chest as his name past her lips.  He couldn’t help himself.

 

“mmm.”  He groaned softly as he pressed up against her lips.   _stars, i don’t think i’ll ever get tired of this..._

 

Pulling away, he looked down at her.

*******

You felt a goofy smile tug at your lips at the unexpected morning kiss.   _Damn, son!  That’s a nice way to wake up in the morning!_

 

You slightly stretch your body out as you let out another yawn.  “Morning.”

 

“morning.”  

 

“I’m guessing you had a good sleep.”  You affectionately smiled at him as you sleepily threaded your arms around his neck.

 

“heh heh heh… best sleep i’ve had in years, actually…”

 

Smells of food cooking wafted into his room as you both heard Papyrus’ muffled voice yell from downstairs.  “SANS!  HUMAN ELLIE!  BREAKFAST IS READY!!”

 

 _Oh shit!  He knows!_  

 

Sans’ low rumbling chuckle snapped you from your momentary pause.  You must have made a funny face or something.  “ya didn’t think he wouldn’t notice, did you?”

 

“Honestly?  It never even crossed my mind.  Uh!”  You feel a blush creep up your face as Sans pulls you out of bed, cradling you in his arms.  “S-sans!  Put me down!”  You wiggle around, trying to escape his firm hold.

 

“mmm… nah.”

 

* **blip** *

* * *

 

* **ting** *

 

The bell hanging over the bar entrance rung as Sans opened the door.  Your face was instantly greeted by the warmth of Grillby’s.  The smell of freshly cooked food permeated your nose, while the mixed sounds of monsters chatting reverberated in your ears.  The moment you both set foot past the threshold, you were overwhelmingly surrounded by (probably) _literally_ everyone.

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!”  * **whistle** * “YEAH!  YOU GO SANSY!” * **hoot** *  “CUUUUUTE!!” * **holler** *

 

The monster dogs barked and howled, thumping their tails as they pounded their table with their fists.  Random monster patrons came up to Sans, giving him high fives and patting his back.  Many others simply winked and or whistled as you two passed by their tables and booths.  As for you two?  Well, you both had different shades of color on your faces- trying to weave through the sudden crowd of monsters surrounding you two.

 

If it hadn’t been for Grillby politely asking everyone to let you two through, you’re pretty sure it would have escalated to the point where monsters would be asking for your autographs.  That was the extent of how much _ridiculous_ attention you both had unknowingly attracted.

 

* **phew** *

 

Sans took a relieved breath as he pulled you to the safety of your usual spot at the bar.

 

“heya grillbz.”  The hand holding yours relaxed its grip as he helped you up to your stool.

 

“Sans.  Elena.”  Grillby nodded at you two with a (rather smug) raised flaming eyebrow.  You swore he was smirking…  

 

“Hey Grillby.”  You shyly smiled at him as your face started to turn a cute shade of pink.

 

“How are you two today?”  Oh God, he **was** smirking.  Your face had probably gone from pink to red by now.

 

“heh!  pretty great actually.”  You shyly ducked your head as Sans leaned over from his stool to draped his arm around you.  Oh god you could feel Grillby gauging your reactions.   _Stop looking at meeeeeeeeee!!!!!_

 

“Indeed.”  God damn it, you didn’t even have to look up to know he was smirking.  That goddamn suave fire man!  Who would have thought that Grillby was a bit of an emotional sadist?

 

“Eyyyyyyy!!!!  There’s my favorite OTP!”  You both turn around to find Ember, Loretta and the pups making their way towards you two.

 

“Ellie!!!!!!!”  “Ellie Ellie!”  “Ellie!”  

 

You are nearly knocked off your booth as the pups came barreling right into you.  “Wooah there! Hehehehehehehe!  What’s up kiddos?”

 

“woah, take it it easy.  hey, where’s my hug?”

 

“Nyaaa!”  The pups simultaneously stick out their tongues at Sans before going back and hugging your waist.

 

“Pfffffffffffffffft!!! Bahahahaahhahhahahhaha!!!!”  You couldn’t help giggling alongside Ember’s and Loretta’s laughter, specially with the grumbly face Sans was currently making.

 

“fine.  i see how it is.”

 

“Awww babe.  You’re still my favorite.”  Yes.  You were fully aware of what you had said- which is why your face was pink.  Yet it seemed that everyone around you had not expected that remark.  Sans had started to turn blue (and were those little hearts in his eyes?) while the ladies started to squeal.  Max bashfully hid behind his mother while Kira started making gagging sounds.

 

“Would you all care for a booth?”

 

Oooooh right!  Grillby was waiting for you all to settle down and start ordering.  Smiling back at Sans, “Booth?”

 

“eh, * **shrug** * sure. why not?”

 

Once in the booth, you sat between Sans and Ember while Loretta and the kids sat across.  As you took a sip from your freshly ordered drink, Ember leaned over to whisper in your ear.  “So.. you two bone yet?”  You started coughing like crazy, having nearly choked on your drink and almost spewed it out at everyone.  Ember just sat there with a mischievous smirk while Sans patted your back, trying to make you feel better.

 

_One day you will pay Em… One day I will embarrass you..._

* * *

 

Your group spent a good amount of time talking about everything- Loretta’s shop, the kids’ developing magic, Ember’s pregnancy, and your new couple status.

“later grillbz.”

Grillby nodded and raised a hand in farewell as you all began to walk out of the bar.

“Oh!  Hold on, you two go on ahead, we’ll catch up in a second.”  Ember and Loretta had stopped to talk to a family at a booth.  The children were apparently friends with the pups.

“heh, sure thing.”  Taking a hold of your hand, Sans gently squeezed it as he motioned with his skull towards the door.  “gettin’ a bit crowded in here, don’t ya think?”  You responded with a giggle- shyness starting to creep back up your back.

The moment the door shut behind you, you have to blink twice at the sudden peck on the lips.

* **giggle** *

“Disgusting…”

You are both shocked out of your small moment as an old rabbit woman (you can’t recall ever seeing before) shuffles pass by you two.

“sorry?”  Sans’ eye lights disappeared as he slowly turned around to look at her.

The woman stopped in her tracks, sniffing up in offense.  As a bun-bun person, she had white fur, long floppy ears, and beady yellow eyes.  But this wasn’t what held your attention.  She had certain striking features reminded you of the Witch of the Waste from Howl’s Moving Castle.  She was “tall”, old, and fat.  Neck chubs spilled over the frills of her collar.  Neck chubs made even more exaggeratedly prominent and defined by the gaudy necklace that looked like it could snap apart at any moment from the amount of strain and force it had to maintain to stay around her thick neck.  She wore a large purple floppy hat and frilly green dress that just combined and screamed “GAUDY AS FUCK”.  But that elitist sneering air she had about her was the icing on the cake.

“Hmph!  Yes, you heard me.  This is disgusting. Gallivanting with a _human_.  Its utterly astounding how everyone is simply going along with this impropriety.”

“Sans…”  You whisper at him as you make to hold his arm.  You could feel the tension in his bones without having to look.  You felt him slightly relax under your touch, allowing you to weave your fingers with his.  You gave him a reassuring squeeze.

His eye sockets were black holes.  Even more intimidating was that tight creepy grin of his as his voice started to acquire a growl edge to it.  “listen lady, i don’t know what ya have against my girlfriend here,” _He… he called me his_ **_girlfriend_ ** _..._  “but i’d greatly appreciate it if ya took those opinion of yours and shoved ‘em up-”

* **poff** * * **poff** * * **poff** *

“Ooooh!” Three surprise snowballs had pelted the woman.  “Why!  I never!!!”  She screeched as she was now disheveled with snow.  The pups had come out and apparently heard the insults- thus deciding to rain snowballs of justice upon the old hag.

The turns furiously, finally noticing the pups who were ready and prepared with more snowballs. “Uggghhhhhhh!!!! Mongrels!”

* **poff** * * **poff** * * **poff** *

Ember and Loretta step out of Grillby’s at the very moment the pups unleash the second wave of attack.  “Woah, whats going on- Oh…”  Ember’s face quickly went from surprise to deadpan as she noticed the rabbit woman.  “Oh no don’t do that.  That’s rood to the old hag.”

“Arrghhhh!!  Miscreants!!  It is no wonder your children are incredibly misbehaved!  They have you as a mother!  Taking them into an adult establishment that serves alcohol!  And now you are having another mistake?!  The vulgarity!”

“Aunt Etta!!!”  Loretta was fuming as she glared at the old rabbit.

* **poff** * * **poff** *

“Gaaaaah!!”

Max quickly rushed over to Ember, burying his head into her stomach.  “Don’t listen to her momma.”

“And **you** !!”  She pointed an accusing finger at Loretta.  “It is no wonder why you are such a brazen little _hussy_!  The company you keep!  Thank goodness your sister did not follow your footsteps!”

“Do we have a problem here?”  Everyone quickly turned around to find Rhys standing a few yards away, arms crossed and with a deadly sort of air surrounding him.

Sniffing up into the air, the old rabbit folded her arms, “Hmph!  This is what put us in the Underground in the first place.” before casting a piercing glare in your direction.  “King Asgore is going to kill your girlie there.  Just remember that you are only prolonging the inevitable.”  And with that, she picked up her skirts and hobbled away.  The tension didn’t ease up until she was completely out of sight.

Loretta was the first to let out a relieved breath.  “Bitch of an old hag… Hey Rhys.”

“Lori.”  He nodded at her as he made his way to his wife.  

“Dad!”  “Daddy!”  "Did you see dad?!  Did you see?  I protected momma!"

You watched from behind Sans, who was still a bit tense and holding on to your hand rather firmly.  “Sans?”  You reached to hold on to his arm with your free hand while resting your cheek against it.  This seemed to snap him out of it- his eyelights returning.  Without a word, he protectively wrapped his arm around you and led you two to go to the rest of the group.

“Ellie!  Sans!  I’m sooo sorry about her.”  Loretta’s ears drooped ashamed.

“So... That was your aunt?”

“Ugh, yeah…”  Her nose scrunched up in disgust.  “Aunt Henrietta… our _great_ aunt.  She’s a real bitter bitch of a hag.”

“heh… that’s an understatement.”

“* **sigh** * Yeah… she’s nasty, but pretty much harmless.”

“...Poor lady.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”  Everyone looked at you as if you were crazy.

“She’s living in her own personal hell.  It’s really gotta suck being her.”

“Pffft… of course **you’d** say that.”  Ember rolled her eyes at you as she leaned into her husband.

 

"Don't get me wrong.  She's a complete bitch, but eh!"

 

"Pffffffffft!"

You simply smiled and shrugged at your friends.  You had met and encountered enough nasty people in your life to not take their words to heart.  Sure it still hurt and bothered you.  Specially when they made a direct attack at you or your friends.  But the trick was to not play into their game and instead continue living your life happily.  If you reacted with unshaken happiness and kindness, they either huffed away angrily from not garnering the reaction they had desired or they would break- unable to resist your infectious good vibes.  

You settled into Sans side, smiling as you welcomed the protective arm that had tightened its hold.  Your stomach starting to bubble with butterflies at the realization that- _he protected me..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬､¬) God, she's such a bitch. (¬▂¬) Dumb old timey hag...
> 
> Aunt Henrietta was literally inspired by the Witch of the Waste. Here's a sketch I made of her on [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/post/154557663880/meet-aunt-henrietta-aunt-etta-for-short-shes)


	37. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which this entire chapter we experience everything through elena's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Yay! Another chapter!!! I'm not sure if i'll be able to post anymore till the new year, since i'll be on vacation and filming and stuff. So if i dont get anything out, hope you all have a wonderful holiday and stay safe!
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ)
> 
> Music selection:  
> ["Daughter - Medicine"](https://youtu.be/sf6mkYz4mx0)  
> ["Blackbear - Idfc (Tarro Remix)"](https://youtu.be/gxE4ngu78Ro)  
> ["G-Eazy & Bebe Rexha - Me, Myself & I (No Sleep Remix)"](https://youtu.be/Z7CTnA3dTU0)  
> ["Ellie Goulding - Still Falling For You "](https://youtu.be/pvP_OwVSFpk)  
> [" AlunaGeorge, Leikeli47, Dreezy - Mean What I Mean"](https://youtu.be/aIBUX32I36A)

* * *

 

“What’s up Alphy?”  She pretended not to hear you as she stood over her desk, desk lamp reflecting off her glasses as she silently worked.  “C’mon gurl, I know you.  Something’s bugging you.”  You laid on your stomach as you watch Alphys fiddling around with some doo-dad.  She was frowning and slightly tense- her natural bodily response to combat the need to cry.  You had noticed that she’d been having more of these moments the last couple of days you’d hung out with her.

 

* **sigh** *

 

Laying down the doo-hicky, she folded her arms as she rested her head against the table.  Slowly sitting up, you crawl off the bed, causing some springs to squeak in the process.  “Hey… what’s going on?”  Making your way to her, you place a comforting hand on her back.  Your brows shoot up in concern when you realize she was shaking- trying to hide her quiet crying.  “Alphyyy!!  Nooo, what’s wrong???”  Hugging her tightly, you start to rub her back.  But your show of kindness seemed to break the tight lid she had kept in your presence.  Racked by sobs, her body shook and trembled from the waves of emotions that had come crashing down all at once on her.  You could do nothing but curl yourself over her, rubbing her back while whispering soothing words or humming a calming tune- all the while trying to keep your own emotions in check.  You sniffed as you did your best to suck the misty tears back into your eye-ducts.   _ God damnit!  Get a hold of yourself!  Alphys needs you!  You need to be strong for her right now.   _ Yeah… you were empathetic to the point that seeing others cry made you want to start crying.  It never did fail to upset you when you saw someone start crying or upset.  You just wanted to make them feel better in any way you could.  Even if all they wanted was someone to hold them and let them exhaust themselves as they let their emotions flow out.

 

It was a good 15 minutes before Alphys had calmed down enough for you both to move to her bed.  You sat there at the edge of her bed as she laid there, her head on your lap as you gently massaged her head- just like how your parents or brother would do to you when you had too much pent up anxiety and just wanted to cry.  There was nothing like a good head rub to help you relax a little.

 

* **sniff** *

 

Another 10 minutes quietly passed by as you both listened to one of her anime music albums playing in the background.

 

“I’m sorry… * **sniff** * I’m s-such a wreck...” 

 

You curled yourself over her again in a protective cocoon.  “It’s all right Alphy.  We all gotta cry and let it out once in awhile.  I know I should take my own advice more seriously but, it’s not good to keep your emotions and feelings pent up.  It’s better if you talk it out with someone.”  You smiled down at her, making eye contact with her tear filled eyes.  

 

“I… I don’t think I can talk to anyone about… this…”

 

“Then write it down.  Pretend you’re talking to someone.  You just need to let whatever’s bothering you  _ out _ .”

 

You saw a thought cross her mind, warring to come out.  Staying quiet, you let her decide what to do next.  “I-if… if I talk to you… d-d-do y-you promise not to t-tell?  C-c-can we still be f-f-friends?”

 

“Alphy.  You can tell me anything.  You don’t have to worry about judgement from me.  Promise.  And hell yeah we can still be friends.  I love hanging out with you.”

 

“Y-y-you do?  Y-y-you will?”

 

* **boop** *

 

“Of course silly!  Now… howz about we get some junk food?”

 

Sitting back up, she adjusted her glasses on her face before shyly smiling.  “S-s-sure.”

 

You both sat comfortably on her fuzzy pink rug while leaning against her bed, a pile of junk food (sweet, savory, crunchy, chewy- you name it!) on the floor within reaching distance.  Her music had changed to another anime album, this one a little more instrumental and theatrical sounding as opposed to the previous upbeat techno sounding one.

 

“Alrighty… before you start, just know that you don’t have to tell me everything- or even anything for that matter.  I won’t say anything.  I won’t interrupt you.  I’m just here to be a listening ear.  But if you want my opinion on anything, i’ll do the best I can to give you the best unbiased answer I can,  ok?”

 

“* **sigh** * O-okay… well… I-I-I wasn’t a-always like this… this mess of a monster...”  She bowed her head as she looked at her clasped hands, beginning to twiddle her thumbs in that nervous manner you had seen her do so many times.  “I u-used to be conf-fident… I was at the top of my class along with Sans.  W-w-we both became assistants to the former Royal Scientist, and… I remember…”  

 

_ Woah, what?!  Sans??  Guess that explains why he has a basement lab…  Storing that bit of info for later... _

 

She looked up at her ceiling, reliving the memory in her mind as she softly smiled.  “I remember it being the happiest time in my life… I was so sure of myself and had a thirst to learn and discover.  I was fearless…”  Her small smile slowly fell into a frown.  “But then something happened to the Royal Scientist.  To this day I can’t remember, and Sans never likes to talk about it.  King Asgore needed a new Royal Scientist…”   She lowered her head causing her glasses to reflect the light from her lamp, catching a glare and hiding her eyes.  “That’s where I made my first mistake… I got this job by tricking him.  I made him think I had created life, when all I did was make a body for Mettaton.”

 

_ Right.  Mettaton is a ghost monster, and happens to be Bloo’s cousin. _  A fact you had already known due to past conversations with both Alphys and Napstablook.  Though the details of Mettaton acquiring a corporeal body had not been known to you.  It hadn’t been your place to ask anyways.

 

“Once I became the Royal Scientist, I… I started to scare myself as time went on.  I’ve… I’ve done so many bad things.  So, so, so many bad things!  I took in patients who had Fallen Down and at the verge of turning into Dust.  I was supposed to save them!  Instead… I-i-instead…”  You scooted closer to her, lightly placing a hand around her shoulders.  Giving her quiet strength to continue talking.  “Instead I did something horrible!  They’d been better off dead than the goopy mess they are now!  Oh Stars!  And then their families started asking about them!  Oh Stars!”  As her body began to tremble, you started to rub her arm and gently hold her.  “I’ve b-b-been lying to them all this time!  I couldn’t tell them the truth!  There’s been so many times i’ve wanted to just disappear from this existence.  So many times I thought of just taking that step…  But then Undyne found me and… Oh Stars, Undyne…  She’s been nothing but good to me- a pathetic excuse of a monster.  I’ve been lying to her all this time!  She hates me now!  She won’t talk to me because I lied to her about you, and oh stars, this is exactly how it will be when everyone finds out about my poor patients still in the lab!”  Your eyes were wide at all the information she had willingly entrusted to you as she began to sob.  “I’m a coward!  I’m worthless!  I’m such a failure!  All I do is screw up!  I’m a fraud and it’s only a matter of time that everyone finds out.  I’m no better than trash and should just fall off the cliff with the rest of the garbage at the dump!  I-”

 

“Stop.”  Though you had said you wouldn’t interrupt, you couldn’t (in good conscience) let her go down the path of self-deprecation and destruction.  You knew what that road entailed, and none of it was pretty.

 

“...”

 

“Stop it Alphys.”  You held her tightly as you rested your chin on her head.

 

* **sniff** * * **hiccup** *

 

“It’s true… We’ve all made choices in the past that we aren’t proud of.  I’ve made my fair share of choices I wish I could go back and change.  But I have to live with that.  Same as you having to live with your choices.  But you know what?  Even though we can’t go back in time and pick differently, it doesn’t mean we still can’t make good use of our situations.  Look, I understand the anxiety you’re going through.  You’re worried about what everyone’s reactions will be.  But don’t.  Just don’t.  The way they react is out of your control.  And you just have to try your best and be ok with that.  The only person you can control is yourself.”  She sniffed as she pulled away from you, making eye contact.  “Its up to us to decide how we react to any given situation.  It’s up to us whether we continue to spiral downwards or try and learn something from unfavorable events.  Your patients?  Alphys!  You saved them!  Sure, they might not be the monsters they used to be, but they are still alive because of you!  Do you realize how incredibly amazing you are?  And Undyne?  If she hates you like you think she does, then… then I’m sorry Alphy, but she wasn’t worth your time and heart.”

 

“M-m-my heart?”  She placed a hand over the place her SOUL would be located in her chest, blushing in realization that you knew about her crush.

 

“Yes.  Your heart.  And as your friend, I’ll be damned if I let someone mess with your heart.”

 

“* **sniff** * Y-y-you’d do that for m-m-me?”  Tears started to gather up at the corners of her eyes as she looked at you.

 

You grinned back at her while throwing up a thumbs up.  “You betcha I would!  Once you have me as a friend, I’m loyal till the very end.”

 

“...Thanks Ellie.”  She lowered her head again, wiping a few stray tears.  You rubbed her back comfortingly as you both sat leaning against her bed.

 

“Any time Alphy.  Now… tell me all the deets about Ms. Hurricane.”  You grinned mischievously as Alphys all of a sudden became flustered.

* * *

 

You sat waiting on his bed, chewing on your bottom lip in contemplation.  You could hear his low muffled voice through the wall as he read to Papyrus.  

_ Should I ask him about it?  Is it too much of a personal question to ask right now? _

* **creak** *

Your head jerks up to see Sans opening his door and walking in.  Eye lights scanning the room, his grin instantly widens the moment they lock onto you.

“miss me?”  God you loved that stupid smirky grin of his.

“Pfffft.  As if.”  You make a show to lay down facing away from him as you pull the covers over your body.  Curling up in a ball under the sheets, you try your best to stifle your giggles as you heard him take exaggerated footsteps towards you.

“oh, really now?  huh…” 

Everything had gone quiet… until a massive shiver ran down your spine as you heard his voice huskily whisper in your ear. “ i don’t buy it.”

“Eeeeek!”  You tried to stifle down your squeal and giggling as Sans began to tickle your sides.

“* **giggle** * S-saaaaans!!!  S-st * **giggle** * stop iiiit!!!  I’ll wake up Paaaaaaps!!!”  You wiggled around struggling to escape his tickle attack while trapped within the sheets.

“mmm…. nah… unless, you admit it and give me a kiss.”

“* **giggle** * f-f-fine!!! I admit it!!  I give, I give!”  Letting up, he sits and watches you untangle yourself from the sheets with a huff.

“eh? eh?”  He wiggled his brow bones at you as he leaned forward towards you.  Smirking, you quickly went in and kissed him on the cheek, catching him by surprise.  “hey…”  You giggle mirthfully as you pull away.  “that’s cheating.”

* **giggle** * You playfully waggled a finger at him with a smug look in your eyes.  “Nuh uh uh, you never said wh-”  You had lowered your guard for a split second… and Sans took that opportunity to catch your lips against his.  “Mmmh!”  You feel yourself immediately start to melt into him, quickly becoming intoxicated with such a teasing sensual kiss.   _ W-what was I thinking about again?... _

He began to lower you, as you both had begun to be pulled further under the oceans of desire.  Your breath hitches as you feel something wet start to travel from your lips, slowly down to your neck.  His tongue left a wet trail on your skin, causing goosebumps to appear in its wake.  You feel him start to slip a hand under your shirt, slowly making its way up as it took its time to feel the softness of your skin.   _ God… if he could just go a little- WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIIIIIIIIT! I’M BREAKING MY OWN RULE! HOLD UP! REWIND! BACKTRACK! _  Your breath hitches as you quickly grasp his wrist, stopping its upward movement.  You could tell he was still lost in the fog you yourself had been in a second ago.  And it was proving  **very** difficult not to be pulled back under with him paying special attention to the weak spot located at your neck.  “S-sans…”   _ F-fuck…  _ Your grip on his wrist tightened.  His tongue had brushed over that spot again, making you extremely aware of how completely turned on you were getting.  “S-sans!”  He seemed to slightly come out of it- but just barely.

“yeah sweetheart?”   _ F-fucking hell… _  His voice had dropped down an octave, leaving him with a fucking sexy “bedroom” voice that sent shivers directly to your core.   _ C-concentrate!  Concentrate damn it Ellie!! _

“L-let’s play a game.”  You held in your breath, freezing in place, not trusting yourself at this point.

“game?”

“20 questions.”  You felt him stop- in which half of you was thinking “ _ Oh thank god! _ ”, while the other half thought “ _ Noooooooooo!  DON’T STOP! _ ”

“20 questions… alright.  sure.”  You let out an inaudible breath as he moved off of you, pulling you up with him.

Settling down, you both sat across from each other.  

“alright.  go ahead.”  

Fuck.  You had to ask the first question???   _ Well… I guess it only makes sense since I was the one that asked… and cock-blocked… _  “Ok... uh… how old are you?”

Sans settled into a lazily comfortable position as he got ready for a night of questions and answers.  “well uh… time is a little … weird here in the underground… but to answer your question- 29.  my turn...”  He was now laying on his back, arms folded behind his head while one leg was crossed over the other.  He studied you for a quiet moment before giving you a long lazy wink.  “ya like singing?”

“Yeah.  Not anything to brag about or anything, heh!  But yeah, I like to sing a bit.  You can tell when I’m super happy and stuff, cuz i’ll start singing when music I know the lyrics to starts playing.  I’ll start dancing around and, yeah... * **giggle** *  Aw man, and when it’s December and the christmas music comes on?  Wow.  Just wow.  My mom and I end up driving my dad and brother nuts! Hehehehe!”

“heh heh heh.  you’re really close to your family, huh?”

“That was two questions * **giggle** *.”  He responds by shrugging and throwing a wink at you.  “But yeah, I am.”  You smiled as you then folded your arm and stroked your chin in thought.  “Hmm… speaking of family… has it always been just you and Papyrus?  I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned…?”

“ah... * **ahem** * no…”  He had become visibly uncomfortable- struggling with himself on how to respond.  “mom… mom fell down a few years after paps was born.  our dad… he uh… he died in an accident.”

“O-oh… sorry…”

“‘s alright…uh, my turn then… so what were you planning to do, before you decided to start your company i mean.”

“Uh… well… so, i’ve got like a lot of family members in traditional prestigious positions.  I started out in the sciences, but… the longer I stayed there, the more unhappy I started to feel.  I mean, science is cool and all, but… I just felt trapped.  It felt like everyone just expected me to be in that field.  Not saying that I couldn’t or wasn’t smart enough… I just… ya know…”

“heh… i used to work as a research assistant.”  

“Really??  Did you not…?”

“oh, I loved it.  trust me.  alph… alph was there with me.  heh!  We were one hell of a team… but… that was then.”

_ Man… I seem to be hitting a lot of touchy subjects… is… is this how it’s going to be between us? _

“What part of science do you like?”

“physics.  and stars.  i’d like to see the stars one day.”

“The stars?  What about the sun?”

“eh.  sun ‘s cool.  but… the stars… heh, it’s one of the few memories i have with my mom.  on days we’d go visit my dad at… at work, she always loved stopin’ by the wishin’ room.  did ya know that she and dad had been around before everyone got shoved down here?  they didn’t remember much, bein’ toddlers and all but… one of the few things mom said she could remember were the stars.  she found a book about stars and space at the dump one day.  i remember her comin’ back home all excited and we spent hours readin’ it till dad came home.”

“What was her name?”

“huh?”

“Your mom.  What was her name?”

“does… it matter?”

“* **shrug** * No.  Just curious… and she’s someone really important to you.”

“heh… yeah.  yeah she was… ...geneva.  her name was geneva.”  There was a few moments of silence between you two, before you continued asking questions.  “who’s turn is it now?”

“* **shrug** * You go.”

“alright… uh… i remember you saying, when we first met, that ya woke up looking  _ different _ .  how’s that work?”

“Oh, uh…”  You bit your lip- still confused about that up to today.  Should you tell him?  That might entail you having to tell him about that weird tattoo that appears when dead kids are around.  How would you even go about talking about such a weird thing?  Uh… maybe that wouldn’t be such a good idea.  No one  _ really _ likes dead kids… EVER.  “Well uh… I just look… less like i’ve fallen in a place full of magic and monsters.” 

“pffffft!  alright….”

“Um…”  You scrambled to think of a question before he could call on your bullshit.  “What’s with the giant pile of socks?”

“..uh… they’re dirty…”

You quirked an eyebrow at him.  “All of them Sans?  All of those socks are dirty?”  You felt your lips pull up into a smirk as Sans started to get slightly flustered.  His reaction was leading you to believe the socks were indeed dirty… the  _ scandalous _ kind of dirty…  _ Wait… does he even have- _  You had started to make your way off the bed when Sans shot his hands out to grab you.

“no!  don’t touch them!”

“Pffffft!! Fine!  Fine, I won’t touch them!”  Your voice was muffled by his hoodie, as he held you pressed up against his body.

“ask me somethin else.”

“But it’s your turn.”

“heh, too lazy.”  He wasn’t letting you go.  You couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this was part of some elaborate plan of his so he could just cuddle with you… not that you were complaining about the cuddling…

“Pfft!  Fine mr. lazy bones.  Ok… uh… What sort of magic do you have?  Do you like, have anything other than teleporting?”

“....bone attacks and gravity magic.”

* **blink** *

“What?”

“heh heh heh.  means i can summon bones and use them as weapons.  and gravity magic?  i can walk on walls or even levitate if i want.  i could make any living SOUL’s gravity increase or decrease.  though the latter can take a little more effort.”

“Wait… you’re telling me that not only do you teleport, but you can  **fly** too?!  Are you  **fucking** serious?”

“heh heh heh… no.  I ain’t fuckin’ anyone. not at the moment at least.”  He flashed you a playfully lewd wink, causing all shades of red to parade across your face.   _ Wooooooow… I really set myself up for that one… wait… so does he?????? _

“Do you have a dick?”  You had never in your life slapped a hand over your mouth so fast than you did at that very moment.

“* **chuckle** * how about I save that answer for a later date?”   _ God damnit.  Now this mystery’s gunna be bugging me for a while.  Fuck yo- uh… nevermind… _

“heh… hey, i’ve gotta question.”

“Hm?”

“why me?”

“Wha-?”

“why did ya, ya know… why do you like me?  why me?”

You wiggled around in his hold so you were now laying partially on top of him, resting your chin on his chest.  “Well… why not you?”

“you’re not answering my question.”

“* **sigh** *  Sans… how can I explain it… You… You make me feel like I can be myself- my real self.  There’s like, never a dull moment with you.  You make me laugh so much and always have a way of making me feel better.  We never seem to run out of stuff to talk about.  And if we don’t talk, it’s never awkward.  We can just… ya know, enjoy each other’s company.  You make me feel safe.  Like… no matter what, you’ve got my back.  And... heh, I dunno… as cheesy as it might sound- and trust me, I kinda hate cheesy stuff- I feel like… I feel like we match.”  You were red by now as you shyly averted your eyes-

“Mmph!”  He had moved up and caught your lips again.  But just as fast as he had claimed them, he released his hold.  You both were quiet as you both simply looked into each other’s eyes.  It took a few moments for it to dawn on you that Sans… Sans had a deep loving look in his eyes.  A look that was solely for you.

Your SOUL pulsed.  This time, you were the one that drew him into a kiss.

* * *

 

“Nah, you hold on tight Bloo.  I’ll go get it for ya!”

“Oooooo… oh are you sure?”

  
  


“Yuuuus.  I know how you music dj guys work.  You stay focused and keep working on that sick drop.  I’ll go and look for your missing thumbdrive.”

“Ooooo… but... “

“No butts, cute-patoot!  I’m kinda used to doin’ this anyways, for my bro I mean.  Eh!  Anyways, you stay right there and I’ll be right back!  I’m sure that thing has got to be around here somewhere.”

“Oooo… ok… thank you Ellie…”

“* **giggle** * No probs Bloo.”

Shuffling out the door, you stood with your fists planted against your hips in a power pose.  “Hooo kay… if I were a thingy, where would I be?  Pffft!  Thats a stupid question Ellie… I should probably stop talking to myself out loud.”  Scanning the ground carefully, you started looking around the front yard of the house for the elusive thumbdrive.  

The more “in the zone” you had gotten into your self appointed mission of finding the USB, the more you moved farther and farther away from Napstablook’s house.  You had gotten to the point where you were now on your hands and knees, combing the ground and right next to a medium sized ditch- that probably used to be filled with the bioluminescent water at some point in time.

* **sigh** *

_ Where the hell could it b- _

As you scanned the immediate area, you started to pushed back up to sit on your knees when-

* **bump** *

“Oh!  Sorry didn’t see ya the-!  Oh… it’s  **you** .”  Your head quickly shot up to the gruff sounding voice to be greeted with the tall (now exaggeratedly tall) figure of Undyne, glaring down at you.  You both had apparently been preoccupied with your own things that you hadn’t noticed that you both were backing up into each other.

You stayed silent as you felt your heart rate start to race.  Though not as intimidating as when she wore her armor, just one look at her sent a panic through your system.  She was rather beautiful though, you noticed.  Wearing a black muscle tank that showed off her midriff and ribbed black pants, you could clearly see she was ripped.  Not in the body builder type of ripped, but more in the “I’m toned and lean and can fuck you up” sort of ripped.  The scales of her teal blue skin seemed to sparkle and shimmer from the floating fairy lights of Waterfall, giving her an almost bioluminescent glow.  Though up in a sporty ponytail to keep out of the way, her long silky crimson hair flowed over her shoulder in soft waves.  Red bangs covered her left eye- the one you had seen covered with an eye-patch.  The eye that you could see was rather striking- though a terrifying golden-yellow color with a predatorial black vertical slit of a pupil, the red eyeshadow-like coloring of her eyelid made her look rather alluring.  You could see a few of her sharp piranha-like teeth glinting in the light as they peeked threw her scowl.  The fins at the sides of her head kept rippling and flaring in annoyance.  She was like a deadly siren- beautiful yet terrifying.

“S-sorry…”  Not wanting to feel smaller than you already were, you move away from her before standing up- brushing away the dirt from your knees and hands.

“Ch.  What are you even doing here?”  She studied you with a scrutinizing glare as her hands folded across her chest- muscles seeming to flex and ripple with her movements.  “You know what?  I don’t care.  Just stay out of my way  _ human _ , before I break my promise.”  Your heart was beating out of your chest as you watch her turn back around to pick up whatever it was she had dropped.

* **ping** *

* **ping** *

_ Huh? _  You shakily pull out your phone from your pocket to find a text from Alphys.

> **< ALPHYS> [2:30 PM]:**   (◯Δ◯∥) I just sent her a text!  （ΩДΩ）OMFG I’M SO NERVOUS!!  If she doesn’t respond I’ll… I’ll do what we talked about. (ⅈ▱ⅈ) I’ll drop her. (⋟﹏⋞) Oh man!!!!

Your head whips up to observe Undyne who was now staring blankly at her phone.  She clearly hadn’t opened the message yet…

“Ch.”  Whipping her hair over her shoulder, she stuffs the phone in her back pocket.   _ She… she didn’t even… she… how  _ **_dare_ ** _ she?  HOW  _ **_FUCKING DARE_ ** _ SHE?! _  The image of Alphys’ tear stained face flashes through your mind.  Everything she had confided in you a couple of days ago comes rushing back to the forefront.  The state of mind she had been in when she had gotten so, so close to doing something irreversible… how Undyne found her the moment she was about to disappear into the darkness...  Undyne, who seemed to have been sent to her by some mystical force of the universe...  Undyne who had unknowingly become a fiery bright beacon, fighting off the darkness that had started to surround and consume her...  Undyne, who had extended her hand out to Alphys and became the lifesaver that kept her afloat the oppressive sea of dark… And now… And now…!

Your hand started to clench into a fist as you held  your phone, causing your knuckles to consequently turn white.  The adrenaline coursing through your body that had you shaking in fear a few seconds ago had started to convert into that of anger… maybe even rage.

Now… now Undyne… the one who had literally pulled Alphys from the dark… she was now unknowingly pushing Alphys right to the edge of the cliff… and that filled you with rage.

_ How fucking dare she. _  Eyes narrowed and teeth gritting, you started to move towards her.   _ Sans… if I end up dying because of this, I’m sorry.  But Alphys… _  Alphys might not have been strong enough yet to stand up for herself (especially towards her crush), but you’d be damned if you let this  _ insult _ go.  You would stand up for your friend in her stead.

“Hey.”  You could hear your blood rush through your ears as your heart pounded within your chest.  “Hey!  I’m talking to you bitch!”  You had to hold keep a steel grip on yourself (and nerves) as she whipped around with a dangerous look in her eye.

“ **What did you say?** ”

You tighten your fist around your phone, calling upon the rage to fuel your protectiveness over your friend.  “You heard me.”

“You have a death wish  _ human _ ?”  She flashed you a frightening smile as blue sparks of magic seemed to crackle around her body, making your body tremble with adrenaline.  You had to choose now… it was either  **FLIGHT** or  **FIGHT** .  You chose  **FIGHT** .

“I don’t fucking care if you don’t like me.  I don’t fucking care if you don’t want anything to do with me.  I don’t even  **fucking** **_care_ ** that you were just doing your  _ job _ .  But don’t you  **fucking** stand there and call yourself anyone’s friend while you turn your back on them- all because they aren’t agreeing with you now.”  It looked like Undyne hadn’t been expecting the verbal attack and seemed to be at a loss for words.  Confidence rising, you took another purposeful step forward as your voice began to raise in volume and power.  You were never the confrontational type.  Much less one to raise your voice.  But damn, Undyne’s behavior had pushed you to your tipping point.  You had had it up to here with her rather childish, bratty, and petty behavior towards the people she claimed were friends.  You had nothing to lose with her (well... except your life, heh).  You weren’t about to let this go.  “Your  **friends** have been worried nonstop about you, trying to text and call you.  And what do you do?  You slap that so-called friendship back in their faces and  **_ignore_ ** them!  And what’s worse- heh!  What’s worse is that you don’t even seem to  **FUCKING** **_CARE_ ** !!!”

Your arm trembled with fear and anger as you pointed an accusing finger at her.  “So don’t you  **fucking** stand there pretending to be concerned for everyone’s future here when you yourself have turned your back on those closest to you.”  Your steam had ran out towards the end, making you feel rather exhausted.  You could feel the corners of your eyes starting to prickle with tears from the tidal wave of emotions you had called forth.

“Oooooooo!  Ellie?  Is everything ok?  Are you ok?  I heard you yelling and you hadn’t come back inside and- oh… Undyne…”

She stood stunned.  Her expression slightly that of surprise and maybe guilt- but otherwise unreadable.  You didn’t break eye contact with her as you replied to Napstablook.  “Yeah… sorry about that.  I’m fine.”

Your voice seemed to snap the cord of tension in the air as Undyne’s body visibly relaxed.  Her posture changed into a more casual one as she shifted, jutting her hip out to one side as her arms folded across her chest.  A more curious gaze found its way on you as she seemed to really study you for the first time.  Golden-eye locking back with your eyes, her lips twitched into an amused side smirk.

“You’ve got balls… yelling at me like that.”  Her eye sized you up again before she tilted her chin up rather smugly.  “I can respect that.”

You felt a wave of relief crash through your body.  You weren’t going to die today.  Before you could get weak and wobbly, you hold still as she starts to make her way towards you.  Red boots crunching the loose rocky floor with each step.  Even though you were standing up now, her height was still rather intimidating as she stood right over you.

“Here.”  You quickly catch the item she dropped before it could fall on the ground.  Looking down at your open palms was the thumbdrive.  “This what you’ve been crawling around for?”

You simply give her a bewildered look as she grinned down at you.

“Ooooo!!  My thumbdrive!  You found it!”

_ I… I think I made a new friend? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell her Ellie!! ╭∩╮(⋋‿⋌)ᕗ You tell her GURL!!! Some people you just have to hit them across the head to get through to them.
> 
> This is the song Napstablook had been working on (courtesy of my bro): ["DJ Polar - Bounce"](https://soundcloud.com/polarmusicoffical/bounce)
> 
> I took inspiration from this comic dub and this animation for Alphys' state of mind:  
> ["Undertale: A misunderstanding"](https://youtu.be/QYqVPlAdLM4)  
> ["Alphys and Undyne meet for the very first time"](https://youtu.be/mQRboZwDrOI?list=PLy6rZwOs5oSbWXjygx6lGXcdGKAMGoGc9)


	38. The Game of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune  
> The chance is one out of six  
> Try to escape  
> Why not try your luck and see what you may get?"
> 
> \- Game of Life English Lyrics (JubyPhonic P)
> 
> P.S. spoiler: you did need the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Boy... (☍﹏⁰)｡ I just went through a roller coaster ride of emotions writing this chapter. But its done! Hope everyone had a lovely vacation (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (∩_∩)

* * *

You peered from behind Sans’ large sturdy body as he tried to make himself larger- trying to act as a living wall and block the perceived “threat” from you.  Standing relaxed at your doorway entrance was Undyne, unfazed by Sans’ threatening glare.  You made eye contact with her as her gaze easily floated above Sans’ to yours.

 

“Wow… Alph wasn’t kidding… you two seriously are dating…”  You watched as a slow sharp-toothed smirk grew on her lips.  A familiar gleam appeared in her eye- a gleam you had seen in Alphys when she was in “shipping mode”.  And the very same gleam that passed through Ember and Loretta when the topic of Sans and you came up.  

 

_ Oh god… another filthy shipper…   _

 

“what are you doing here?”  You heard Sans grit his teeth as he stood stock still and tense, refusing to let Undyne into the house.  He had kind of “freaked” ( _ a bit of an understatement _ ) when you told him how you had bumped into Undyne a week ago.  It wasn’t like you were going to lie about it to him.  Well, you did think about not telling him, but it wouldn’t have been fair to keep it from your * **blush** * boyfriend * **blush** *.  Much less the main person who was trying to keep you alive.  And right now, you were soooooo glad you had told him.  You’re 90% positive he wouldn’t be as civil as he was at this very moment.  With how close in proximity as you were, you could clearly see the almost imperceptible tremors that were rolling through his body as he held himself back from lashing out.

 

“Ch!  Relax numbskull.  I’m not going to kill  _ your human _ .”  She unfolded her crossed arms as her slightly annoyed expression changed into a relaxed cheeky one.  “Sup pipsqueak?”

 

You smile at her as you (a bit cautiously) move from behind Sans, waving weakly at her in greeting.  “Hey Undyne.  Nice to see you.”

 

You could tell Sans was about to give a snarky remark, but was quickly drowned out- “UNDYNE!!! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!! WE WERE STARTING TO GET WORRIED!”

 

You watched as her fins drooped a bit in guilt as Papyrus quickly bound down the stairs towards her, wrapping his bony arms around her in a tight hug.

 

“Heh, NERD!  Whats with this mushy stuff?  Not going soft on me, are you?”

 

You gently held Sans arm as you leaned up to where his ear would be if he had one.  “Sans.”  His eyelights dart down to you as his body slightly relaxed at your closeness.

 

“* **sigh** * yeah… yeah…”  He moved his arm to wrap around your shoulders and press you up against his side.  Normally, you weren’t really a touchy-feely kind of girl.  You had your moments where you got very amorous with your friends and family, but normally, you liked your space.  However, that bubble that was your personal space had somehow gone out the window with Sans.  It was you couldn’t get enough physical contact with him, no matter how small.

 

_ Hey, if all it takes for him to relax is holding me close, I’m not complaining! _  You held in a giddy giggle at your thought.  

 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!! PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”  

 

“Pfft!”  You snorted in amusement as you watched the childish rough-housing between Undyne and Papyrus.  Like a pair of childhood friends, Undyne had trapped Papyrus under her arm as she noogied the top of his rather pristinely white skull.  Looking from the pair back to Sans, you could tell he was still not happy with her presence.  “Babe, relax.”  His eyelights darted back to you as he tried to assemble his usual nonchalant facade- though failing rather miserably.

 

“ellie… sweetheart, she tried to  **kill** you.”  He whispered back at you, struggling to keep his composure.

 

“Yeah, she did.  But we’re cool now.”

 

He looked at you exasperatedly.  “babe.”

 

“Babe.”  You looked up at him, mustering up the cutest big eyed expression you could make, pleading for him to just go with the flow.  “I’m not asking you to forget.  Just forgive.  Forgive and move on.  Please?”

 

* **sigh** *  

 

Almost as if he had forgotten that you both weren’t alone, he turned to face you completely as he cupped the side of your face to stroke his thumb against your cheek before leaning down.  Hovering over your lips, he whispered so only you would hear.  “ok… but only for you... i’ll  _ try _ to let it go.”  You would have lost yourself in his small tender kiss had you both not been interrupted by wolf whistling.  

 

* **WHISTLE***

 

“Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!”  “NYEH!”

 

You could feel your face actively turning red as you looked over at a grinning Undyne and sparkly-eyed Papyrus snapping pictures.  God, you were going to need to talk to Sans about PDA.  You really didn’t like doing or witnessing  _ intimate _ PDA.  You felt it was just something rather private.  No one needed to witness it.  Not to mention, the thought of people watching you made you nervous, uncomfortable, and unable to relax.  The absence of an audience was what allowed you to let go fully in the moment with your partner.  So yeah… you now felt super self conscious and bashful in front of the current company.   _ Thanks Sans.  Thanks. _  You could picture his smug grin in your mind, laughing and teasing you till you turned a lovely cherry tomato red.  Probably would take the first chance he got to whisk you away into his room and- aaaaaand you were going down a dangerous path of thought.   _ Bad Ellie.  Bad!  Get your head out of the gutter!!! _  You mentally slap yourself.

 

“Well, well, well… wait till Alphy gets a load of this.  You got those pics Paps?”

 

“YES CAPTAIN!”

 

“Fuhuhuh… Sweet.”  A devilish smirk crossed her face as you watched the two helplessly.

 

_ Greeeeeeaaaaaat….. Oh god… didn’t Alphys say something about working on a shōjo manga… * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * _

 

“heh, normally i’d say ‘take a picture, it’ll last longer’ buuuut it looks like you were one step ahead of me.”  You felt him completely relax as he started to joke around, though his arm still safely held you close.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!! OF COURSE I AM BROTHER!  FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS A FEW STEPS AHEAD!”

 

“Anyways, I hope you enjoyed your days off, cuz we are going to go full throttle with your training NERD!”  You jump as you hear Papyrus squeal in excitement for the very first time since you had settled down with them.  

 

“heheheheheh”  

 

You both watched on as Papyrus excitedly hopped from foot to foot as he looked up at his Captain who stood valiantly in a power pose.  Her head quickly shifts over to you two as she locks onto you.  Heart leaping from the sudden “spotlight”, you instinctually press against Sans.  You feel his hand slightly tighten around your upper arm in response.

 

“Soooo I was thinking…. Paps and I bond over cooking and training.  I want to train you.”

 

“Um… train me?”

 

“You heard me pipsqueak!  Train you.  You were a few notches short of pathetic trying to dodge my attacks.  And if you’re going to survive, we gotta make you stronger.”

 

“no.  she’s fine with me protecting her.”  You felt his grip tighten as he began to get riled up.

 

“Fine?  Really?  You think she’s fine?  Where were you when I found her, huh?”  Undyne narrowed her eye at Sans, stepping forward challengingly.  

 

“N-NOW NOW!  NO NEED TO GET RILED UP!  WHY DON’T WE LET HUMAN ELLIE DECIDE?”  Papyrus quickly stepped in between the two, who had started an apparent glaring contest, waving his hands around nervously.  

 

“Heh, sure.  Why not?”  Undyne stepped back as her posture relaxed.

 

Sans nodded begrudgingly as he slowly looked down at you.  You nervously bit your bottom lip at the sudden attention.  “Um… well… I mean, I don’t see the harm in it.”  You looked down at your feet as you thought out loud.  “And I have been wanting to get back into working out…”  Eyebrows furrowing, you look back up at Undyne as a flash of determination crosses your face, giving her a curt nod.  “Ok.  Let’s do it.  Just one condition.  Don’t pull my SOUL out.”  

 

“FUHUHUHUHUHU!  ALRIGHT!  YOU GOT IT PIPSQUEAK!  HELL YEAH!!  I’LL MAKE A WARRIOR OUT OF YOU YET!!”  

 

“woah, hold on, you sure babe?”  Sans searched your face, which you responded with a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah.”  Undyne simply started to laugh in an almost mocking way, rubbing her ‘victory’ in Sans face.

 

“fine… but if you’re training, i’m going along with you three.”

 

“Pfffffft!  You’re going to chaperon us?  Really, Sans?  Alright, whatever!  Makes no difference to me!  Fuhuhuhuhuhu!”

 

At this moment in time, you were both flattered and starting to feel exasperated with Sans’ on-edge-protective mode.  It really was starting to get a little ridiculous.   _ But hey, at least he isn’t losing his shit, so that’s something! _  You internally grimaced at the memory of him going into “murder mode”, ready to head straight to Undyne’s after you had bumped into her.  That had been rather frightening.  You’d hate to be on the receiving end of such a look.  Hell, the air had started to buzz with his usually dormant reserve of magic.  You had been reminded at that moment that magic, though amazing, had the potential to also be terrifying deadly.   _ And there lies one of the many possible reasons humans had feared monsters…  _

 

“ **UNDYNE!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

 

Everyone’s head whips towards the front yard.

 

“ **UNDYNE!!!** ”

 

Undyne is the first one outside, a flurry of snow quickly sticking in rapidly growing clumps to her red hair creating a startling and almost comical contrast.  “What the fuuuu?”  Her sentiment quickly died on her lips as she stood transfixed looking out in the distance.

 

As the last one out, you were finally able to see what it was that had caused Undyne’s change in demeanor.  Trudging and barreling through the snow like a powerful snowplow was Rhys with things attached to his person.  You didn’t have to squint for long to realize that the “things” were his family.  Echo and Kira had attached themselves onto one leg each.  Max had stuck himself onto his father’s back.  As for Ember, she had clasped her arms around his waist in a deadlock as she was pulled along.  Everyone held on for dear life as they all yelled at him to stop or calm down.  Though, their pleas and the occasional “threat” didn’t seem to register to him.  In fact, he didn’t seem to realize that they were even there.  

 

“ **UNDYNE!!!!** ”

 

You all simply watched the spectacle dumbly.  The closer he got, the more you could see the determined murderous look he had.  The closer he got, the more you were able to notice the little snowflakes that seemed to radiate off of him.  Like… like as if he was a literal snowstorm of rage, beelining straight towards Undyne.  

 

“Oh…”

 

It suddenly dawned on you why the snow had started to pick up.  Hackles raised and snarling, he was ready and set on knocking Undyne a new one at best.  

 

“Oh… oh no…”

 

Before anyone could react, his family quickly detached themselves as they felt his magic pulse and surge to create a pair of ice swords.  Fueled by his apparent rage, Undyne was unable to react fast enough to summon her energy spears.

 

* **FWAMP** * * **SHINK** * * **BANG** *

 

“OOPH!”

 

“U-UNDYNE!”  “Rhys!”

 

Rhys had, in a flash, pushed her up against the wall of the house with his blades crossed at her throat.  There was a moment of silence with only the sound of the snow whipping around and Rhys’ threatening growl.  

 

Though caught off-guard, Undyne did not seem the least bit worried.  Infact, she looked annoyed if not pissed.  “Rhys-”

 

“ **Shut up.** ”  You watched as her golden eye widened in surprise.

 

Sans quietly shifted you to stand behind him and next to his brother.  You both were the closest to the royal guards, and the vibes coming off of the instigator were rapidly climbing into the danger levels.  Though Sans could easily teleport you away to a safer distance, there seemed to be a silent group agreement to stay still and avoid any possible provocation.

 

“Rhys… Baby, please.  Please calm down.”  Ember decided to take a cautious chance as she softly called out to him in a soothing voice.  His ears twitched at the sound of his wife’s voice.  That seemed to bring him back a bit before he blinked and narrowed his eyes at Undyne.  He leaned in closer, slightly pressing the sharp edge of his blades against her neck.  Not enough pressure to cut, but if she were to move…

 

“ **Did you know Ember was pregnant?** ”

 

You dared not even breath.  You watched as a flurry of expressions crossed Undyne’s face until it settled down to confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“ **The day you fought her.  Did you know she was pregnant?** ”

 

“I…”  Confusion turned to that of surprise and disbelief.  Wide-eyed, she broke eye contact with Rhys in search of Ember.  “You’re… I… What???”

 

Ember gave her a simple nod as she looked down at her stomach, placing a protective paw over where the small SOUL was growing.  Panic replaced the previous emotion as the realization hit her.  From the look on her face, she could see something as she scanned Ember with her gaze.  You shift your sight towards Ember in hopes of seeing what it was that had her in such a state.

 

“Rhys-”

 

“ **If we lose this one too… just know that it will be on your hands.  It will be your fault, Undyne.** ”

 

Rhys moved back as he retracted his swords from her neck.  The flurry of snow settled and stopped as his magic receded and ice swords melted.  Everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief as the suffocating blanket of tension lifted.

 

Ember and the kids were the first to move.

 

With one more quick scan of Rhys to confirm his stability, Undyne moved towards Ember.  “Congrats Em.”  You three watch as Undyne and Ember hug before exchanging glances with each other.   _ Wow… uh… heavy stuff… _

 

“Thanks dork.  Now-”  Pulling away from Undyne, she quickly shot a sharp look at Rhys- who, though calm now, had a frown on his face.  “I think we all should go home now, don’t you think  Rhys?”

 

“Hn.”

 

Without another word, the normally happy-go-lucky guardsman you had come to know uncharacteristically stomped forward past his family towards home.  The pups looked from their mother to their father nervously before waving goodbye to you all and skittering towards their father.

 

“* **sigh** * I’ll see you later.  We’ll need to catch up soon.”  Ember gave a weary grin at Undyne as she began to follow her family.

 

“No worries Em.  And yeah, we definitely do.  Take care of yourself.”

 

Already making her way to her family, she lifted her arm up in acknowledgment without turning around.

 

Undyne watched until the receding figures disappeared in the distance.  “Man… I really screwed a lot of stuff up, didn’t I?”  You weren’t sure if she had meant for you all to hear or not, but regardless, you moved to reach her.  Momentarily stopped by Sans taking a hold of your hand, you give him a quick reassuring smile.  His tight expression softened, giving into you and allowing you to approach Undyne.  

 

From what you had gathered, she wasn’t the type of person to feel comfortable with being blatantly comforted- specially by someone she didn’t really know and in front of people.  She was proud and wanted to be seen as someone that was strong mentally and physically.  To let down those walls and show vulnerability… it had to be someone she trusted.  In no way did you believe you had gained the privilege of her trust.  No, you were still a stranger to her- thus why she wanted to do this “bonding through training” thing.  So, you decided to go with a different tactic and not “poke” her momentary show of vulnerability.

 

“You should have seen him when he found me in his house.”

 

Her cloudy eye focused on you, suddenly aware of where she was.  “Oh, yeah?”  Her demeanor began to take that of earlier- pumped and energetic.

 

“Yup.  Nearly trashed his living room.  Maaaaan, I had never been so scared in my life!  Well, that is until you gave me a run for my money, hehehehe!  So… uh… when ya want to start training?”

 

Lips twitched to pull back into a sharp-toothed grin as she folded her arms over her chest, eye scanning you in amusement.  “Tomorrow, seeing as you’re so eager.”  

 

Whether her tone was supposed to come off as something to worry about, you simply gave her an excited grin.  Because, in all honest, you were excited.  Lounging around and walking here and there was great and all, but it had been far too long since you had worked out.  Like REALLY worked out.  Worked out to the point where you were out of breath and your muscles were sore.  And despite that pain, you would be left with a euphoric feeling and sense of accomplishment- because, honey, if the type of “crazy” workouts you did were easy, everyone would be doing it.  “Sweet.”

* * *

 

Ember fidgeted on the bed as she tried once again to read the page she had been stuck on for the past 10 minutes.

* **thunk** *

Ears perked, her attention quickly went to Rhys as he entered their bedroom with a tired sigh.  

“Kids are all tucked in and sleeping.”

Hardly acknowledging him, her eyes went back to her book as she furrowed her eyebrows.

* **squeak** *

The bed moved and dipped as he took his spot next to her, yet she still refused to fully pay him any attention- still bubbling and upset from his behavior earlier.  His reaction had been understandable but blown way out of proportion.  The incident had been fucking weeks ago!  She herself hadn’t even known she was pregnant!

“* **sigh** * Em, baby.  Just spit it out.  Please.  I hate it when you don’t talk to me.”

Stopping mid thought, she set her book aside as she closed her eyes.  Willing the stars to give her strength.  “You shouldn’t have done shit.”  She opened her eyes to lock onto her husband’s.  “I didn’t want you doing shit Rhys.”

“So what you’re saying is that I should have let the fact slide that we could have lost  _ another _ ?”  His tone turned stony and cold as he shifted to face her.

“* **sigh** * No!  I just- UGH!  Did you seriously have to go and confront her like that?  You  **know** she wouldn’t hold back if you go at her with the intent to kill!  What then?  This whole fucking thing happened weeks ago!  It literally happened the day you left.  The baby wasn’t even noticeable at that point!”  She folded her arms over her chest in annoyance and at the same time in hopes of trying to soothe the turmoil rippling through her SOUL.  She knew she needed to calm down, for both her and the tiny SOUL growing inside her.  But everything that had been bothering her had been pent up for too long.  She couldn’t seem to stop herself.  “Why do you think I kept Elena a secret?  You  _ always _ do this!  You  _ always _ overreact!!”

His face had gone dark at the thought of being barred from protecting his mate and unborn child.  “And you don’t react enough!   **_You_ ** **always do this!** ”  Though the volume of his voice didn’t grow, the power behind his words seemed to punch her as he continued.  His words causing a welting sting in her SOUL, eliciting a visible flinch from her.  “ **You aren’t thinking about the baby when you damn well should!** ”  Could it have been the influx of magic that was forming and nurturing their baby?  Was she just tired?  Or was she just simply starting to go soft?  She wasn’t sure which of those was the correct answer and provoking the build up of tears at the corner of her eyes.  His words were hurting her because she knew that it was partly true.  She had a tendency to be reckless.  Her recklessness as a stupid high-and-mighty youth had caused irreparable damage to her body and SOUL.  It had made it nearly impossible to have children.  It was a miracle that the three beautiful pups they had now were even alive.  “ **Why else do you think we lost the others?** ”  Another burning sting of pain to her SOUL.

But the blame wasn’t all her’s to claim...

Her resolve broke.  Curling into herself, she couldn’t help the angry sob that left her throat.  “ **Fuck you.** ”  The tears just kept falling, dampening her fur where they fell.  No.  It wasn’t all her fault as to why her stupid body rejected forming SOULs more often than let them see the light of day.  “ **Fuck you Rhys.  I hate you.** ”

It wasn’t true.  She knew that what she said wasn’t true.  It literally hurt her to the core to say such a disgusting lie.  It hurt more than the stings of truth in Rhys’ words.  It hurt her so much that it was making it hard to breath as she sobbed.  But she couldn’t and wouldn’t deal with this pain alone.  So she did the only thing her turbulent mind would let her do.  She hurt him back.  

“ **I fucking hate you.** ”

********

He knew what she was doing.  He knew why she was doing it.  It was working.  No wound he had ever gotten could compare to the pain Ember could inflict to his very SOUL.  It was like she had taken a knife and buried it into the center of his SOUL.  And with her repeated, blatant lie, she pushed it deeper and deeper into him until he couldn’t even breath.  And yet, he didn’t care.  He didn’t care that she was lashing out at him.  He didn’t care because he knew deep down he deserved it somehow.  

She didn’t put up a fight as he pulled her into his chest, curling around her protectively as he began to stroke her hair.  She instead buried her face into his chest as she rode out the sobs that wracked her body.  

“Shhhh… baby… shhhh… please... stop hurting yourself.”

He didn’t care that her nails were digging into his skin as she clung onto him trembling.

“Shhhhh…”  

He would gladly take all the forms of pain Em would give him with open arms because he deserved it.  He deserved it all.  No matter what everyone said, he still blamed himself.  It didn’t matter that it had been a freak accident.  It was his fault.  It was his fault for not thinking about the ramifications of their recklessness, even if they had been young and stupid those many years ago.  It was still his fault.

“Shhhh…”

He hated that even now, after all those years... after that horrible day… that horrible day that made him nearly lose the love of his life... that horrible day that had changed him into an obsessively cautious and overly protective monster when it came to his family… He still managed to cause her pain.  

“I’m sorry baby… shhh, I’m sorry…”

It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours.  It was all the same to him.  All he knew was that by the time he was able to sooth and settle his love’s SOUL, they were both exhausted.

“I’m sorry.”

He felt a puff of warm air as she murmured into his chest, face still hidden.

“I love you.”

He didn’t know what hurt more- hearing Ember lie to him or hearing her speak the truth at such an emotionally weakened state.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

You couldn’t help the huge grin on your face as you reread Alphys’ rapidly incoming text messages.  Your eyes quickly scanning the screen that was close to your face as you laid on your stomach, excitedly pumping your legs through the air.  So engrossed were you in the animated babbles of Alphys, that you didn’t even hear when Sans muffled baritone voice stopped.  You didn’t even hear when he walked in.

*********

Upon entering his room he felt his SOUL stop beating for a second as he laid eyes on her.  The dim light of the snow outside acted like a nightlight, lazily trickling into his room and casting a soft glow that caressed her body.

_ how’d i get so lucky? _

Slowly, he approached her- still unaware that he was there as she excitedly read whatever it was she was reading on her phone.  She was happy.  He noticed a few days ago that he was able to catch glimmers of her SOUL more easily when she was happy.  Stars… how he wished he could see it… in moments like these, his fingers twitched at the prospect of pulling it out.  But he couldn’t.  He wouldn’t.  Just like he wouldn’t take this relationship farther than she was comfortable.  But stars was it testing his self control.  It was even harder  _ knowing _ that she  **wanted** him.  She didn’t even have to say anything.  He could just fucking  **smell it** every time they danced dangerously close to that line.

_ fucking get a grip sans. _

He was riling himself up without meaning to.  He needed to focus on something else.

********

You couldn’t express how absolutely ecstatic you were that Alphys was happy.  It was always the same.  Any form of happiness and or success your family or friends gained filled you with happiness and pride.  Their happiness became your happiness- and right now, you were beaming.  Her text messages were long strands of thought that almost were incoherent, but all in all, you got the jist.  Her messages ranged from anime, to Undyne, back to anime, more Undyne, you and Sans, and then back to Undyne.

“having fun?”

“YAH!”  You jumped, nearly throwing your phone up in the air at suddenly hearing his voice.

“pfffffffft!”

Rolling onto your back, you give him a dirty look in mock anger as you prop yourself up with your elbows.  Chuckling, he lazily takes the last two steps to his bed to reach you.

“Jerk.”

“aww, don’t be like that…”  Pulling up his knee to the bed, he crawls towards you till he’s hovering over you.  Though his face was in that default nonchalant mode of his, you weren’t stupid.  Everything else about him was screaming that he wanted you.  What exactly had turned him on was as good as any guess to you.  Was it the thought of you almost dying by both Rhys and Undyne’s hands?  Was it the thought of you training with Undyne tomorrow?  Or was it just one of those spur of the moment type things?

You didn’t notice when you were the one to instigate, pulling him by the collar of his shirt to meet you into a hot and heavy kiss.  As your lips moved fervently against his desperate hungry ones, you knew you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t want him too.  

_ God... how long has it been since I last got laid? _

Trapped between the mattress and his solid body, your fingers slipped under his shirt.  Slowly running them up to meet the thick ribs that made his chest cavity, you curiously touched the thick bones with the lightest of touches.

“mmmmph…”

You felt him moan into the kiss as his body twitched beneath your touch.

You liked that sound.  Eyes closed, you felt the glow of his eye appear as his tongue teasingly rubbed your bottom lip.  As you part your lips to grant him access, your fingers begin to curl around one of his ribs.

“nnnngh!”

Your eyes shot open the moment you felt him firmly, yet gently, hold your wrist as he pulled away from the kiss.  He was panting.

“s-sweetheart… * **pant pant** * don’t-”  A shudder ran through him as he shifted, causing your fingers to accidentally stroke a rib.  Taking another deep breath, he began again as he carefully slipped your hand from under his shirt.  “don’t start something you aren’t prepared to do.”  Releasing your wrist, he brought his hand up to cup the side of your face.

God, you loved it when he looked at you like that.  It made you lose your breath as your SOUL fluttered in your chest.  You kissed him again.  Your hand twitched, itching to rile him up- your body’s repressed needs fighting to make decisions for you.  

But… you couldn’t.  You knew you couldn’t yet.  You weren’t mentally prepared for the pandora box of emotions you would unleash by allowing yourself such sexual pleasure.  Though your body painfully disagreed, this was enough… for now, at least.

* * *

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen my brother  so…”

You stood at the door, side by side with Papyrus, as your eyes followed Sans.

“...animated?”

Sans scurried from the kitchen to the livingroom, to the bathroom, to his room, back to the living room as he dumped items into the backpack… your backpack, that sat at the center of the chaos.  

“Yes…”

Sans kept muttering to himself as he ran to get things and then turning back to another- “she’d need this right? …. this would help with…. should I take this too? … i probably should …”

Papyrus shifted in place.  One quick glance up at him and you knew he had had about enough of this.  Papyrus face slowly began to contort into an annoyed frown as he placed his hands on his hip bones and impatiently tapped a foot.  “Sans.”

You watched as Papyrus approached his brother who was completely lost in his own little world, unable to hear him.  “Sans!”

It wasn’t until Papyrus had stopped completely in front of him, towering over his brother as his shadow completely shrouded his body- “SANS!” -that he finally stopped.

Blinking once, he looked up.  “yeah bro?”

“IS THIS ALL NECESSARY?  I MEAN, REALLY!  I MIGHT NOT BE WELL VERSED IN THE EMERGENCY PACKS OF HUMANS, BUT I AM ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE THAT HUMAN ELLIE WILL NOT NEED A BLANKET!”

Without breaking eye contact, Sans quickly tossed the blanket into the backpack while giving one of his infamous, infuriating easy-going grins at him.  “completely necessary.”

“HUMPH!”  Papyrus quickly snached the backpack up and over his shoulder, thus forcibly concluding the holdup.  “VERY WELL, BROTHER!  BUT I WILL BE THE ONE TO CARRY THIS, LEAST YOU END UP PACKING THE ENTIRE HOUSE!  NOW LET’S GO!  I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE!”

With a huff, Papyrus turned on his heel and headed out the door, not leaving room for any discussion.

“COME HUMAN ELLIE!  TRAINING AWAITS!”

* * *

 

Undyne was already standing impatiently outside her house.  The moment she heard you three approached, her fins twitched in a way that made you think they probably really were some sort of ears.  

“NGAAAA! THERE YOU ARE!  I’VE BEEN WAITING 5 WHOLE MINUTES FOR YOU WEENIES TO GET HERE!”  Stomping, she made her way towards you three.

“I’M SORRY UNDYNE!  IT WAS ENTIRELY SANS’ FAULT.”

“woooah, feel the love bro.  i feel the love.”

“Pffft!  Come on, admit it.  You were totally stalling.”  You giggle as you poke his side.

“you too sweetheart?  wow.”  Giggling, you discreetly brush your fingers against his.  Flashing you an almost adoring look, he quickly takes your hand in a small squeeze before letting go.

“ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Enough sappy love crap!”  All Undyne needed was intense music in the background as she tore off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and a pair of sporty looking leggings to show off her toned body in all its glory.

_ Holy fuck. _

“NYEH!”  Papyrus followed suite, somehow changed into a totally new wardrobe.   _ Almost like one of those magical girl transformations… _ You stopped that train of thought before you started laughing at the absurd mental image of Papyrus as a transforming magical girl.  

Shrugging you pull your shirt off, pumped with what Undyne had planned for your first day.  Predicting you wouldn’t have the chance to change, you had dressed ready to go in your sports bra, leggings and newly acquired cross-trainers.  (Who the fuck throws away a perfectly good pair of cross-trainers?!)  Had you turned to look, you would have see a blueberry colored Sans staring wide-eyed at you.

“Alright Boss.  What are we doing?”

Quirking an eyebrow up, she smirks down at you.  “Heh, I like the sound of that… We are going on a run.  I need to see your level of endurance before we get into the fun stuff.”

Running had always been your go-to indicator on your level of fitness.  The verdict- you were out of shape.  Well, not  **that** out of shape.  Despite not being able to stay at their “easy slow” pace ( _ Slow pace my ass! They had to be easily doing 6 minute miles!  Holy shit! _ ), you kept running.  Pushing through, you kept going until Undyne said you could stop.

“Heh, I like your spirit pipsqueak.  And not one complaint!”

“* **huff huff** * Heh!  * **huff huff** * No pain, * **huff** * no gain.”  

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT!”

* **SMACK** *

“Gaaaah!!”

* **SPLASH** *

Papyrus had patted your back in congratulations, but underestimated the amount of force he had used.  That and he had underestimated the level of jelly-legs you were currently experiencing after giving one last push.  These two factors combined had caused you to now be treading blue bioluminescent water.

“UH, OH, WHOOPS… ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN ELLIE?”  Sans made his way calmly to you, extending his hand out for you to grab.

“Pffffffftt!!! FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!”  Undyne threw her head back guffawing as you were pulled out, dripping wet.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”  

Almost as if he were a magician, Sans pulled out  _ the _ cursed blanket while giving you a cheeky grin.

“See?  Completely necessary.”

As he wrapped you up in the blanket, you couldn’t help but narrow your eyes up at him.   _ He didn’t… did he? _

Catching your scrutinizing gaze, he flashed you a mischievous grin as he winked.

You could only stare at him half in disbelief and half in knowing full well he wasn’t above trying to prove a point. 

“I want to say ‘unbelievable’, but-”

He had pulled you into the world’s shortest breathtaking kiss you had ever experienced, leaving you momentarily dumb and mute.

“hehehehehe.”

If you weren’t vaguely aware of where you were and who you were with, you would have thrown yourself at him that very moment.  Self placed restrictions be damned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, today we got a little bit of everything! Action, rage, angst, fluff, and comedy! At least... I hope (´∀｀；)


	39. BIGBANG (The Suitor)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *giggle* :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Nothing really to say today ⚈ ̫ ⚈ except that here is the playlist for today's chapter:  
> 1)[BIGBANG - BLUE](https://youtu.be/2GRP1rkE4O0)  
> 2)[Neon Hitch - Bad Dog (Easy Does It Dubstep Remix)](https://youtu.be/Q539rwhocZU)  
> 3)[Final Fantasy VII: Aeris's Theme (Violin & Piano Duet) Taylor Davis & Lara de Wit](https://youtu.be/LI7Wcl5y5Qs)  
> 4)[BIGBANG - EGO (KOREAN VERSION)](https://youtu.be/LtEcGbaWhpc)  
> 5)[[MASHUP] BIGBANG x Neon Hitch - EGO Bad Dog](https://youtu.be/3HSC1SXR504)  
> 6)[BIGBANG - ‘에라 모르겠다(FXXK IT)’](https://youtu.be/iIPH8LFYFRk)
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (≖ᴗ≖✿)

* * *

 

You glanced up from the makeshift manga packet to look at Alphys.  She was lost in her own little world as she tinkered around with the broken mp3 player you had brought her a few days ago.  Napstablook had found it in the dump, excited to give it to you as a gift, but was disappointed in finding out it didn’t work.  You assured them that you still liked it and would see if maybe Alphys could maybe fix it.  

 

And so, here you were now, in her lab hanging out while she tinkered with it and had you reviewing her manga.  You couldn’t help the incredulous and rather impressed look on your face as you looked back down.   _Alphys_ **_drew_ ** _these???_  Staring back at you was a series of panels of “manga-nized” you and Sans.  Your blush deepened as you studied the main focal point panel of “you” and “Sans” tangled together in a rather… compromisingly scandalous position.  You didn’t exactly know what to feel at the moment at recognizing certain scenes as being real, much less having your relationship used as fanfiction porn.   _Scratch that this is obviously hentai-fanfiction, the level of detail and accurate proportions are remarkable…_  

 

“Aha!!”

 

You look up quickly, startled by Alphys’ sudden outburst.  She’s all grin and teeth as she stood proudly looking down at her worktable.  Setting aside her manga, you get up from her bed to reach her.  

 

“Any luck making it work?”

 

She looks up at you and flashes you a smug look.  “Better than that.  I just improved it too.”

 

* **clap clap** *

 

“Color me impressed, oh mighty and powerful Dr. Alphys.  Color me impressed.”

 

Taking on a “Renge pose”, she brought the palm of her hand to the side of her face- “O-hohohoho!”

 

“Pffffffffffft!!!”

 

Handing you the now functioning and improved mp3 player, she looked down at her pages on the bed.  “So?  What do you think?!”

 

“Alphys… despite feeling rather concerned and a little scared of your imagination- yet somehow not surprised at all, it’s amazing.”

 

“EEEEEEKKKK!!!! Oh my gosh!  Really?!?”

 

“Hm * **nod** *”  You give her an encouraging thumbs up as you begin to gather your things before you go to text Sans.  He would just teleport to you the moment he’d see your message after all.

 

“So, uh…”

 

You look up from your backpack questioningly at her, waiting for her to ask what was on her mind.

 

“You and Sans haven’t uh… _done_ it yet, have you?”

 

Your eyes widen as your face becomes flushed, sputtering at the unexpected inquiry.  “No!!”

 

“O-oh… I um… I was just wondering…”

 

“Uh… hehehe… uh, w-why??”  You forced yourself to focus at the moment at hand, knowing full well that your mind would travel to more scandalous thoughts if you let it.

 

“Well, uh… I um… I was curious… well… Undyne and I were curious-”

 

_Oh GOD NO…. don’t tell me she’s included Undyne in making her manga!  Oh faaaack! I think she is!!!_

 

“-we were curious to know if Sans, uh… * **blush** *”

 

“...‘if Sans’ what?”  Your voice slightly cracked.

 

“Does he have a dick?”

 

Never in your life did you want to wash her mouth out with soap.  It was like hearing a sweet innocent baby say something highly inappropriate and too mature for their age.

 

“I-it’s for the manga and and andijustwanttomakesurethingsareasaccurateasicanmakethemand-!!!”

 

Your eyes were wide as you looked straight at her.  You had stopped her mid-nervous-rant by placing a finger over her lips in a shushing gesture.  You were beyond red at this point.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“O-o-oh…”

 

Awkward silence.

 

You scratch your arm.  “So… uh… how goes it with Undyne?”  Not the most graceful conversation changer, but Alphys got the hint and went along with it.

 

“O-oh!  It’s great!  Oh my gosh!  Did I tell you that we have an anime night planned?!”

 

“No way!  Really?!  That’s great Alphy!”  You mentally let out a sigh of relief, avoiding that weird subject.  But you couldn’t help but wonder- **_Does_ ** _he have one???_

 

You could hardly make eye contact with Sans when he came to pick you up without risk of turning into an embarrassed blushing mess.

 

 _But seriously...  Does he_ **_have_ ** _one?!?!_

* * *

 

It’s been two days since Alphys fixed up the mp3 for you, allowing Bloo to upload a huge library of great tracks into it.  Half were their creations while the rest were music (both old and new) which you had no idea how they had gotten access too.  How the hell did they get music from the surface when the UnderNet was completely separate from the Internet?  Whatever... you weren’t complaining!  This was actually amazing because you could listen to and share the music you loved with them.  Undyne loved the idea of having upbeat intense music playing while you trained.  She said it would bring out that last bit of passion in moments of exhaustion (which you agreed).  Nothing like a great workout playlist to enhance a workout.

Yet… the music was making you more spacey than focused at the moment...

“ _Your Just An Animal, That I Caught.  You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off.  And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog._ ”

You felt a blush creep up your face.   _Oh dear Lord…_

“What’s with you pipsqueak?  Don’t tell me you’ve lost motivation already!  It’s only been a week!”

“Huh?!”  Your eyes go back into focus as you look up at Undyne.  You give her a weak smile as you set down the kettle bell she had you using… well, to be honest, you were half assing your workout by being all spacey and having your mind in the gutter.  But what could you do?  If Alphys hadn’t brought up the question of whether Sans had a dick or not while also showing you her… art, you would have spent two days with such stupid yet very concerning thoughts of how the hell you two would even make this work!  Hell!  You were so concerned about it that you had the weirdest of dreams last night of Sans having a magical blue, detachable dick that was **fucking sentient**!  

“Helloooooo.  Anyone in there?”  You blink, pulled out of your thoughts by Undyne poking your forehead.  

“Sorry!  I was um… distracted.”

“Pffft!  I’ll say… Seriously, what’s eatin’ ya?  I know it hasn’t been too long, but I can tell that this isn’t like you at all.  You’re more intense and give it your all in your workouts.  Whats with this half-ass bullshit, huh?”

Letting out a sigh, you scratch the back of your head.  “It’s… it’s really stupid…”

“Yeah?”  She folded her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow.  “I’m listening.”

In a short amount of time, you both had quickly begun to form a strong bond with each other, which was a bit surprising considering Undyne had really wanted nothing to do with you at the beginning and was doing it out of common courtesy.  You had gained her respect after the first two days of training, showing her what you were made out of- she getting a kick out of your apparent masochistic tendencies when it came to working out.  Impressed that you kept pushing through the pain until you finished strong.  But that was working out.  You hadn’t expected her to really take any interest in anything else you did or whatever.  

“I uh… weeellll….”

“Let me guess.  It’s got to do with that bonehead of yours, right?”

“Uhh…. hehehe…”

“What’s wrong?  You guys fight or something?”

“No!  No, nothing like that!”

“Then what?  What’s got ya so distracted that it can’t wait till after training?”

“Uh…”

You weren’t sure how Monster psychology and physiology worked when it came to the effects of exercise, but for you… with the exercise you’ve been doing, you had started to feel **all** of its positive effects.  You recall a tidbit of information you had learned years ago when you were in school-

_Studies have shown that women who frequently exercise become aroused more quickly and are able to reach an orgasm faster and more intensely.  The increased sex drive with exercise has been linked to higher testosterone levels in both men and women._

You blush.  “U-um…”

_Women experience the following with higher testosterone levels:_

_more frequent sex_

_heightened sexual arousal_

_elevated moods which may lead to higher sex drive_

_greater muscle and bone density_

_higher energy levels_

“Heh…”  You nervously scratched the back of your head was you gave her a closed eyed smile, blush growing in intensity.  Undyne‘s eyebrow simply arched higher in curious amusement.

_In addition to higher levels of testosterone, long workouts at moderate to high levels, also cause the release of chemicals known as endorphins and adrenaline. The release of endorphins has been shown to increase sexual arousal or even orgasm in women. The combination of adrenaline with endorphins and with testosterone is a potent sexual cocktail!_

“ _Ooooouah! I'm Breathin On Your Skin.  Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh.  Ooooouah! You Feel Me Closin' In.  Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh._ ”

“Well…You uh… have you ever had a time when you really want to do something, but stop yourself because of… ‘stuff’ that’s happened in the past when you did that ‘something’?  And you suddenly become paralyzed to your thoughts, because you just start over thinking things, but **goddamn** do you want to do that ‘something’.  But you don’t want to run the risk of making the same mistake again, like all the other times-”  You stop mid-thought as she places a hand on your shoulder.

“Listen if this has anything to do with what I think it is, if I were you, I’d just go for it.”

“Just go for it?”

“Please… its painfully obvious you two want to… no, **need** to touch butts.  So much it makes me want to barf.”

Your eyes widened.  “Oh, you mean like how **you** want to touch butts with Alphys?”  If you were going to be flustered, you were taking her down with you.

Sputtering, her teal scales became flushed in a dark purpley-red color.  “W-what?!  Huh?!  H-how?!  Who told you?!?!?!”

“Please.”  You folded your arms across your chest, smirking up at her in triumph.

“Hn!”  She whipped her head to the side as she closed her eye in annoyance, trying her best to get rid of the blush on her face.  “J-just what are you afraid of anyways?  What’s holding you back from just going for it and getting some action, huh?”

“I… * **sigh** *”  Really, what were you afraid of?  You weren’t the same naive girl you were back then.  Though you still opened you heart to others, there was still a wall that kept them from reaching the deepest part of you.  The part that had been punctured and torn and then patched up again so many countless times by both “friends” and “partners”.  You had so much love to give and too eager to share, yet had had it repeatedly manipulated and thrown back in your face leaving you scarred and weary.  Your last partner had especially left a bad taste in your mouth…  So much that you had taken a 3 year break from guys all together.  Almost 4 if you considered the span of time right after breaking it off with your ex and before having the courts sentencing him to prison to serve 7 years at most.

_But… Sans is different…. And I’m different…  maybe it’s time I take another risk and leap of faith_ …

* * *

 

**_*_ **

_A wallflower am I_

_As I watch couples pair off to waltz._

_It’s always the same,_

_I seem to disappear…_

 

_“May I have this dance?”_

_A hand invades my downcast vision_

_Looking up, my heart flutters_

_The epitome of a chevalier,_

_A gentleman’s kiss upon the hand._

 

_My face is warm, I twitch and stutter_

_“I’m afraid I don’t know how to waltz…”_

_“Tis alright, I will lead the way._

_Please honor me on tonight’s child’s play.”_

 

_Taking my hand_

_Leading onto the stage_

_Now in the center_

_Surrounded by gowns._

 

_Arms width apart_

_We take a bow_

_Then connect like puzzle pieces_

_As the waltz music commences._

_*_

* * *

 

* **sigh** *

Toriel sighed in melancholic nostalgia as she stirred the pie batter.  

_She… my sweet, precious Ilaria had been so nervous that night.  Nervous about her first ball…  And then she met_ **_him_ ** _._

She smiled softly at the memory.  She had been reminiscing more and more over the days of old.  Back when all was right in the world above.  Back when she and… and Asgore were together.

Her SOUL clenches in momentary pain at the thought of _his_ name.

Back when she enjoyed the company of her closest and dearest friend- Lady Ilaria.

Elena reminded Toriel in more ways than one of her long gone friend.  From her striking appearance down to the innocence of her SOUL.  But just as both women were similar, they were vastly different at the same time.  Ilaria had been vastly much taller and undeniably womanly in her facial structure than Elena’s short stature and ambiguously young appearance.  When it came to personalities, Ilaria had been a very outspoken individual, constantly pushing until she was heard.  Elena tended to be on more of the reserved polite side, wanting to keep peace despite her opinions.  Ilaria tended to take risks upon a whim, while Elena tended to be slightly more cautious.

Yes.  Elena was not Ilaria… but with Elena giving her the news of Sans courting her weeks ago, she had begun to be bombarded with memories of her old friend.

* **sigh** *

_What ever happened to you and your child, my friend?  What happened when the barrier rose and barred you from your family?_

A sad loneliness began to creep into her SOUL.

* * *

 

 

“Sans, pleeeeaaaaaaasssssse??????  I won’t bug you, I promise!”

* **sigh** *

_stars, why does she have to make that face???_

Sans struggled to keep his foot down.  Now that he had been feeling more energetic, he felt more motivated in working in his lab again- which he did every moment he could tear himself away from her… not that he wanted to leave her side.  No actually, he would run straight to his lab in order to distract himself from growing more aroused…

But with his girlfriend’s sudden curiosity in knowing what exactly it was that he did down there… _ugh! why does she have to make this difficult???_

“* **sigh** * fine.  Fine.”

*********

Before he could change his mind, you were pulling on your boots and sloppily throwing on your hoodie- not even bothering to change from your shorts and thin tank top you had been wearing in the house.  You just _had_ to see what was so interesting all of a sudden that had Sans escaping for a couple of hours on end every day.

You followed behind him eagerly as you both made your way to the back of the house to his basement lab.  You were instantly greeted with a rush of warm air as he opened the door.  Reaching the bottom, it was just as you had remembered from the only time you had been there.  

“welp… here it is.  sorry it ain’t more climactic.”

* **giggle** *

You take your boots and jacket off, opting to be comfortable.

Walking to his desk, he pulled out a notebook- flipping through countless complicated equations you didn’t even try to understand- until he reached a clean blank page.  Pulling out a pencil, he sat down on his stool and began to work.

Walking over, yet still giving him space to work, you rest your elbows on the desk as you watched him easily compute complicated functions.  Your gaze went from the page up to his face as you observed every little change that swept across his face.

You felt your heartbeat in your chest.  A small blush began to rise on your cheeks.  You bit your bottom lip.

“ _J-just what are you afraid of anyways?_ ”

You could hear the blood rushing through your ears as you gathered your nerves and pushed yourself up to sit on top of his desk.

* **click** *

He set his pencil down as he looked up at you in confusion.

“Wh-”

You didn’t let him speak, pulling the collar of his shirt up towards you as you pressed your lips against his.  God this felt so right, you felt breathless.  You felt him quickly recover from the shock as he rose up to full stature from his stool,  eagerly responding to your kiss.  Despite you sitting on his desk, he was still much taller than you.

You felt your abdominal muscles spasm as Sans fingers slipped under your shirt.  Making you twitch and breath hitch even more so as they slowly trailed up your stomach and back down, each time getting closer and closer to your chest- though he never reached past the band of your bra, much to your annoyance.  

Pulling away from him in exasperation- “Are you going to touch them or not?”  

Surprise turned to a lust-filled gaze as his mouth slowly morphed into a lewd grin.  

“heh heh heh… alright…”  

An involuntary shiver travels down your body to your core as his voice lowered to a growl.  

You watched his face as he concentrated on the task of pulling off your shirt.  Instead of tugging it off in one fell swoop, he was actively teasing himself (and you) by lifting it up at a snail’s pace, drinking in your bare skin as the curtain rose.  Halfway up your chest, you helped him remove your shirt, leaving you in your lounge shorts and bra.  There’s a moment of silence as he moves back a few steps, allowing his eyes to hungrily drink you in.  Were you embarrassed?  Shy?  No.  Not at all.  In fact, you were getting very turned on at watching the lust in his eyes grow.  

Without shame, you reach back and unclasp your bra, discarding it unceremoniously to the ground as you kept your eyes on him.  His glowing blue eye had appeared as you had removed the offending article of clothing, trailing his tongue across his teeth in a licking motion as he slowly approached you- like a predator stalking a tantalizing meal.  

Your body subconsciously made your legs part in the slightest, allowing room to accommodate him.  You slightly leaned back on your hands as he places his on either side of you on the table, settling himself comfortably in between your legs to lean in closer.  You let out a soft ragged breath, itching to move closer to the edge of the table and eliminate the distance between your lower half and his.  But you stayed put.  

Sharp hungry eyes lock onto your cloudy, half-lidded ones, making you slightly aware that your breathing was starting to become audible in short shaky puffs of breath.  You close your eyes as he softly presses up against your lips in a sweet brief kiss.  Your pulse, however, sky rockets the moment he moves away from your lips down your jaw and neck.  You can’t help the soft gasp that escapes your lips, lazily lolling your head back to give him easy access.  You feel his hands take hold of your hips until one begins to slowly inch its way up your back.  The tiny hairs on your back stood at end as his fingers lazily trailed and caressed your skin and vertebrae until settling in between your shoulder blades.  

Your heart is racing so fast you’re sure he can hear it as he moves down your clavicle.

“hehehehe…”

You take his dark chuckle as confirmation as it causes another shiver to course through you.

 

You feel your nipples harden and perk at attention from the teasing touches of his tongue against your skin, leaving cool wet trails of saliva.  Your breath hitches in erotic delight as your body automatically arches, pressing your breasts closer towards his face.  

_O-oh… oh fuck…_

Never had you felt so much pleasure at having your breasts teased than with Sans.  The hand at your back gently held you up as his tongue rubbed the sensitive skin around the areola of your right breast.  You feel his other hand move up the side of your hip until it cups over your untouched left breast, quickly getting to work at kneading the soft skin.  Your body twitches as you let out a ragged gasp in response to his eager teasing ministrations.  

_O-oooooooh…._

Lost in a fog of sensations, you didn’t focus on the science of magic and how it was possible for Sans to be sucking your nipple, making lewd wet sounds every time he pulled back.  No.  You couldn’t concentrate for shit right now.  Not while low growls and shaky grunts came from him as he fell deeper and deeper into the thrill and tantalizing excitement of eliciting more sounds and reactions from you.  

God you felt so hot and wet right now.  

With one last pop, his head moved from your breast back up to hungrily claim your lips.  Throwing your arms around his neck, you allow him to pull you in closer, the hand at your back sliding back down to the small of your back,  scooting you close without resistance as the other begins to drift down- closer and closer down to your suddenly needy aching core-  

* **Ring Ring** *  

His hand pauses.  

_No! NO DON’T STOP!_  

You quickly bring down a hand to slip it under his shirt, eliciting a gasp as you slowly wrap your fingers around a rib.  He parts from your lips as he opts to rest against the crook of your neck, letting out a deep throaty growl into your skin as his fingers begin to slowly slip under and past the band of your pants-

* **Ring Ring** *  

_No! No no! Ignore it!_  

You tighten your grip on his rib as you lightly stroke it.  Your egging on encourages Sans to continue down the path-

* **Ring Ring** *  

Again he stops, but this time, to your disappointment, he pulls his hand away while detaching yours from his rib with an annoyed sigh.  You give him a frustrated whine as he slightly moves away from you, pulling out his stupid ringing phone from his pocket.  He only gives you an apologetic look before answering.  You let out a huff as you cross your arms over your chest, trying to hear who the hell was calling.  

* * *

 

You focused on the chilling cold as you both stood at the threshold of the Ruins.  Both trying in your own ways to shake off the residual excitement from earlier.  Had it been anyone else that had interrupted you two, you would have taken Sans phone and chucked it to the side.  But this was Tori.  You and Sans knew you couldn’t brush her aside like that.  Not Tori.

 

In a curious moment of synchronicity, you both let out a puff of air, causing two small clouds to form from the warmth of your breaths.

 

“ready?”

 

“Yeeaah...”  You smiled up at him as you took his offered hand.  Lazily grinning down at you, he pulled you close as he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

 

“don’t worry… we’ll have plenty of time when we get back home…”  

 

You felt a shiver run down your spine and straight to your core- your eyes widening.  Straightening back up he gave you a wink as he chuckled in amusement.   _Goddamn it Sans!!_

 

You were relieved the moment you reached the top of the stairs.  You were all for this devilish side of Sans, just not out in public.  Specially not when you’d be with _Tori_.  

 

_At least he’ll behave._

 

“Oh!  Elena!  Sans!  I thought I heard something!  I am so happy you could come!”  Toriel had walked out of the den, all smiles once her eyes landed on you two.

*******

_not yet she hasn’t.  and neither have I for that matter…_

 

Stars, the things he was itching to do to her the moment he got the green light.  He smiled lazily- calm and composed.  “hey tori.  thanks for invitin’ us.”

 

He watched as she pulled away from hugging Elena in order to give him a quick hug.  “Not at all!  Not at all!  I am glad you both had time!”

 

“aw, we always **goat** time for ya!”

 

“Pffffft!!”  “* **snort** * Hahaahahaha!”

 

Wiping a small tear from her eye, Toriel composed herself as she looked back at Sans.  “That pun was **baaaaaaaaaaad**.”

 

“Pfffffft!!!”

 

“hehehehehe!”

 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ve **goat** your back.”

 

You all burst out in laughter, needing to take a moment to calm down from the silly pun exchange.

 

“Please, come in!  I just pulled a pie out of the oven!”

 

“you **goat** it. * **thumbs up** *”

 

“Pfffffft!!!”  “Hehehehehehe!!!”

*******

Taking your seat at the table, you sit across from Toriel while Sans takes his place on your left.  Tori begins to serves you two slices of pie as she begins to chatter.  “So!  Please do tell how it is going with Undyne!  I want to hear everything!”

 

“Well, you know how I was telling you over the phone about-”  You all fell into the conversation, telling her in full detail of all the things that had been happening, both you and Sans playing off of each other’s input.

*******

Toriel watched them happily give supply information when one forgot a certain detail.  Their SOULs would pulse brightly together, almost in sync of one another.  If she focused hard enough, she could see the SOUL strings.

 

 _They’re closer.  It doesn’t seem like they’ve done anything very monumental yet… I can’t see any indication of formed solid connections… Oh my, this reminds me so much of_ **_them_ ** _..._

*******

You continued to chatter excitedly about things.  So engrossed were you that you didn’t notice Sans shift to place a hand on your knee under the table.

 

_Oh… aww… cute._

 

You however did not think it was cute after two seconds of talking and having him begin to inch his hand up your leg.

 

“Oh my!  How interesting!  That reminds me of a couple of days ago-”

 

You tried your best to focus on what Toriel was talking about, but Sans was making it awfully damn difficult.  You shoot Sans a look while Toriel is caught up in her story.  He simply gives you a lazy slow wink as his grin widens.  You _discreetly_ shove his hand off but to no avail.  He had it back on your leg, inching it closer and closer to the spot you desperately wanted it it- but **GODDAMN! THIS WAS NOT THE PLACE NOR TIME!!**!

 

Toriel keeps talking as she stands up (Sans hand quickly slides back down to your knee) and starts picking up the plates.  The moment she is in the kitchen, out of sight, you quickly smack Sans’s arm before whispering harshly at him.  “What is wrong with you?!?  We’re in Tori’s house!!”

 

He simply sits back rather relaxed and completely unfazed.  “not sure i know what you’re talkin’ about sweetheart.”  He gives you a slow wink, enjoying your flustered reaction far too much for his own good.

 

 _Oh my GOD!_  If you didn’t love that- _wait… love?_

 

“So tell me!  How have you two been?  Courting wise, I mean.  You haven’t gotten too serious yet have you?  Because there might be some questions I can answer regarding humans, Sans”

 

 _Toriel, you beautiful goat mother, you._  Ah yes, you unexpectedly got sweet sweet revenge on your skelebae in the form of the wonderful Toriel.  Her question had caused him to start coughing and sputtering his tea he had gone to sip.  (How that worked, you might never understand).   _Karma~_  You couldn’t almost breath at the hilarity of the complete stuttering mess that was your boyfriend.

 

“O-oh my **god!**  Ahahahahahahah!!! I’m gunna pee!!!!”

* * *

 

“paps?  ya home, bro?”  

 

You took off your shoes, by the entrance- relieved and ready to get comfy.

 

The house was dark, silent, and empty by the time you both got back from Toriel’s.

 

“Oh!”  you snap your fingers, remembering something.  “That’s right!  Tonight Alphys and Undyne were having that anime night!  I think Papyrus got invited to it.”  You moved over to the couch, moving to go turn on the tv-

 

A shiver travels down your back as you suddenly feel his presence right behind you.  The tiny hairs of your skin stand on end as you feel his hot breath against your neck.  

 

“guess, that makes it easier for us…”

 

Your breath hitches as your heart races.

 

He slowly wraps his arms around the front of you, hands moving to slip under your shirt.

 

“now… where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing... (≖ᴗ≖✿)
> 
> Stay tuned to celebrate Chapter 40 with a BANG!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	40. The only risk is… (Dancing The Waltz)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to be afraid. You don’t even have to be brave. Living in a gilded cage. Your mind is on track. For games we play these days. With every path we take. You know you’re safe, safe, safe. The only risk is that you’ll go insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Its fucking 0 degrees celcius outside along with pouring sleet, yet I feel like the radiator in my room is the scortching sun. Phewwwww!!!! *fans self* Porn is porn and i have just written it. Now let us bow our heads in prayer as I recite the powerful words of Rick Ross: 
> 
> “Forgive me for my wrongs, I have just begun.”
> 
> Today's playlist:
> 
> 1)[Flume - Insane feat. Moon Holiday (Official Music Video)](https://youtu.be/2qPl5P0yBiY)  
> 2)[Flume - Insane (TRAILS Remix)](https://youtu.be/OYLpvufjW6s)  
> 3)[Flume - Insane (Mintorment Remix)](https://youtu.be/td1Jsi4MAZw)  
> 4)[Flume - Insane (mvnners remix)](https://youtu.be/CDsLpK4TaSY)  
> 5)[Lorde - Tennis Court (Flume Remix)](https://youtu.be/8ATu1BiOPZA)  
> 6)[What So Not - Montreal (feat. Kimbra)](https://youtu.be/T2AoXmVP-hE)  
> 7)[Lady Gaga - Monster (Remix)](https://youtu.be/TmzdIYx9g_o)
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP （ ´థ౪థ）

* * *

 

You let out a shaky breath, slowly turning around in his hold to face him.  There was a moment of pause as you two took a second to study each other.  Both starting to breath a little heavy as the heat radiating between you two began to climb.

 

It wasn’t clear who had been the instigator.  All you knew was that you two were now swept up in a flurry of desperate hungry kisses.

 

You began to move as Sans pulled you back slowly towards the couch- lips separating when the back of his knees bumped against the end of the couch, making him fall back against it.

 

Your eyes dilated as every form of critical thought went silent and only instinct and desire took over- dictating your actions and movements.

******

Sans’ watched her hungrily as desire radiated off of her, intoxicating all of his senses.  His fingers twitched as he held back from just grabbing her and taking her then and there.  He wanted to see what she would do.

 

His grin seemed to grow as she leaned down slowly, carefully taking her time lifting a knee up to rest nicely on either side of him.  Sans’ eye lit up as he summoned his tongue, licking his teeth from how incredibly hot this was- Elena crawling up to straddle his hips under her as she placed her hands against the back of the couch on either side of his head.  

 

Giving slightly into his twitchy fingers, he slowly slid his hands up her knees and onto her thighs as she bent her head down slightly- capturing his lips.  

*******

You close your eyes as you give in to the moment, shutting off your brain in one of those rare instances so that all you could do was feel.

 

He began to massage your outer thighs in such a teasing way that it reminded you how annoyingly covered you were right now.  In fact, you both had  **too** much clothing on.  

 

As if reading your thoughts, his hands ran up your thighs, catching the hem of your shirt.  Lifting it up slowly, you trembled under the wonderful sensation of his fingers on your bare skin.  He thankfully didn’t take too long removing your shirt this time, now more well versed with the upper half of you.  Inclining his head, he began to drag his tongue over the sensitive area of your neck, encouraging your pulse to sky rocket and cause a gasp to escape your lips.  Distracted, you didn’t notice when he unclasped your bra, tossing it aside to god knows where.  It wasn’t until his head went down, tongue trailing down to capture one of your breasts and swirl it around a nipple.  

 

* **gasp!** *

 

You let out a shaky breath as your head lolls forward to rest at the crook of his neck.  You place your hands on his shoulders, sliding his hoodie off.  Without letting go of you, he helps you by shrugging it off.  Hand now on his chest, you slowly bring your hands down to lift his shirt up.  Momentarily parting, he lets you pull it up and over, leaving his upper half completely bare for you for the first time.  It isn’t long before he returns his attentions onto your breasts, making you softly gasp in pleasure.  You reward him by caressing his sensitive ribs, rubbing them and coaxing low groans to escape him.

 

Your breath hitches as he teases you, feeling his hands slide down your sides until they rested on your ass.  Fingers slightly digging into it, getting a better grip of you before sliding your pelvis closer into him.

 

“A-aaaa~...”

 

Clouded with lust, you gasp in surprise as he begins to move your hips, sliding you back and forth against his groin.  You bit your lip, both startled and lost in the pleasure at feeling  **something** there.

 

With a shaky breath, you whisper out- “S-so you do have one…”

 

Letting go of a nipple with a lewd pop, he lifted his head again to rest against your neck.  You feel him grin into your skin as he chuckles darkly, “one what?” low husky voice causing a wave of goosebumps to appear.  A surprised gasp escapes you as he teased you with a quick thrust.  Wonderful friction making you painfully aware of how wet and achy your core was.  God this was so hot.  Everything about this was hot.  You couldn’t get enough of this, and you two had hardly even done anything.

 

You slid a hand down from his chest, making sure to drag your nails against his bones as you made your way down to his still covered pelvis.

 

“This…” You breathed out softly with hooded lids as your hand dipped down past the elastic band of his pants.  Your fingers lightly touching and brushing up against his very present member.

 

“uh-nnnnngh!”  

 

Sans gasped as he threw his head back against the couch, closing his eyes tightly, face scrunching up as you took hold of his dick- grasping it firm and sure in your hand, not at all shy with what you were doing.

 

He let out a ragged breath as you began to stroke him, gripping onto your ass- most likely in hopes of grounding himself somehow.  Dipping down your head, you begin to kiss his jaw, peppering ta string of kisses as you went along, slowly trailing down to kiss the vertebrae of his neck.

 

“mmmmnn~”

 

Your fingers easily glided up and down his length as his precum wet your hand.  

 

“nnnnh fuuck…”  He groaned out breathlessly.

 

His hips thrust and twitch for a second in response to a movement he had apparently really liked.  You let out a soft, dark giggle- completely enjoying the amount of control he was letting you have over him.  “Karma’s a bitch, wouldn’t you say so baby?”  You breathily whispered into his neck.

 

His hands tighten on your ass once more before answering you with a ragged breath.  “i-i’ll say…”

 

* **gasp** *

 

As he flipped you over onto your back, you felt a moment of freefall as everything went dark and rearranged around you.

 

“heheheheh…”

 

You stared up at Sans, surprised at the sudden change in scenery.  He had teleported you two to his room, where you were now trapped between him and his mattress.

 

“now…”  His hands went straight to the hem of your pants.  “what was that about karma?”

 

Your breath hitched as he yanked them off with your underwear all together.  

 

“something about it being a bitch, was it?”

 

All this time, his sharp hungry eyes did not leave yours.  God you were so wet right now, you wouldn’t be surprised if he could smell your arousal.  

 

“Y-yea- Ah!”

 

You take in a ragged breath as he had lowered down to your stomach, lightly kissing your sensitive skin and making you twitch under his touches.  Your breath comes out more ragged and labored as you closed your eyes, feeling him, waiting in anticipation the lower and lower he got.

 

“hehehehe… so fucking wet… practically dripping… you’re just begging for me to eat you, aren’t you?”  He chuckled darkly as he trailed his fingers teasingly around and away from the place you wanted him to touch the most.

 

“S-sans…”  You panted out.  God, you just wanted him to touch you.   **NOW** .

 

He let out a deep breath, his voice almost a low growl when he spoke.  “say my name again...”

 

Oh God, seriously?  Well, if it was going to encourage him to do what you wanted… Opening your eyes, “Sans p-please- Aaaah!”

 

Your head falls back as your body involuntarily arches from the sudden teasing lick over your clit.  You shakily lift your head to glance down at him, panting from the sudden hit of sensations.

 

“heheheh… i’d say i was sorry, but you just smelled too good for me to resist.”

 

You felt another jolt of excitement go through your body and straight to your core.  Snaking his arms under your thighs, he gently parted your legs, revealing more of your glistening pussy for him to see.

 

“fuck.”  He let out a shaky whisper as he simply drank in the sight of you.

 

Continuing, he lifted your thighs up so as to rest the back of your knees over his shoulders to get a more comfortable angle of you.  Your face became more flushed as you watched him breath you in deeply- completely aroused as his eyes locked onto yours.

 

“heheheh… you look good enough to eat…”

 

“H-haaaah~”

 

Oh my fucking god.  Your hands quickly clenched onto the sheets of the bed as you let out a moan.  

 

“Sh-shit!  O-oooh f-fuck… mmmm...”  

 

He definitely knew what he was doing with that tongue of his as he slid it up your slit, rubbing it along and up your pussy.  Your body twitched with each wave of sensation his slick tongue caused your bundle of nerves to fire.

 

“mmmm~ * **gasp** *“

 

His hands kneaded your thighs as he began to suck and kiss you.  Lewd wet smacking sounds along with your gasps and soft moans filling the silence of his room.

 

“* **gasp** * Aaaa-uuuh!  Awfuck!”  Your hands shoot straight to his skull, pushing him down a little more into your groin.  Your hips bucking up into his face as his tongue swirled around your clit before dipping down and into your entrance- pumping his tongue in and out a few seconds.

 

“Sh-shit!!”

*******

Pulling up, he looks back at her, feeling himself already rock hard at the sight of turning her into such a panting, disheveled mess.  Bringing up a hand to his face, he takes a finger in his mouth, coating it with his saliva before lowering it down to her pussy.  Without breaking his gaze he easily slips it in, eliciting the most delicious moan he’s heard so far.  

 

“O-oooooh~”

 

He feels a possessive growl build up from within his chest.  He was the cause and reason for her pleasure, no one else.  Filled with vigor, he began to pump his finger inside of her as he went back to massaging her clit with his tongue.

 

“O-oh my god!  A-aaaah there!  Right there- aaaah!”

*******

You find yourself again not knowing what to do with your hands as you let go of his head and fist the blanket underneath you.  You just about wanted to pull your hair out, unable to even begin to process the amount of pleasurable sensations that were rocking through your body.  Sans continued to finger you, inserting another as he found the places that rewarded him with your moans.  Sucking on and licking your clit as he continued.

 

“S-sans I-!  * **gasp** *”

 

You felt your entire body instantly tense up as a shock wave came crashing down on you.  Years of denying yourself such sweet release left you paralyzed and mute as your mind went completely blank.  You felt Sans shower your lower half with small kisses as you slowly came out of the aftershock of orgasm.  “heheheh… that feel good baby?”

 

You let out a shaky breath when you had come down enough from the high.  “Y-yeah…”

 

He simply chuckled at your response as he lowered your legs from his shoulders and sat up.  Following suit, you sat up as well as he took off his pants, revealing a glowing blue dick, leaking a bit of opaquely-blue viscous precum from the tip.

 

_ Oh… so that’s what it looks like... _

 

Arousal and curiosity compelled you to crawl towards him.  His eyes leering at the erotic sight of your naked crawling body.  Sitting on your heals, you reach out and lightly touch it with the tips of your fingers- rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from your boyfriend.  Surprise of the appearance of his dick worn off, you again take a firm hold.  Leaning forward, you look up at him with hooded clouded eyes before taking your first lick.

 

* **gasp** *

 

A hand shoots straight onto your shoulder, surely to help hold him up momentarily.  Test lick out of the way, you begin to trail your tongue up and down his length before swirling it around the head and taking him in your mouth.

 

“f-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck”  He leaned forward over you, body twitching as you sucked him.  You really liked hearing him be vocal.  

 

Just as he explored your most sensitive area to discover your reactions, you too began to explore him as your head started bobbing up and down his length- a hand aiding your ministrations as you blew him.  You found out that he especially liked it when you swirled your tongue around and rubbed the very tip of the head.  You began to quicken your pace, causing him to gasp out and tangle his fingers into your hair as his hips began to thrust into your mouth.  You tangled your free hand onto his pelvic wing, eliciting a strangled moan from him before he abruptly pulled you away from him.  You blink up at him a little confused as to why he wanted you to stop.

 

“nah, i ain’t finishin’ in that pretty little mouth o’ yours.  i plan to finish deep inside ya.”  

 

Your eyes widened as your heart lept out of your chest.

 

_ God. Damn. _

 

This was the only actual thought you were able to form before he was straddling you.  Claiming your lips, you only had a second to realize the tip of his dick was rubing against your slick entrance until-

 

“Mmmmmph!”  “nnnnnnn~”

 

He had thrust in quickly, impatiently sheathing himself inside you.  Though thankfully, he gave you a moment to adjust to his size.  It didn’t take long before your needy core made you wiggle your hips- begging him to start moving.

 

“Oooooh~”

 

“aaaah~ y-yeah~”

 

You both eagerly thrust your hips as a whirlwind of pleasure sweeps you two up.  Weaving his arms under your back, he quickly lifts you up from the mattress as he leans back into a sitting position, bouncing you up and down his cock.  

 

“A-aaaah~”

 

Fuck it just all felt so good.  Your hands tangled themselves around any bone they could take a hold of as he pumped in and out of you, hitting those very very nice places.

 

You circle your hips as you hold on to him, tightening your vaginal walls in intervals- gaining moans of pleasure from Sans that excited and egged you on.

 

_ M-more friction.  N-need more… _

*******

Sans watched breathlessly as Elena slipped two fingers into her mouth before lowering them down to her clit.  His sockets widen at the sight of her throwing her head back in ecstasy as she began to touch herself, rubbing her clit as he  bounced her up and down his cock.  

 

He instantly brought her closer as he furiously thrust deeper into her.

 

* **gasp** *

 

_ just a few m-more… almost… _

 

“Mmmmmh!!”

 

Sans felt the moment Elena came.  Her body spasming as her walls tensed and clamped around him.  Her body curled into him as she rode the sweet waves of ecstasy release.

 

“a-aaaahhh~”

 

It he hadn’t been far behind her in finishing, giving his last few thrust as he was hit with the best orgasm he had had since before the whole time-space shit.

********

You both seem to crumble into the bed, still clinging onto each other.  Tired, spent, and panting, but wholly and utterly satisfied.

 

“That… that was the best sex I’ve ever had.  And i’m not saying that to stroke your ego.”

 

“heheheh.  sweetheart, you can stroke my  **ego** anytime you’d like.”  He took your hand in his, lifting it up to his mouth to kiss the back of your hand.  

 

* **giggle** *

 

You tilt your head up and kiss him before laying your head against his chest.  For a skeleton, he was rather comfortable.  You chalked it up to magic- creating a sort of invisible body for him as it did when you were kissing.  He clearly didn’t have any lips, but you always felt them.

 

* **yawn** *

 

“sleepy?”

 

“Mmhmm…”  You nod your head as your eyes start flutter closed.

 

“hehehehe… ‘s all right baby… sleep.  i gotcha.”

 

“* **yawn** * Okay…”

 

You feel him pull the covers over you before you fall into the best sleep you've had since forever.

* * *

 

_ * _

_ 1,2,3 – 1,2,3. _

_ The first beat of each measure accented. _

_ The distinct rhythm pattern easily accepted. _

_ No need to concentrate on my movements _

_ The focus changes to the present suitor. _

 

_ Tall, _

_ Dark hair, _

_ Nice smile, _

_ Kind eyes. _

_ I can’t help but become hypnotized. _

_ Strong frame, _

_ Sure and steady. _

_ Yet his grasp is soft and gentle, _

_ As if holding petals. _

 

_ Seconds blur to minutes, _

_ Blur to hours and days. _

_ So lost am I, I’ve forgotten my name. _

 

_ Music slows to a gentle halt. _

_ “May I have the next dance?” _

_ * _

* * *

 

**_Day XXXX of Hiding, Year XXXX_ **

 

_ My child, today you asked me about your father- what he was like, what he liked, what he looked like… if you even had any resemblance to him… _

_ Yes, my sweet boy.  Every day I see more and more of Onysus, your father, in you.  Apart from your markings and fins, those deep beautiful ocean eyes are as deep and expressive as your fathers’.  Your black hair too is from him.  Your father was very tall and sturdy.  I expect you will grow to be the same. _

_ Though serious and stoic during politics, he was kind and nurturing- especially when around children and animals.  He loved to make me smile and laugh and took every opportunity to whisk me off to dance.  As I write this down, I cannot help but smile fondly upon those memories.  It is how we met after all.  After that first dance, we never stopped waltzing… waltzing through the dance of life… It is how you were conceived.  Love, after all, is a dance of its own. _

_ Though you never had the chance to meet him, there are things you do and say that bring tears to my eyes- for what else can I do when i hear his voice echoing through the same words you speak. _

_ I hope to see the day when you grow as strong and kind as your father…  my sweet boy...  _

 

**_-Excerpt from Old Untitled Book_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, i send you off with this last track:  
> [Skrillex & Rick Ross - Purple Lamborghini (Wreckvge & Rigby Remix)](https://youtu.be/Nn9W4k_7LXU)☜╮(´ิ∀´ิ☜╮)
> 
> *puts on shades* ヽ(▼ｰ▼ｷ) keep filthy, my skeleton trash sinners.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> i would cry in joy if anyone sent me fanart (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	41. Reality Check*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get this story line moving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated for... has it been 2 weeks? Lol I dunno! I've been really pumped working on Mobtale lately. But I really wanted to get another chapter out for this one too. So.... here ya go! Nothing as exciting as last chapter, but we're getting the story line moving along.  
> ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (⺣◡⺣)♡*

* * *

 

“mmph…”

 

Sans shifted as his mind lazily began to wake.  Slowly becoming aware of the soft warmth he was holding on to.

 

_hm?_

 

Reluctantly cracking a socket open, his eye lights become fuzzy as he relaxes into a smile.  Tucked under his chin was Elena- blissfully still asleep.  Pulling back slightly to have a better angle of her, he just watches her as her body rises and falls slowly with every breath she took.  He just couldn’t help himself when he reached a hand out to lightly brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

 

* **sigh** *

 

He carefully slips an arm under her head before he turns to rest on his back.  Staring up at the ceiling, he starts to replay last night’s events- bringing about a grin to his face.

 

_fuuuuuck hehehehe…._

 

Yet his grin soon falls to that of slight panic.

 

_oh fuck._

 

His rather lewd thoughts managed to rile up his magic…

 

“shit.”  Sans whispered sharply at himself as he quietly brought his unoccupied hand under the covers, sliding it down to that unexpected extra bone.  Closing his sockets, he willed himself to try and think of anything else.  Though... had he kept them open, he might have noticed his partner.

*******

“shit.”

 

Had you not heard Sans next to you, you would have given into your sleepy mind- extremely comfortable with the warmth you were wrapped up in.  Cracking open an eye, you notice three things: 1) Sans looked to be concentrating on something, 2) there was a blue glow coming from beneath the sheets around his crotch area and finally, 3) the hand that wasn’t wrapped around you looked to be occupied under the sheets.

 

You couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at your lips.  You shift your body, making sure to move as if you were still asleep, until your hair covered your face and were hidden in the spacing between the bed and his armpit.  You stop.  He hadn’t noticed yet.  Good.  With stealth and careful precision, you slid a hand down slowly, making sure not to touch him…

 

* **gasp** *

 

Bingo.  You couldn’t help the smirk when he took that sharp intake of breath.

 

“h-haa~”

*******

Sans sockets open wide at the sudden sensation of another hand.  He just about hisses at the onslaught of pleasure as she began to stroke him.  Glancing down, he spots her peeping through a curtain of hair with a cheeky expression.

 

“Never crossed my mind you’d have morning wood.”

 

“e-elli- * **gasp** *”

 

“* **giggle** *  Morning baby~”

 

He’s disappointed when she stops, but her leaning up to kiss him made it better.

 

“tease…”

 

* **giggle** *

*******

You smile as his hand brushes your hair away from your face before resting against your cheek.

 

“hey…”

 

“Hey.”

 

You close your eyes as he goes to kiss you.  You easily comply as he gently rolls you both until you are right under him, automatically allowing him to rest between your legs.  Both your hands began to roam each other’s bodies the deeper you two fell in the kiss.

 

* **gasp** *  “Nnnh~”

* * *

 

The first thing Papyrus noticed when he entered through the front door was that the light to the living room was turned on.  His sockets narrow as he places his hands on his hips, slightly annoyed that the lights, no doubt, had been left on the entire night.

 

“Hmm…”  Two steps towards the light switch of the living room, he freezes in place- eye sockets wide as saucers.  “O-oh… oh my…”  

 

The couch had been previously obstructing his view of the _mess_.  He wouldn’t have had two thoughts about the shirts on the floor, nor the messed up couch.  Nope.  The bra hanging over the floor lamp, however…

 

Papyrus’ cheekbones explode into an orange blush, body stiffly turning in a 180 and heading straight into the kitchen.  It took him a moment to regain his composure as he leaned against the counter.

 

* **ping** *

 

 

 

> **< MUSSELFISH> [8:30 am]:** Hey Papyrus!  You back home yet?
> 
>  
> 
> **< COOLSKELETON95> [8:31am]:**  YES.  I AM HOME.
> 
>  
> 
> **< MUSSELFISH> [8:31AM]:** Uh… everything ok?

 

Papyrus takes in a deep breath, pinching his nasal bone before walking silently out into the living room.  With a deadpan expression, he pulls up his phone and snaps a picture of the living room before walking back into the kitchen to start cooking up some breakfast.

 

Not even two seconds after sending the picture to the group chat labeled **< OTP SHIP SQUAD>** and his phone was already blowing up with a million messages.  

* * *

 

* **gasp** * “Mmm~”

 

“h-heh, y-you like that baby?”  Your breath is ragged as he growls into your ear.  Sans moving painfully slow, teasing you much to your exasperation.

 

“S-saans~”  He breathily chuckled above you.

 

* **gasp** * “A-ah!”  You shut your eyes tightly, throwing your arms around him as you buried your face in the crook of his neck as you bit your lip.  He had unexpectedly bucked into you, sending a huge wave of pleasure to your core.

 

* **clink clink clink** *

 

“S-sans? * **gasp** *”  Sans had started to move at a faster pace, shifting your hips slightly to hit you a little deeper.

 

“mmph~”  

 

* **clink clink clink** *

 

What the fuck was that clinking sound?

 

“Sans.  Do you hear- Mmph!”  His mouth found yours, shutting you up with a hungry kiss.  What were you thinking about again?

 

* **clink clink clink** *

 

Right!  Clinking!  It almost sounded like it was coming from downstairs-

 

“Sans! I think!  I think-... o-ooh~”

 

Damn him and his morning ‘eagerness’.  And damn you for not being able to resist and concentrate.  

 

* **gasp** *

 

“a-aah fuck babe~ s-so tight...”

 

“Mmm~ R-right there… Nnh!”

 

The clinking sound became part of the background noise along with the bed squeaking, panting and groaning, and the lewd sounds of wet squishy slapping.  Though… it wasn’t long until the strong smell of food cooking, wafting in the room made it blatantly obvious that the clinking sound you had been hearing wasn’t “nothing”.  And whether Sans had heard the clinking sound  and had just been flat out ignoring it… well… he definitely couldn’t ignore the delicious smell of food… on account of him straight up stopping in the middle of having morning sex with his girlfriend.  

 

You both are panting as you freeze mid sex, taking a second to look at one another-

 

“Papyrus.” “papyrus.”

 

Your eyes widen in a panic.  “Oh my god!  Oh my god our clothes!  HOLY SHIT!  MY BRA!  WHERE’S MY BRA?!”

 

“shhhhh!!!! it’s ok! it’s ok!  everything is ok!  i’m, uh, sure he hasn’t noticed!”

 

“Are you fucking serious?!  Babe he notices if you leave a sock hidden under the couch!”

 

“uh….”

 

Oh my fucking god.  You’ve never felt so turned off- the realization that your boyfriend’s brother was close by while you had sex AND had left proof out in the open.

 

“Oh my god… * **groan** *”  You covered your face with a pillow as Sans moved off of you.  “I can’t face your brother ever agaaaaiiiinnnnnn!”

 

“aw, babe.  it ain’t that bad.”  You move the pillow from off your face to give him an unamused look.  He simply snickers, gently patting your thigh.  “c’mon.  let’s go downstairs.”

 

“But I don’t wanna…”

 

“babe.”

 

“* **sigh** * Fiiiiine.”

 

He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss you on the forehead.  Just that sweet little act made you blush as he pulled away.

 

“get dressed.  i’ll head down first.”  You had a derpy, day-dreamy look on your face as you watched him quickly throw on some clothes.

 

“Kay…”

 

The good thing about sleeping in the same room as your boyfriend was that you didn’t have to worry about sneaking downstairs to get some clothes.  

 

* **sigh** *

 

You slap your cheeks to get some semblance of control over yourself.   _Ok Elena.  This isn’t the end of the world.  Embarrassing, but nothing to freak out so much over.  We can do this!_  You lift your hands up, making fists as you nod to yourself in determination.

********

Sans couldn’t help but cringe as he looked down into the living room.   _welp… found her bra..._  Draped rather ‘innocently’ over the floor lamp was the renegade bra, displayed proudly like a flag for all to see.  Walking down the stairs, his eyes darken momentarily before his right eye sparks into blue.  He holds out his hand as his gravity magic quickly pulls the bra straight into his palm.  

 

As he stares down at the rather cute lacy turquoise thing in his hand, he’s unsure what to do with it.   _it did look pretty good on her… hehehehehehe i really like blue on her- uuuuh!  not the time sans, not the time!_

 

Shaking his head furiously, he quickly stuffs the bra in his pocket as he tries to gain some semblance of control over his thoughts and the blush that was quickly developing.

 

Pulling up his trademark lazy grin and posture, he shuffles into the kitchen.

 

“HMM HMM HMM HMM~”  Papyrus was at the stove, pan in one hand with a spatula in the other.  From the smell and look of it, he was working on some omelets.  On the counter was a huge stack of steaming fluffy pancakes.  “OH!  GOOD MORNING BROTHER!”

 

“uh, mornin’ bro.  what time you get back?  have a good time?”

 

“OH, NOT TOO LONG AGO.  AND YES!  ANIME NIGHT WAS VERY EXCITING!  THOUGH IT COULD HAVE USED MORE METATTON.”

 

“heh. cool.”

 

“OH!  SANS…”

 

He could feel a sweatdrop begin to form at the back of his skull.  “yeah?”

 

Papyrus slows down in his movements, looking down at the cooking omelet.  It was almost ominous the way his face had become shaded.  “WHEN I CAME IN THIS MORNING…”

 

_oh stars… no.  please no._

 

“I NOTICED THAT THERE WAS A MESS IN THE LIVING ROOM…”

 

_mercy, please._

 

Sans was sweating buckets as Papyrus turned to face him, a sneaky mischievous look on his face that felt… _wrong_.  Just something soo out of character on his little brother’s face, his mind was working a milion miles per hour.  “heh!  uh…”  He quickly looks from side to side and is surprised to see a wided-eyed Elena in the living room.

********

You stop in your tracks as you hear Papyrus comment on the living room, catching Sans’ panicking eyes.   _NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! CAN’T DO THIS! NOPE!_  You quickly shake your head, quickly backing up towards the bathroom as Sans gives you ‘help me’ eyes. _SORRY! NOPE! THE BATHROOM IS MY HOME NOW. BYE!!_

 

* **click** *

 

You let out a shaky breath the moment the bathroom door closes.

**********

San’s face is strained as he tries to maintain his calm demeanor.

 

“YOU SHOULD REALLY MAKE SURE TO KEEP THAT TRASH TORNADO OF YOURS LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM!  CAN YOU IMAGINE IF WE HAD GUESTS COME IN?”

 

“yup!  trash tornado!  right!  totally right bro.  you are so right.  sorry about that.  i’ll make sure to keep it in my room!  hehehehe… heh...”

 

“NOW WHY DON’T YOU GO GET HUMAN ELLIE?  BREAKFAST IS READY!”

 

“right.  good idea. hehehehe…”  Sans clumsily bumped into the archway as he backed up to leave the kitchen.  “hehehehe… heh…”

 

Away from Papyrus’ smirking _judgy_ face, he briskly walks over to the bathroom door.

 

* **knock knock** *

 

“babe?  uh… could ya let me in please?”

********

You slowly open the door to find your flustered boyfriend, quickly moving back as he nudges his way in.  “thanks for bailing on me.”  

 

You fold your hands, lifting an eyebrow as he wipes at his forehead.  “I dunno, you looked like you were handling it pretty well.”

 

“har har… uh, here…”  You look down as he pulls something out of his pocket, immediately feeling warmth spread on your cheeks.  “i uh… found it...”  You grab it rather hastily, dumping it in the laundry basket.  “heh!  wouldn’t mind seein’ that on ya.  i mean, like really take my time to see it.”

 

“Saaaans!”  You harshly whisper at him as you slap his arm.  “Quit it!!  Your brother is here!”

 

“so?  i don’t hear you saying no…”

 

Good Lord.  What the hell?  Thankfully Sans behaved himself during breakfast and Papyrus didn’t mention the “mess” at all.  Though it was still hard to muster enough courage to look him in the eye.  At least you could use the excuse that you were fascinated with the breakfast he made- pancakes and omelets in the shape of Mettaton.   _How did he get them to look like… you know what?  Nevermind.  Dumb question.  Magic.  Magic is always the answer._

Though you might have been spared by Papyrus’ knowing glances, you were not given the same mercy by the girls.

* * *

 

_“Are you alright Doctor?”_

 

How in bloody hell his Void companion, much less this child, ask him such a question with such composure and a nonchalant attitude was beyond him.  He loved his sons and wanted nothing but happiness for them.  Very much so.  If given the choice between his sons’ and fellow people’s freedom versus his own, he would forego his own.  That is how much he valued them.  How much he valued the sons he unfortunately neglected along with his wife when prestige and power all went to his head…  But even though he thought the world of them and wanted to watch over them now that he had the chance, there was just some things he’d rather not see or know about.  His eldest’s intimate life for example...

 

“ _Are you surprised that their courting lead them to make love?  Come now Doctor, it’s not at all surprising.  In fact, it is quite natural._ ”

 

**How are you so calm?  How in bloody hell are you not the least bit ashamed about intruding?  You are a child!  You should not be witnessing such things!  I’m absolutely mortified at even witnessing a few seconds of such a private matter!**

 

_*shrug*_

 

Mikel simply goes back to watching the present timeline, comfortably seating himself as if going back to watching a television program.  Gaster feels his browbone twitch in annoyance, getting flashbacks to when he had to deal with a teenage Sans.  Those were very stressful days…

 

“ _This development is quite interesting I must say.  I wonder if it would even be possible for her to become heavy with child at this point in time…_ ”  Gaster’s eye-twitching intensifies.  This was a highly inappropriate subject for a ‘ten year old’ to be so blasé about.   _“Though, as interesting as this is… I feel as if it may have slowed down Lady Elena’s progress.  She does seem to be having slight trouble locating the next SOUL.”_  Mikel continues to ignore Gaster’s blatant eye-twitch and frown as he looks back up at him.  “ _Perhaps we may need to slightly intervene and assist her if she has not advanced in the next couple of weeks._ ”

 

Gaster pinched his rather solid nasal bone.  Come to think about it, his body has been consistently maintaining a solid form in the Void as of late...

 

**...What do you propose?**

* * *

 

“You want me to walk you back home?”

“And suffer getting harped by you more?  No thanks!  Besides, I wanted to catch Sans at the edge of Waterfall.”

“Pfffffft!  You gunna get freaky at his station?”

“UNDYNE!!!! * **smack** *  OW! FUCK!”

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I’m pure muscle NERD!  Takes more than that wimpy love tap to penetrate these babies!”

You just give her a dirty look as you shake your pulsing hand.   _Fucking shit man!  Slapping her is like slapping a brick wall!_  Indeed, at least you only slapped her.  God forbid you would have tried punching her because you’re sure you would have broken your hand.  “Har, har.  I’m _kraken_ up.”

She stops laughing and just gives you an annoyed look.  “Ew… No wonder you two go so well!  Making gross puns!  Ugh!”

You simply smirk as you eye her.  “* **giggle** *  Yeah, I guess we are pretty _swell_ together.  Sometimes I just can’t _kelp_ it, ya know?  It’s just become a _halibut_ of mine.  You _jelly_ ?  Cuz I could totally try and help _hook_ you up with Alphy.  You know?   _Reel_ her in, so to speak…”

“UGH!!!! OUT!  OUT OUT OUT!  GET OUT NOW!!! LEAVE MY HOLY PLACE!” You roared in laughter as she literally pushed you out of her front yard on your heals, leaving behind your drag track marks.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Later Undyne!  And please, let _minnow_ if you want that help!”  You waved at her as you blew a kiss and wink at her.

“NGGAAAHHHH!”  In response, she simply flipped you off as she stomped back into her house.

“Pffffffft!!!!!”  Chuckling to yourself, you begin your trek back towards the direction of Snowdin.   _Hmm…_  Hoping from dry patch to dry patch, you look down at your arm.   _I wonder if that SOUL is around here._  

* **plip plip** *

You looked around as you continue walking, expecting to see… something.  Anything.  Anything that would indicate a SOUL was nearby…         Nothing…

* **sigh** *

_Where on earth could it be?  I’ve been running around Waterfall training with Undyne and still nothing!_

*********

Tiny narrowed eyes watched from behind a rock, carefully following the _human_ as she crossed a bridge.

_Grrr!  Finally!_

Flowey popped in and out behind rocks as he trailed behind her a few meters, staying close but far enough away that she wouldn’t notice.  Not only had this _human_ been incredibly **boring** in terms of trying to get out, but they were **annoyingly** hard to find **alone**.  They were always surrounded by monsters, specially, to his disgust, the smiling trashbag.  

_Yuuck!!!  So gross!_

But out of some miracle, she was now alone and without any sort of monster to act as a shield of protection.

_Heheheheh!  Finally!  Now I can have some fun-_

Just as he shot out a root to tangle around her foot, he had to bite down the strangled annoyed high-pitched screech that threatened to come out of him.  He had miscalculated.  He had miscalculated and didn’t think she was going to switch from the bridge to hop from rock to rock across the water.  

_GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He quickly buries down in the ground to catch up with her-

“AAAH!”

“EEP!”

Flowey again had miscalculated and now had popped in front of a monster, startling them.  Staring up with wide eyes, Flowey’s wheels began to turn.   _Well, this is lucky…_  The monster he had startled was that old fat bun-bun woman that **hated** the human.   _Perfect…_  Mustering up the most innocent childish face, Flowey made his little petals droop as his lower lip trembled.

“I-I’m s-sorry!  I d-d-didn’t mean to s-s-scare you…”

“Hmph!”  The bun-bun woman, Henrietta, stood up- brushing off her frou-frou dress.  “I should say you need to apologize!  Honestly!  The nerve!”

“I’m sorry… I just… I’ve just been really distracted lately with that human being here and all.”  Flowey held back his smirk as he saw her body perk up a bit at the mention of the human.  “I mean, aren’t they the last SOUL we need to get out?  But no one is doing anything… and the human doesn’t look like they even want to leave… I guess we’re just doomed to live here forever… No one seems to want to do the right thing, not even the Royal Guards!  I wish Gerson was still in command.  I heard he was always doing the right thing!  But… but what do I know?  No one’s going to listen to lil old me…  I’m just a dumb little kid...”  Flowey by this time had a good amount of tears gathered at the corners of his tiny eyes.  Petals wilted and trembling to sell his little act.

“Well… It is quite refreshing to see **some** youths concerned about our future!  Perhaps it **is** time for Captain Gerson to take over again.  Hmph!  Yes, now **he** is a monster I greatly respect!  Unlike that reckless monster of a Captain we have now!  Don’t worry child, I will have a word with Gerson.  He will see reason.  I knew that Undyne had been given the position far too early…”

Flowey perked up, eyes sparkling as he looked up at the bun-bun lady.  “Golly!  Thank you Miss…”

“Henrietta, child.  You may call me Aunt Henrietta.”  Flowey had hit the jackpot.

“Golly!  Thanks so much Aunt Henrietta!”  He waved a leaf as she walked off in the direction of Gerson.  Cute childish smile quickly converting into a smirk.   _Too predictable… Hehehehehehe!!  Things are about to get interesting…_  With the old bun-bun on his side, all he had to do was sit back and watch as everything rolled back into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... (ﾟωﾟ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	42. The Perseverance of Justice (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Do I have a treat for you all! Get ready for a two parter! Second part will be posted a little later today.
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)

* * *

 

* **huff huff huff huff** *

 

“Come now!  Aren’t you supposed to be strong?!  We are almost there!  Get moving!”

 

* **huff huff huff huff** *

 

Indeed, Aaron was strong and quite a muscular monster- always loving a good flex match and getting close to ladies.  But this was ridiculous…

 

“Oooph!”

 

Aaron just about collapsed the instant Henrietta got off his back, now finally having reached Gerson’s Shop.

 

* **huff huff huff huff** *

 

“Now stay here.  I shan't be long.”

 

Poor Aaron had already passed out from the amount of effort he had put in.  Of course, Henrietta hadn’t paid any attention.  Why would she?

 

* **ting** *

 

Her nose twitches at the overpowering smell of ... _ old junk _ , having difficulty in not sneering in distaste.   _ What a tacky shop.  If I were able to purchase decent Crab Apples and Sea Tea from my idiot niece’s shop I wouldn’t have to make this dreadfully long trip. _

 

“Woah there!  I’ve got some neat junk for sale.  What are you lookin’ for?”

 

“Captain Gerson!  How lovely it is to see you!”   _ The only redeeming quality of this tacky shop is it’s shopkeeper.  My, my, the years certainly have been kind to him.  Still as sturdy and muscular as the day I laid eyes on him!  _

 

“Bah!  I’m retired.  I’m not the Captain anymore, remember?  I’m just a simple shop keeper now wa ha ha!”

 

“Oh, pish posh!  You will always be Captain Gerson, the Hammer of Justice to me.”

 

“Pff, whatever floats yer boat… Now, what are you lookin’ for?”

 

“Oh, the usual my good sir.  An order of Crab Apples and Sea Tea.  And don’t worry about taking them out of their crates.  I have a strong monster to take those for me.”

 

“Alrighty.  That’ll be 500G.”

 

As she hands over the money- “Yes, quite a shame you no longer are the Captain.  Did you hear we have a human living in Snowdin?”

*********

Gerson takes the money, securing it in his money box before picking up a heavy crate rather easily.  “Oh, really?  Been hearin’ something’s here and there from customers.  I don’t see why I should be bothered though.  The guards have been doin’ fine the last few years.”  He responds rather uninterested as he takes the crate outside, setting it down next to a still passed out Aaron.  He clicks his tongue as he shakes his head in pity.   _ Poor kid.  Wonder how he got roped into helpin’ that witch. _  Henrietta was rather infamous in Snowdin, being nicknamed “The Witch of the Tundra” among the younger generations.  And hooboy!  Did she live up to that name, or what?  All his young whipper snapper customers often would come in, telling him stories about what the witch did this time.  The latest was about how her resentment towards humans had been rekindled.

 

Once quite young and beautiful, she was among the few prewar monsters still alive, yet unlike him, had had a very difficult time adjusting to living down below.  The bitterness she had accumulated living Underground had grown through the years, yet her lackluster personality made it very difficult to sympathize with her frustration.

 

Gerson heads back inside to grab the other crate.

 

“Yes, perhaps.  That may be so…  Though, this time it is different.  Did you know that the human has the gall to fraternize with us?  Disgusting!”

 

“Aw, that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?  This isn’t the first time humans have passed by and made a few monster friends here and there.  Heck!  We were friends with ‘em since before the war!”

 

“No, you don’t understand.  One of our own is consorting with the human!  And everyone thinks that’s acceptable!!  EVEN THE CAPTAIN!” 

 

Gerson was caught off guard- not at all expecting that bold declaration.  It wasn’t like monster-human relations were any news… at least prewar.  Now however… indeed.  Such a relation made reaching their freedom more…  _ difficult _ .  

 

“The Royal Guard has not been the same since you stepped down.  I believe the responsibilities of being the Captain are far too great for that child.  Our Kingdom can no longer afford turn a blind eye on such disreputable behaviour.  This is the last SOUL we require for freedom.”

 

“Now listen here.  I stand my decision on having Undyne as my successor.  In fact, I’m really proud of her.  She’s taken the Guard to the next level.”

 

“Yes, perhaps.  I’m just simply worried that she wasn’t ready for such responsibility!  The human has been living in Snowdin for  **months** , and Undyne does not seem to be taking her job seriously!”

 

“I’m sure she has a good reason…”  Gerson was becoming increasingly irritated and defensive.  Though… this news was disconcerting.  There had never been a human that had lasted over one month in the Underground.  Not one.  But this one still alive for  **months** ?  

 

“Well!  No one seems to be doing their job ever since that human appeared!”

 

“I’m uh… sure it isn’t that bad…”

 

“Gersion!  Surely you must be joking!  How long has it been since we were herded like cattle into our prison?  Have you gone senile?!  You’re The Hammer of Justice, for Star’s sake!  Please, if you will not take the title of Captain back, maybe you could talk some sense into that girl?”

 

“Hmph!”  Gerson takes the other crate and hastily drops it outside.  Aaron was now sitting up, rubbing his muscles- probably feeling sore from carrying a ton.  Henrietta skitters outside right behind him.  “I told you already.  Those days are over, and I’d like to keep staying out of politics for the rest of my remaining life!”  Henrietta continues to follow him like a shadow as he walks back into his shop.

 

He turns around, witnessing just as her “nice” demeanor melts.  “Hmph!  And here I thought you were Asgore’s right hand man.  I thought you cared.  But you’re selfish.  Hasn’t our King suffered enough?”

 

Oooooh, if she hadn’t already gotten under his shell, she did now.  It was one thing to question Undyne’s capabilities of being a Royal Guard.  He had a soft spot for her, but he knew she could easily defend herself without his help.  Yet, it was another thing to bring his best friend in.  It was a low blow on both their characters.  Her statement implied that Asgore was weak and feeble- needing others to look out for him.  It also implied that now that he had stepped down, he didn’t care about his best friend.  Gerson wasn’t a hateful monster, but he couldn’t help but wish ill-will on anyone that didn’t respect Asgore.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave now.  The door’s over here ma’am, I’m closed.”  Gerson held the door open for her as he looked at her flatly.

 

“Well!  I never!!  Fine!  When the Kingdom comes crashing down because of this human, don’t say I didn’t warn you all!  Really!  Aaron!  Chop chop!  Take me back to Snowdin!”

 

Gerson slammed his door just as he heard Aaron whinnying in complaint.

 

_ This is… this is not good.  Not good at all…  * _ **_sigh_ ** _ *  I wonder how ol’ Fluffybuns is doin’... _

* * *

 

Another week of training across Waterfall.  Still no sign of the SOUL.  It was starting to get very frustrating for you…

“Alright NERD!  Give me three rounds of that shadow boxing routine while I go take care of some things and that’ll be it for today, ya got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good.  I’ll be back to check up on you in an hour.  I better not find you slacking!”

“Aye aye Captain!”

You watch as Undyne leaves you in the open field.  Pulling out the MP3 player, you plug in the earplugs and turn on your playlist as you begin to perform the routine you had ended up memorizing out of repetition.

You knew that you could go off and start looking for the other SOULs that were probably somewhere in Hotlands, but…  In good conscience, you just couldn’t let this go.  You just had to find the one that was still here in Waterfall before you went off to Hotlands.  

“Ha! Ha! Huh!”  Jab, jab, hook.  Jab, jab, hook.  Jab, jab, undercut.  Jab, jab, undercut.  

_ Where on earth could that SOUL be???? _

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Huh!”  Jab, cross, hook, undercut.  Jab, cross, hook, undercut.

_ I wish I just had some direction or something!  I mean… where the hell could they be???  I’ve been looking everywhere, right?  Maybe I’m missing some place… ugggh!  I don’t know! _

Channeling your frustration into your punches and kicks, you moved alongside the beat of your music.  Your movements becoming more fluid and graceful as you went on, yet still as fierce and sharp as when you had started.

***********

Creeping on his girlfriend hadn’t been the plan.  Or so… that’s what Sans was telling himself as he watched Elena from behind a rock.  He came to look for her and take her on a surprise picnic, but… well… he got distracted and didn’t want to interrupt her as she trained- too transfixed in a sort of trance state, watching her move across the field as if she were dancing.

The only way he could come close to even describing her was… It was like witnessing pure magic for the very first time again.  As she moved, her steps would disturb the ground, lifting up more fairy lights into the air.  And as she moved these lights billowed and floated around her, lighting up her fair features, weaving themselves into her hair and giving her that strange ethereal glow that suited her rather naturally.  But what really shone out to him and made her beautiful was not just her appearance.  No, her appearance (though very pretty) would be nothing without her unique personality.  Though he knew she was not innocent in the traditional sense of the word when comparing the actions of children and adults, she was still  _ innocent _ .  She just had this light to her, this innocence that he couldn’t explain to anyone, even now.  But if he were to bring it up to anyone, they would automatically understand what he was talking about.  It was strange and perfect and just… he just loved it.  He loved her.

_ i love her… _

He loved her.  He’d been loving her for quite a while now.  He was just too afraid and self conscious to say it to her- afraid that she wouldn’t feel the same way…

Sans is brought out of his reverie as he notices Elena about to step on a slick patch of grass-

******

* **gasp** *

You feel that moment of freefall as you begin to fall backwards.  Purely out of reflex, you close your eyes as your body curls in on itself to lessen the damage-

You let out a breath.  Your body had stopped mid fall.  A familiar scent invades your senses as you feel a familiar pair of arms around you.  You open your eyes.

“looks like i’ve still got it, seein’ as i’ve got ya  _ fallin’ _ for me.”  You smile and begin to giggle, allowing him to stand you up.  You can’t help clinging on to him a bit before giving him a grateful peck on the lips.

“* **giggle** * Hey… glad you  _ caught _ me before I made an  _ ass _ outta myself.”

“hehehehehehehehe good one.”

“What are you doing here Sans?  I thought you had to work in Hotlands.  Its Hotlands, right?”

“eh, i got out early for lunch.  and yeah, new home technically is in hotlands i guess.  nothin’ really exciting, but i still have to keep up appearances there.”

“the whole uh… judge thing you still are vague about telling me?”

“yup * **nose boop** * that very one.  it’s pretty boring honestly, but i gotta keep tabs on any sort o’ rumors that are making it to the palace…”  You watch him as he scratches the back of his skull uncomfortably.

“Right.. Me being a human, and the whole hunting down humans thing…”

“bingo.”

“So… uh… any news?”

“nah.  which is good, cuz i came here to take you out on a picnic.”

“Awww.”  You felt yourself begin to blush.  It’s kinda funny how much you freakin’ hated corny lovey dovey shit.  But Sans… you don’t know how he managed to pull it off and make you feel fuzzy feelings with the cute stuff he did for you.  Like this.  “Oh wait.. Uggghhhhh!!!  We’re gunna have to wait till Undyne gets back.  I’m scared she’s gunna make me kill myself if I leave before she gets back.”

“heh.  leave that to me.”  You watch questioningly as he pulls out his phone, draping an arm around you before snapping a quick picture of you two.  He hastily types a message before closing his phone and stuffing it back in his pocket.

“What was that all about?”

“jus’ lettin’ undyne know i’m taking you for the rest of the day.”  

Before you can say anything, you find yourself in freefall as he teleports you two elsewhere.

“I dunno… You sure you didn’t have Grillby make those hotdogs?”

“aw c’mon, my cooking ain’t bad.  made them super special for ya too.”

You giggle teasingly as you lean over to give him a quick kiss before settling back on the picnic blanket.  You were both laying down on your backs in a field of echo flowers- a more private area of Waterfall.  You easily let him slid his arm under your head, easily molding into him as you two settled to watch the dancing fairy lights above.  Glittering crystals made it appear as if you two were actually under a vast sky of stars.

Yet as you two laid there in comfortable silence, your mind began to wander.

_ Where could they be? _  You felt guilt begin to creep up into your mind.   _ It’s not like I haven’t been trying… can I even do this?  Can I even do this alone? _

So caught up in your thoughts were you, that you didn’t notice when Sans turned his body to face you.  It wasn’t until he began to softly stroke your cheek.  

“hey… come back to me…”

You blink momentarily, eyes refocusing before turning your head to look at him.  You had been spacing out a lot lately, to the point that it was starting to worry him.  Though he played it off jokingly, you could tell it worried him for some reason.  You smile at him, showing him you were there with him… at the moment.  “Sorry.  Just spaced out for a bit.”  

He leans in, kissing your forehead before his eyelights are looking straight into your own.  “where’d ya go off to?  gotta say, makes me feel a bit  _ bonely _ here…”

You snuggle into him, burying your face into his chest.  “I’m sorry.  Just… just thinking…”

“about…?”

“Just…”   _Should I tell him about what’s going on?  It might make things easier…_ “everything I guess…”   _but… how would he react?  It’s not like he doesn’t keep a few secrets from me…_ _secrets he isn’t comfortable sharing with me yet, anyways…_ “I mean, everything that has to do with me being a human and monsterkind needing one more SOUL and uh… yeah…”  You watch as his eyes dim a little, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close.  You hear him breath in as he buries his face in you hair before speaking.  

“we’ll find a way.  i know there’s a way to get outta here without having to lose you.  i just… i just don’t know what it is yet… but i refuse to lose you.  i can’t lose you.  we’ll find a way…”

You bit your lip as you felt even more aversion to telling him about the dead kids you’d been seeing.   _ Telling him might not be a good idea…  he’s already under a lot of stress keeping me alive.  He doesn’t need to worry about something else.  * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * which means it’s up to me to do this.  I just wish I knew where to look... _

* * *

 

* **clack** * * **clack** * 

* **clack** * * **clack** * 

* **clack** * * **clack** *

Gerson made his way through the long and empty Judgment Hall, footsteps echoing with each step upon the marble tile flooring.  The sound echoing and reverberating even more from the vaulted ceilings and sheer vastness of the Hall.

Streams of sunlight filtered in through the large stained glass windows, casting patches of orange and yellow light across the floor, walls, and pillars.  This Hall and the Throne Room were the only two places in the Underground that were known to have an inkling of sunlight.  This small glimpse of the upper world were a symbol.  A symbol that reminded everyone that even in complete and utter darkness, light would always find a way to penetrate through.  HOPE would always find a way through.  It was… it was one of the few things monsters could take comfort in.  The promise that one day, they would see the sun again.

* **clack** * * **clack** *

* **clack** * * **clack** *

_ Hmph.  Must be lunch break.  Its pretty dead around here… and that’s saying somethin’!  Where’d that bonehead go off too?  Oh, right.... That boy can’t pass up any sort of break!  Wahaha! _

Reaching the end of the Hall, he stops and looks back.  How many fallen humans had been judged here?  How many had gone up against Asgore?  He’d only met the ones that made it to Waterfall… one of which befriended him.  What had been that kid’s name?  It’d been so long…  Nerdy kid, always had his head nose deep in that notebook of his and was as blind as a bat without his funny round glasses.  He remembers the day the kid won him over.  It had been over an intense game of chess.  Being alive for as long as he’s been, he’d become the monster champion chess player.  Any monster (Undyne included) have tried to go up against him and have ended up losing.  But that kid… that kid had had spunk, challenging him and even betting his precious notebook in the game.  What the bet was over, Gerson couldn’t really remember… But… He’d never met someone that had ever come close to beating him in a game of chess- making him run for his money.  Yeah… he was a good kid.  But like all the others, they died.  He didn’t know if the kid made it this far… he only found out one day when he went to Temmie Village and coincidentally found the kid’s glasses.  That moment of realization… that had been hard… becoming friends with fallen humans was hard… because in the end… it all ended bittersweet.

Turning back around, he went through the archway into the Throne Room.  Upon crossing the archway, he is instantly greeted with the sweet calming aroma of the golden flowers.  He has to shield his eyes momentarily, briefly blinded by the flood of light, intensified by the stain glass windows above.  Patches of golden light shower down upon the King’s Throne Room turned greenhouse- housing millions upon millions of golden flowers, protected by the creeping vines on the walls.  In the center of this field is a lone red and gold regal chair, empty of it’s Mountain King.

_ Huh… where’d that ol’ Fluffybuns go off too?  Hmm… probably out back… * _ **_sigh_ ** _ * _  “Which means, I’m gunna have to find a way across the entire field… hoooboy….”  

Indigenous to the surface, the flowers were the last remnants of the Royal Children.  Their sticky seeds helped in the transportation and spread throughout the Underground.  With their ability to easily spread and adapt to new environments, Gerson could easily call them poetically symbolic- a sort of last gift and reminder from the Royal Children to Monsterkind that they were resilient and will continue to live on no matter what.  The flowers were one of the last things that even remotely gave his best friend a sliver of happiness.  He’d never forgive himself if he carelessly stomped through the field, destroying Asgore’s hard work just because it was the easiest way through.

And so, to any spectator, it is here where one could get a glimpse of Gerson’s insanely good physical condition.  A fire burned in his eyes as he became focused, summoning his hammer.  Twirling it in his hand he leaps into the air, propelling himself from free patch to free patch with the handle of the long staff hammer- as fluid and graceful as an air acrobat.  With his trademark flair, he lands on one knee right in front the large chair.  A soft shockwave rippling across the flowers, sending off a glitter of pollen to sprinkle down- reflecting off sunlight like fairy lights.

* **clap clap clap** *

“Ehh?”  Looking up, Gerson is startled to see Asgore leaning over his chair with a grin.

“Hahahahahaha!  Very good!  Very good!”

“WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU NINCOMPOOP!  Whatta ya take me for Asgore?!  A clown??!?!  Didn’ I tell you to have a pathway made?!  You think this is a game?!?”  Gerson pointed his hammer accusingly towards his mischievous grinning friend.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  B-but Gerson, my good friend!  If I built a pathway, I wouldn’t get to see you dance every time you came to visit!  Hahahahahahaha!!”

_ Hm!  It’s good to see him laugh.  It’s almost like back when everything was ok… despite bein’ stuck down here. _  “Hmph!!  This is more exercise than what an old monster like me should have to do!”  His hammer disappears as he releases his hold on his magic.

“Oh, stop Gerson hahaha.  You know you can’t trick me with that old-man act!  You and I both know you’re in peak physical condition despite your age. Hmm?? * **eyebrow wiggle** *”  Gerson tries his best to keep a scowl on his face as Asgore gives him a teasing look.

“Pff!   **You** know I am.   **I** know I am.  But  **they** don’t know, and don’t need to find out.  I have a reputation to maintain!  Keep up my old-feeble appearance while they’re still all none the wiser, wah hah hah!”

“Hahahahahaha!  Fair enough friend, fair enough.  Come, join me for tea.  From the looks of it, you seem to have some interesting stories to tell.”  Asgore gestures for him towards the garden table up ahead where some newly brewed tea sat steaming and ready to be enjoyed.

~~~~~~

* **sigh** *

Gerson sat back in his seat, enjoying his own cup of Golden Flower Tea.  He and Agore had fallen in a nice companionable silence after awhile of gossiping about the funniest things they had witnessed or heard from the Underground’s denizens… though Gerson did omit any topic that fell upon the thing that was most prominent in his mind- the supposed Snowdin human resident.

“Heh… I’ve been hearing more and more young monsters speaking badly of me these days…”

“Eh???? Ya need me or Undyne to go knock some respect into those blockheads?”  Gerson pushed up his sleeves to his shoulders, making a show as if he was getting ready to fight.

Asgore simply smiled tiredly.  “No, no.  I don’t mind… I’m glad if making fun of me makes them feel better.  Besides… after everything I’ve done… I know I deserve it.”

Gerson was silent, feeling the pleasant mood begin to shift.

“* **sigh** * What am I doing, Gerson?”

“Eh?”  A somber mood fell down like a quiet cloud around them, snuffing out the tranquility and peace that had once surrounded them.

“I find myself wondering more and more as the years go by… what is the point to anything I do anymore?  * **sigh** *”

“Aw… Gory… Don’t think like that friend.  You’ve been doin’ the best you can.”

The Mountain King sighed as he leaned back into his chair, looking up into the vaulted glass dome ceiling.  Light descended down his face, giving him a tragic regal appearance.  “I am so very tired… This self proclaimed war has gone on long enough… The one I so hastily started out of grief and anguish- it has only rewarded me with what one would expect from sowing seeds of hate.”

Gerson looked down at his cup frowning. 

“I… I do not want power… I do not want to hurt anyone…  I just… I just want to see my wife.  I just want to see my child.  * **sigh** *  But this is the punishment and consequence I must endure for being such a foolish and hateful King.”

“Now, don’t say that… That… that was a hard day- for everyone… Everyone had different ways of coping…”

“Yes… but what did my decisions accomplish?  Did I end up changing my people’s lives for the better?  Where my bullheaded decisions worth it?”  

“You gave your people HOPE.  A goal to work up to.”

“Yet at the cost of more innocent lives… We were once so close to them Gerson… We had a sacred alliance with them… and even though it appears that the Protea Clan members have all been wiped out, I still kept the laws of that alliance intact.   That is… until… I broke it the moment I condemned ALL humans.”

“* **sigh** * You were frustrated and in grieving.  You felt like you needed to do something, instead of waiting for that promise that one day they’d help get us out.  The likelihood of it ever happening shrunk as the years went by.  The likelihood that the surviving clan members had been hunted down like animals grew each day.  Your hands were tied…”

“But my beloved Tori was right…  I could have behaved better.  I wish… I wish I could simply stop all of this.  Stop it all.  Go see my dear Toriel and head home right now.  But… that is just a pipe dream.  Even if I stop, it will not change a thing.  My people are screaming.  They look to me for hope and direction.  They look to me for a way back to the surface.”

“* **sigh** *  ...Blast those damn mages…”

Indeed.  His friend’s hands were tied.  The Protea Clan was no more.  Hunted down by the Mara Clan- ensuring the entrapment of Monsterkind from ever surfacing again.  The few that had been on the run were all likely dead.  The one that was to assist them in their freedom surely had passed.  It was now up to the Monsters to find a way out if they were ever to be freed, and there really was no way out without the needed seven SOULs.  Yet at the same time… the Queen had been correct.  There was a more merciful way of harvesting the needed human SOULs.  The humans could have lived alongside the Monsters in the Underground- living a full life until death naturally took them.  But Asgore made his choice.  And now he had to live with the consequences of his choice. 

Gerson slowly made his way back home after three hours of visiting his friend.  He never did tell Asgore about the rumored human in Snowdin...  If this could be solved without involving his guilt plagued friend, then he, Gerson, would solve it for him.  Asgore had an immense load on his shoulders, and as his friend, he would do everything he could to alleviate the burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art/videos that helped inspire this chapter:  
> 1)[(Comic Dub) Undertale: The Royal Scientist is No Fool](https://youtu.be/GB5hMcAaIvY?list=PLy6rZwOs5oSbWXjygx6lGXcdGKAMGoGc9)  
> 2)[ Undertale comic- Undyne and Asgore](https://youtu.be/B0ofK6i2UMg?list=PLy6rZwOs5oSbWXjygx6lGXcdGKAMGoGc9)  
> 3)[Undertale the Musical - Bergentrückung](https://youtu.be/vn_MDtg2FE4)  
> 4)[The Judgement Hall #1](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1d/eb/99/1deb99ef0449371d1acd7bef3cb21c6b.jpg)  
> 5)[The Judgement Hall #2](http://orig05.deviantart.net/9c39/f/2016/059/2/d/_undertale__judgment_hall_by_latyprod-d9skj81.png)  
> 6)[The Throne Room](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7485685e7533ac566f65d114b3294f1e/tumblr_o6wj8slTkZ1v2yo4io1_1280.png)


	43. The Perseverance of Justice (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> And here is part 2 to "The Perseverance of Justice". (☝◞‸◟)☞ Enjoy!!
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱

* * *

 

* **HURL** * * **BARF** * * **spit** *

 

* **groan** * 

 

Ember closed her eyes as she laid weakly on the couch, barf bucket next to her as her pups skittered around her.  They tried to make her feel better- stroking her hair, fanning her face, and all the like while Rhys looked in the kitchen for some Sea Tea.  The baby was just not having it today and had decided to make today a living hell for her.

 

* **groan** *

 

“It’s ok momma.  You’ll feel better soon…”  Ember looked over her worriedly while brushing her hair out of her face.

 

“I know baby, I know.  Momma just wishes she’d feel better now-”

 

Oh stars, another bout of nausea.  Rhys didn’t come out of the kitchen till Ember leaned back from the gross bucket.  Though… instead of holding on to a nice steaming cup of Sea Tea, he was holding onto an empty box.  “Uh…. we uh… we’re out…”  For some reason, this just got under her skin.  It was probably due to feeling like shit, the splitting headache, and state of pregnancy that compelled her to grab the book sitting on the coffee table and chucking it at her husband.

 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO MEEEEE!”  Ember had officially joined the kooky pregnant lady wagon…

 

Rhys began to dodge a barrage of projectile books as he began to panic.  “I’m sorry baby!  I’m sorry!  I’ll get you the tea, I promise!”  Though it seemed that this response only turned Ember’s anger in to illogical sadness.

 

“Nooooo don’t leave me!!!  * **sob** *  You’re supposed to stay by my siiiiiiddee * **sniff** *”

 

Yeah.  Rhys was really panicking, at a loss of what to do.  On one hand he knew she needed the Sea Tea.  On the other hand, he honestly couldn’t leave her side.  He had to be with her- 

 

“Don’t worry daddy.  We’ve got ya covered!”

 

“Huh?”

 

In the midst of his pregnant emotionally hormonal wife, his pups were calm, dialing someone on the phone.  He just simply looked at them questioningly as Kira gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Hey Aunt Dyne!  Could you buy us some Sea Tea?  Momma is sick today and momma doesn’t want daddy to leave.  Yeah.  Yeah.  Okie!!  Thanks Aunt Dyne!  Bye!!”  

 

And just like that, part of the crisis had been averted.  Now more calm, Rhys makes his way beside his crying wife, gently repositioning her so she could use him as a pillow.  “Shhh.  Shhh.  Undyne will be coming soon with more tea.  Shh, it’s ok…”

 

“* **sniff** *  I love you, but that doesn’t mean I have to like you right now. * **sniff** *”

  
“* **chuckle** * I know baby, I know.”

* * *

 

“What was that all about?  Was that Ember?  I heard uh… crying?  Was that crying?”  You looked out from the kitchen into the living room where Undyne had just hung up.  She had been spending the morning at the house on account of Papyrus having a cooking lesson with her.  And now that you were both cool with each other, they tended to switch on locations ever other day.  You throw the rag that you had been using to dry up the plates over your shoulder as you watch her sigh and flip her phone close, stuffing it in her pocket.

“Yeah, those were the kids.”  She stretches before she stands up from the couch.  “Em isn’t feeling good today and they ran out of some Sea Tea.  Gunna have to go get some for her in Waterfall.”

You followed her as she went to put on her boots.  “What about Rhys?”

“eh, it’s better for em if rhys is with her, especially now.”  You look back as Sans is lazily shuffling out of the kitchen.  

“How come?”

“well uh… she uh, she’s always had uh… complications when it came to having kids.   so, right now, she’s actually not as strong as she wants you to think she is.  i mean, you know how she is and all.  so yeah, it’s better if rhys is with her 24/7 while she’s in this state.”

“NOT TO MENTION, HE’S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HANDLE HER… UH… EMOTIONS?  AND THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN BRING HER DOWN FROM AN EMOTIONAL EPISODE.  You simply make a big O with your mouth, understanding.   _ Pregnant lady = crazy pregnant hormones.  Got it. _

“Yeah.  Exactly.  Don’t worry, I don’t mind nerd.  Hey!  Wait!  You’ve never met Gerson before!  Aw man!  Why don’t you come with me!  He’s sooo cool!  He used to be Captain of the Royal Guard!”

“Sure.  Why not?”

“heh, sounds cool.  mind if i tag along?”

“Just keep your lovey dovey crap to yourselves and control that gross need for puns and we’re good.”

You simply giggle.  “Aw, Undyne, you know I can still help you out with Alphys.  All you have to do is ask.”

“Paps, ya coming?”

“I WILL HAVE TO PASS FOR TODAY UNDYNE.  I ACTUALLY NEED TO GO CHECK UP ON A COUPLE OF MY PUZZLES.”

“Alrighty, sounds good.  Later weenie!  C’mon nerds!  Let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~

“-aw man!  And another thing I love about this guy is, he’s a sneaky mother fucker!  So this one time, i’m finished with my drills earlier that what he thought, and by now, a lot of people are thinking he’s old right?  He’s not as strong as he used to be.  Would you believe I caught that sneaky son of a bitch easily lifting more than 210  **tons** ?  Hahahahahaha!  He’s just soooo coool!”

“Pfffft!! Did you say anything?”

“Are you crazy?  No way!  I would have had to do more drills and I was already dying!  Nah, but I’m onto that old tortoise!”

“guess you could say, ya caught him outta his  **shell** …”

“Pfffffft!!!”

“Uugh!  Please no.  Oh!  And did you know he’s like the best chess play ever?  No one can beat him!  Ha!  I remember when I challenged him to a match.  Aw man, I was such a bratty loser…. But yeah, he’s really cool.  And boy are you in for a treat when he feels like telling one of his Hammer of Justice stories!  Oh hey!  We’re here!”

Sans holds your hand, pulling you back into him as Undyne excitedly goes on ahead.  She doesn’t notice until she looks to the side, halfway through the door.  Her only response is a wolfish toothy grin before passing completely to the other side.

You can’t help the blush that overtakes your cheeks as you turn in his arms to face him.  Yet before you can even say anything, Sans is already kissing you.  Your eyes close as you melt into his sudden kiss.  You feel him softly thread his fingers in your hair, gently cradling the back of your head.  Your foreheads rest against each other as he slowly parts away.  Your eyes are still closed as you smile.  “What was that for?”

You don’t have to open your eyes to know he’s smiling as well.  “dunno.  jus’... jus’ kinda felt like it.”  Opening your eyes, you are staring straight into warm fuzzy eye lights.  Raising up on your tippy toes, you give him a sweet chaste kiss before pulling back.  

“C’mon.  I really kinda wanna meet this crazy buff grandpa.  He sounds great!”

“hehehehehe.  sure thin’ sweetheart.”

“Wa ha ha!  That’ll be 360G.”

“Thanks old man!”

* **clink clink clink** *

The moment you stepped through the doorway, it was like getting punched in the gut.  You felt all of th the air leave your body as an overwhelming tingling sensation erupted throughout your arm.  You didn’t have to pull back your sleeve to know that the tattoo had reappeared- you were staring straight into the eyes of a young violet glowing, translucent boy.  

Everything had gone silent in the shop after Gerson dropped the money on the floor.  “Get out.”

“Huh?  Gerson?  Are you o-”

“Get out.”

Your eyes followed the boy as he moved towards the back, signaling towards an old torn notebook and a pair of round fogged up glasses.

“uh… is everythin’ ok?”

“You.  Out of all the monsters that it could have been, I never expected it t’ be you Sans.”

“uh… what?”  “Gerson, what’s up?  Why are you-”

“And you?  I thought you were ready Undyne!”

“I- huh??!?!  What’s this all abou-”

Too focused were you on the kid, you didn’t notice the old tortoise follow your gaze and realize you were looking over at the kid’s items.  Nor did you catch the flash of anger that crossed his face- probably thinking you were interested in buying… 

* **gasp** *

You’re snapped back into reality rather borderline violently as Sans pulled you into his body, shielding you with his side as he stopped a crab apple from hitting you with his gravity magic.

“listen, i’m not really sure what this is all about, but i really don’t appreciate the customer service you’re givin’ my girlfriend.”  Sans sockets had gone dangerously dark all of a sudden.  Undyne stood wide eyed and flabbergasted as she looked between you two and a fuming Gerson.

“G-gerson???”

“So she’s your girlfriend… You know… sonny… all you’re doin’ right now is prolonging the inevitable.  Just stallin’ with what’s to happen.  You’re jus’ settin’ yourself up for alot of hurt right now, while you go on playing ‘House’ with this  _ human _ .”

Sans tightens his arm around you, his grin tense and stiff.  “don’t think I follow.”

“I know you’re not stupid Sans.  You know what I’m talking about.  That  _ human  _ of yours has her days numbered.  And there’s nothing you can do about it.  One of these days, her SOUL will be taken to Asgore and finally end this blasted eternal night.  Now, I’ve sat here and watched as humans come and go through my shop… but I will be damned if I sit back any longer while you just let the last one settle down here now that we can end  _ OUR KING’s _ suffering.”

“Gerson… Gerson we can talk about this…”

“You shut your pie-hole Undyne.  I can’t even look at you right now… So yes, go ahead on your merry way.  Just know that if it ain’t some random monster that kills ya in the next month, you can bet your human SOUL it’ll be me that’ll come after ya.”

The air begins to crackle with magic, making the little hairs on your arms stand on end.  Thinking quickly, Undyne swiftly gets in between Sans and Gerson- briskly shoving him and you outside.  “Out!  We are going out!”

* **slam** *

You three are silent as the door shut behind you.   _ What just happened? _  The tingling sensation coming from your arm began to receed.

Sans keeps a firm almost paranoid hold on you as you all silently made your way back to Snowdin.

  
Things were… tense, to say the least… for more reasons than one.

* * *

 

_ * _ **_splish_ ** _ * _

_ * _ **_splash_ ** _ * _

_ * _ **_plip_ ** _ * _

_ You stepped through another puddle, whipping your head hear and there as you tried to find anything out of the ordinary. _

_ You’re walking through Waterfall again.  Searching… searching… searching for the SOUL you knew was still here.  Still waiting to be found- _

_ * _ **_ring ring_ ** _ * _

_ “Huh?” _

_ * _ **_ring ring_ ** _ * _

_ You pull out your cellphone from your pocket, bringing it up to your ear.   _

_ “Hello?”   _

_ Something strange is in the air.  Its just so thick and staticy... _

_ “Hel- ?” _

_ “ _ **_Y0u c4lL3d 0u7 f0R h3Lp…. 1 4m c0m1n9…_ ** _ ”   _

_ The voice on the other side of the line was so staticy, you could hardly understand what they were even saying.  Huh?  Your tattoo had reappeared but… it wasn’t really glowing that much… like… like it had a weak signal or something... _

_ “ _ **_Have you ever thougt about a world where everything is exactly the same…_ ** _ ” _

_ * _ **_gasp_ ** _ * _

_ You quickly turn around startled to find a MK… but… they were gray. _

_ “ _ **_...except you don’t exist?_ ** _ ” _

_ “MK?  What…?” _

_ “ _ **_Everything functions perfectly without you…_ ** _ ” _

_ This was not Monster Kid.  Not one bit.  The amount of static in the air was almost deafening... _

_ “ _ **_Ha, ha… The thought terrifies me._ ** _ ” _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “ _ **_...It doesn’t matter… but… You know, that does make me feel a little better about this. Thank you._ ** _ ”   _

_ You were so confused right now.  Not to mention everything around you felt… just… wrong… you swore the cave walls were becoming all… morphy?  Nothing felt solid but the ground beneath your feet. _

_ “ _ **_Please, follow me.  He’s waiting for you._ ** _ ” _

_ “Huh?  He?  Who’s waiting for me?  Wait!!” _

_ It was like the floor had become goopy, making it difficult to reach Not Monster Kid.  A sense of panic started to grow within you, afraid that you’d be left behind- spurring you on to push through even more to keep the kid in your sights as they effortlessly and quickly moved across this strange warped up version of Waterfall. _

_ The kid thankfully stopped in the middle of a hallway, but… something was different.  You knew it shouldn’t be there.  You had passed through this hallway while training with Undyne so many times you knew what should and shouldn’t be there…  _ **_There was no gray door in this hallway._ ** _  So why the hell did it look like it had always been here???? _

_ Turning from the door, the kid goes to face you.  Something about them was just so… unsettling, you couldn’t put your finger on it.   _

_ “ _ **_He’s behind this door… Now… Please forget about me.  Please don’t think about this anymore._ ** _ ” _

_ Before you could question anything, the kid faded away into nothing.  You simply stared mouth open, at a loss for words.  Though, you hadn’t forgotten about this mysterious “He” that was waiting for you on the other side.   _

_ Your heart began to race within your chest, making your ears start to ring from the blood rushing through.  Taking a deep breath, you place your hand on the doorknob. _

_ Here I go… _

_ Stepping through the door, you walk into a small room, a skeleton-like man… monster... standing in the center… waiting for you expectantly.  Every sense of panic and fear instantly disappears as you lay eyes on the man for some reason.  Standing tall and with a refined air, he was familiar to you somehow.  He reminded you of Sans and Papyrus.  Not because he was some sort of skeleton monster, but just… you just couldn’t put your finger on it. _

_ “ _ **_Hello my dear.  I came as soon as I had enough accumulated magic to reach you._ ** _ ” _

_ You mutely walk up to him, looking up as you tried to figure out how and where you knew this man.  His cracked skull and the holes in his palms were a characteristic that would be really really hard to forget.  So… what the hell???  Why couldn’t you remember who he was? _

_ “ _ **_Hm?  Is something wrong?_ ** _ ” _

_ “...I… know you…” _

_ He simply chuckles.  “ _ **_It is quite alright my dear.  Do not worry, I do not take offense if you cannot fully recall me.  It is actually better this way while you reside in the Underground and complete your task._ ** _ ” _

_ You simply scrunch up your face in confusion. _

_ He gently places a damaged skeletal hand on your back as he ushers you towards the back wall.  “ _ **_Now, I believe we have a SOUL to liberate?_ ** _ ” _

_ “Oh…”  Right… the SOUL… _

_ It was strange.  The wall lost it’s sense of structure as you both moved through it.  It was like having your eyes open while Sans would teleport you.  Everything seemed to move incredibly fast and rearrange all around you, whipping your hair wildly as you moved through space and time.   _

_ And then...  _

_ Everything stopped. _

_ You were both standing in the center of Gerson’s empty shop. _

_ “I’m glad you were able to find me.  I’ve been waiting.” _

_ You blink as a translucent boy surrounded by a violet glow approached you from behind the counter.   _

_ “Sorry I took so long…” _

_ “It’s ok.  You persevered through to the end...  I’m sorry about Gerson, by the way.  He’s… He’s still hurting about me...”  The boy smiled at you.  Looking at him, you’d have guessed he had to be a middle schooler when he had been alive. _

_ “You… you two were friends?” _

_ “Yeah… I thought that maybe… by sticking with him, I’d somehow help him heal.  I mean, having limitations doesn’t always pose as a hindrance but just another problem to be solved, if you can find the solution.  I was always pretty good at finding solutions.  Just… it just wasn’t enough.  It’s time I move on so Gerson can move on, and finish healing.” _

_ You move away from the familiar man behind you towards the kid. _

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ “Everyone calls me  _ **_Perseverance_ ** _ … or well, actually, they call me Perce for short.”  You nod your head in acknowledgment, now standing right in front of him.   _

_ “He’ll be sad to find your things gone…” _

_ “* _ **_nod_ ** _ * He will.  But it’s necessary.”  You blink as the kid just dives in to hug your waist, resting the side of his head against your chest.  “I’m ready.” _

_ You wrap your arms around him comfortingly, rubbing the back of his head before closing your eyes.  You didn’t miss the misty tears that had begun to form in his eyes.  He was sad to leave Gerson. _

_ You feel your body begin to surge with energy, pulsing in time with your SOULs.  Flashes of his memories find their way into your mind.  He had been doing so well… he had almost made it but… there was a dark crystal area in Waterfall… the lights were dimming… his glasses had fogged over… he tripped… he couldn’t find his glasses… everything was dark… he didn’t have his notebook anymore… he couldn’t see… it was dark… it was dark… a fight… it hurts… it hurts so much... it was dark… it was dark… it was dark... _

_ You were rippling with magic, feeling it surge and course through your body as your SOUL pulsed.  You hold Perseverance tightly as the intensity of each SOUL pulse grew.  You felt the energy whirl around and surround you both. _

_ Pulse by pulse. _

_ Beat by beat. _

_ The darkness became illuminated with your light. _

**_*gasp*_ **

_ Release.  Everything began to settle down as the light softened and dimmed.  Slowly, you open your eyes.  Perseverance began to fade away with a sad smile on his face- he had begun to cry.   “Thank you.”  You could feel his bittersweet emotions reverberating in your SOUL.  You watched on as his form condensed into two small violet crystalline fragments- the torn notebook and foggy glasses discarded on the ground.   “You’ll find Kindness and Justice in Hotlands…  And… don’t judge Gerson to harshly.  He’ll come around.  Maybe try and practice playing some chess.”   _

_ “* _ **_nod_ ** _ * Ok.” _

_ And with that, the fragment’s pulsed, creating a mini shock wave that had you hiding behind your arm as you looked away.  You looked back up once the light faded, noticing a lone violet flower growing under the wall shelf that had housed Perseverance’s belongings. _

_ “ _ **_My magic is almost out.  I believe it is time for you to wake up._ ** _ ” _

* **CRACK** *

* **gasp** *

You shoot up in bed, heartbeat racing as you wildly look around the room.  What was going on?  Where where you?  Wha-?

You lift your arm, feeling a quickly disapearing tinggling sensation to find a fading tattoo.   _ What? _  Flashes of violet memory cross your mind.   _ It… I… _

“mmph… babe?”  

You look down to the side to see Sans goggily rubbing his eye sockets.  Oh.  Right…. You were sleeping… and you were dreaming… but…  _ That wasn’t a dream, was it? _

“babe?  you ok?”  Sans is more awake now, sitting as he brushes your hair out of your face, searching for whatever it was that was wrong.

“Yeah… yeah… sorry, just… just had a weird dream is all.”   _ That wasn’t a dream. _

“you sure you’re ok?”

Laying back down, you tug at his shirt to pull him back down in bed with you- snuggling into him when he gave in.  “I’m fine.  Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“...ok… if you say so…”

He wraps his arm around you, bringing you closer into his chest as he begins to stroke the back of your head- now relaxing into you.  His soft caresses quickly lull you back into a calm sleep, though not before you think you hear him say something… Something that kinda sounded like-

_ i love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always come visit me, ask me or any of the cast members questions, or submit fanart on my [Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
